A Question of Perception
by Lazarus76
Summary: After being unceremoniously dumped, Eames needs a nice guy. He soon meets someone...but there is more to them than meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Readers, reviews, comments always welcome.**

"I don't think this is working out."

Eames blinked, and put down his wine glass. "Excuse me?"

"I don't think this is working out," Robert said, smoothly. "I have a position to maintain, and you don't really suit it."

The other man blinked again, and took a sip from his wine glass. "What doesn't suit?"

"Well…" Robert Fischer's porcelain pale forehead creased as he toyed with his fork. "You're not very…classy. Smooth."

Eames started to blush. "Well, I can always get a new jacket. Or maybe not wear bright orange," he joked, but his smile started to freeze as he saw Fischer was refusing to even contemplate the notion.

"I'm…sorry," Fischer said, seeing and recognising the hurt that was beginning to flicker across Eames' face. "But it isn't working, and its that simple."

Eames swallowed. "I'm-"

"I know," Fischer said, smoothly. "Its not your fault, Eames, its just a matter of breeding. But still," he commented, reaching for his wallet, "I'll get the bill, ok?"

Eames nodded dumbly, watching as Robert's smooth fingers pulled out his platinum AmEx card. He shifted in his seat, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him.

"Seriously, Eames," Robert said smoothly. "Its just a question of class, really. I mean, you're good to look at, but we don't really connect."

And with that, Robert Fischer picked up his Russian leather wallet, and swanned out of the restaurant, leaving Eames staring despondently into his wine glass.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Dom said, frowning, "he dumped you? Just like that?"<p>

"Yep," Eames said, listlessly, taking a sip of beer.

"But why?"

Eames sighed, and turned to his best friend. "He thinks I'm not smooth enough. Good looking enough. Classy enough."

Dom's face creased sympathetically. "Ouch. That's tough, it really is."

"Indeed." Eames took another swig of beer. "I do know how to pick them."

"But…" Cobb said mischeavously, "if you're really honest, what interested you in Robert was his ultra good looks, right?"

"Dom!" Eames turned in mock outrage. "That was not my only reason for my interest in Robert. He has dignity, self-assurance…and a platinum American Express card!"

Cobb shook his head. "Eames, honestly. Maybe you should stop going for men on the grounds of how they look."

"I don't." Eames sulked. "Besides, would you be with Ariadne if she had a face like a bag of spanners?"

Dom laughed. "Well…yes."

"Oh, really?"

"Eames. Ariadne is sweet, gentle, considerate, and impulsive. She makes me laugh, makes me glad to be around her."

"So…I should find the male version?"

"No, just stop thinking your relationships have to be so looks driven."

Eames sighed. "And how do I do that?"

Cobb got up. "OK. Here is a book I bought when I was getting over Mal." He presented it to Eames, who looked at it, doubtfully.

"_How to see perfection_, Eames read out. "Oh, for God's sake, this is psychobabble!"

"Maybe." Dom grinned. "Keep reading."

Eames flicked open the book, and turned to page 1. "If you look hard enough, you will see beauty in anyone." He pulled a disgusted face.

Dom shook his head. "Eames. Just accept it. You need to alter your perspective, it really is that simple!"

"OK." Eames muttered, disgustedly. "So, how do I alter it."

"Look." Cobb rummaged in his CD rack. "Here's a CD I found very useful – you should try it."

Eames picked it up. "_Hypnotise your way to happiness._ No offence, but when did you get into this?"

"I'm not saying it'll change your life, only that it might alter your perspective."

Eames shrugged. "Yeah, all right. Shall we give Yusuf a bell? See if he wants to come out for a drink?"

"Don't you mean drinks, plural?"

"Yep. I intend to get extremely drunk tonight and forget about men called Robert."

"OK, lets go…but do listen to the disc,"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Of course!"

"Deal!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"What can I get you?"

Eames tried to stifle a yawn as the barista spoke to him. "Espresso please," he said, idly. "oh, double shot," he added. He knew it wouldn't make him feel any better, but it probably wouldn't make him feel any worse.

He rubbed his forehead, and swallowed. His mouth tasted of cotton wool. A drink, as Dom had predicted, had turned into a few drinks…and before he knew it, Dom and Yusuf were gently leading him out of the bar, and taking him home. He remembered protesting, that he wasn't that drunk, and then being settled in the lounge while Dom carefully switched a CD on. He remembered dozing off, listening to a gentle Californian voice persuading him that "inner is everything."

"Four dollars, please."

Eames handed over a couple of crumpled bills, then walked to the end of the counter to pick up his espresso. As he turned to leave, he thought, with a heart stopping pang, he saw Robert. His heart in his mouth, he walked forward, and-

"Hey, watch it!"

Eames stopped, and blinked. Standing in front of him, clad in a dark three piece suit, was a man. A man who was tall, elegant, and dark. Who most definitely was not Robert. And who was definitely covered in what looked like a venti size latte. With whip.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry," Eames stammered out, remorse, embarrassment, and blatant desire all vying for attention. "Let me help you-"

"You've done enough," the other man spluttered angrily, pushing him away. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get decent suits?"

"Look, I'm sorry," Eames said, sincerely. "I should have noticed you, all right?"

"Yeah," the other man said, bitter sarcasm in his voice. "Because I'm really hard to miss, aren't I?"

"Well, I normally do notice men like you," Eames said, a grin starting to spread on his face as he took in the other man's bone structure.

The other man looked disgusted. "You're an asshole," he snapped. He turned to leave.

Eames felt surprised, then annoyed. Leaving the espresso on the counter, he charged after the other man, and faced him in the street. The other man's eyes widened in surprise.

"Look," Eames said, angrily. "I'm sorry I bumped into you. I'm sorry I spilled your whatever-it-was. I'm sorry if I've ruined your suit. But you're attractive, and it makes me nervous."

The other man blinked. "Oh." His mouth twisted. "Now I've heard them all."

"You're attractive," Eames said, stubbornly. "And I'm not very good at – at-"

"Constructing sentences?" There was a flash of a smile on the other man's face, revealing a set of dimples. Eames practically melted on the sidewalk.

"No, I'm great at that," Eames said, trying to focus. "You're attractive, I'm Eames…and I'd like to take you for a coffee."

The other man looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"I don't," Eames said, a slight hint of exasperation creeping into his voice, "tip coffee all over strangers, then tell them I like them. I'm very serious. Sometimes."

"Well…" the other man said, pondering. "I'm sorry. I'm not normally so rude, but looking the way I do, I get a lot of attention, and most of it unwanted."

Eames looked at him, drinking in the man's bone structure and large dark eyes. "I'm not surprised…I mean, you're not a model, are you?"

The other man snorted. "No. Far from it. And I can't tell if you're just joking or just insane."

"Oh, I'm perfectly sane," Eames reassured him, quickly. "So, how about that coffee? I'm not going to take no for an answer," he added.

The other man paused, then finally relaxed. "OK. Just one, mind you."

"Excellent."

They turned to walk together down the pavement, when the other man turned to him. "By the way, I'm Arthur."

"Finally, you tell me your name! Is it always so hard to get it? And you can interpret that anyway you like!"

Arthur smiled, slightly suggestively. "You should try asking for my number."

Eames grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I like a challenge." He took Arthur's elbow, decisively. "Right, I know of a lovely little place just this way."

Arthur nodded. "Sounds good."

As they walked down the sidewalk, Eames noticed that people were looking at them. He felt a slight glow of pride, thinking that only yesterday he'd been callously tossed aside by Robert, but was now in the company of a man who despite his modesty, looked as though he belonged on a catwalk.

He was also so wrapped up in being with Arthur, that he didn't notice Robert. Who was standing on the other side of the road, his cappuccino held in mid air, as he tried to comprehend the sight he was taking in. Chuckling, he took a sip.

"Oh, Eames," he muttered softly, "I suppose I am a hard act to follow!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers, reviews, and comments appreciated, thank you!**

"Ari!"

Ariadne looked up, trying not to let her impatience show. She'd been waiting for Arthur for 20 minutes, and as he hurried into the office, she exhaled with relief.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "We were supposed to go into this meeting ten minutes ago!"

Arthur exhaled, breathing shakily. "I'm sorry. I...went for a cup of coffee with someone, and lost track of the time."

Ariadne raised her eyebrows as she picked up her portfolio. "Met someone?"

"Um..." Arthur blushed.

"Tell me at lunch," Ariadne offered. "We have to present our ideas!"

A few hours later, they were seated opposite each other in the staff canteen. Ariadne picked up her hamburger, Arthur toyed with his green salad.

"So..." Ariadne began, hoping to draw Arthur out.

"Well...I was in the coffee shop..."

"Yes?" She prompted.

"And I was holding my latte..."

"Yes?"

"And some guy turned round, knocked me, and spilled it."

"And?"

"He apologised, offered to take me for a replacement, and then…" Arthur blushed, deeply.

"What?"

"I gave him my number."

Ariadne's jaw dropped. "Arthur," she said, leaning forward, "you never give anyone your number!"

"I don't get much cause to give it out, do I?"

"That's not true," Ariadne said, shaking her head. "I'm sure there are lots of people who want to date you!"

Arthur twisted some lettuce round his fork. "Very kind of you to say, but we both know its not true. Mainly because lots of people don't. They look at me, and think-"

He broke off, and thrust a forkful of lettuce into his mouth. "Well, you know."

Ariadne looked sympathetic. "I hope this works out for you, I really do."

Arthur smiled, somewhat uneasily. "Well, he seems to like me. Really like me. But he's got a weird sense of humour."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He thinks I'm a model."

Ariadne raised her eyebrows. "Arthur, maybe he's-"

"Blind. The thought did cross my mind as well."

* * *

><p>"Eames?"<p>

"Cobb! Where are you? Come to lunch! Now!"

"Its…half twelve."

"Yes, lunchtime! Come on!"

Cobb sighed down the phone. "Well, if you insist."

Twenty minutes later, the two men were sitting opposite each other in a bar, glasses of water and a bread basket between them. Cobb took a sip and waited patiently for Eames to begin. The man was bouncing like an overgrown tigger.

"I have met-" Eames paused dramatically – "the most amazing man. Incredible, gorgeous, superlative…I've now run out of adjectives…"

Cobb looked at him, warily. "Eames. You said that about Robert."

"Oh, stuff Robert!" Eames retorted, then went slightly red. "Not that I want to anymore, of course…"

Cobb nodded. "Of course."

"No, really," Eames leaned forward. "This man…is it. Really."

"So, what makes him so amazing?"

Eames sighed. "Well, he has intelligence…sensitivity…laughs at my jokes…"

Cobb nodded. "Sounds good…"

"And buttocks like two eggs in a handerchief…"

Cobb nearly spat out a mouthful of water. "Eames!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He shrugged.

"What have I been telling you? Personality…"

"Matters, I know, but so do looks. And this man…he's gorgeous. But so modest!"

Cobb took another sip of water. "So, how did you meet?"

"Oh, I tipped a coffee over him. Then offered to buy him another one."

Cobb shook his head. "Eames, I'm impressed. Not many people could get over being ditched and hook up in less than 24 hours."

Eames smiled. "Cobb. What do I always tell you? I'm lucky."

Cobb shook his head. "I believe you."

* * *

><p>"We ought to head back upstairs." Arthur looked at Ariadne, "before He-who-must-be-obeyed comes down."<p>

"Sure you don't want a cookie?"

"Positive." Arthur pushed his plate away. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over the table. Arthur blinked. Robert Fischer stood over them.

"Oh, Ariadne. I do want those blueprints completed before the end of the week," he said, haughtily. "We have a schedule to keep to."

Ariadne nodded. "Of course, I'll go to them right now," she said, hurriedly.

Robert nodded. "Wonderful, thank you."

Arthur shifted. "I guess I'd better-"

"No stay," Robert said, smiling. "I want to talk to you! Who was that great looking guy you were with this morning?"

Arthur blinked. "Sorry?"

"The guy you were with outside the coffee shop. You are a dark horse, Arthur!"

Arthur flushed. "He's…nobody, Robert."

"Really?" Fischer raised an eyebrow. "You looked very cosy to me!"

"We…just went for a cup of coffee," Arthur said, weakly.

"It was obviously a good one," Fischer said, smoothly. "Still, I hope he treats you well Arthur. He looked very…_understanding _to me."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "I think he feels personality counts for a lot."

Fischer smiled. "And in your case, it is a lot, isn't it?"

Arthur went scarlet as Fischer got up, and left. After staring despondently at his plate, he got up and walked slowly back to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

"There they are!"

Dom looked up as Ariadne pointed. Eames and Arthur were approaching, Eames grinning, Arthur looking uncertain.

Dom frowned. "It is Eames," he said, his face creasing. "But where's Arthur?"

"Next to him," Ariadne replied.

"What?" Dom turned to her. "You mean he's behind the other guy?"

Ariadne shook her head. "No, he's right there beside him!"

Dom blinked.

"Dom! Ari!" Eames came up to them. "So good to see you both! This is Arthur!"

A pause followed. Dom swallowed. Ariadne spoke first.

"Actually," Ariadne said, "Arthur and I work together."

"Really?" Eames turned to his partner. "You never mentioned it!"

Arthur blushed. "Well…I haven't really had a chance to say…"

"Oh, never mind," Eames said, dismissively. "Lets all sit down, shall we?"

"Good idea," Dom said, a touch of anger in his voice. He shot Eames a look that met with a puzzled response.

Eames picked up a menu. "What will you have, darling?"

"Ummm…" Arthur looked at the choices. "Tuna. And a green salad."

Eames started to laugh. "Is that all?"

"Yes," Arthur said, starting to look slightly hurt. "That's all. I don't need anything else."

Dom gritted his teeth. "Let him have what he wants, Eames."

Eames looked at his best friend. "I'm just concerned about-" he broke off. Arthur's phone had emitted a sharp ringing tone. The younger man pulled it out of his pocket, and frowned as he saw the screen. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please excuse me, I need to take this."

He pushed himself up and out of the seat, and walked outside. Eames was smiling – until he noticed the furious expression on Dom's face.

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

Dom glared at him. "What are you playing at?" He hissed.

"What do you mean?" Eames asked, perturbed.

"Making fun of him like this! Are you kidding?"

"Making fun?" Eames looked shocked. "Dom, you misunderstand me. I'm just concerned about him, that's all-"

"Eames!" Dom snapped. "Stop it! I know you're a player! I know you're still feeling sore about Robert! But you're going to hurt the poor guy!"

Ariadne was looking disgusted. "Arthur is a good friend of mine, Eames. I'd hoped my boyfriend's best friend would be less insensitive!"

"Look!" Eames finally snapped. "I'm being attacked here, and I have no idea why!"

"Because," Dom said, his patience finally wearing out, "you're constantly making out that he's something he's not!"

"And whats that?" Eames almost snarled.

"You're making out he's-"

Dom broke off. Arthur was approaching.

"Sorry," he apologised, settling back into his seat. An uncomfortable silence had descended on the group, and he looked surprised. "Everything ok?"

"oh, yes," Eames said, hastily. "Come here, you gorgeous creature!" As if to prove a point, he put his hands on Arthur's waist and drew him close. The younger man blushed.

"Oh, I know," Eames said, soothingly. "You don't like public displays of affection. Well, I'm sure we can get over that. Now, if you'll all excuse me."

Eames got up, and headed to the men's room. Ariadne swallowed. "I think I'll go to the ladies'", she said quickly, and got up.

Dom looked at Arthur, trying to think of something to say.

"I know what you're thinking," Arthur said, unexpectedly.

"Excuse me?" Dom said, surprised.

"You're thinking, why is someone like him with someone like me." Arthur fiddled with his cutlery, and picked up his water glass.

"Actually, Arthur," Dom said, "I'm wondering why someone as pleasant as you is with someone like Eames."

Arthur looked surprised. "Eames is lovely," he said, a touch defensively. "He likes me the way I am, and doesn't seem to want to change me."

Dom blinked. "I see."

"Every other guy I've been with has tried to-" Arthur broke off, and took another sip of water. "Well, I'm sure you get the message."

Dom fell silent.

"One guy told me-" Arthur swallowed. "Its painful to say it, so I won't. But Eames likes me, he thinks I'm gorgeous,. I'm sorry if I don't live up to expectations, but I like him."

"I never said that," Dom said, slowly. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Arthur opened his mouth, but Eames re-appeared.

"So, getting along?" He asked, stroking Arthur's thigh.

"Oh yes," Arthur said. Cobb nodded.

Eames looked more relaxed. When the meal came, Arthur ate slowly. After the plates were cleared, the waiter handed a dessert menu to Dom.

Eames opened it. "What will you have, darling?" He smiled at Arthur.

"I'm pretty full," Arthur said, quickly. "An Americano would be fine."

"Oh, come on," Eames said, persuasively. "You could do with it!"

"Yeah," Arthur said sarcastically, "I really could, couldn't I?"

A silence fell. Eames blinked.

"I'm sorry," Eames said quietly. "Its just you're so-"

"What?" Arthur said.

"Nevermind," Eames said quickly. He reached for his wine glass.

Dom got up. "Eames – a word!"

Duitfully Eames stood up, and followed Dom to the outside smoking deck. He pulled his packet of cigarettes out.

"What the hell is going on?" Dom hissed. "You can see he's embarrassed!"

"Well, excuse me for showing concern for my bloke!" Eames retorted.

"Concern?" Dom looked amazed. "Eames, you really are not seeing Arthur in the way that we do, do you?"

"Well, how do you see him?" Eames demanded.

"Eames." Arthur looked at him. "Arthur is-"

Eames' eyes bored into him. "Well?"

"Too good for you," Dom finished lamely.

"Thank you." Eames turned. As he went back into the restaurant, he gave Arthur a kiss. Dom watched, feeling a mixture of sadness and apprehension.

Suddenly, he blinked. Robert was standing next to him. "Hello, Dom."

"Oh, hello Robert," Dom said, feeling murderous. "How are you?"

"Enjoying the show." Robert nodded in the direction of their table. "So good to see Eames has found someone to fill my place!"

Chuckling, he walked away. Dom looked back at the table, and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom gratefully accepted the beer Eames handed to him. "Thanks." He then watched as Eames walked slowly and painfully to his seat.

Dom creased his face. "Are you ok?"

"Yep." Eames lowered himself down and winced.

"You don't look it," Dom commented, taking a swallow.

Yusuf grinned. "Arthur been keeping you busy?"

"No," Eames glared at him. "This is through exercise. Lots and lots of painful exercise. I've joined a gym."

Dom and Yusuf digested this information in astonishment. Then Dom started to grin. "Exercise? You?"

Eames looked hurt. "Yes, Dom, me."

"Any reason?" Yusuf sounded interested.

"Well, its very simple." Eames leaned back and winced again. "When you're going out with someone who resembles a model, you suddenly become very conscious of the fact that you could start turning to flab. So you…exercise."

Dom took another swallow of beer. "Have you told Arthur about this?"

"No." Eames sighed. "Although when he sees my six pack he'd better appreciate it!"

"Eames," Dom said, kindly. "You like Arthur the way he is – it's a two way street, you know!"

"Well, yes Dom, but I'd like to keep Arthur up my street, pardon the expression. Besides, don't you care about your appearance more now you're with Ari?"

"Well, yes…" Dom said slowly, "but Eames-"

"What?"

Dom shook his head. "Never mind."

Yusuf got up. "May I get some water?"

"Of course. Help yourself."

Yusuf went into the kitchen. He came back, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Eames?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have this in the kitchen?"

* * *

><p>Arthur combed over the data spreadsheet, trying to work out the expenses. As he tapped on the laptop, he heard the door creak. He looked up. Fischer was standing in front of him.<p>

"Didn't realise you were still here," Fischer said, smoothly.

"I wanted to get this done."

"You're so diligent, Arthur." Fischer settled himself on a corner of the desk. "So…I want to say thorough, but it doesn't have the right ring to it."

"Why don't you just say boring?" Arthur said, through gritted teeth.

"Now, Arthur!" Fischer looked shocked. "That's not true. You're a very conscientious man. You work too hard. You should spend time with your new partner!"

"My new partner…" Arthur said, whilst perusing the data, "has his own life, and so do I. We're not joined at the hip."

Fischer smirked. "Yes. I can imagine that would be rather…uncomfortable."

Arthur flushed angrily. "Do you want something, Robert?"

"I'm just showing a friendly interest in one of my employees' well being, Arthur. Its important to me that you're happy. Happy employees are more productive."

"Aren't they just."

Fischer ignored the comment. "So…new relationship going well?"

"For your information, Robert," Arthut said stiffly, "He reckons his ex wasn't even half the man I am."

Fischer smirked.

"Absolutely Arthur. That's a statement I completely agree with."

Arthur went scarlet. Robert pushed himself off the desk, brushing down his suit.

"Well, make sure you get out of here soon. I'm sure he misses you."

* * *

><p>Eames got up, and painfully shuffled to the door. The other two had left. He pulled it open.<p>

"Arthur!" He smiled. "Come in!"

"Sorry,", the younger man apologised. "I wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm glad you came over- ow!"

"You all right?"

"Just my back muscles. Went to the gym."

"Oh." Arthur looked slightly deflated. "Oh, I see."

Eames looked puzzled. "Whats wrong?"

"Just…didn't realise you were into that!"

"Well…there are better ways to exercise…"

"Hmmm…"

"Not that I'm hinting…"

"Oh, I get it!"

Eames leaned over and kissed him. "I knew you would."

"Listen…" Arthur spoke softly, "is it ok if I get myself a glass of water?"

"Help yourself…I'll wait in the bedroom." Eames winked, and Arthur walked through the hallway.

Arthur opened a cupboard for a glass. As he pulled it out, he noticed a container out of the corner of his eye. Puzzled, he leaned closer. When he read the label, his eyes widened.

Eames stretched out on the bed in his boxers, glorifying in his near nakedness. He could still hear Arthur in the kitchen.

"Art?" Eames called. "Hurry up, the bed's getting co-"

He broke off. Arthur was standing in the doorway, clutching the container, and glaring at him.

"What is it?"

"What is it?" Arthur virtually spat out. "What is it? What's this?"

"Its –"

"Its slim-fast!" Arthur practically shouted. "You're really subtle, Eames, you know that?"

"Well, I do try…"

"Don't joke about this! Do you have any idea how hurtful it is for me to find this?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Arthur, I meant to tell you-" Eames swallowed. "Oh Christ, look-"

"Just say it!" Arthur's face was progressively redder.

"Well," Eames said, trying to sound casual, "I'm concerned that when we go out, people look at me, and look at you, and wonder why I'm with you."

Arthur looked at him, his jaw dropping.

"Eames. That is the cruellest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"What?" Eames looked astronished. "Arthur, I bought it for me! I'm a little worried that going out with you – well, I look a bit rough in comparison!"

"You look rough in comparison to me?" Arthur shouted. "You're either blind, Eames, or just downright cruel! I'm starting to think it's the latter!" He threw the tin at him, hitting the wall.

Eames was shell shocked. "Arthur, please-"

"No," Arthur said through gritted teeth. "I've had enough humiliation for one night! If I wanted it I'd pay for it¬!"

Eames blinked. "Arthur-"

Before he could move, he heard the front door slam. Sighing deeply, Eames leaned back into the bed, and picked up the phone. He dialled.

"Dom? Eames. I think I may have upset Arthur, but I don't have a clue why…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Ari!"

Ariadne frowned. She looked at the clock on her bedstand – a little after ten. She was wrapped in her bathrobe, and had just finished towelling her hair.

"Who is it?"

"Its me, Arthur!"

Going to the door, she slid back the deadbolt, and opened it. Arthur stood in front, his lip quivering, and his cheeks tear stained.

"Arthur!" She was shocked. "Whats happened?"

"Its- its-"

He burst into tears. Ariadne reached out and put her arm round him. "Come on," she said gently, "lets get you inside."

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it."<p>

Dom concentrated on pouring wine into two large glasses. "You don't get what?"

"Well," Eames began. "There I am, lying on the bed, waiting for Arthur to come in and ravage me all night…and he finds my slim fast and throws it at me!"

Dom took a sip of wine. "And what did you do?"

"Well, I asked him what was wrong – and he threw a load of abuse at me!"

"A load of abuse?"

"Yes!" Eames got up, still wincing. "He started telling me I was cruel, or blind, or both!"

"What did you say?"

"I said that when we go out together, people probably wonder why he's with me!"

Dom swallowed. "Eames. There is something about Arthur you should know."

* * *

><p>Ariadne sat down next to Arthur and smiled, sympathetically.<p>

"So what happened?"

Arthur snuffled back a few tears. "He had slim fast in his apartment!"

"Oh!" Aradine looked shocked. "Oh, Arthur!"

"Can you believe it? I think I've found someone funny, clever, interesting who likes me for me, and the first opportunity he gets he tries to pressure me to-"

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding!"

"A misunderstanding?" Arthur looked at Ariadne in astonishment. "Ari, if you were going out with someone who looked like me, you wouldn't leave slim fast in the kitchen and claim it was a misunderstanding!"

"Arthur." Ariadne spoke forcefully. "From what Dom has said, Eames is smitten with you!"

* * *

><p>"Eames, did you hear what I just said?"<p>

Eames blinked.

"Yes…I think I did…"

"What did I say?"

"You said Arthur was fat!" Eames looked at Dom, outraged. "Are you joking? I've seen more meat on a barbecue! I refuse to jump on top of him in case he snaps!"

Dom sighed. "No, trust me Eames. He is."

"I don't believe you." Eames glared. "I know what this is. He's Ariadne's best friend…you think I'll hurt him…so you're trying to get me to dump him! Well, I'm not going to!"

Dom sighed as Eames grabbed his jacket and stormed out. "Crap," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, he says he is," Arthur said, bitterly. "But lets face it – he's starting to turn out just like Robert."<p>

Ariadne passed him a tissue. "Robert was a bastard, Arthur, you know that!"

"Yeah," Arthur said, sniffling. "But he's still my boss. But do you know what he did?"

She shook her head. "Tell me."

"He took me to a party once. He'd arranged it for his sister. It was a buffet. When we got there, he told me one of the tables was just for me. In front of everyone."

"Why did you stay with him?"

"Because no-one ever fancies the fat guy!"

"Eames does!"

"Yes, and leaves slim fast in the kitchen!" Arthur got up. "What do you think he's trying to tell me?"

Ariadne, biting her lip, said nothing.

* * *

><p>Eames walked up the stairs, and knocked on Arthur's door. No response.<p>

Sighing, he sat down, and made himself comfortable.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure Eames doesn't want to upset you," Ariadne said gently.<p>

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe he didn't, but he did." He looked at his watch. "I'd better get going."

* * *

><p>Eames sighed and looked at his watch. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He sat upright. Arthur's shadow appeared at the top of the stairs.<p>

"Art?"

"Eames?" Arthur looked baffled. "Why are you outside my door?"

"Well, I tend to get a bit upset when I'm lying there waiting for some young hunk to jump on top of me, only for him to throw my slim fast at me."

Arthur looked at Eames. "You think I'm a-?"

"Arthur." Eames got up. "You are the most gorgeous man I've ever met. Now will you please let me shag you senseless?"

Arthur looked at him. "You really don't see what everyone else does, do you?"

Eames shrugged. "Should I care?" Grabbing Arthur, he pulled him forward for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"You sure you don't want dessert?"

Arthur sighed inwardly. "Nope, a skinny cappuccino will be fine."

"You'll be up all night!"

"Were you planning on letting me sleep, Mr Eames?"

"Well, now you mention it, no, but still! You'll waste away if you keep on eating like this!"

Arthur looked up from the remnants of the grilled steak and salad on his plate. "What?"

"What I say. You eat nothing but steak, tuna, and salad. There'll be nothing left of you!"

Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Eames," he said, honestly, "my weight doesn't change – regardless of what I put in my mouth. I could eat burgers and fries, or this, and it doesn't make the slightest bit of difference. I just prefer not to set myself up for a coronary."

Eames looked at him. "I agree. Don't want you to collapse whilst I'm engaged in-" he broke off.

"You ok?"

"Yes," Eames smiled, keeping half an eye on Robert, who had just entered the restaurant with a man. "Absolutely fine."

Arthur got up. "Just going to the men's room."

Eames nodded. "OK, darling." As Arthur left, Robert wandered over. "Good evening."

"Evening," Eames responded. "How are you, Robert?"

"Well, I'm intrigued by your new dinner date," Robert could barely suppress a smirk. "Never realised you were into such a diverse range of body types."

Eames raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, Arthur is shorter than my usual type."

Robert blinked. "Yes, of course. But still…"

"But still what?" Eames looked at him. "I'm with a man who is utterly gorgeous, Robert. What is the problem?"

"Well, I just wonder…" Robert chuckled. "Of, course, he is gorgeous isn't he? Those dimples are _so _appealing."

"Aren't they just?" Eames said sweetly. "And I get to play with them. He is the most gorgeous man I've ever met. Sorry."

Robert barely suppressed a smirk. "Well, they say love is blind, and there is a fair amount to play with-" he broke off. "Still, I'm being impolite to my companion this evening. Good night, Eames."

Robert swanned off, leaving Eames puzzled. Arthur approached, holding a cappuccino in his hands.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself!" Eames looked at him. "Come on, drink up, I need to get you home to strump you all night!"

* * *

><p>Ariadne looked up as Arthur walked into their office the following day. "You're glowing!"<p>

"What?"

"Arthur," she repeated, patiently, "you're practically glowing! Whats happened?"

He grinned. "Well…Eames…and I…" he blushed.

"Good night then?"

"Ari," Arthur looked at her. "Eames is amazing. He likes me. He really likes me!"

"Of course he does," Ariadne said, sincerely. Suddenly, the door from the outer office opened, and Robert entered.

"Oh, hello," he said, smiling. "Ariadne, would you mind running down to reprographics? I need to see that new layout."

"Oh, of course," she said hurriedly, scuttling out.

Arthur looked up. Robert smiled, sweetly.

"I ran into your new boyfriend last night."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I was at the same restaurant." Robert raised his eyebrows. "He is absolutely smitten with you. Thinks you're absolutely gorgeous. I guess its true what they say – big can be beautiful, Arthur."

"Robert-"

"Or maybe he's just insecure," the smooth voice continued. "Can't bear the thought of you running away from him."

"You know," Arthur said, leaning forward. "You never had a problem with my weight when we were together. Except when we were seen together in public."

"Well, I confess." Robert looked at him. "You have a heart of gold, and you're one of the cleverest men I've ever met, but I prefer not to be seen with someone who sullies the image of the firm I represent."

Arthur went scarlet.

"But still, he seems very happy with you. Or maybe," Robert smiled, "love just is blind, Arthur."

Robert left, leaving Arthur playing with a pen, trying to block out unwelcome thoughts entering his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you going to talk to me or do I have to work it out by telepathy?"

Eames blinked. Dom was looking at him, a concerned expression on his face.

"What? No, I'm fine," he mumbled. He stirred his cappuccino half heartedly.

"Talk. To. Me." Dom lifted his espresso. "Because I'm not letting you go until you do!"

"Oh, allright." Eames sighed. "I had…a strange conversation with Arthur."

"A strange conversation?" Dom raised his eyebrows. "Such as?"

"Well…" Eames paused. "We were in bed…"

"Yes…"

"And Arthur asked me…"

"Yeessss…"

"If he got fat, would I still think he's attractive?"

"And you said…?"

"I said, 'no Arthur, I'll stick you on a very strict diet!'"

"And what happened?"

"He burst into tears!" Eames threw his hands up. "It was a joke! Like I'm going to ever have to put him on a diet – he's enough of a bloody twig as it is!"

Dom paused, and looked into his espresso.

"Eames…" He said slowly.

"Yes, Dom?"

"If Arthur did get fat, would you still love him?" Dom swallowed. He'd accepted that Eames didn't see Arthur as others did, or as Arthur was, but it couldn't hurt to find out his possible reaction to the reality.

Eames looked at his best friend.

"Dom. Have you ever heard of the expression 'you can never have too much of a good thing?'"

Dom swallowed. "I always knew you weren't as shallow as you made out, Eames."

Eames looked offended. "Damn. Guess I'll have to try harder."

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in front of his computer, trying hard not to sniffle and draw attention to himself. He felt stupidly pathetic.<p>

It had all been going so well. He'd been lying there, in bed, with Eames. The other man had shifted, and he'd taken that as a signal to cuddle up more closely.

"Mmmm…" Eames murmured, rubbing Arthur's side. Arthur flinched – he was conscious of his spare tyre, and not flat stomach, but Eames didn't seem to mind. "You feel so good…"

Arthur swallowed. He had to ask the question that was burning on the tip of his tongue.

"Eames?"

"Yes?"

"If I got fat…" he swallowed, "would you still find me attractive?"

Eames blinked, then looked at him.

"No," he said, a hint of teasing mockery in his voice. "I'd stick you straight on a diet!"

Arthur couldn't believe it. He burst into tears – Eames' response triggering memories of what had been said to him by Robert. He got out of bed, and immediately made for his clothes.

"No, wait – Arthur!" Eames was puzzled, and got out of bed. "What?"

"If that's how you feel," Arthur sniffed, "then I think that I'd – "

"No, Arthur, wait, I was jo-" Eames was cut off by the sound of the front door shutting hard. Exhaling, he sat on the edge of the bed.

* * *

><p>"You ok?"<p>

Arthur blinked. Ariadne was looking at him, with concern.

"No." He rubbed his eyes. "I asked Eames this morning if he'd still like me if I were fat…"

She looked puzzled. "Yes…"

"He said he'd make me go on a diet!"

Ariadne shook her head. "Arthur, I don't understand this. Eames likes you, and he doesn't see that you-"

"Weigh about 220lbs, and that's on a good day," Arthur finished. "No, he doesn't. But if he saw what I really look like, he'd-"

Ariadne patted his shoulder. "Don't think about it!"

"What do you think I should do?"

Ariadne looked at him. "Arthur, this is crazy. Eames likes you, ok? Give him a call!"

Nodding, Arthur reached for the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Arthur!" Cobb opened his front door, smiling quizzically at the younger man. "What can I do for you?"

Arthur blushed slightly. "I'm sorry to come round Cobb, but I-" he broke off. "I need to talk to you."

Cobb nodded. "Of course. Come on in!"

As Arthur stepped in, Cobb closed the door, wondering if this was the first sign of his heart breaking.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked. "Coffee, water?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Please, sit down."

"Thank you."

As the two men settled in opposite chairs, Cobb wondered what his best friend's boyfriend had come for. The mystery was soon solved.

"Cobb…" Arthur began, then broke off, blushing.

"Yes?"

"Eames doesn't…" He paused.

"Yes?" Cobb said gently.

"Eames…he doesn't see me as you guys do, does he?"

Cobb sighed. Here it was.

"Well," Cobb said, "how do you think we all see you?"

"I'm fat," Arthur said, bluntly. "Lets not pretend, shall we? I was an overweight teenager and now I'm a fat adult. And I've tried everything – diets, gym, thyroid tests – everything. It doesn't matter whether I eat salad or burgers, I'm stuck at 215lbs. And for my frame, that's fat."

Cobb looked at him, sympathetically. "Arthur…"

"Look, its crazy." Arthur blinked. "You and Ariadne – you both know I'm fat. But Eames – he's seen me naked, and he still insists I could be on a catwalk!"

Cobb tried to speak. "Art-"

"Its embarrassing being naked." Arthur looked at Cobb. "There I am, in my boxer shorts, fully expecting to be rejected – and Eames just shouts 'why haven't you jumped on me yet?'!" He looks at me, my spare tyre, my love handles, everything – and just loves it!"

Cobb swallowed. "Arthur, I know it seems really odd, but-"

"I have wondered, is he one of these chubby chasers?" Arthur looked at Cobb.

"Um…" an image of Robert floated into Cobb's mind. "Er, no, Art. His last boyfriend was pretty thin, as it happens. Maybe he just wants…the opposite?"

Arthur smiled wryly. "Someone to keep him warm, huh?"

Cobb swallowed. "Maybe." He decided to go for broke. "Arthur, listen. Eames is a bit of a player. He's a gambler and a con artist. And he can be a total jerk-off at times, but…"

"But nobody's perfect…" Arthur commented, grinning.

"Yep, nobody's perfect," Cobb concluded. "But he thinks you are."

"Well, my ex didn't."

Cobb looked at him. "What happened?" he asked kindly.

The younger man went slightly red. "Its so…" he paused and swallowed. "Well, I thought it was going really well. We were seeing each other, for dinner, movies…and then came the 'let's spend the night together' question."

Cobb nodded. "Go on."

"Well…" Arthur paused. "He was lying in the bed, I got undressed…he took one look at me, and said ' if you get on top, you'll crush me.' I've never felt so humiliated in my life."

Cobb choked. "Arthur…"

"Yep," Arthur said, "it happened. Which is why although I really like Eames, and hope he feels the same…I can't figure it out."

He got up. Cobb patted his shoulder. "I'm sure it will all work out," he said, reassuringly.

Arthur looked at him. "I hope so," he replied, with feeling. "I hope so."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur whistled as he walked into the office he shared with Ariadne. She looked up, and raised her eyebrows.

"You seem happy," she commented.

"Well, its hard to be miserable when you've had the night of your life!" Arthur grinned, then gave way to blushing.

Ariadne grinned in reciprocation. "He's really making you happy, isn't he?"

"Yes," Arthur said, without pausing. "He is, really is."

"You know," Ariadne said, looking at Arthur slightly critically, "you've lost weight."

"Have I?" Arthur said, looking surprised.

"You have," Ariadne said, nodding. "You look thinner."

"Guess I'm just feeling more happy and relaxed." Arthur pulled his chair out, and sat down. Ariadne turned back to her computer screen and drew up blueprints of her latest design. Arthur clicked on his spreadsheets. Both pretended to be absorbed in their work for a few seconds.

"Are you sure its not because you're getting lots of exercise?" Ariadne asked, mischeviously. Arthur went scarlet. "Ari!"

"Well, if you come in with abs of steel…" and both started to giggle.

"Would be nice," Arthur commented. "Then I'd look how Eames thinks I look…" his voice trailed off.

Ariadne looked at him, sympathetically. "He still doesn't see you as you?"

"No," Arthur said, honestly. "He seems to think I'm this wire thin model type. Its getting ridiculous – I lie there with him, he feels all my-" he blushed – "excess, and still murmurs in my ear that I'm the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen."

"I think he just likes you," Ariadne said. "Are you bringing him to the work do on Friday?"

Arthur's head snapped up. "The _what?"_

"The work do. The whole firm is going…" her voice trailed off. "You didn't know?"

Arthur shook his head. "No." He swallowed. "Guess Robert thinks having the fat guy there will tarnish it."

Ariadne turned back to her screen, unsure of what to say. Arthur focused on his work. Suddenly, the door opened, and Robert strolled in.

"Oh, good, you're both here," he began, conversationally. "Ari, are you coming to the works party next week, and bringing – Dom, isn't it- with you?"

Ariadne nodded. Robert turned to Arthur.

"Arthur, I'm sure you're coming."

"I haven't been invited."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Robert smiled. "Oversight. Please do bring your partner with you. Everyone wants to meet him."

"You mean-" Arthur said through gritted teeth – "you want to ask him how did someone so fat convince you to stay with them?" He swivelled and looked at Robert, who arched an eyebrow.

"You're very touchy, Arthur." Robert got up, frostily. "As I've said, fat men, are not my thing. But clearly, they're his. You're very lucky. I'm sure he won't notice if you neglect him in favour of the buffet!"

Smirking, Robert got up and walked out. Ariadne snapped a pencil in half. Arthur turned at the noise. "Ari!"

"He is such a-" she burst out. "Why on earth did you go out with him?"

Arthur shrugged. "Because he asked, and I was lonely."

She shook her head. "Arthur!"

* * *

><p>"A works do?" Eames asked, incredulously. "You want me to go with you?"<p>

Arthur nodded. "Please."

Eames' face split in a delighted grin. "I'd love to! Think of what we can get up to on your desk!"

"Eames!" Arthur choked. "I'd really prefer not to get fired at this!"

"Oh, shame…" Eames pulled him closer, and Arthur buried his head on his shoulder. "I'd love to get you out of that suit and on that desk, readjust your pencil pot…"

"You are so filthy!"

"I know, you love it really." Eames kissed the top of his head. He rubbed Arthur's side. "You've lost weight."

"Oh, really?" Arthur shrugged. "Guess its…well, happiness. I'm relaxed. Feeling loved."

Eames raised his eyebrows. "You don't need to lose any."

Arthur swallowed. "Eames…" he suddenly felt acutely conscious of the tyre around his middle. "You really should stop saying that. I'm a lot bigger than you think."

Eames shook his head. "And you're more deluded than I think. Oh well. Come here!"

"Again?"

"We haven't done it for at least half an hour. Lets go!"

* * *

><p>Dom took a glass of champagne, and looked round. The firm, he'd noticed, had gone all out on both food and decorations.<p>

"Robert's keen to impress, isn't he?" He commented.

Ariadne nodded. "Oh, yes."

"Arthur coming?"

"Yes…oh look, there they are!" She waved to them both. "Over here!"

Eames strolled up, snatching a glass of champagne off the tray offered. Arthur followed, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi," Dom said, warmly, shaking Arthur's hand. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," Arthur mumbled. "Excuse me." He sloped off, leaving Dom puzzled. "Is he really ok?"

Eames shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest."

"You haven't had an argument, have you?"

"Well…no. Not really."

Dom looked at him, suspiciously. "Eames…"

"Well, I told him I thought he'd lost some weight. He got a bit defensive." He sighed. "Why do I have to go out with a twig who become even more of one?"

Dom's smile was tight. "I see your point."

"Still, if he's happy…" Eames took a sip of the light, bubbly liquid. He turned. Robert was at his shoulder. "Eames."

"Robert," he replied, coolly. "How are you?" He swallowed more champagne. "Bloody typical. I come to Arthur's work do, and my ex is also his boss. Poor bloke." He smiled, and was gladdened to see Robert's face darken.

"How is your other half?" Robert asked smoothly. "I should re-phrase that, as he's easily more than half."

Eames bristled. "Are you trying to be funny?"

"No, merely honest." Robert smirked. "Oh, here he comes. Hello, Arthur."

"You both work here?" Eames said, confused.

"No, Arthur works for me, isn't that right?" Robert said, smoothly.

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"Well, thanks for that, Robert, but I'd rather investigate the canapés," Eames said, determined to steer Arthur away. "Come on, you need them!"

Robert smirked. "Just don't eat them all, Arthur. I do have other guests!"

Eames blinked. "What is your problem? You only have to look at him to see what a bloody twig he is! If anything, he needs more meat on his bones!"

Robert's face froze for a second, then he burst out laughing. "Oh, Eames, you always did make me laugh! Arthur? A twig? Are you serious? Needs more meat on his bones? When he already has the same amount as a chest freezer?"

Arthur went scarlet, and pushed past them both. Ariadne hurriedly shoved her champagne glass at Dom and followed him.

Eames went white with rage. "And what right do you have to say something like that? Since when did you see him naked?"

Robert smirked.

"Oh, I have, Eames. I used to date him."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames blinked, and looked at Robert in shock. "What?"

"I've seen Arthur naked," Robert said, smoothly. "Admittedly, he insists on going under the covers and the lights off, but I've seen him naked."

Eames opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"We were together for three months," Robert said, smirking. "I should tell you – there's a little space on his neck that he loves to have nibbled. Try it."

"You dated Arthur," Eames said, slowly.

"Yes…"

"And you made him miserable!" Eames glared at him. "You treated him badly! He's so much happier with me!"

Robert smirked. "So why has he left?"

Eames thrust his champagne glass at Robert, and headed for the door.

"Arthur!" Eames banged on the door of his apartment. "Open this door right now! I know you're in there!"

He heard a shuffling sound, and gritted his teeth. "Arthur!"

Dom swallowed. "Eames…let me." He knocked more gently. "Arthur, its Dom. We're worried, and not going until you open the door and let us talk to you."

The sound of a key turning was heard, and a bolt being slid back. Arthur's tear stained face appeared.

"Arthur!" Eames tried not to sound too exasperated. "There you are!"

Arthur opened the door. "Look, I'm sorry, but-" he swallowed. "Listen, I'm really tired, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"No." Eames pushed the door fully open and strode in; Dom sighed and let the door shut.

* * *

><p>"We are not going to talk about this tomorrow." Eames was firm. "We're going to talk about it now. We went to a party, and your boss, Robert Fischer, casually announces that he's your ex!"<p>

"Yes, he's my ex." Arthur looked at Eames. "And we work together. It is a little awkward." He swallowed.

"But why are you so embarrassed by it?" Eames looked at him, amazed. "Surely going out with someone like you would have made someone like him feel good?"

"Going out with someone like me?" Arthur looked at him, aghast. "Yeah, it made him feel really good, being with me, getting to handle my spare tyre, my back fat – made him feel really good. The first time he and I were together, I refused to let him see me naked until I was in the bed. With the lights turned off."

Eames swallowed. "And what happened?"

"He pulled back the covers and switched the lights on." Arthur swallowed. "And then he got off me, got dressed, and left. I wouldn't sleep with him for the first month, so I'd been waiting, and planning that it would be really special."

"And he just walked out?"

Arthur looked at Eames. " He did more. I walked into the office the following day to find a card telling me I was both fat and frigid."

"You're-" Eames looked at Arthur. "Bloody hell. When was this?"

About – nine months ago." Eames nodded – he'd been with Robert for six.

"So…" Eames said slowly.

"So…" Arthur mimicked.

"You must have been on a very impressive diet in those nine months!" Eames grinned. "Unless of course, you still want to maintain that you are fat!"

Arthur sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Eames. I haven't been on a diet. I'm just fat." Arthur shrugged. "I have lost a little bit of weight since I've been with you, but its not going to get me on a catwalk."

"I'm starting to think you're anorexic!"

"Why? Because anorexics think they're really fat, and so do I, except, I know I am, and they aren't?" Arthur shook his head.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Completely exasperated, Eames grabbed Arthur's hand. "Right, come on."

"What?" Arthur protested.

"Bedroom. Now."

Eames gave Arthur a gentle push, and the younger man fell onto the bed. Eames got on, and straddled him, pressing his sides gently with his thighs. Arthur moaned softly.

"Right, this is getting in the way, so we'll take it off-" Eames started unbuttoning Arthur's shirt, and then ran his hands down his chest. "Oh, Arthur…"

He put his hands on his waist, and drifted down to his belt. Unbuckling it, he pulled it out of the loops, and then started on his flies. As he tugged Arthur's pants down, he noticed the bulge in the front of his boxers.

"Arthur…you look so lovely at this moment." Eames traced his fingers over his stomach. "You're so beautiful."

Arthur didn't say anything, but purred deeply in the back of his throat. Eames traced his fingers over his torso. He started kissing his chest, and the other man didn't pull away.

He started to get on top of him…and then groaned, loudly. Arthur tried to sit up. "What is it?"

"Your hip bones!" Eames said, wincing. "They're pretty sharp! Are you sure you think you're fat? And your stomach – bloody hell, its so flat I could eat peas of it!"

Arthur swallowed. He knew he had to make a decision – either find a way to make Eames see him as he was, or simply accept that to his boyfriend, he was an Adonis. "You're right Eames, they are sharp."

Eames beamed at him. "So, you're starting to admit you have a problem?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Eames, I have a problem."

"You know," Eames said thoughtfully. "Dom would say you should see someone. Maybe a therapist. And perhaps a nutritionist…"

Arthur choked. "Maybe," he said, hurriedly, trying not to look at his naked body, as the sight of it reduced him to frustrated tears that despite consuming so few calories per day, he was still, he thought despairingly, over 200lbs. "You're right." He kissed Eames.

"Good, we'll arrange that tomorrow. Now…will you help me this this belt?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Dom waved. "Hey, Art! Over here!"

Arthur hurried over, easing past a waitress. "Hey."

Dom waited until the younger man had sat down. "So, what can I do for you?"

Arthur sighed. "Its Eames."

Cobb grinned. "Should have guessed. Whats going on?"

"Well…" Arthur paused and swallowed. "Eames thinks I should see a nutritionist-" he broke off, a waitress was hovering above him, pen poised over pad.

"What can I get you?" She asked, smiling.

"Um…tuna." Arthur said, politely. "With a green salad, thank you."

"You sure you don't want fries?"

Arthur sighed. "No, I don't want fries."

"Are you sure?" She said, looking at him. "A growing guy like you?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Arthur said through gritted teeth. She smirked, and walked away.

Dom smiled sympathetically. "You ok?"

"Its just-" Arthur said, fiddling with his cutlery. "Eames thinks I need to see a nutritionist. I'm getting kind of nervous."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Nervous?"

"Yes!" Arthur leaned forward. "A nutritionist because he thinks I'm too thin! Its ridiculous! There I am, trying to get him to see me as I really am, and he's insisting I'm anorexic!"

"Look, Arthur…" Dom bit his lip. "I need to tell you something. I think I'm responsible for how Eames is behaving."

Arthur looked at him. "How?"

"Well… I thought Eames was a bit…shallow," Dom continued, feeling awkward. "That he was only going for men for their looks. So I…"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Dom. So you…?"

"I lent him a CD of mine – a hypnosis CD," Dom continued, lamely. "It was an attempt to persuade him to only see the good in people, that beauty is only skin deep, and-"

He swallowed. Arthur's face was starting to darken. "So, you hypnotised him." He leaned back in his chair.

"Not intentionally," Dom muttered.

"So, Eames sees me as he wants to – because you thought he was shallow." Arthur swallowed. "Thanks, Dom. Do you know what this means?"

Dom looked at Arthur, nervously. "No, Arthur, I don't."

"It means I'm going to have to try and lose weight. I can't let Eames see me like this!"

"Arthur," Dom said, suddenly regaining the use of his voice, "you don't have to try and change yourself! Eames likes you, really likes you! He knows your sweet, funny, intelligent! That's what he likes!"

"He doesn't see me as I am!" Arthur leaned forward, a note of anguish in his voice. "And when he does, he'll dump me!"

Dom shook his head. "Not going to happen-"

"My last boyfriend dumped me telling me I was the size of an elephant," Arthur said, his voice a whisper. "If Eames sees me like that, he'll dump me too. He's convinced I'm thin, and good looking. Now I just have to get like that!"

Dom looked at Arthur, aghast. "Arthur – don't you dare do anything to harm your health!"

"I weigh over 200lbs. I think I'm harming it already."

"Look, Arthur-" Dom broke off. "Do you want me to go with you to this nutritionist?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"So," the nutritionist, a smiling young woman, addressed Arthur. "How can I help you?"<p>

"Look," Arthur said, leaning forward. "I need to lose some weight. And quickly."

She leaned back in her chair. "I'm not going to deny it, Mr Hamilton, you are overweight. But losing it too quickly can be unhealthy. You could find you lose fifty pounds and gain back seventy!"

Arthur winced. "I've tried everything," he confessed. "Diets, gyms, everything. I consume about a 1,000 calories a day, and my metabolism moves at the pace of a snail! My boyfriend thinks I'm gorgeous, but I don't think I am, and I just need some help!"

She nodded sympathetically. "It does sound tough. Listen – have you tried a high protein diet? Cut out carbohydrates?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, not completely."

"OK. I'm going to draw you up a nutritional plan, and try it for ten days. I'll book you in for another appointment, then, and we'll monitor your progress."

Arthur sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Ariadne looked up as Arthur came into the office. "You ok?"<p>

"Never better," he said, smiling. He sat down, and switched on his computer.

"Where were you, Arthur? Robert was asking after you!"

Arthur turned, and lowered his voice. "I went to see a nutritionist."

"A nutritionist!" Ariadne's eyebrows went up. "Why?"

"Eames thinks I need to see one," Arthur confided. "He wants me to bulk up, I want to slim down…it's a bit of a mess."

"Eames wants you to bulk up?" Robert commented, strolling in. "Now, there's a surprise. He doesn't think you're carrying enough bulk already?"

Arthur flushed. Ariadne glared. Robert merely smirked.

"I think Eames will love you whatever size you are, Arthur," Ariadne said, loyally. Arthur smiled at her. "Thanks."

"I hope your nutritionist will help you lose weight, Arthur," Robert said, looking at him. "I mean, judging by his past form, Eames isn't really a chubby chaser."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur mumbled, looking at the desk.

"Well," Robert said, shrugging, "before he met you, he was with me."

Arthur swallowed. "So you're saying that you're my ex, and you're also Eames' ex-"

"Yes," Robert said, soothingly. "But don't worry. He obviously wanted somebody cuddly to comfort him. Still, won't be long before he reverts to his type!"

Smiling, Robert turned and walked back to his office. Arthur hurried out, not wanting Ariadne to see the tears forming in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur gulped and splashed water on his face. Letting people see him cry was acutely embarrassing.

He blinked, trying to fathom what Robert had said. His ex, was also Eames' ex...and judging by the comment he made about Arthur's body, a lean man was exactly what he wanted.

"Cuddly" was what Robert had called him. His face contorted with disgust. Wiping his face with a paper towel, he headed for the door, fishing in his pocket for his cellphone.

* * *

><p>"You want what?" Yusuf looked at him, aghast.<p>

Arthur nodded. "Please."

"Arthur..." Yusuf paused, and swallowed. "I can see you're upset, but I don't think this will help you."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "You're a chemist, Yusuf. You know about the human metabolism. What have you got that can speed mine up?"

"Arthur!" Yusuf looked shocked. "You don't need this, please trust me! You speed up the metabolism, you can end up with a higher risk of a stroke, heart attack..."

"But I'll be a good looking corpse," Arthur muttered. Yusuf's seeming refusal to help him was upsetting him even more. He looked at him, pleadingly.

"No." Yusuf said, firmly.

"I'll pay you..." Arthur pleaded. "Give me a price and I'll meet it!"

Yusuf began calmly picking up notes and putting them in his file. "My class will be here in a minute."

Arthur ignored him. "Yusuf. I'm..." he swallowed. "Look, I've tried everything. Just give me something that will increase my metabolic rate, so I'm not fat and flabby for the rest of my life!"

Yusuf blinked. "Does it really mean so much to you?"

"Yes," Arthur said, honestly. "It does."

The Chemist swallowed. "OK, listen." He went to a cupboard, and opened a door. "This is a very low dosage of a stimulant, which will help you burn fat." He looked at Arthur. "I shouldn't be doing this."

Arthur looked directly at him. "You're helping me, Yusuf, trust me."

Yusuf sighed. "Arthur..." Reluctantly, the Chemist handed over a small bottle of pills. Arthur seized it, gratefully.

The Chemist looked at him. "Take one pill a day. No more. If you feel faint, have hot flushes, or feel weak, stop."

Arthur looked at him. "I can handle it."

* * *

><p>"You had NO right to say that!" Ariadne stormed at Robert. He looked at her, unblinking.<p>

"Ariadne," Robert said, coolly, "before you talk yourself out of this job, would you explain to me why you're so upset?"

She took a deep breath. "What you said about Arthur –" she paused. "Can't you see that commenting on his weight upsets him?"

"I'm just telling him the truth," Robert said, calmly. "Eames will not hang around for long. If Arthur wants to keep him, he needs to think about his appearance and how it doesn't help."

Ariadne was scarlet with rage. "Eames likes him for who he is!"

"Oh, really?" Robert said, smirking. "So why is Arthur going to see a nutritionist? Arthur's very insecure, Ariadne – if you're his friend, you'll help him diet. Its in his best interests."

* * *

><p>Arthur unscrewed the top of the bottle, and shook a pill into his hand. Taking a deep breath, he popped it into his mouth, and swallowed it with a gulp of water. It tasted acrid, and he pulled a face. He carefully put the bottle back in the cabinet, and went into the living room.<p>

Eames was sprawled on the couch. He smiled when Arthur approached. "If I tell you I miss you when you leave the room, will you think I'm clingy?"

Arthur smiled, despite himself. "No, just that you obviously like me."

"Course I do, you idiot – come here!"

Arthur allowed himself to be pulled onto the couch. Eames's hands snaked up inside his shirt. "So...what did the nutritionist say?"

The younger man paused. "She gave me a diet sheet."

"Good." Eames rubbed Arthur's sides, and pulled him closer. "I'm glad to hear it. I don't want you wasting away on me!"

Arthur smiled thinly and let Eames caress him. Closing his eyes, he tried to forget about the bottle of pills in the cupboard.

"Eames..."

"Yes..."

Arthur swallowed, and then asked, "If I got fat, would you leave me?"

"No." Eames hugged him tighter. "Besides, we both know its never going to happen."

Arthur swallowed and let Eames hold him close. Closing his eyes, all he could see was the bottle of pills.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Are you coming for lunch, Arthur?"

Arthur looked up and smiled at his colleague. "Of course. Hang on!" Moving his mouse, he clicked on a file and saved it, then switched off the computer. He got up. "Just coming!"

Robert sauntered into the office. "Are you going somewhere, Arthur?"

Arthur smiled pleasantly at his boss. "Just for lunch."

Robert arched an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten you promised to come to lunch with me and a client today?"

Arthur swallowed. "No." He inwardly cursed himself for forgetting, as Robert's galacial blue eyes bored into his.

"Good." Robert turned to Ariadne. "You're joining us, I hope?"

"Well, I-" she caught the pleading look in Arthur's eyes, and swallowed. "Of course."

"Excellent. Shall we go?"

* * *

><p>Arthur felt distinctly uncomfortable. The restaurant was over-heated, and over-priced, and the client was late. Robert had insisted on the three course meal menu, and also on ordering a bottle of expensive Soave. Arthur picked up his water glass. It was going to be a long afternoon.<p>

"So," Robert said idly, consulting the menu. "What do you two want?"

"Um…" Ariadne looked at the page. "I'll have a chicken ceasar salad, I think. Arthur?"

Arthur swallowed. "Grilled tuna, green salad." He remembered his nutritional plan – very few carbs, and lots of protein.

Robert looked at him. "Fine. I'll order for all of us." He turned. "Oh, here comes the client."

The client – a Japanese man, middle aged – walked in, smiling. He bowed courteously and the three stood up.

"Mr Saito," Robert said, shaking the man's hand. "Welcome. I'm Robert Fischer, these are Arthur and Ariadne, my colleagues."

Saito smiled, and the four sat down. A waiter drifted over. "Can I take your order?"

Robert consulted Saito, and smiled. "Of course. One chicken ceasar salad, two steaks – rare – with green salad, and salmon en croute with dauphinoise potatoes."

Arthur's head snapped up. "Robert-"

"Oh, and a green salad for the salmon dish," Robert finished. "With dressing."

The waiter bowed. "Of course."

Arthur was speechless. Ariadne glared angrily at Robert. Saito leaned over and whispered something to Robert in Japanese, and Robert nodded, solemnly.

Arthur looked at Robert. "Excuse me, I wanted the –"

"Oh, come on Arthur", Robert said, soothingly. "You can't expect me to believe you only wanted tuna and salad? A growing boy like you?" He smiled, cruelly, and reached for his wine glass. Saito muttered something else in Japanese, and Robert nodded.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, Mr Saito is wondering why there are so many fat people over here," Robert said, airily. "Why are there Arthur? Is it metabolism? Glandular? Or just being unable to resist the sweet things in life?"

Arthur went scarlet, and Ariadne threw Robert a look that could kill. He put a restraining hand on her knee, and took a swallow of water.

The food arrived. As the waiter set the plate in front of him, Arthur looked at it, and felt slightly naseuos. Robert was looking at him, a nasty glint in his eye. Ariadne took a deep breath. "Excuse me!"

"Yes?"

"There's been a mistake," she said politely. "The salmon is for me."

The waiter nodded, and shifted the plates. "Of course. My apologies. Enjoy!"

Robert glared angrily at his junior colleagues, but Ariadne picked up her cutlery and defiantly sliced into the salmon en croute. Arthur speared some of the chicken and lettuce, and carefully pushed the croutons to one side. Ariadne popped her forkful in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, and concentrated on working through the salad. He decided to leave some of it, and put the cutlery in the bowl. He noted that Ariadne had not finished the salmon either. He couldn't resist smirking at Robert.

Robert finished his steak. "I'm sorry, Mr Saito. You see, I completely forget that Arthur was on a diet…"

The older man chuckled slightly.

"…one that he's been on for at least two years," Robert finished, opening a dessert menu. "And never seems to get any smaller. Actually –" he peered at Arthur – "you have lost a little bit of weight. Has Eames banned from you the cookie jar?"

"No," Arthur said, coldly. He glared at Robert. "Eames happens to think attractiveness goes a little deeper than my waist size."

Robert shrugged. "He'd have to go pretty deep to find it, wouldn't he?"

Ariadne's jaw dropped. Arthur got up. "Please excuse me," he said, coolly, "I have to get back to the office."

Robert smirked as he left. "Of course. See you later."

* * *

><p>Eames curled his arms round Arthur. "Mmmmm…you ok?"<p>

Arthur nodded. "Yep."

"You're very quiet…"

"Tough day."

"What happened?"

"Oh, went for lunch with Robert, Ariadne, and a client."

"Did it go well?"

"Well, Robert gave me a hard time about eating salad-"

"Salad? Arthur, are you trying to starve yourself? Do I have to come with you on these lunches to make sure you order something substantial?"

Arthur sighed. "No, Eames, you don't."

"Good," Eames said, pulling him tight. "I don't care for Robert, but I think he and I are on the same page when it comes to your eating habits."

Arthur cuddled against Eames, and thought of the bottle of pills. "Eames," he began again.

"Yes, darling?"

"Doesn't matter. Forget it."

"OK." Eames held him tightly, and Arthur closed his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur looked up as Eames let himself into his apartment. "Hey!"

"Hello!" Eames responded, grabbing Arthur and pulling him into a tight embrace. Pushing him against the sink, he kissed him. Arthur responded…until he realised Eames was trying to push him up on to the sink, and he was reaching for his belt.

"Eames!" Arthur laughed, breaking off the kiss to try and restore his modesty. "Don't you ever stop?"

"Only to get my breath back," Eames mumbled, pressing his face into his neck. "Mmm…."

Arthur found his voice. "Eames, I've made plans for us for tonight."

"Hummm?"

"I've invited Dom and Ariadne over." Arthur swallowed. "I said I'd cook for them."

"Oh, that's fine," Eames said, airily, "as long as you eat something!"

Arthur scowled slightly. "You know I will."

"I mean something substantial." Eames kissed Arthur on the cheek. "All you live on is salad and steak, salad and tuna…I'm sure even supermodels eat chocolate at some point, darling!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't mean they digest it!"

"No, really…" Eames swallowed. "Arthur…please don't think I'm only with you for your looks. That's only 50% of it."

Arthur looked at him. "Please tell me you're joking." There was an intensity in his voice that surprised Eames. He blinked.

"Of course I was," Eames said, courteously. Arthur sighed with relief. "Its about 70%!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Thanks Eames. Really."

"Don't mention it." Eames leaned over and kissed him. "You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen!"

"Yeah," Arthur said, sarcastically. "I'm cuddly and comforting!"

Eames started to laugh. "Cuddly? You?" He gripped the side of the sink. "I'm sorry, but cuddly brings to mind bulky, fleshy! You're not exactly that, Arthur!"

Arthur flushed. "If you say so."

"I do." Eames rubbed his back as Arthur leaned over the sink. "So, what time are the others arriving?"

"About 8." Arthur checked his watch. "I've only got two hours!"

"Can I help?" Eames asked, grabbing him round his waist.

"Yes. Get out from under my feet!"

* * *

><p>Arthur swallowed. The doorbell rang. "Eames, would you…?"<p>

"Of course!" He heard him heading towards the door, and exhaled, focussing on the vegetables he was sautéing. He suddenly had an unpleasant memory crawl into his mind.

He'd been left alone in the office, as Ariadne had to run an errand. Robert had strolled in, his ice blue eyes lighting up as he spotted Arthur alone.

"So," he said, pleasantly, "any plans for the weekend, Arthur?"

"Ariadne and Dom are coming over for dinner tonight." As soon as the words had left his mouth he wished he hadn't said anything. Robert's eyes lit up with malicious glee.

"Really? Trying to fatten up your friends so you look thinner?" He smiled. "Remind me not to come over!"

Arthur glared at him. "Don't worry. You're off the invite list."

Robert's face darkened. "How charming. Incidentally, you have lost some weight…Eames starving you, is he? Worried about the bill you'd run up in a restaurant?"

Arthur's eyes dropped to the desk. Once again, he felt impotent in the face of Robert's malice. "I need to get this finished."

"Of course." Robert swanned out, leaving Arthur to spit with fury.

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Ariadne hurried into the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want a hand?"<p>

"I'm fine." He smiled at her, then leaned down to kiss her cheek. "But you can carry this in for me."

She took a step back, looking at him, critically. "You've lost weight."

"A few pounds," he muttered. He'd lost 8lbs in six days, much to his elation. The pills were working.

Ariadne swallowed. "It seems a lot in a short space of time."

"Look, Ari," Arthur turned to her. "I've lost some weight, I feel better. Its no big deal."

She nodded. "OK."

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "I just need to go to the bathroom, ok? Would you mind taking the bread in?"

Ariadne nodded. Arthur hurried to the apartment's small bathroom. Locking the door, he unscrewed the cap on the bottle, and put another pill in his mouth.

"Two in one day," he mumbled. "It won't hurt this once." Thinking of how he'd look with another 8lbs off, he swallowed it with water. Smiling grimly, he put the glass back down on the shelf.

"That's it," he said, looking at his reflection. "You're not letting Robert get his claws into Eames again. No way."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur?" Ariadne tapped gently on the door of the bathroom. "Are you ok?"

He coughed, and splashed some water on his face. "I'm fine, be right out."

Ariadne walked back into the lounge, a slightly concerned look on her face. Dom held his hand out as she sat down. "What's the matter?"

"Well," she paused, trying to marshall her thoughts. "Have you noticed that Arthur's thinner?"

Dom nodded. "I did. And by nearly 10lbs, I would say."

She swallowed. "I just hope he's-"

Dom put his finger to his lips. Eames had re-entered the lounge.

"Dinner is served!" He said, triumphantly.

* * *

><p>As they all sat down, Dom noticed Arthur looked nervous. As he raked his eyes over the offered food – beef stroganouef, wild rice, and salad – he thought Arthur had nothing to be nervous about.<p>

"It looks perfect, Arthur," Dom said, encouragingly. Arthur smiled. "Thanks. Do help yourselves!"

Dom picked up Ariadne's plate, and spooned beef onto it, followed by rice. She smiled as he set the plate in front of her, and then served himself. Eames picked up a plate, and deposited a sizeable portion of beef on it, along with a generous helping of salad. Without warning, he set the plate in front of Arthur.

"Um…Eames?"

"Yes, darling?"

"There's a lot here," Arthur said, flushing.

"But you need it!" Eames exclaimed. "I've noticed you've lost weight, you'll be skin and bones before long!"

Dom met Arthur's eyes, and was shocked to see the nervousness in them. He felt guilty, and embarrassed – if he hadn't played Eames that hypnosis CD…He took a sip of wine, and tried not to meet Ariadne's eyes.

"Yeah," Arthur said, trying to make light of the situation, "you'll still love me if I get fat, won't you?"

A sudden silence fell. Cobb looked at his plate, and felt Ariadne reach for his hand under the table. Eames looked bemused.

"Arthur," he said, a teasing note in his voice, "we both know that that's never going to happen. You're skinnier than ever!"

Arthur thrust a forkful of food into his mouth, and much to his dismay, Cobb saw tears beginning to well up. He felt horrified at the situation – Arthur was clearly trying to lose weight, in an attempt to make himself what Eames thought he saw, but Eames just couldn't entertain the possibility that Arthur could be fat. Which was making Dom consider a horrible thought – was Eames really completely shallow?

Eames was turning his attention to the food. Ariadne decided to follow Arthur's example, and put her fork in her rice. "It looks wonderful, Arthur."

"Thank you," Arthur mumbled. He felt upset and jittery, and had noticed that his heart was beating more quickly than he was used to. He swallowed and reached for his water glass. _The pills, _he thought. He noted with shock that his hand was trembling.

Eames hand crept under the table and squeezed his thigh. Arthur flinched. "Not now," he said, the words sounding harsher than he'd intended. Eames looked puzzled, and slightly hurt, but withdrew his hand.

"So, um…" Ariadne was trying to think of something to say. "Does anyone want to go out after the meal?"

"Could be good," Eames nodded. Arthur was silent.

Dom was beginning to wish that he'd ever tried to interfere in Eames' love life. Robert had been a bastard, but at least Eames knew what he'd been getting. Now he was with someone who was the kindest, sweetest people that Dom had ever met – but physically was not what Eames went for. Except Eames thought he was. Dom took a gulp of wine and tried to hide his growing discomfort.

Arthur let his cutlery drop to his plate. He'd left nearly half his food. Eames took a quick glance, but said nothing.

"So, I'm up for going out," Eames said, in an attempt to break the increasingly uncomfortable tension in the room. "Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, ok, if you want to stay in, I'll-"

"You can go out," Arthur said. Eames blinked. His voice was insistent, and Eames looked hurt.

"Well, if you don't want me around-"

"Can't I have just five minutes to myself?" Arthur demanded, his voice suddenly jumping half an octave.

Eames blinked. "Of course."

Suddenly, Arthur seemed to remember where he was, and he went scarlet. "I'm sorry," he said, turning to Eames. "I'm so sorry. I've had a rough week at work-"

"Is it Robert?" Eames asked, angrily. "Because if he's giving you a hard time, I'll-"

"No, its not Robert!" Arthur suddenly felt his lip trembling. "Has it ever occurred to you, Eames, that you don't know the first thing about me? You don't know me at all!"

Dom and Ariadne were dismayed to see Arthur throw his napkin on the table, and leave, tears running down his face. They heard the bedroom door slam. Eames shifted uncomfortably and reached for his cigarettes.

"Well," he said, putting one in his mouth, "I think that's me told."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Arthur!" Eames banged on the bedroom door. "Open the door and talk to me! You can't just do this!"

Dom put a restraining hand on Eames' shoulder. "Come on, back off."

"Back off?" Eames spluttered angrily. "My boyfriend has told me to piss off, effectively and I'm-"

"Furious," Dom finished. "But this isn't helping. You need to go and calm down. I'll talk to him."

Eames glared, then relented. "Fine. I'll be at the Torrance."

Dom nodded, watching as he left. He swallowed and knocked more gently on the bedroom door.

"Arthur? If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine – but I can't leave you here like this."

No answer. Dom knocked again. "Arthur. Eames has gone. Are you going to talk to me or-"

The door creaked open. Arthur peaked out. "He's gone?"

"Yes." Dom nodded. "Look, I know you're upset –"

"Upset?" Arthur looked at Dom. "This is your fault!"

Dom blinked. "I know," he said honestly. "I know that I gave him the hypnosis, and-"

"And if you hadn't, he wouldn't have looked at me twice," Arthur said, bitterly. His hands were trembling again, and he clenched them. "Thanks to you, Eames thinks I'm an Adonis!"

Dom gritted his teeth.

"Arthur," he said, more forcefully than he intended. "Eames loves you. I mean that. You two need to talk. Go and find him!"

* * *

><p>Eames leaned over the bar, feeling a scowl still playing across his face. He sighed deeply as the bartender walked past. "Can I get you something?"<p>

"Scotch, please. On the rocks."

The bartender nodded. "Coming up."

After he'd received his glass of the amber liquid, he made his way to an empty booth. Normally, Eames loved Torrance – it was a bar that was welcoming, friendly, and with a varied clientele. He still hadn't brought Arthur to it-

_Arthur. _Grimacing slightly, Eames took a swallow of liquid.

"Well," a voice said, "Are you all alone?"

Eames looked up to see Robert. "Piss off," he snapped.

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Charming." He seated himself opposite Eames, placing a clear glass of liquid in front of himself. "Where's Arthur?"

"Home. Headache," Eames improvised.

Robert quirked an eyebrow. "Poor little dear."

Eames glared. "What do you want, Robert? Aside from a smack in the mouth?"

Robert smiled. "I just want to keep you company. I mean…we were together once."

"Yes, Robert." Eames sipped his Scotch. "Once. Past tense. Now I'm with Arthur. Present tense."

"And he's at home…" Robert insisted.

"He's tired." Eames shrugged. "Cooking a three course meal for four people tends to have that effect."

"Domesticated." Robert nodded. "I'd forgotten how much he likes to cook." He took another sip. "And eat it."

Eames looked at him. "Yes, my boyfriend likes to cook. Its great. I feel loved, and cared for. Unlike with you, whose idea of cooking was to order room service."

Robert smiled again. "Its interesting how much you've changed. When we were together, I thought you liked glamour, excitement. Now it seems you like homely and domestic. And with Arthur, I do mean homely."

Eames looked at his ex, mistrust spreading across his face. "What are you trying to say Robert? Spit it out!"

"Eames," Robert said, leaning forward, "Arthur is fat. Overweight. Very overweight. I do feel sorry for him – it seems he's tried every gym and diet going. Maybe its glandular." He sipped his vodka.

Eames looked at Robert, incredulously. "You know, I'm beginning to think you and Dom have both been inhaling something. You're both telling me Arthur's fat…and he's as thin as a straw!" Eames shook his head. "He needs stuffing with something, I tell you!"

Robert shook his head. "No, Eames, we're telling you the truth. Arthur's fat. And I'd be careful…are you sure he's not trying to do the same to you?"

Eames blinked in shock. Robert tipped the last of his vodka into his mouth, and got up to leave. Eames swallowed the rest of his scotch, and tried to focus. Suddenly, he got up. "Robert?"

The other man turned. "Yes?"

Eames grimaced. "Listen, if you're right…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I don't find fat men physically that attractive." Eames cringed as he heard himself say it. "So how can I be attracted to Arthur?"

Robert looked at him. "Think about it."

Eames rubbed his forehead. "I'm trying to."

"Come on," Robert said, smoothly. "Let me take you back to your place. You're upset."

"OK," Eames nodded. "But no funny business."

Robert nodded. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Arthur twitched nervously in the back of the cab. The stimulant was raising his body temperature, and he was sure he could smell himself.<p>

The driver took a quick glance at him. "Are you ok, pal?"

"Fine," Arthur mumbled. "Just fine."

* * *

><p>"I really, really like Arthur."<p>

Robert nodded sagely. "Of course you do. He's very sweet."

"He is." Eames' eyes lit up. "He's sweet, he's sexy, he's attentive, he's kind…"

Robert looked at Eames. "But I'm sexy."

"He's generous, he's a bloody good shag…"

Robert winced. "But I'm all those things!" His voice rose slightly. "Are you really saying you prefer a fat man like him to me?"

Eames looked at Robert. "Yes." He glared. "Stop saying he's fat. Its offensive."

Arthur paid and got out of the cab. With trembling fingers, he pulled the key Eames had given him out of his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he headed for the stairs.

"It's the TRUTH!" Robert shouted angrily. "He's fat! Obese! And you're in denial!"

Eames looked at Robert, and blinked. "Christ almighty," he said, astonished. "You really will stoop to the lowest level, won't you? Is that how you became such a success in business? Because you're crap at everything else!"

Robert's face was red with fury. "Tell you what," he said, through gritted teeth. "Here's what you've been missing."

He grabbed Eames' shirt, and pulled him close, into a kiss. Eames closed his eyes, and for a second felt himself pulled under.

Then he opened them, and instead of Arthur's large brown eyes, he was looking into Robert's icy blue ones.

"No," he said, and tried to wrest away from him. "No Robert, stop it. This is not going to do any good, it'll hurt Ar-"

Suddenly, the key scraped in the lock, and the door opened. "Eames?"

Eames blinked. Arthur walked into the hallway – in time to see Eames and Robert, their faces inches from each other. He swallowed.

"Arthur," Eames said, a needle of guilt pentrating his shock, "let me explain-"

Arthur shook his head. "No," he said dully, "its fine. I guess skinny guys are your type!" Turning quickly, he ran down the stairs, and out the main doors.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne stirred. She'd been lying asleep in Dom's arms, and barely heard the knock on the door. Dom shifted, and she began to wake up. "Hmmm?"

Another knock. More forceful. "Hmmm?"

"Dom!" A voice began to echo through the door. "Dom, you've got to help me!"

Ariadne blinked. "What?" Dom began to move. "Huh?"

Another loud knock. "DOM! HELP!"

Dom blinked and sat up. "Oh, Christ." Rubbing his face, he pulled his robe off the back of a chair and shrugged into it. He went to the door, and squinted through the spyhole. "Eames."

He opened the door. "Eames its half past on-"

Eames was oblivious. "Dom, you've got to help me!" His words come out in an agitated rush. Dom blinked.

"Whats happened?" he asked calmly.

Eames swallowed. "Its Arthur. I went to Torrance, and Robert was there. We talked, and he got me a cab back. He came upstairs with me, and Arthur then came in!"

Dom blinked again. "What?"

"Dom," Eames said, trying to keep his voice calm, "Arthur thinks Robert and I are back together. He saw us, and ran out."

Dom sighed and sank into a chair in the lounge. "Eames. You let your ex take you home…and Arthur saw you."

"Yes." Eames sat on another chair. "But…" he bit his lip. "When Arthur saw us, he ran out, telling me it was obvious I liked skinny men." He rubbed his face. "I just don't know what to think. Robert tells me Arthur's fat, I look at Arthur and think he could do with putting on a few pounds…I have no idea whats going on!"

"Where is Arthur?" Dom asked. Eames swallowed. "I don't know."

"OK," Dom nodded. "I'll get dressed, and lets see if we can find him." He headed back to his room. "We'll start with his place."

* * *

><p>Arthur lay in bed, too confused and upset to fall asleep. He turned over, wrapping his duvet around him, trying to block out the thought of Eames and Robert. He swallowed, and felt his heart start to race.<p>

He swallowed. Turning over, he got up, and trudged into the bathroom. Switching on the light, he looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced. He walked to the scale, and stood on it.

9lbs. He'd lost 9lbs.

He felt a sense of elation. The pills were working. The fat was going. He clutched the sink. He calculated how much more he could lose with the pills he had left. Then he remembered. Eames. And Robert.

Going to the cabinet, he reached for the bottle. Another in the circumstances wouldn't hurt. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door.

He put the pill back in the bottle, and went to the door. He opened it. Seeing Eames, he tried to shut it again. "Leave me alone!"

"Arthur, open this door! For God's sake, let me explain!"

Arthur held onto the handle. "I saw enough. Please leave me alone Eames."

"All you saw," Eames practically shouted, "was me standing there with my ex. Who is also your ex. And what you didn't hear was what I said – that you're sweet, funny, great in bed – and he isn't."

Arthur creaked the door open. "You're playing with me Eames. Stop it."

"I'm being honest!"

"But what else was it you said?" Arthur demanded. "That you don't like fat guys?"

"But, Arthur," Eames said, astonished, "why are you getting so bothered by that? True, I don't go for men who are overweight, but you're not. If anything, you're too thin!"

Arthur tried to blink back tears. "You really think so?"

"Yes!" Eames looked exasperated. "Come on, Arthur, you have to believe me!"

Arthur swallowed, thinking of the pills in the cupboard. His hand moved unconsciously to his diminishing flesh. "I do."

Eames smiled. "Wonderful. How about a kiss, eh?"

Standing outside, Dom peeked through the open door. The conversation made him feel sick to his stomach, with an anxious mix of worry and guilt. Sighing heavily, he left.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Ariadne asked, timidly.<p>

Arthur nodded. He'd barely spoke two words since entering the office, and was trying to focus firmly on his computer screen. Ariadne took his silence as a sign he wanted to be left alone.

Arthur closed his eyes. Eames had been so loving, so attentive the previous night. He'd stroked Arthur's body, whispered sweet nothings in his ear…but Arthur had felt too nervous to relax. He'd stiffened every time Eames had stroked his side, waiting for comments on his spare tyre. He'd refused to lie on his back, worried that Eames would see his gut. And he'd become increasingly upset when Eames had insisted he go on top.

"I might…be too heavy for you," Arthur said, feebly.

Eames shook his head. "I need to get you to that therapist." He ran his fingers down his back.

Arthur nodded. "Yes." Suddenly, he gasped. His heart had started to pound. Eames had looked slightly alarmed.

"Are you allright, darling?"

"I just have a touch of…indigestion," Arthur lied. "I'll be fine."

Eames leaned over and pulled him close. "Of course you will. I'll make sure of that."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur shifted. His heart was pounding. Groaning slightly, he edged his way to the side of the bed. Before he could leave it, Eames reached out, and took hold of his arm.

"Don't go…"

Arthur swallowed. "Eames, I have to. I need to…" his voice trailed off, as Eames' fingers began stroking his side.

"Oh come on," Eames purred, hooking his arms round Arthur's waist and pulling him down onto the bed. "You don't have to get up for work yet!"

"Eames," Arthur said, his breathing slightly marred by his accelerated heart beat, "do you want me to wet the bed?"

"Oh!" Eames relinquished his grip. "Oh, I'm sorry, darling! Of course!"

Arthur pulled himself out of bed, and padded into the bathroom. He gripped the side of the sink and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened.

His skin had a slightly greyish tinge, which he was positive hadn't been there before. As he rubbed his face, he noticed his hands were trembling again. He ran cold water on his wrists, trying to cool his blood.

"Arthur?" He heard Eames' voice. "I'm just going to get us coffee, ok?"

"Sure," Arthur called out. He lifted the lid on the toilet, and voided his bladder. As he was drying off, a sudden spasm wracked his body. He gasped and leaned over, gripping the top of the cistern.

"Get a grip," he muttered, straightening up.

* * *

><p>"Have the last one."<p>

"I've already had two!"

"Whose counting, darling?"

"I am," Arthur admitted. He finished chewing his last bite of doughnut, and took a sip of coffee. "Its just…"

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Just what?"

"I don't' want to get fat," Arthur said, lamely.

Eames started to frown. "Arthur. We've been through this. I'm starting to get a little worried about you. You seem to see fat where there isn't any!"

Arthur looked into his cup, not wanting to meet his partner's eyes. "I know," he practically whispered.

"Listen," Eames said, soothingly, "I need to take you to that therapist. I can't have you wandering around thinking you're a porker!"

Arthur swallowed. "Eames, please-"

"I mean it!" Eames said, sincerely. "I've never met someone like you before. Impossibly good looking, and convinced he's ugly!"

Arthur got up. His hands were beginning to shake. "Listen, I need to get ready, ok?" He walked past Eames, kissing the top of his head. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?"<p>

Dom looked at Ariadne. Her face was creased with concern. He was absently stirring his coffee. "Not really," he admitted.

"What is it?"

Dom leaned forward. "Ari…listen to me. Please don't think badly of me for what I'm about to say."

"Just tell me!" She urged.

"Its…Eames." Dom swallowed. "You know how I told you I was worried he was shallow?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I hypnotised him."

"You WHAT?"

"Ari," Dom tried to keep his voice calm. "I played him a CD. It told him to focus on the inner beauty of someone, that looks weren't everything-"

"And then he met Arthur," Ariadne finished. "And that's why he thinks he looks like a model!"

"Yes," Dom said, quietly.

"Dom, how could you do this?" Ariadne demanded. "Arthur has no idea whats going on! He thinks Eames is constantly making fun of him!"

"Yes, and Eames is convinced Arthur has very low self esteem," Dom added. He toyed with his toast. "And now-"

Ariadne looked at Dom, angrily. "Now we need to figure out how to end this mess! Arthur's barely eating anything at the moment, I'm amazed he isn't ill! And you should hear what Robert says about him!"

Dom swallowed. "OK, I know. I need to try and fix this, ok?"

* * *

><p>Arthur slumped in his office chair. He felt weak. Reaching for a glass of water, his hand shook again.<p>

"Well, Arthur," Robert commented as he strolled in. "I have to say this – but I'm seeing less of you."

"I'm coming in earlier," Arthur said, coldly.

"I meant – " Robert said, smiling, "that you're losing weight. Possibly a good thing- I mean, you don't want to deprive Eames of a boyfriend through a heart attack, do you?"

Arthur blinked back tears. "No."

"Still, it might take a while for other people to notice." Robert turned. "Once people think of you as tubby, they tend to take a while to change their mind."

"You'll always see me that way?" Arthur practically choked. Robert came round the side of the desk, and bent over it, facing Arthur.

"Arthur," he said, coldly, "it doesn't matter whether you weigh 110lbs to me, and have to be fed through a drip. I'll always see you as fat. Corpulent. Obese. I'm sure Eames thinks you're cute…but he must get tired with having to fight through those layers."

Robert got up, and walked into his office. Arthur grabbed his water glass, trying to stop his hands from their violent shaking.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames looked up as Dom approached. "Hi," he said, quietly.

Dom swallowed and sat down. "Eames, listen to me, we need to tal-"

"I need your advice," Eames said bluntly, cutting across Dom. "I need your help"

Dom shifted uneasily in his seat. "OK."

"I'm worried about Arthur," Eames said, looking uncomfortable. "And I've-" he swallowed. "I've never really felt this way before, about anyone, so I'd appreciate your advice."

Dom relaxed slightly. "OK, whats the problem?"

"He's always worried about his weight," Eames mumbled, toying with his coffee spoon. "And I've no idea why! He's thin as a rail, and getting thinner!"

Unable to look at Eames, Dom looked at the table. Waves of embarrassment and guilt were rippling through him. "Eames, there's-"

"When I was with Robert," Eames said, looking at Dom, "I was with a man who thought too much of himself. Now I'm with someone who thinks nothing of himself!"

"Well, maybe you should try talking to him." Dom's voice was quiet, considered. "Try and find out why he feels this way."

Eames shrugged. "I could. Or..."

Dom looked at him. "Or...?"

"Or I could just try and make him see sense."

A warning bell rang in Dom's head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, get him to-" Eames got up, looking excited. "I know exactly what I'll do. Thanks!"

Dom leaned back in his seat. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself internally.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?"<p>

"What?" he said, irritably, and felt an immediate needle of guilt as Ariadne's face fell slightly.

"Um...do you want to go for lunch?"

"No thanks," he said, slightly tersely. "I think I can live off my own fat reserves today!"

Ariadne got up. "Arthur, what is it? What's wrong?"

Arthur slammed his pen down. His unhappiness was building, and turning, he found his outlet. "I'll tell you whats wrong. Its being like this! Looking like this! Wondering how long its going to be before Eames dumps me for someone else! In fact, I saw him and Robert together at his apartment – its only a matter of time! So, no, I don't want to go for lunch. If there's one thing I can do with less of, its my weight!"

Getting up, he walked out of the room, passing Robert as he left. The older man turned, and walked into the office.

"What's wrong with Arthur?" He asked, mildly.

"He's upset," Ariadne said quickly, and then clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, dear," Robert said, sadly. "I do hope its not relationship related.

Ariadne looked at Robert. "I doubt it. Eames adores him."

"Well," Robert said, smoothly, "its his weight then."

Smirking, he walked into his walled office. Ariadne pushed back her chair, and walked out.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked home, slowly. The palpitations he was feeling weren't lessening, although he'd noted, with satisfaction, that his suit was feeling looser. Clearly the pills were working. Sighing, he opened the door to his apartment block, and walked into the lobby. Eschewing the elevator, he decided to walk up the five flights of stairs. As he got to the top of the fourth, he began to feel slightly dizzy. Gripping the banister, he gasped.<p>

"Arthur!" He looked up. Jenna, one of his neighbours, was hurrying down the stairs. "Are you ok?"

He breathed. "I'm fine, Jenna. But thank you."

"You need to be careful!" She said, concern in her voice. "Charging up stairs…!"

He smiled, wryly. "Well, I can move more easily than I used to!"

"I noticed!" She took a step back. "You're losing weight!"

Arthur blushed. "Well, new man, and-"

"He's a lucky guy, Arthur," she said, sincerely. "If only you were straight-" They both grinned. Arthur looked at his attractive neighbour.

"He'll be even luckier when I shed the rest of this bulk!" He told her. Bidding her good night, he turned and continued to walk up the stairs.

Jenna turned, and bit her lip.

* * *

><p>As Arthur unlocked his apartment, he sniffed the air. Food. Puzzled, he pushed the door open and walked in. "Eames?"<p>

"Arthur!" The older man got up, and walking towards him, pulled him into a tight hug.

Arthur blinked. "Eames…?"

"I, er, cooked," Eames said, looking sheepish. "Steak. Something simple. I can't ruin everything!"

Arthur kissed him. "You're so sweet!"

Eames smiled – a genuine one. "Come on. Dinner is served…"

Two hours later, both men were still sitting at the table. Arthur was sipping a glass of red wine, and feeling content. Eames was drinking beer. He smiled at Arthur. "You ok?"

"Yes," Arthur sighed. He felt a sudden surge of love for the man sitting opposite him. "You didn't have to do this!"

"Oh, that's only half of it," Eames said, grinning. "Come with me!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Come on!" Taking his hand, Eames led him into the bedroom of his apartment. The younger man blinked.

The bed was strewn with rose petals. Incense had burned, perfuming the air with a delicate hint of jasmine. Arthur breathed as Eames started kissing his neck. "Oh, Eames, you really-"

"I wanted to," the other man murmured, in between kisses. "I've been worried about you." He began tugging at Arthur's suit. "Come on, strip!"

Arthur self-consciously began to remove his clothes, but as soon as he was shirtless, Eames pounced, and pushed him onto the bed. Arthur groaned slightly as Eames began to devour his neck.

"You're so-"

"What?" Arthur mumbled.

"You're so gorgeous," Eames murmured. "Arthur…there is one thing I want you to do for me tonight."

"Which is?"

"Take a look in the mirror."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur froze. "You want me to what?"

"Just look in the mirror," Eames repeated, patiently. "I want you to see how-"

"How what?" Arthur could feel his throat constricting.

"How beautiful you are," Eames replied, sincerely. He moved over to Arthur, and put his hand on his hips. "Come on."

"This isn't a good idea." Arthur flicked his eyes up to meet Eames'. "I mean it."

"Please…" Eames started kissing his chest.

"Look, I'm not doing it!" Arthur said, testily. "Please! I don't like looking in the mirror!"

"But why?" Eames sounded incredulous. "You're one of the most attractive-"

"Oh, just shut up!" Arthur exploded. His frustration and confusion rushed out of him with the force of an express train. "Just shut up, for one minute! I am so tired of you and your bullshit! I know why you think this, and I know why its happened, but its not real! If you saw me the way I really am, you'd run away! You'd run away just like all the others!"

"Arthur-" Eames was staggered, and took a step back. "Arthur, I don't know-" He tried to keep his voice calm. "I don't know what I've done to upset you, but if you just tried talking to me-"

"You don't know anything!" Arthur practically screamed. As he took a step back, he accidentally trod on something that had fallen out of his suit pocket.

A small bottle.

"What's that?" Eames asked, sharply. "You just stepped on something."

Arthur swallowed. "Its nothing. Mind your own damn business!"

Eames' eyes narrowed. "No chance, dear." Walking forward, he leaned down, and scooped the bottle of the carpet. He looked at them suspiciously. "What are these?"

"They're-" Arthur paused. "Vitamins."

"Oh, really?" Eames said, bitingly. "Is that why you're always so bloody pale?"

"No." Arthur tried to grab them back.

"Easy, tiger!" Eames said. "These aren't vitamins. You're losing weight, you're already a stick – are these some form of diet pill? Do you want to end up skin and bones?"

"No," Arthur said, bluntly. "If I've lost weight, its because I'm – " he paused. "Stressed."

"Stressed?" Eames looked at him. "Then why don't you talk to me? Why won't you let me help you?"

"Maybe I don't want you involved too much in my life," Arthur snapped. The minute the words left his mouth, he regretted it.

"Well," Eames said, swallowing. "Then maybe I should leave. When you find your dummy, put it back in your mouth, all right?"

Arthur began to shake, both with misery and as a result of the stimulant. "Eames-"

"No, its fine," he said, airily. "You've basically told me to sling my hook. Fair enough. I'm just sorry its before I dragged you to that therapist – I'm sorry, but you're verging on developing some sort of eating disorder."

"Eating disorder?" Arthur practically shrieked. "I'm fat, for God's sake!"

Eames looked at his shirtless boyfriend. "And I'm going. Sorry, Arthur. Give me a call when you're less stressed, ok?"

Picking up his jacket, he strode to the door. Arthur sat down on the bed. And quickly and angrily dissolved into tears.

* * *

><p>Eames pounded down the stairs, his anger dissipating with every step he took. When he reached the bottom, a wave of sadness crept over him. He stopped.<p>

Swallowing, he turned to walk back. Then fished in his pocket for his phone.

"Hello, Dom? Eames. Meet me at a bar. Cheers." Sighing, he hoped that the voicemail would get picked up. Then a wave of determination overtook him, and he ran back up the stairs.

"Arthur!" He banged on the door. "Open it! I know you're in there, and I want to talk to you!"

* * *

><p>Arthur, on hearing the banging, got up, only for a wave of dizziness to over come him. Feeling weak, he felt himself crash to the floor.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames sat motionless in the waiting room. The bright lights hurt his eyes, and the antiseptic smells made him feel nauseous. He felt himself tensing, involuntarily.

"Eames!"

He looked up as Dom entered the room, Ariadne close behind him. Her face was white, his awkward. Eames got up, and practically fell into the other man's arms.

"Oh, God," he shuddered, almost crying. "Thanks for coming, it was-"

Dom relaxed his grip. "What happened?"

"Well, we had an argument," Eames said, looking embarrassed, "and I left. As I left, I felt guilty, so-"

He stopped. He'd turned and gone back upstairs, determined to make Arthur see sense. The door had been unlocked, so he'd simply walked in.

And seen him. Lying on the bedroom floor.

Eames blinked. There were tears in his eyes.

Dom felt a rush of guilt and embarrassment, and that he had to get away from Eames immediately. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, please." Eames nodded. Dom turned, fishing in his pocket for change. Ariadne hurried after him.

"You need to tell him!" She hissed. Dom concentrated on feeding money into the machine's slot, and nodded. "I know." He turned to Ariadne, a look of guilt on his face. "I know."

* * *

><p>Eames sat in the waiting room, his mind blank. Suddenly, he looked up. A young intern had entered, a gentle look on his face.<p>

"Mr Eames?""

"Yes!" Eames got up, anxiously. "What is it? Arthur-!"

The intern cleared his throat. "Mr Hamilton will be fine. He's conscious, and able to talk. But I would like to have a word with you, if that's ok? Privately?"

Eames nodded. "Of course." He followed the intern into a small office. The intern cleared his throat and began.

"Mr. Eames. I'm sure you're aware of Mr Hamilton's weight problem." Eames nodded, vigorously.

"Well, its vital that its rectified. It could cause him serious problems as he moves through his thirties and into his forties. In fact, its whats helping to cause his breathlessness, and possibly why he fainted this evening. "

"I knew it!" Eames exploded. "I bloody knew it! I keep telling him to eat properly!"

The intern smiled. "Good, Mr Eames, it's a start-"

"I mean," Eames broke in, "how on earth someone as thin as him can think they need to lose weight is worrying. But, there's a name for it – isn't it anorexia?"

The intern choked. "Mr Eames, are you sure we're talking about the same man? Mr Hamilton does not have anorexia. He's very aware of what he weighs, and he's determined to change it."

"Yes, I know," Eames said, puzzled. "He wants to get thinner – I prefer him with some meat on his bones. Whats the problem?"

"Mr Eames," the intern said, looking unconmfortable, "you do realise that trying to feed someone who is already in Mr Hamilton's situation could be classified as abusive?"

Eames looked stunned. "What? How is trying to nurture the one you love abusive?"

The intern sighed, looking as though he were losing his patience. "Mr Eames, Mr Hamilton is –" His sentence was interrupted by the bleeping of his pager. He cursed under his breath.

"Right," Eames said, getting up, "now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see him."

The intern looked at him. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Arthur was lying on his back, gazing at the ceiling. He licked his lip – it felt dry, parched of life. He shivered slightly.<p>

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Arthur!"

Arthur froze slightly. Eames' expression was serious and concerned.

"Arthur, darling, what on earth happened?" He sat down next to the bed, and reached for his hand. "I come back, and you've collapsed! You scared me to death!"

Arthur swallowed, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Eames insisted, pressing Arthur's hand. "I should have noticed what was wrong!"

Arthur stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"The fact you're getting so thin," Eames said, huskily. "Seriously Arthur, its worrying me."

"Eames," Arthur said, turning to face him, "I am not getting thin."

"Don't even start that whole 'I'm fat' nonsense again," Eames said, warningly, "because you know its not true, and so do I."

Arthur swallowed. "OK."

"Arthur," Eames said, seriously, "I mean it. I love you the way you are – toned, lean, slender. This dieting rubbish has got to stop!"

Arthur turned away from Eames. Tears were starting to course down his cheeks. "Eames."

"Yes, darling?"

"Would you mind leaving? I'm really tired."

"Of course," Eames nodded. Getting up, he kissed Arthur on the cheek. Arthur let the tears soak into his pillow, wishing he could make Eames see the truth.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur swallowed as he approached the elevator. He'd been discharged, and allowed to go home, and despite the wishes of the doctor had insisted on going back to work. His doctor had tried to persuade him against it, but Arthur's motivations for it were not merely diligence.

"Mr Hamilton," Dr Vincent had said, kindly, "you will make a full recovery. However, I do have a question. Whats your daily diet like?"

Arthur had flushed. "Protein. Vegetables.. That's about it."

"No carbs?"

"As little as possible."

The intern frowned slightly. "I see. I would advise you to eat some – otherwise you could damage your health."

"I'm damaging my health by being fat," Arthur shot back. The intern looked uncomfortable.

"Mr Hamilton, I would argue that your partner is more likely to damage your health long term. His refusal to see your weight problem could have long term repercussions. Have you thought of therapy, for the two of you?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying that Eames has a problem?"

"Well," Vincent began, shifting in his seat. "Sometimes, people become attracted to someone, and refuse to see or accept imperfections. However, this can often mean encouraging people to stay in dangerous and destructive patterns of behaviour. Eames' refusal to help you lose weight could be-"

Arthur stood up. "Eames loves me as I am." He looked at Vincent. "But, I don't. Therefore, I will continue to try and lose weight, with or without his help."

Vincent smiled. "Good, Mr Hamilton. That's very encouraging." He turned to leave.

"Mr Hamilton!" Vincent called. Arthur looked back. "Yes?"

"There's a support group, that runs on Thursdays," the intern said, smiling kindly. "Its for Overeaters Anonymous. It could be support for you, if your partner is finding it hard to accept."

Arthur swallowed, and took the pamphlet offered. "Thank you. I'll consider it."

* * *

><p>Ariadne had looked up as he entered the office. "Hi."<p>

"Hey," he replied. He sat down, listlessly, at his desk, and fiddled with his laptop keys. Ariadne cleared her throat. "How are you?"

Arthur looked at her. "Still about 200lbs. How are you?"

Ariadne opened her mouth, closed it, then burst out. "Arthur! Stop it! How much you weigh has never bothered me!"

"But you'd never be attracted to me if I were straight, though would you?" He challenged.

Ariadne blinked. "Arthur, this is crazy! If you were, I would find you attractive! You're sweet, and kind, and thoughtful, and –"

"Cuddly." He said the word with bitterness. "Comforting. Like a giant teddy."

Ariadne swallowed. "I've always loved teddies." Arthur winced.

"I'm sure Dom's delighted with that!" Another voice boomed through into the small space. Both occupants blinked as Eames emerged, holding a cellophane bag. Arthur nearly choked when he saw the contents.

"Doughnuts?" He asked, feebly. Eames nodded, smiling. "For you!"

"Thanks," Arthur said, "I'll have one later. Listen, hope you don't mind, but I've got a lot of work to do."

Eames looked hurt. "Oh, ok. Just thought-" his voice trailed off, and he looked at the floor. "Just thought it might be a nice surprise for you."

Arthur licked his top lip. "It is, and I appreciate it. I'm just not hungry at the moment."

Suddenly, the door to the other office opened, and Robert stepped in. He raised his eyebrows as he surveyed the scene. He walked over to Arthur's desk, and picked up the bag.

"Doughnuts?" His voice was withering. "Are you trying to kill my employee through a heart attack, Eames?"

Eames bristled slightly. "No, just trying to make sure he's cared for."

Robert smiled. "Touching. Still, I need to have a word with my employee…Arthur, would you step into my office please?"

Arthur swallowed. "OK." He turned to Eames. "See you later?"

"Of course." Eames leaned over and kissed Arthur on the cheek, then turned and blew a kiss to Ariadne. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into Robert's office. The pale man gestured to a chair. "Have a seat."<p>

Arthur settled into a chair. Robert positioned himself behind his desk. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Arthur replied, wondering where this was leading.

"Now, Arthur," Robert said, smiling what he thought was benignly. To Arthur it looked like the grin of a shark. "I'm a little concerned about you and your health. You collapsed, right?"

Arthur swallowed. "Yes. Through exhaustion."

"Now," Robert looked at him, "I'm a sympathetic man, Arthur, but I have this company to think of. And if an employee is taking time off due to illness that is – "he ran his eyes over Arthur's bulk – "self-inflicted, then I have a duty to act."

He dropped an envelope in front of Arthur. "Read it."

Arthur picked it up, and ripped it open. Swallowing, he saw the contents, and his blood turned to ice.

"_Dear Arthur,_

_I regret to inform you that this is a written warning for taking time off sick for no apparent reason. If it happens again, I will be forced, regretfully, to consider disciplinary action._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Robert Fischer"_

"You're disciplining me for being ill?" Arthur nearly choked.

"No," Robert's eyes were hard. "I'm disciplining you for being deceitful. There's nothing wrong with you! Decided you wanted to stay in bed with Eames for the day, did you?"

Arthur went scarlet, then felt a surge of anger. "What is this about, Robert?" he spat. "Can't bear the thought I'm with Eames and actually happy?"

"Regretful you're with Eames?" Robert barked out an incredulous laugh. "Regretful that both my exes are together? That both my cast-offs found each other? Admittedly, for both of you it's a step down, but Eames…well its at least ten steps!"

Arthur glared at him. "You thought I was attractive once."

"Yes," Robert said, mockingly. "With the lights off, and your clothes on!" Arthur flushed again. "I'm sorry, but eventually the sniggers all got to be a bit too much. But now you're with Eames, who seems determined to think you're gorgeous. But then, he never was the sharpest tool in the box!"

Robert smiled, cruelly, watching as Arthur's eyes narrowed. The other man got up, turned, and started to walk out. Suddenly, Robert's voice assailed him again.

"Oh, and Arthur? Don't eat all those doughnuts at once, will you?"

Arthur took a deep breath. Shutting the door, he walked back to his desk, before grabbing his jacket, and storming out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi – just a quick heads up. I'm away for the next week, so there will be a brief hiatus on this fic. Thank you so much for reading, and it will continue soon! **

**Your reading and reviews are always appreciated!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Oh," Arthur said, into the phone. "If you're sure. Great."

Ariadne looked at him as he put the receiver down. "What is it?"

"Eames wants us to go out for dinner," Arthur sighed, looking at his desk. Ariadne blinked.

"Isn't that ok?"

"Well, its just-" Arthur bit his lip. "I've just been discharged from hospital, I've lost 15lbs, I'd like to keep going!"

"I noticed," Ariadne commented. "Arthur, one meal is not going to undo it! You really need to relax!"

Arthur shrugged. "I guess so." He looked at her. "Would you consider joining us? You and Dom? Please?"

Ariadne bit her lip. "Art, is there a reason why you don't want to go alone with Eames?"

"Eames can be a bit – smothering," Arthur said, blushing, as a feeling of disloyalty spread through him. "He's determined to make sure I eat properly, and I just could do with a friend there to back me up."

Ariadne swallowed. "Arthur, there is something I think you should know. Eames-" she broke off as the door swung open, and Dom came in. He went straight to Ariadne, kissing the top of her head. "Hey!" He turned, and nodded. "Hey Art. How are you?"

Arthur swallowed. "I'm ok. Dom – I'd like you and Ariadne to join us for dinner tonight, if its possible?"

Dom nodded. "Of course. Eight?"

The younger man smiled. "Great. Listen, I have to go and see the accountants, I'll catch up with you later." He hurried out the door. Dom sank into a chair opposite Ariadne with a groan. She looked at him.

"Don't," he said, warningly. "I know. I know I have to be honest with Eames. I was going to be – he jumped the gun, next thing I know, Arthur's in hospital."

Ariadne nodded. "He collapsed. He told me it was stress."

Dom took a quick look round the office. "Working for this jerk off, who can blame him?" He said, softly. "Listen, Ari, I know what I did was wrong, but Eames was so hurt after Robert, and Arthur's a really sweet guy, and-"

"Arthur also has low self-esteem!" Ariadne burst out. "He's very insecure about his looks! Especially his weight! Eames is coming over as an insensitive jerk, and you know that he's not like that!"

"Well, not all the time," Dom admitted. He swallowed. "Ari, I need to tell Eames, I know that. But he's worried about Arthur, and –"

He broke off. Robert had entered the office. He looked at Dom, and raised an eyebrow.

"Distracting my staff?" He asked, casually. "I do hope not." He looked around, his face creasing. "Where's Arthur?"

"Seeing the accountants," Ariadne said, crisply. She looked at her desk.

"Of course. Probably seeing how much of the budget he can spend on Twinkies," Robert said, acidly. Ariadne stood up, her face turning red.

"Leave him alone!" She burst out. "Arthur is a nice guy, a lovely guy! A guy you didn't mind dating at one point, if I remember correctly!"

Fischer blinked. "Ariadne-"

"I am so tired of listening to you abuse him!" She snapped. "When are you going to realise that its you with the problem, and not him?"

Robert went crimson with anger. "Last time I checked, I wasn 't in danger of having a heart attack," he said, coldly. "But your concern about Arthur is touching." He turned and stalked back into his office. Ariadne took a deep breath.

Dom looked at her. "Well, Ari, I'm-"

"Don't you dare!" She snapped. "You're as much as fault as Fischer! Arthur is trying to lose weight, because he's paranoid about Eames seeing him as he is – and you know this, and know why Eames sees him that way, and yet you're doing nothing! Do something about it, Dominic, or you can find yourself a new girlfriend!"

Dom took a deep breath. "OK, I will, I promise. This evening."

"You promise?" She looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "Really?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Eames sat opposite Arthur in the restaurant. Arthur was drinking water, Eames studying the menu.<p>

"Please order something substantial tonight," he said, lowering the menu and looking at the younger man. Arthur flushed, lowering his glass.

"Eames, please don't try and-" he broke off as Eames looked at him. "Try and what?"

"Bully me." The words were out before he could stop them. Eames paled, and then looked hurt.

"Bully?" he commented, looking Arthur in the face. "My showing concern is bullying? Arthur, you were in hospital earlier this week!"

"I know," Arthur said, looking at the table. "But I'm trying to lose weight, and-"

"You're trying to lose weight you don't need to!" Eames hissed. "Do you want to end up a skeleton?"

"Why? Because I wouldn't be comforting enough for you?" Arthur retorted, sourly.

Eames blinked. "What?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Arthur picked up his water glass.

"No, I will not forget it!" Eames said, puzzled. He looked over the restaurant. "Its just – I'm with an insecure neurotic!"

Arthur glared at him. "I am not neurotic! I'm just fa-"

He broke off, noticing a shadow was looming over their table. "Ari!" He exclaimed, mainly from relief. Eames took a sip of water. Dom, who was behind Ariadne, noticed the look on his face, and with a sinking feeling, realised the evening was not going to go well. He decided to sit next to Eames. "Hey, you ok?"

"I will be," Eames muttered, "when Arthur finally starts seeing sense!" He rubbed his forehead. "Dom, I'm running out of ideas. How do you get someone to see themselves as attractive as they are-"

He stopped. Another shadow was looming over the table. "Hey, Arthur!" a jovial voice commented. Arthur looked up, taking in the sight of Yusuf.

"Hi! Its been a while," Arthur commented, standing up. He shook hands with the chemist. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Yusuf replied. "And you look good – those pills are working, eh?"

Arthur sucked in his breath. "Yusuf, I-"

"Pills?" Eames commented. He stood up. "What pills? What have you been taking? What have you been giving him?" He glared at the Chemist, and then at Arthur. "What are you taking? Is that why you collapsed?"

Yusuf swallowed. "Its just a little metabolic stimulant-"

"A METABOLIC STIMULANT!" Eames roared, so loudly that people were nudging each other and turning their heads. "You give my boyfriend – who already looks as though he's going to slip through a crack in the pavement – a metabolic stimulant?"

"Eames!" Arthur was furious. "I asked him for them! Blame me! Not him!"

"Blame you?" Eames looked astounded. "How can I blame someone who is clearly in need of help? Oh, that does it, tomorrow I'm taking you to a therapist, and I don't care if-"

"You don't care about me anyway!" Arthur said, bitterly. "You just want to change me into what you think I am! You're as bad as Robert! No, actually, you're worse – he at least realised I'm fat!"

Arthur turned, and began walking out of the restaurant. Eames went after him and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk-"

"Why? So you can carry on bossing me around, treating me like a child, trying to fatten me up?" Arthur snapped. "That's your idea of a relationship? Then again, its not really your fault you think this way, but until you realise that, leave me alone!"

He shrugged Eames off and headed for the sidewalk. Eames made to go after him, but Dom grabbed his arm. "Let him go. He needs to clam down."

Eames tried to pull away. "Let me go!"

"No, I won't," Dom said calmly. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked down the street, trying to stop his vision blurring with tears. He stopped, desperately trying to convince himself not to go back to the restaurant. He barely noticed the sleek black limo pulling into the street next to him, or the window winding down. "Arthur!"<p>

He turned. And saw Fischer. "Robert."

Fischer smiled, ingratiatingly. "Can I give you a lift?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur gritted his teeth and looked at Fischer. "No thanks, I'd rather walk."

"It's a long way," Fischer protested. "If you're going to your apartment, its at least ten blocks."

The younger man glared at him. "I need the exercise. Right?"

Fischer blinked. "Arthur, I didn't say that. Get in."

Arthur turned his back. "No, thank you." He kept walking, until he realised that the car was tailing him. He stopped, feeling angry, and also slightly helpless.

The car stopped, and Fischer opened the door. "Arthur." His voice was smooth, ingratiating. "Please get in. I only want to give you a lift."

Arthur paused. "I-"

"A lift. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Arthur shrugged, feeling a wave of anger against Eames. "OK." He got in, self-consciously, and Fischer closed the door. "Can you take us to 21st Street?" he called to his driver.

"So you are taking me home." Arthur looked at the floor.

"Of course," Robert said, smoothly. "I'm a man of my word." He leaned back, and Arthur began to relax slightly. Fischer glanced at him. "Are you all right?"

"Well," Arthur paused. "Yes."

Fischer raised an eyebrow. "You don't look it. What happened?"

"I'm not discussing it." Arthur looked at his hands, then laced them on his stomach. His diminished stomach. Robert looked at him.

"Arthur. Something's wrong. Tell me." His tone was almost beseeching. "I do want to try and help. I know I've been a –"

"Complete bastard?" Arthur turned to him, his face fearless. "Total asshat? Would you like me to continue?"

Fischer winced. "I think I asked for that."

"You did." Arthur looked at him. "All you ever do it pick on me, Robert. Because of my weight. I want to ask you something – would you rather go out with an alcoholic? A gambler? Because my vice is twinkies. That's it. It could be worse."

"You almost described Eames. Well done." Robert shifted in his seat. "I know you like twinkies. And pizza. And cookies. And I also know that you're a very, very sweet guy who is anxious to please and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry."

Arthur turned to him, his jaw dropping. "Did you just say…?"

"I'm sorry," Robert said, almost brusquely. "I know I can behave like an…idiot. But, Arthur, you have to understand that we have something in common."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Enlighten me."

"We're both very insecure," Robert said. "Both of us. People only like me for my money-"

"They like you?" Arthur looked at him. "That's a new one!"

Robert winced. "Thank you. And you assume that people pity you because of your weight. Truth is Arthur, I didn't mind that you're a bit…chunky. It was everyone else, telling me I had to go out with someone better looking!"

"So you went out with Eames." Arthur looked at him. "And what happened there?"

"Well, Eames isn't very…smooth." Robert said, apologetically. "And it was felt that-"

"He wasn't good enough for you."

"Exactly!" Robert smiled. "Arthur, listen to me. We can try again. A fresh start. I'll get you a nutritionist, a personal trainer, anything. And once your-"

"Hold on," Arthur said, putting his hand up. "You want me back, but you just want to put me on a diet and get me thinner. And then what?" He glared at him. "You'll take me out to dinner…and I'll start to get fat again. And then what? You dump me? Put me on another diet?" He shook his head. "You know, You and Eames deserve each other. All you ever try and do is change me. He's trying to keep me fat, you want me to slim down, and I'm really tired of it!"

Robert blinked. "Arthur-"

"No, don't 'Arthur' me!" He snapped. "Its my life! Let me out!"

Robert glared at him. "I can make you perfect, Arthur. You know that!"

"I have someone who already thinks I'm perfect," Arthur replied, coldly. "And its not you. Let me out."

He swallowed. The pills were making him shake. He glared at Fischer, who shrugged.

"Fine. I'll let you out. You're right – you do need the exercise." Robert snapped. He let the car stop and opened the door. Arthur got out, determined to walk.

He swallowed, and crossing the street, started to walk to Eames' apartment. His hands were trembling. Gritting his teeth, he rubbed his diminished stomach, and continued to walk.


	27. Chapter 27

Eames stared after Arthur, angrily. Dom was still holding his arm. "Let him go. I need to talk to you."

Eames glared at him. "No, I need to talk to Arthur, let go of me!"

"Eames," Dom began, feeling confident in what he had to say. "Listen to me. Arthur doesn't need to gain weight. He never did. He's trying to lose it because he's fat."

"Oh, here we bloody go again!" Eames said, his voice sharp with anger. "When are you and everyone else going to stop with this? I am so fed up with it! I am dating an anorexic, and trust me, it worries me!"

He stopped. Dom took a deep breath. "Eames. He isn't anorexic. You're under hypnosis."

Eames blinked. "What?"

"I hypnotised you," Dom said quietly. "After you were dumped by Robert. I thought you would only keep going for men based on their looks. I thought if you were hypnotised into only seeing the loveliness inside people, you'd meet a better class of guy."

Eames' jaw dropped slightly. Ariadne moved forward, and put her hand on Dom's arm. "I think he's heard enough."

Eames' face was turning white. He looked at Dom, and finally spoke. "I don't believe you," he said, simply. "You're just covering for him." His lips thinned. "Well, I'm going to find him, and make him see sense. Even if I have to tie him to the bed and pack pies into him!"

Eames hurried out. Dom groaned, and turned to Ariadne. "Don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to," she said. "But we need to find Arthur. Before Eames does."

Dom shook his head. "No. Lets leave them to it." He looked at her. "I've interfered enough."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked along the street, determinedly. He wanted to see Eames, apologise, get their relationship moving again. He mentally rehearsed what he was planning to say in his head, completely engrossed in it.<p>

So engrossed, he didn't notice the young woman he bumped into.

"Hey, watch it, fatso!" She snapped. Arthur stopped, feeling a wave of humiliation wash over him. Her boyfriend – a tall, rangy man – sneered at him.

"Yeah, why are you even here? Shouldn't Greenpeace be coming to drag you back into the sea?"

Arthur blinked as they both walked off, laughing. He felt heavy, defeated, and hopeless. Refusing to give into tears, he continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Eames headed for a bar. He need to think. More importantly, he needed a drink.<p>

Stumbling in, he slid onto one of the red vinyl stools. A young bartender looked at him. "Yes?"

"Scotch," Eames mumbled. "Neat, please." The man nodded, and attended to it. As the drink was poured, Eames looked round. A young man, slim, and well dressed, appeared at his side.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Oh, hi," Eames responded, toying with his glass. "May I?" the man continued.

"If you want to," Eames responded. The man sat down. "On your own?"

"At the moment," Eames replied. "There is someone in my life though, so don't get ideas."

The other man raised his eyebrows. "I don't care if there is. I'm just offering something."

Eames looked at him. "Oh, yes?"

"Yes," the man said, nodding. "Something to comfort you."

Eames' head snapped up. "No, thanks," he said, brusquely. "I know who I want to comfort me when I'm upset, and I need to find him."

The man shrugged. "Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>Arthur found Eames' apartment, and decided to wait outside. Sinking onto the floor, he finally caved into tears.<p>

The insult in the street had been the final straw. He huddled into himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He looked up. Eames was at the top of the stairs.

"Arthur?"

Nodding, the younger man got up. Eames stumbled towards him, and held out his arms. "Come here, you fool," he said softly.

Arthur threw himself into his arms, and finally sobbed. He felt Eames' arms tighten around him, and hold him close. "Sssh, its allright darling. We need to talk. First, I need to shag you all night."

Arthur cuddled against his chest. "Eames, I'm sor-"

"So am I," Eames whispered. "I'm sorry for not helping you sooner. I will, though, I promise. But first-"

He leaned down, and tried to pick Arthur up. Puzzled, he straightened up.

"Arthur, I can't – lift you. You can't be that heavy, you're thin as a-"

Suddenly he blinked.

"Dom told me that he hypnotised me, I don't believe him. Tell me its not true!"

Arthur clung to Eames. "Does it matter?"

Eames pulled him close. "You're in my arms. No. But I need to take you to a therapist."

Nodding, Arthur stayed close. "Whatever you say."


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Right." The therapist looked at the two men sitting next to each other. "You are Arthur Hamilton-" Arthur nodded – "and Eames." He blinked. "Just Eames?"

"Yes, that's right," Eames said, putting his hand possessively on Arthur's knee. Arthur nodded, tiredly.

"Well," the therapist spoke, his glasses perched on his nose, "what can I do to help the two of you? What exactly is the problem?"

"He thinks he's fat," Eames spoke authoratively. "I think he's as thin as a straw, and needs some meat on his bones and-"

"And short of tying me down and force feeding me cheesecake," Arthur interrupted, "he's set on thinking this."

The therapist blinked. Eames turned to Arthur, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Tie you down? Force feed you cheesecake? Kinky!"

"Don't get ideas," Arthur glared. "You can force feed me slim fast, but that's it."

"See?" Eames turned back to the therapist. "This is the problem! Isn't thinking you're fat when you're not anorexia?"

The therapist swallowed. "Mr Eames-"

"Eames, just Eames."

"OK, Eames." The therapist looked at Arthur, and then looked at Eames. "Mr Hamilton – Arthur- is not pretending to be fat, or deluded in thinking he's fat. He is fat."

Arthur looked at Eames. "See?"

Eames blinked. "Yes, perfectly." He looked at Arthur. "And…I still see a twig." He turned to the therapist. "You do realise you're not helping him?"

The therapist sighed. "Mr Eames. I am merely trying to point out that your belief about Arthur is erroneous. He is overweight."

"Is this how they treat eating disorders now?" Eames said, his voice rising with anger. "Trying to make out its all in their minds?" He stood up. "Arthur, this isn't helping. We need to go."

"No, we don't." Arthur's voice was firm. Eames looked at him.

"Arthur," he repeated, "come on, we're going."

"I'm staying," Arthur replied, stubbornly. "I need to talk to someone who will actually listen to me."

Eames went red, then his mouth began to drop open. "Arthur-"

"I need to talk to someone!" Arthur burst out. "You won't listen to me, and I'm sick of it! Now, just leave us alone!"

Eames was dumbfounded. He looked from Arthur to the therapist.

"I think it might be better if you left us," the therapist said, gently. Eames looked at Arthur, shrugged his shoulders, and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Right, Mr Hamilton," the therapist said, leaning forward. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"Please go ahead."

"Eames has been hypnotised," Arthur choked out. "His best friend – who happens to be my best girlfriend's boyfriend – hypnotised him to only see the beauty inside people. That's why he's with me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course," Arthur said, feeling tears starting to form in his eyes. "You've seen him. Why would someone like him be interested in a fat guy? Unless its to make fun of him."

The therapist leaned forward. "You have no evidence of that," he said, softly. "I would say he adores you."

Arthur sniffled. "He hasn't seen me for what I really am."

"But maybe he sees what he wants…" the therapist said slowly. "Maybe he sees a knockout, and doesn't care what anyone else thinks?"

Arthur blinked. He sat up straighter. "Maybe…"

"I have no idea what has happened to him," the therapist said, "but I do see a man who loves you."

Arthur wiped at his face. "Yes."

"Go and talk to him," the therapist said, gently.

Arthur nodded. "I will." He got up, and looked at the therapist. "Thank you." He opened the door, and went into the corridor.

He blinked. Eames had gone.


	29. Chapter 29

**Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Eames!" Arthur banged on the door, furiously. "Eames, I know you're in there, let me in!"

No response. The normally mild mannered man swore under his breath, causing a shocked look from an elderly lady walking by. Arthur smiled, apologetically.

The door began to edge open, and Eames' face was seen in the crack. "Arthur."

"Can I come in?" The younger man asked. He swallowed. "Please?"

Eames opened the door. "Of course, you daft sod. Come here."

Arthur allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. He was acutely conscious of having lost fifteen pounds, and gloried slightly in Eames rubbing his hands down his sides.

"I'm sorry I went," Eames murmured, "But I was getting so annoyed in there…although I did like the suggestion of force feeding you cheesecake. That was a good one."

Arthur stiffened. "Eames. I don't need you to do that."

"Oh, come on," Eames said, "it would be fun-"

"No, it wouldn't." Arthur took a step back. "Eames. I'm fat. I weigh 200lbs, which for my frame, is too much. Dom hypnotised you. He told me himself. He did it because he wants you to be with a nice guy. I am that nice guy…but I'm not the model gorgeous type you see."

Eames blinked. "Arthur, this is…" he swallowed. "I'm sorry, but I think you're too thin, and-"

"You just won't believe me," Arthur said, bitterly. "But it's the truth. I don't like getting undressed with the lights on, I don't like you seeing me naked. Being fat is like being in a prison. People think they have the right to make comments, give me abuse. Robert gives me a hard time all the time- because of my weight." He blinked back tears. "You have to believe me, Eames. I do love you. But I think if you saw the real me, you wouldn't want me."

Eames leaned over and nuzzled his neck. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Eames," Arthur said, frustratedly. "Didn't you listen to me?"

"Yes," Eames said, gently. "And I could strangle Dom…but if its helped bag me someone so gorgeous, I'm rather grateful."

Arthur blinked. "Do you see me the way I am?"

"I do," Eames said, and Arthur's jaw dropped slightly. "It was probably hearing the shrink say it. Arthur…if you want to lose weight, I'll support you, I promise."

Arthur burrowed his face in his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Come to bed with me, Arthur," Eames purred. "Please…"

Arthur drew back, and nodded. "Lets. Now."

Slipping his hand into Arthur's, Eames led him to the bedroom. As they entered, the older man began to nibble on Arthur's neck, and start to slide his shirt down his shoulders.

"Oh, Arthur," he whispered, "I can't wait to…get my hands on you…"

Arthur let Eames pull him onto the bed. As they kissed and touched, the younger man felt more brave and started to strip more. Eames pulled him closer.

"Oh, Arthur…" Eames rubbed Arthur's stomach, feeling increasingly guilty about the lie he'd told. But as he pulled Arthur closer, he confidently told himself that co-operating with Arthur's delusion would help him.

"I love you," Eames whispered.

"I love you too."


	30. Chapter 30

**Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Ariadne looked up as Arthur walked in, smiling. She blinked.

"You seem happy," she commented.

"Well, I did get to see Eames last night," Arthur confessed. "And we talked."

"Arthur." Ariadne looked at him, uncomfortably. "Dom told me what he did, and that you know. Does Eames know?"

"Yes!" Arthur's face was beginning to split in a broad grin. "He does! And he completely accepts me for it! He doesn't care about my weight, he just loves me!"

Ariadne smiled. "That's great, Arthur. So…you're not going to carry on losing weight?"

He looked at her. "Why? Do you think I look better fat?"

"No," she said quickly, "you're my best friend, and I'll love you regardless of what size you are. If you weighed 500lbs, I'd still be here for you."

Arthur nearly choked on the coffee he'd swallowed. "500lbs? Ari, please. If I ever get to that size-"

"Would we even notice?" A smooth voice interrupted. Arthur and Ariadne looked up as Robert sauntered into the office. "Frankly, Arthur, a few extra pounds on you wouldn't be obvious. Trust me."

Arthur looked at the desk, then at Robert. "Screw you," he said, calmly, before picking up his portfolio and walking out.

Robert blinked, and then smiled. "My God. He's discovered a backbone under all that blubber."

Ariadne looked at Robert. "Pity you can't discover a heart underneath that bony frame," she shot at him, before turning to leave herself. Robert stood, blinking, as both his employees walked out.

* * *

><p>"So how was work, darling?"<p>

Arthur was slumped on the couch, idly twiddling an elastic band between his fingers. Eames had offered to cook for them both that night, and due to feeling tired, Arthur had agreed. He'd lost 20lbs, and was delighted to see that his face was more defined and his clothes were feeling loose. In fact, he had enough of an indention to consider he was developing a waist.

"Well," Arthur paused. "I had a scrap with Robert, then went to meetings all day." He yawned.

"A scrap with Robert?" Eames sounded interested. "What happened?"

"Oh, Ariadne commented she'd still be my best friend if I went up to 500lbs, and-"

"Arthur!" Eames hurried out of the kitchen. "Arthur, I'd be concerned if you went up to that. I'd love you, but-"

Arthur stiffened, suddenly feeling painfully aware of his weight again. "I know, its very heavy, but-"

"Very heavy? Darling, you'd get stuck in the doorway!"

Arthur looked at him. "So-you'd have to give me a push!"

Eames swallowed. "Arthur, this is silly. You won't get that heavy. I know you won't." He looked at him. "Besides, dinner's ready."

Arthur nodded. "OK."

He was impressed by the meal – lemon fish with salad. A couple of glasses of wine, and he was feeling more mellow. He leaned back in his seat. Eames smiled at him.

"Back to the couch?"

"Mmm," Arthur nodded. "Good idea."

As they moved over, Arthur settled back into the couch. Eames sat next to him, draping his arm over his shoulders. He tilted, and let himself cuddle up against Eames.

"Cheesecake," Eames muttered.

"What?"

"Cheesecake. I have it, darling."

Arthur swallowed. "Eames, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Oh, a little piece won't hurt, will it?"

Arthur swallowed. A little piece, in his experience, always meant another, and then another. But, he reasoned, one small piece wouldn't hurt. At all.

"I'll get it!" Eames bounded towards the kitchen, and came out with what looked like a vanilla cheesecake. Against his best intentions, Arthur began to salivate.

"A small piece?"

Arthur nodded, watching as Eames sliced into the dessert. His mouth watered, and he watched the deft movement of the slice being positioned onto a plate.

"Here you go."

Arthur nodded, and accepted it. Picking up a fork, he thrust a forkful into his mouth. It literally melted. Before he knew it, it had gone.

"Good?" Eames was smiling at him. Arthur nodded. "Oh yes."

"Glad you enjoyed it. You need it."

Arthur looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You need it. Here have another forkful."

Arthur opened his mouth. "Mmm…"

"And have another…"

Before he knew it, Arthur had swallowed another slice. "Eames, I really don't think-"

"Oh, come on-"

Arthur nodded, closing his eyes. The wine was beginning to seep in, providing a soporific effect. He started to doze. Eames curled up next to him, stroking his hair.

"I just need to fatten you up a bit," he whispered softly. "You're still a stick to me, darling."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur woke up, and stretched. He was feeling slightly sick in his stomach, and realised that water would probably help.

Getting up, he padded into the kitchen. As he entered, he noticed a box lying on the counter. A cheesecake box.

His heart sinking, he picked it up. Empty. Swallowing, he walked back into the bedroom. Eames was lying sprawled out in the bed, snoring.

"Eames," Arthur said, calmly. "Eames?"

The other man stirred. "Hmmm?"

Arthur crawled back into the bed. "Eames, I-"

Before he could speak again, Eames' arm shot out and wrapped itself around him. He pulled Arthur close. "Oh, come here," he mumbled. "I'm lonely."

Arthur consented, letting Eames pull him close. "Eames…"

"Sssh, darling, you're cold." The older man wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tighter. "Let me warm you up." He rubbed Arthur's back, and the younger man almost purred contentedly.

"Eames…"

"Yes, Arthur?" There was a slight note of exasperation in Eames' voice. "What's wrong?"

"How much cheesecake did I have?" There was a worried tone in Arthur's voice.

Eames clicked his tongue, exasperatedly. "Darling, it doesn't matter. You burned it off."

Arthur felt himself blush slightly, remembering the energetic sessions they'd had earlier that night. "Yes, but Eames…I am trying to lose weight, remember…"

"Oh, I know," Eames yawned. "I'm going to have to accept I'm going out with a diet obsessed neurotic." Arthur turned and looked at him, a feeling of panic starting to settle in his stomach. Eames looked at him and smiled.

"Only joking, darling."

"Arthur swallowed. "So you'll support me in losing weight, and not keep trying to feed me cheesecake?"

"Of course. Come here."

Arthur did so, letting Eames wrap his arms around him. He burrowed his head in his shoulder. Eames began to stroke his side.

"Oh, you're lovely." He murmured. Arthur cuddled up closer.

"Arthur…"

"Yes…?"

"I know you want to lose weight but don't go too far, will you?"

"I won't," Arthur murmured.

"I know you won't," Eames said, soothingly. "I mean, you like food too much!"

Arthur stiffened. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you have to admit, you didn't turn down that cheesecake last night! And there you were claiming you wanted to lose weight!" Eames rubbed Arthur's stomach. "But if you aren't serious about losing weight, that's fine by me, Arthur."

"Fine for you?" Arthur said, his voice tightening.

"Yes, fine for me. I mean, the less weight you lose, there's more for me to love."

"So I only exist to please you?" Arthur turned, and looked at Eames, his mouth starting to turn down. "I only exist so you have someone to love, someone to make you feel better?"

"I didn't mean that, Arthur." Eames looked surprised. "Its just-" he swallowed.

"Just what?"

"I just don't understand why you want to diet!" Eames burst out. "I think you're fine the way you are!"

"But you don't like fat guys, do you?"

"I don't like really skinny guys either."

Arthur swallowed. "So you think I'm in danger of getting too-"

"Don't worry," Eames commented, pulling him down again. "I'll take care of you, make sure you don't get too thin."

Arthur nodded. "I know you will."

Eames wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Arthur closed his eyes, trying to ignore the slight pulsing of his heart. As he thought of the pill bottle in his jacket pocket, he smiled, and started to drift back to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Arthur yawned, and stretched. As he turned over, he brushed against Eames. On impulse, he curled up closer, trying to ignore the way his stomach folded slightly. Eames shifted and slung his arm over Arthur.

"Come here," Eames purred, and Arthur complied. He smiled as Eames stroked his side.

"Hmmmm…" Arthur yawned again, stretching.

"I've decided," Eames mumbled, "you're not leaving this bed. Not yet, anyway."

Arthur shifted. "Whatever you say."

"Come on." Eames started tickling him. "Get on top."

"That's not fair…" Arthur giggled slightly. "You know I'm ticklish!"

"I do. Now, come on darling, get on top of me!"

Arthur stiffened slightly. "Are you sure…?"

"Darling. Get on top of me. Come on. I just want to hold you."

Arthur complied, crawling on top of the older man. Eames immediately wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Arthur burrowed his face in his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin.

"Listen," Eames murmured, "I invited Dom and Ariadne over tonight. I hope its ok…but I don't really know Ariadne, and she is your best friend, so I-"

"Its fine," Arthur kissed Eames on the cheek. "Absolutely fine." He cuddled up next to him. "It'll be good to see Dom again."

Eames stroked his side. "Thank you, darling. You are so good to me."

"I know." Arthur ducked as Eames nearly whacked him with a pillow. Chuckling, the older man pulled him tight.

"You feel so good..." he mumbled.

"I do?"

"Yes." He kissed Arthur again. "I'll make your favourite, ok?"

Arthur swallowed, knowing Eames expected him to eat it. "OK."

* * *

><p>Ariadne was silent as they drove over. Dom swallowed, trying to think of something to say.<p>

"Ari…"

"Yes?"

"How is Arthur?"

Ariadne swallowed. "Thinner. A lot thinner. He's lost about 30lbs in the last couple of months."

Dom choked slightly. "That's a lot of weight in a short space of time."

"It is," she said, shortly. Suddenly, she turned to her boyfriend. "Dom, you have to convince Eames that he's hypnotised! Arthur is barely eating anything at work, and he shakes as well! Fischer is always needling him about his weight, and with Eames…its making him worse!"

Dom gritted his teeth. "Ari, I know-"

"Well, you should have known better!" she exploded. "My best friend is making himself ill, because you're best friend thinks a male supermodel has fallen into his lap! You have to convince him that Arthur is-"

"Fat?" Dom said, almost angrily. "The way he's going, he's not going to be fat for much longer!" He shrank inwardly from Ariadne's furious expression, and tried to concentrate on driving.

"The way Arthur's going," Ariadne said, almost coldly, "he'll be hospitalised!"

* * *

><p>Eames was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "Artie, would you-"<p>

"Of course!" Arthur shouted back. He walked to the door, and unlatched it. He smiled when he saw it was Dom and Ariadne. Ariadne hugged him, tightly. Dom walked up.

"You're looking good, Arthur," he said, sincerely. He noted how the younger man was wearing a more fitted shirt, and also his belt was pulled tighter. Arthur smiled, thinly.

"Thanks."

Ariadne swallowed, noting the faint trace of animosity. "Should we…?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Arthur said, flustered. "Come with me!"

He .led them into the living room. Suddenly, Eames walked out, smiling. "Good to see you both! Its ready to serve!"

"Thanks Eames," Arthur led them to the dining area of Eames' apartment. As he sat down, Ariadne noticed he was trembling slightly.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," he said, shortly. Ariadne bit her lip, and chose not to pursue it.

An hour later, the main course was over. Dom sipped his wine appreciatively. "That was great, Eames."

"Well, not even I can mess up spaghetti," he said, affably. He turned to Arthur. "Darling, you only had a couple of spoonfuls!"

"I had a large lunch," Arthur said, looking at Ariadne. She flinched, but said nothing.

"Now, come on, "Eames said soothingly. "I'm sure you can manage more!"

"Why? Because I'm a growing boy?" Arthur snapped. Eames shot him a hurt look, and the younger man felt guilty.

"No…because you haven't eaten much," the older man said. "Really, Arthur, two spoonfuls are not enough."

"Eames, I don't need more," Arthur said. "Its not as if I'm wasting away!"

"Oh, here we go," Eames sighed. Dom looked at him. "Eames, leave him alone."

"No, Dom, I'm not going to leave him alone!" Eames said, his voice edged with anger. "My boyfriend is eating barely enough to sustain him! Have some more!"

"What are you going to do?" Arthur snapped, looking at him in near disgust. "Try and force feed me?"

"I will if I have to," Eames said. He turned to Ariadne. "Did he have a large lunch? Did he?"

Ariadne swallowed. Arthur's eyes were on her. "Yes," she said, hating lying. "He did."

Eames swallowed. "What was it?"

She swallowed again. "I don't remember."

"In other words, salad." Eames turned to Arthur. "For God's sake Arthur, please, just eat what I co-"

Arthur scraped back his chair. "No," he said, furiously. "Just leave it! Stop trying to force feed me, I'm not a child, and I don't need it!"

"You need more meat on your bones!" Eames said, angrily. "You're about to snap, darling!"

"I'm snapping allright," Arthur snarled. Turning on his heel, he walked to the front door, letting it slam as he left.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur swallowed, and walked along the street. His heart was pounding and he could hear the ringing in his ears. He had to step hurriedly to dodge someone who was approaching in the opposite direction.

"Hey, you ok?" he heard a voice call after him – he ignored them. He felt clammy, and a sudden urge to wash was coming to the forefront of his mind. He felt fat, sweaty, and uncomfortable. He turned, and came face to face with an attractive young woman.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice sounding a little hoarse to his ears. "Really."

"You don't look it," she said, gently. "You really don't. You look-"

"Fat, yes, I'm aware of that," Arthur snapped. Turning, he walked away, trying to forget the crushed expression on her face. His hands were shaking slightly, and he could feel the sweat beading on his forehead .

* * *

><p>"Go and find him!" Ariadne demanded. Her voice was loud enough to make Eames wince. "You love him, right?"<p>

"Yes, Ari, I do love him!" Eames said, his own temper starting to flare up. "I would give up my life for Arthur, and normally I wouldn't even give up my seat on a bus!"

"Then go after him!"

"He's walked out!" Eames spluttered. "And I only tried to point out that my boyfriend is wasting away to skin and bones!"

Dom coughed. Eames looked at him. "What?"

"Eames. For the last time, you're not seeing Arthur as he really is. He's not skinny, trust me!"

Eames spluttered with anger. "Remind me not to invite you two to our wedding!"

"EAMES!" Ariadne shouted. "Arthur isn't going to survive until your wedding at this rate!"

"You're right," Eames said, suddenly looking serious. "I really do need to feed him more!"

And with that, he practically ran out of the apartment, leaving Dom and Ariadne looking aghast.

* * *

><p>Arthur unlocked his front door, and headed straight for the bathroom. A soak in the bath was what he needed, he decided.<p>

He ran the water into the bath, letting it foam. Then he started to remove his suit. Turning, he noticed his half naked torso in the mirror, and blinked. Tears were starting to well up.

Thirty lbs. He'd lost 30lbs, and he still felt like a whale. Trying hard not to cry, he opened the cupboard, and pulled out the bottle of pills. Then, swallowing, he put them back in the cupboard.

* * *

><p>Eames walked into the supermarket, purposefully. Grabbing a basket, he began scanning the shelves.<p>

"Lets see if I can get you things to tempt you, darling," he muttered under his breath.

"Talking to yourself, Eames?" an amused voice commented. Eames turned, to find himself staring at Robert.

"What are you doing here?" The older man asked. "Your butler got the night off?"

Robert bristled. "I do like to shop, Eames. What are you here for?"

"Just picking up a few things…"

Robert cast his eyes to the basket. "Chocolate gateux, ice cream…" he looked at Eames. "Arthur in need of a snack, is he?"

Eames glared at him. "Arthur's losing weight, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I have," Robert said, smoothly. "He's actually getting cheekbones. And a waist. In fact, Eames, if he loses another 40lbs, I might actually start feeling jealous! You'll be with someone attractive again!"

Eames looked at Robert. "Meaning?"

"Well, admit it." Robert smiled. "I devastated you, Eames. And you wanted someone homely and comforting to get you through it. Someone to cuddle. Except, Arthur's now trying to make himself sexy. I'm sure you'll start feeling insecure the more the weight comes off him."

Smirking, Robert brushed past Eames and headed for the cash register, leaving the British man to ponder what he'd said.

* * *

><p>Arthur rubbed his eyes. The hot bath had helped, now he needed a herbal tea. He went to the kitchen, and groaned as he heard a knock on the door. "Darling!"<p>

Arthur sighed and padded to the door. Eames stood there, holding a shopping bag.

"Eames, I-"

"Darling, I know you're upset with me," Eames said, trying not to rush his words, "but let me explain. I'm just worried about you."

"I know you are, Eames, but trust me, I could live off my own fat reserves for at least a month-" Arthur stopped talking as he realised that Eames was not listening. He had gone straight into the kitchen, and was unpacking the contents of the bag.

Arthur blinked as Eames pulled out a gateaux, ice cream, and biscuits. He swallowed. "Midnight feast?"

"You need more meat on your bones!" Eames exclaimed. "You're going to eat all of this, and if necessary I'll help you!"

As if to underline his point, he pulled the lid off the ice cream, and dug a spoon in. "Come on!" he said smiling.

Arthur clenched his jaw, and looked at Eames. "No."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"No?" Eames repeated, looking slightly stunned.

"No," Arthur said, firmly. "I am not going to eat ice cream, gateux, and biscuits. Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

Eames swallowed. "Come on, dearest." He pulled the top off the tub of Haagen Dazs, and pulled out a large spoonful. "Just for me…"

Arthur looked at him, going scarlet with rage. "You're going to emotionally blackmail me about this now?"

Eames blinked, stunned. "Emotionally blackmail you? Darling, I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me? Is this what you call it?" Arthur glared at him, furious.

"I just want you to-" Eames swallowed, his face going red.

"Just want me to what?" Arthur practically shouted.

"Eat something!" Eames looked at him. "You're so thin, darling, I'm worried about you! You won't eat what I cook for you, you won't eat what I bring you, when are you going to admit you have a problem?"

"Oh, I have a problem allright!" Arthur practically roared. "He's six foot, British, and completely insensitive! And he's now leaving. He's leaving for good!"

Eames blinked. "Arthur-"

"Just go," Arthur said harshly. "Just go, Eames. I've had enough of you trying to feed me like a child. Why don't you go and find some poor skinny waif who needs nurturing?"

The older man's jaw dropped. "Arthur, you are a poor skinny waif-"

"I'm fat and ugly!" Arthur shouted. "Now, just go!"

Eames face darkened.

"Fine," he said, coldly. "I'm just trying to help you, Arthur. Stop you hurting yourself. Clearly, I'm misguided. Maybe its time for me to find someone who appreciates me."

And with that, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the younger man slightly slack jawed.

"Eames?" Arthur hurried after him. "Eames, look-"

"No!" Eames shouted, his anger letting loose. "You listen! I am so fed up with this! I try and make you feel loved, feel cared for, and all you do it throw it back at me! Starve yourself, see if I care! I think I will go and find a poor skinny waif!"

He slammed out of the room. Arthur stood, tears filling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Eames marched down the street, feeling his anger surge. Then he stopped, and blinked.<p>

"You bloody idiot," he muttered to himself. Turning, he started to walk back towards the apartment block, only to find himself walking straight into someone.

"Eames. Clearly, you can't keep away."

Eames blinked. "Oh, Robert." He sighed. "And here I was hoping that I wouldn't see you again for a very long time."

Robert arched an eyebrow. "You're not that unlucky" he said, smoothly. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," Eames said, coolly. "I need to go and talk to Arthur-"

"I'm worried about Arthur," Robert said, looking slightly concerned.

"You are?" Eames looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, Eames. I'm not completely insensitive." Robert smiled. "I am worried about your boyfriend, who is also my employee. Shall we go for a drink and discuss it?"

Eames nodded. "OK."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, they were seated in a trendy bar. Eames hated it. Robert smoothly ordered two glasses of champagne, and smiled at the older man.<p>

"Now, Arthur," he began, taking a sip from the flute. "All he lives on is salad and rice cakes. Its really not very healthy. I have asked, 'is your boyfriend feeding you', but he gets flustered and embarrassed."

Eames' jaw dropped. "Salad? Rice cakes?"

"Oh, yes," Robert said. "Every day. You have to give Ariadne credit – she offers him doughnuts, but he's completely resolved. Keeps saying he needs to lose weight. To be fair, he has lost about 30lbs. He's looking a lot slimmer Eames."

"A lot slimmer?" Eames choked. "He's skin and bones, almost! And he's going to try and lose more!"

"Maybe…" Robert looked at Eames. "Maybe its time you tried something different with him."

"Such as?"

"How about a nice relaxing vacation?" Robert said, smiling. "You both go somewhere, warm and sunny. No work, no hassle – I'm sure he'll get his appetite back and start to fatten up again."

"A vacation…" Eames mused. He looked at Robert. "Why are you being nice?"

"Because I care about both of you," Robert said. "Eames, I know I treated you badly, and Arthur badly…but let me pay for this. My treat. I'm sure you'll both have a wonderful time."

"Mmmm…"

"Imagine…you get to lie in the warm sand with Arthur all day. Make him feel loved, Eames. He'll want to get healthier again."

Eames downed his champagne, trying not to grimace.

"Wonderful idea. When can we go?"


	35. Chapter 35

Arthur had only sat down at his desk when the intercom buzzed. He sighed.

"Arthur," Robert's voice floated out of the box. "Please come and see me now."

The younger man got up, and walked into the adjoining office. Ariadne frowned, and bit her lip.

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Sit down," Robert said, almost jovially. He watched as Arthur settled into the seat, and smiled. "How are you?"<p>

"I'm ok," Arthur said, guardedly. In reality, he felt dreadful. He'd barely slept since he and Eames had argued, and his appetite had disappeared completely. For the last two days, he'd been dying to pick up the phone and call Eames, but his pride had kept him from doing so. Now he slumped before his boss, not caring that his suit was rumpled.

"Arthur," Robert said, gently. "I'm worried about you. You're losing weight and it doesn't look very…healthy."

"Nice to know you care," Arthur said, sharply.

"Oh I do. Which is why I think you need a vacation." Robert nodded. "It'll help you get your appetite back, make you feel better."

Arthur stiffened. "I don't need to get my appetite back-"

"Oh, Arthur," Robert said, his face looking concerned. "All you eat is salad! I'm worried about you. A vacation somewhere – somewhere warm and sunny – might help you feel better. Make you want to enjoy life more."

Arthur swallowed. "Robert-"

"Now, no excuses. I think a week in Mexico would do you the world of good. In fact, I've already booked it. Check your email, your flight tickets should have come through."

Stunned, Arthur got up. Robert smiled again.

"It'll be wonderful Arthur, trust me. Sun, sand…and wonderful food. I'm sure you won't be able to resist it."

There was a touch of malice at the edges of Robert's smile. "You'll be back to full health-" he ran his eyes over Arthur's diminished bulk – "in no time."

Realising he had no choice, Arthur nodded and walked back into the office. He'd barely sat down when the door opened and Eames walked in. Unable to contend with anymore shocks, Arthur practically burst into tears.

"Arthur!" Eames walked over, and pulled him close. "Oh, don't cry! Don't cry! I can't wait until we go on vacation! I'll make you feel like a Prince darling, I promise!"

Arthur blinked. "Us? On vacation?"

"Yes!" Eames beamed. "Robert asked me to go with you! Its what you need. You're tired, you're losing weight – I'm sure some sun, sand, and….well, other things will help fatten you back up!"

Ariadne glared at Eames, angrily. Arthur swallowed. "Eames, I don't need to-"

"Oh, Arthur!" Eames looked at him, sorrowfully. "You know I only want to get you healthy!"

"But you don't want me weighing 300lbs," Arthur muttered. Ariadne looked at him – surprise and distress was written on her face.

"What would I do if you were 300lbs?" Eames said, looking shocked. Then he smiled. "Well, there would be lots of you to love, I suppose, although you wouldn't be the most mobile and agile of men!"

Arthur bit his lip. "Eames, please-"

"Right, I suggest you two go and pack," Robert interrupted. "After all, your flights are this evening!"

"Excellent!" Eames beamed. "It'll be wonderful, Arthur!"

Nodding, Arthur got up, and with Eames firmly placing his arm around his waist, allowed himself to be led out of the office.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur pulled the zip on his travel bag shut, and sighed. A holiday in Mexico sounded wonderful, but he had a feeling of dread that Eames would turn it into an endurance test.

"Are you ready, darling?" A familiar voice called. Trying to smile, Arthur picked up his bag and walked into the hallway. Eames immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, I can't wait for this holiday," he murmured. "Sun, sand…and lots of s-"

"Eames," Arthur broke in, "I don't really feel comfortable with exposing myself on a beach, and-"

"You'll be fine, darling," Eames commented, nuzzling his neck. "People will look at you and wonder how someone like me got so lucky."

Arthur swallowed. "If you say so."

"And I'm right. Come on. We'll miss our flight."

* * *

><p>Dom swallowed. Ariadne still had her back turned to him. "Ari, please-"<p>

"Don't Ari me!" She snapped. "Arthur and Eames are going on vacation, and you know what will happen! Eames will try and feed Arthur at every opportunity, making him more miserable and unhappy, because you still won't try and fix what you started!"

Dom tried to stroke his fingers down her back. "Ari, I know this. But Eames just won't-"

"Never mind Eames! What about poor Arthur? My best friend could end up developing an eating disorder through this, all because Eames thinks he looks like a model! I know you thought Eames was shallow – you've gone and made him worse!"

"Ariadne, I-"

"There's only one solution." She rolled over and faced him. "You need to go and find them and try and make them see sense."

"Ari. They're in Mexico."

"It was worth a try." She looked at Dom. "I just don't like to think of the state Arthur will be in when he comes back."

"I know." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I know, and I'm sorry." He inhaled the scent of her hair, wishing with all his might he had never started this.

* * *

><p>Arthur exhaled as he entered the hotel room. Despite a slightly turbulent flight, the transit to the hotel had been smooth, and the young female receptionist had greeted them both courteously. He walked to the double doors of the room, and opened them. A shaft of sunlight hit his face, and he inhaled. The beach looked inviting, and the foaming waves made him feel hot and uncomfortable.<p>

"Shall we go outside?"

He turned. Eames was already undressing, and pulling on a t-shirt and shorts. Arthur swallowed.

"OK." He nodded. "Just let me get changed first, ok?"

"Of course. Make sure you expose some of that gorgeous body though, ok?"

"Yes, Eames." He spoke through slightly gritted teeth, realising that Eames wasn't listening. The older man turned and walked out of the room, leaving Arthur to go through his clothes.

"Something to cover up with," he mumbled, feeling conscious of the spare tyre he still had, "and something to keep cool." He settled on a pair of shorts and a long t-shirt, which had enough spare material to drape round him. He shrugged. He looked as though he were wearing a tent, but as he was still 185lbs, he felt that he needed it.

"Only another 40lbs to go," he said resolutely, looking at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes. His cheekbones were definitely appearing, and he had a sharper jawline. He also had more of a waist, he noted with pleasure. Turning, he walked out of the double doors and onto the beach.

Eames was nowhere to be seen. Deciding to take some moments to enjoy his solitude, Arthur closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face.

"Look whats washed up on the beach!"

Arthur blinked. A young couple were standing above him, smirking.

"Didn't realise that beached whales were a hazard here," the male half said, cruelly. "Still, I'm sure you'll get washed back into the sea soon enough…although be careful, they do harpoon whales here!"

She burst out laughing. Arthur felt angry, and humiliated. He opened his mouth, but another voice cut across.

"Back off!"

He looked over. Another man was approaching, tall, lean, and with a shock of black hair. He glared at Arthur's tormentors, and got a frosty look in response.

"Oh, sure," the schoolyard bully said. "I mean, if you really want us to leave fatso alone-"

"If you're fat, you can go on a diet," the other man said, calmly. "But you'll always be ugly and also, stupid." This gained a choking response from the couple and they started walking away, Arthur hearing a "fatty!" taunt thrown over their shoulders.

"You ok?"

He blinked. The man was offering his hand, and he grabbed it, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet.

"I'm fine." He swallowed, realising tears were in danger of coming to his eyes. "Its just – I've lost 35lbs, and I still get remarks-"

"35lbs? Wow!" The other man whistled. "That's a lot!"

"-and I'm still fat." Arthur turned away.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" He put a restraining hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Frankly, you're cute."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Really."

"Yes, really! You're cute," the other man stubbornly repeated. "Do you want to get a drink?"

Arthur blinked, astounded. Suddenly, a third shadow appeared.

"What's going on?" Eames demanded. "Arthur, who is this?"

"I'm Aaron," the other man said, politely. "I'm sorry, its just that Arthur was being harassed by a couple of idiots, and I-"

"Harrassed? What were they saying?" Eames said, raising an eyebrow.

"They were calling him fat," Aaron said flatly. "I can't bear it when people pick on people like that, so-"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Eames said, angrily. "What is wrong with people, Arthur? Do they think its funny to tell someone whose skin and bones they're fat?"

Aaron looked at Arthur, slightly shocked. Arthur shook his head.

"Skin and bones?" Aaron repeated. "Are you-"

"Yes," Eames said. "That's why we're here – change of scene, help him get his appetite back, get some meat on his bones, give me something to hold onto-"

Aaron looked at Eames, dislike spreading across his face. "No offence," he said softly, "but you're cracked." He looked at Arthur. "Good luck." To Arthur's chagrin, the handsome stranger started walking back down the beach.


	37. Chapter 37

Arthur lay on the bed in the hotel room, feeling too angry and confused to relax. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Aaron. He rolled over, feeling tears start to spring to his eyes again.

"Darling?"

He opened one eye. Eames was coming over, and sat down on the side of the bed. "Oh, Arthur, what's wrong?" he said, soothingly. "Was it that bloke on the beach?"

Arthur brushed the tears out of his eyes. "No Eames, it wasn't."

"Then what was it?"

Arthur sat up, the "fatty" taunt still ringing in his ears. "Nothing." He got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Arthur, please talk to me."

Arthur splashed water on his face, then walked back into the bedroom. "Nothing to say."

"Yes, there is," Eames insisted. "Come on."

"Eames." Arthur looked at him. "Please, just leave it. I'm feeling really tired, can you just let me sleep?"

Eames bit his lip. "We're supposed to be spending time together."

"Yes, but-" Arthur swallowed. The vacation was turning into a nightmare, and it was only the first day.

"Oh, ok," Eames said, almost coldly. "I get the message. Fine, I'll just go!"

He turned and walked out, leaving Arthur staring after him.

* * *

><p>Eames walked down the beach, feeling his anger lessen with each step. Finally, feeling exhausted, he sank down into the sand, idly watching the surfers.<p>

One caught his eye. He was tall, with black hair, on a board with a hot pink stripe. As he jumped off and picked it up, Eames realised it was the man Arthur had been with that morning. A surge of annoyance rose again, and he decided to approach him.

"Excuse me!" Eames called. The surfer was in the process of waxing his board, and looked up as the British man approached. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey."

"Don't know if you remember me," Eames said, almost haughtily. "But it was my boyfriend you were talking to earlier today."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I remember you allright." He kept rubbing wax on his board. "I felt sorry for Arthur, he's a sweet guy."

Eames looked surprised. "Sorry for Arthur? Excuse me?"

"Well, being called a beached whale must have been upsetting." Aaron stroked his wax down his board. "Especially when the poor guy's trying so hard to lose weight."

"A beached whale?" Eames looked furious. "By whom? When?"

"By a couple of idiots who seem to think a tubby guy on the beach is fair game," Aaron continued, lying his board down. "Frankly, I think he's cute." He looked at Eames. "Very cute. A bit of extra weight on someone never hurt anyone. But, its clear he wants to lose it, and that'll make him just as cute."

Eames spluttered. "My boyfriend doesn't need to lose weight." He glared at Aaron. "He needs to gain it!"

"What for?" Aaron asked, his light blue eyes flashing. "So he can't run away from you? You know, trying to force feed someone is just as abusive as making them try and lose weight. There are internet cults for people like you."

"Can't run away from me? Internet cults?" Eames was going scarlet. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"What I say," Aaron said, looking at Eames. "Arthur wants to lose weight, you seem determined not to let him. Let the poor guy do so. I worry that with you, he soon won't be able to get through the door."

"Are you saying I'm trying to fatten Arthur up?" Eames demanded. "Trying to make him obese?"

"Well, why do you want to feed him?" Aaron asked. "I'm interested."

"Because he's skin and bones!" Eames practically shouted. "He's lost weight, I'm worried about him!"

"You see him as virtually anorexic, do you?" Aaron said, looking puzzled. "Interesting."

"So, what are you saying?" Eames asked, angrily.

"I'm saying that you need to see Arthur as he really is," Aaron said, pulling his board up. "And let me assure you of this – if you don't want Arthur the way he really is, I'm perfectly happy to take him off your hands. He's sweet, he's funny, and he needs someone to build his confidence."

Eames blinked. "I-" he stopped, watching as Aaron picked up his board and walked away, whistling. Eames turned on his heel and hurried back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Arthur got out of the shower, and pulled a towel off the rack. As he began to towel himself, he heard the key in the lock turn. He sighed and stepped into the room.<p>

"Arthur, I'm-" Eames stopped, and blinked as Arthur turned round.

"Arthur?" Eames murmured. "Is that you?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames blinked. "Arthur?"

"Yeah?" Arthur said, wrapping the towel around his waist. "What is it-"

He froze. Eames was standing, his jaw dropping slightly. The younger man started to turn scarlet, suddenly becoming increasingly conscious of his spare tyre, and the slight fold at his waist.

"Arthur," Eames said, walking forward. "Arthur is that you?"

"Yes, Eames, its me." Arthur faced him, tears forming in his eyes. "This is me. I weigh 185lbs, down from 220lbs." He blinked. "At least you didn't see me at that size. I was a blob!"

"Arthur, you're so-"

"Fat, I know," Arthur said tiredly. "Obese. Huge. Still want to insist I eat everything in sight?"

Eames swallowed. "Arthur, I-"

"Look, if you want to leave, just go, Eames." Arthur turned his back, trying not to let Eames see his chin quiver. "I'm sure Robert is more your type, anyway. You like skinny guys, remember?"

"Arthur, will you-"

"Just go." The younger man sat down on the bed, burying his head in his hands. Swallowing, Eames opened the door, and stepped out. Dazed, he walked down the corridor, back onto the beach.

* * *

><p>"Hello again!"<p>

Eames looked up. Aaron was approaching. Wearing black shorts and a white shirt, he cut a striking figure. Eames swallowed, noting how attractive the man was, and then immediately felt guilty.

"Hi," he said shortly, turning and fixing his gaze on the waves. Aaron settled himself next to Eames.

"What's up?"

"I just discovered my boyfriend weighs nearly 200lbs," Eames said, surprised at his honesty.

Aaron nodded. "He is heavy, granted. But, God, he's cute. I just want to grab him, hold him tight, and never let him leave my side."

Eames looked at him. "He's my boyfriend."

"So why are you sitting here, and not with him?" The other man looked at him, searchingly. "Why are you not with Arthur?"

"Well, I-"

"Can't handle the fact he's tubby?" Aaron looked at him. "You disappoint me. If he were mine-"

"Yes, thanks, I get the point," Eames snapped. "You'd love him, and cherish him-"

"And isn't that what you should be doing right now, before someone else snaps him up?"

Eames blinked. "I-"

"Go and tell him you love him," Aaron said gently. "You may not get the opportunity again."

* * *

><p>Arthur rubbed his eyes. Crying had felt good, it had felt cathartic. He realised that maybe he could make it in the world, without Eames. He wiped his eyes, and got up.<p>

Suddenly, Eames burst back in, throwing the door open. Arthur turned round, startled.

"Come here", Eames said, slightly aggressively. "I mean it."

Arthur got up, then got the shock of his life as Eames pulled him in close. "Oh, Arthur," Eames breathed, holding him tight. "Just stay right here, ok?"

Arthur burrowed against his chest, sniffing slightly. "I thought I was too fat for you-"

"Darling, you may be heavier than I thought", Eames said gently, rubbing his back, "and quite a bit cuddlier than I realised, but it feels pretty good."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not," Eames murmured. "Its good. I have something to hold onto."

Arthur cuddled closer. "We still need to talk."

"We do. But can we do it in bed?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames turned and felt Arthur shift against him. He pulled him close, and the younger man responded by burrowing his head against his chest.

"You ok?" He whispered. Arthur sighed happily and tightened his grip on Eames.

Eames stroked his hair. Arthur shifted again. "Eames?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You do still see me, don't you?"

Eames blinked, and started to prop himself up on his elbows. He looked at the attractive, overweight young man who was still lying with his head on his chest. He smiled and began to tickle Arthur's back.

"I do see you," he murmured. "And you're gorgeous, you really are."

"Even carrying all this extra weight?"

"Yes." Eames pulled him close again. "There's just more of you to love."

Arthur sighed contentedly. "There was even more three months ago!"

"Shame I missed out." Eames murmured and kissed the top of his head. "Listen, Arthur…about before…"

Arthur groaned and rolled over. "Oh, don't."

"No, I'm sorry," Eames insisted. "I'm sorry I made you feel so badly about your weight. I'm sorry I kept on trying to feed you-"

Arthur grinned ,and turned over. "I did wonder if you intended to make me explode at one point!"

"Oh, god no!" Eames looked shocked. "Think of the mess!"

Arthur laughed. "Thanks. Listen…I do want to lose weight…"

"I know darling," Eames kissed him again. "And I want to help you."

"Really?"

"You know, I was pretty thin up until my early twenties," Arthur mused. "I was a very skinny kid, always active. Until the accident."

"What accident?" Eames asked, with interest. He stroked Arthur's back.

"Oh, I was involved in a car accident, and damaged my back and legs," Arthur explained. "I was in hospital for six months. Bones mended, but my metabolism changed. Suddenly I went from being thin and active to being fat and slow."

"How did your family react?"

"Badly." Arthur shrugged. "I've been trying to shed it all ever since."

"I'll help you," Eames said, pulling him close.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Sex burns lots of calories, so are you ready?"


	40. Chapter 40

Arthur sighed and stretched out. Eames rolled over and tightened his grip on him, letting the younger man cuddle into his chest.

It had been four months since they had returned from their enforced vacation, and Arthur had set to working on his diet with a vengeance. Eames had been unable to believe his eyes as the younger man had blossomed, with an increasingly slender frame emerging. Eames had also noted that Arthur had steadily grown more confident, more assertive.

"Robert keeps leaving boxes of potato chips and candy lying around the office," Arthur had told Eames one evening. Eames shook his head.

"How twisted. Encouraging you to go on a binge?"

"Yes."

"Shall we take them to the homeless shelter?"

"Why not?" Arthur grinned. "He'll be furious."

Eames let Arthur hold him. He stroked his back. "Darling?"

"Yes?"

"Whilst its wonderful that you've lost weight and your confidence has increased, don't lose too much more."

"I know." Arthur sighed. "Or you'll fatten me up!"

"Of course. I'll tie you to the bed and feed you cheesecake."

"Shall I change my name to Hansel?" Arthur asked sarcastically. Eames laughed.

"Not quite yet," Eames rubbed his back. "Its just I'm not into size zeroes of any description. I like something to hold onto."

"I'm only 10lbs now from my goal weight," Arthur reminded him. "I'm 160lbs now!"

"Which is almost perfect," Eames noted. "Healthy...but still cuddly."

Arthur hit him with the pillow. "I think I'll change my name to Teddy."

* * *

><p>"You sure about this?"<p>

Eames nodded. "Of course! They are your family, after all!"

Arthur swallowed. "Its just...they haven't seen me in a while. It could be awkward."

"I promise to behave, ok?" Eames smiled at him. "I won't embarrass you by talking about our sex life."

Arthur smiled, and began to laugh. "Thanks. But trust me, that might actually be better."

"Your Mum open minded, is she?"

"You have no idea."

Arthur approached the door and knocked. His mother practically threw the door open.

"Arthur!" His mother took one look at him and gasped. "Sweetheart, what happened to you? You're skin and bones!"

Arthur swallowed. "Mom, nothing happened, I just lost weight, and-"

"You're so thin, you look sick!" His mother appeared distraught. She looked over. "And this gentleman is...?"

"Eames," Eames answered, offering his hand. "I can assure you, Mrs Hamilton, Arthur isn't sick, he's just been dieting."

His mother shook her head. "I'm sorry, he looks ill. Arthur, come in, right now!"

Arthur looked at Eames and sighed. It was going to be a long weekend.


	41. Chapter 41

**Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames sighed, and checked his watch. They had been at Arthur's parents for nearly ten minutes, and everyone wanted to comment on his thinner frame.

"Art!" a young woman with dark hair and eyes came up, and threw her arms around him. "You're so skinny! I can get my arms around you!"

"Thanks, Alex" he said, weakly. A man about his age came up and clapped him on the back. "Looking good, Arthur. Does this mean you can now buy clothes that fit?"

"Yes, Hayden" Arthur said, a plastic smile beginning to form across his face. Eames swallowed. He suddenly felt an urge to grab the younger man, and pull him out of the house. But they had to stay for dinner, he knew, and suddenly a feeling of impeding doom started to wash over him.

"Its ready!" Arthur's mother called. Steeling himself, Eames grabbed Arthur's arm and walked him to the table.

"Arthur, sit here," his mother said, authoratively. Realising he had no choice, Arthur got up and sat down in the place indicated.

"Good," his mother said, smiling fondly. "Here you go!" Eames blinked as the plate hoved into view. It held easily twice the amount of anyone else's!

"Mom, I really can't..." Arthur swallowed, "eat this much."

"Arthur!" His mother's voice had a stern edge. "By the look of you, you're not eating anything!"

"Mom!" Arthur was beginning to look annoyed. "I was fat! Obese, even! I had to lose weight! Did you want me to die young?" Eames swallowed. "To be fair, Mrs Hamilton, Arthur was pretty huge-"

"You keep out of this!" Arthur's mother snapped. "What do you do, starve him?"

"On the contrary!" Eames retorted. "I tried to feed him up, and I don't want him to lose too much – skeletons are not attractive!"

Arthur turned to him, furious. "Eames, I can't believe you –"

"Arthur, you're so thin, you'll get sick," his mother said. "Sit down, and eat."

"You know," Arthur said, furiously, "this is worse than being fat!" He got up. "I lose weight, and all anyone does is criticise!"

"Arthur!" his sister broke in. "Stop being such a brat!"

Eames got up. "Darling, please calm down and-"

"Leave me alone!" Arthur said furiously. He began to walk out, slamming the door behind him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur walked down the street, tears filling his eyes. He brushed them aside angrily, and kept walking.

"Damnit," he muttered under his breath. Not looking where he was going, he collided with someone.

"Hey!" An annoyed voice said. Arthur looked up, and blushed. He'd jolted a stranger, and knocked newspaper they were carrying onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry, let me-" his voice faded away. Standing in front of him was a lean man with a shock of black hair. Arthur blinked.

"You're the guy from the beach," he breathed.

Aaron looked at him, puzzled. Then his face cleared. "Arthur?"

Arthur nodded.

"Wow!" Aaron took a step back. "You're so thin!"

Arthur burst into tears. Aaron looked at him, surprise and distress on his face.

"Arthur...hey, calm down, I didn't mean it..." he looked round. "Listen, there's a coffee shop on the corner. Fancy a jolt?"

Arthur nodded. He hadn't been back to the neighbourhood for a few years, and had lost track of developments. "Sure."

"Come on. My treat."

Arthur agreed. Soon they were sitting opposite each other, steaming Americanos in front of each of them.

"So, what happened?" Aaron looked at him. "You've really shed some pounds!"

Arthur blushed. "I'm down to 160lb."

"Wow! Arthur, that's great!"

"Thanks." Arthur took a sip. "I just wish everyone else thought so."

"Such as?" Aaron's tone was kind.

"My mother." Arthur put his cup down. "I turn up, having lost all this weight, and all she does is try and shove food in front of me!"

"Typical reaction," Aaron said gently. "She equates food with nurturing you, showing you she cares."

"She's trying to turn me into a blob!" Arthur burst out. "So is Eames! Between the two of them, I'll be the size of a house again in no time!"

Aaron stirred his coffee. "Eames still trying to feed you?"

"When he gets the chance." Arthur looked at him. "He doesn't want me to lose anymore. Thinks I'm fine the way I am. He likes me-" Arthur grimaced – "Cuddly."

"Eames is a man who likes something to hold," Aaron surmised. "And you're not happy with it."

"No." Arthur turned to him. "I just feel that no matter what, he's going to try and feed me any chance he gets. He gets this intense look on his face! "

"Calm down," Aaron said, mildly. "He just cares. He's seen you lose a lot of weight...he's probably worried that soon they'll be nothing left!"

Arthur smiled. "No, trust me, I like food a little too much!"

Aaron laughed. "Have you tried telling Eames this?"

Arthur flushed slightly. "No."

"Then do." Aaron said, encouragingly. "Tell him you want to lose a little more, but you're not going to get too skinny."

"What about Mom?"

"Is Eames with you this weekend?"

"Yes."

"Get him to make sure you get some exercise," Aaron winked, and Arthur started to laugh. "Tell her that you're fine, you just needed to lose a few pounds."

Arthur visibly relaxed. "I should talk to them, shouldn't I?"

"You should." A voice suddenly erputed.

Arthur and Aaron turned. Eames was standing behind them, looking furious.

"You know something, darling?" He said, glowering at Arthur. "Maybe its time I did feed you so you can't run away from me!"

Turning on his heel, he stalked out of the coffee shop, leaving Arthur to slump on the table.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur stared, aghast, at Eames' retreating figure. Aaron stood up.

"Stay here," he said, evenly. "I'll talk to him."

Arthur swallowed. "No. I will."

* * *

><p>Eames was walking along the sidewalk, anger and unhappiness etched onto his face. He barely heard the sound of footsteps. "Eames! EAMES!"<p>

The older man turned, his expression softening and then hardening again. "Arthur," he said, quietly. "Care to explain what was going on?"

"Nothing!" Arthur said, his tone defensive. "I was having coffee with him! He's the guy we met on holiday!"

"Oh, really?" Eames choked. "Is this what its going to be like from now on? You lose weight, and suddenly flirt with every man going?"

"I wasn't flirting!" Arthur said, his tone shot with anger. "I was upset! Thats all!"

"About what?" Eames said. "If its about your mother, Arthur, you turn up looking like a toothpick, she worries! Its natural!"

"She needs to get over it!" Arthur said. "I wasn't healthy, Eames, you know that!"

"But at least you were all mine," the other mine mumbled. Arthur looked at him, shocked.

"What was that?"

"When you were heavier, I was the only man you had eyes for," Eames whined, pathetically. "Now you've lost weight, its as though you-"

"As though I what?"

"As though you play on how good looking you are!" Eames burst out. "I don't want you to lose any more, I think you're fine the way you are!"

"Oh, so this is what its all about?"

"Yes!"

Arthur looked at Eames, anger growing on his face. "You're unbelievable. When I was heavier, you couldn't see what I looked like, and thought I was too thin. Now I am thinner, you feel threatened. What was that comment you made? Feed me so I can't run away from you? Planning on tieing me to the bed and shovelling cheesecake into me are you? Going to get me up to 500lbs so I can't move, are you?"

"If I have to, I will!" Eames shouted. Suddenly, as if aware of what he'd just said, he took a step back. Arthur stared at him.

"Oh, ok." He swallowed. "You've just admitted you'll happily fatten me up to stop me from straying. Your attitude is whats going to force me into it." He looked at Eames. "Just go."

"Art-"

"No, Eames, I mean it. Just go to my Mom's, get your stuff, and go. I'll fly back to the city, its no big deal. But I am not going to let myself end up the size of a house thanks to her being overprotective and you being a jealous jerk!"

Eames slumped. "Arthur-"

"Eames." Tears were beginning to fill Arthur's eyes. "Please, just go."

The older man turned, and walked away. Feeling his heart expand, Arthur turned, and burst into tears.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you. **

Arthur swallowed as he sat back down at his desk. His head ached, and his eyes still felt swollen.

He'd cried on the flight back from New Jersey to the city; the attendant had approached him, and asked, in a motherly way, if there was anything she could get him. He'd told her no, which had prompted a fresh wave of tears.

Now he was back at work, after a sleepless night. Eames had not called him once. He swallowed, wishing he could stop expecting him to.

"Hey, Art!"

He looked up. Ariadne was coming in, smiling.

"So, how was the weekend?"

Arthur choked. "Awful." He felt a fresh surge of tears welling up.

Ariadne looked at him, biting her lip. "What happened?"

"My mother thinks I'm too thin, Eames thinks I'm too thin..." He rubbed his face. "Eames threatened to feed me until I reached 500lbs, my mother kept trying to fatten me up...it was a nightmare!"

"Anything else?" She asked gently.

Arthur choked. "Eames and I have split. I told him to leave, and he left."

"Oh, Arthur!" Ariadne looked shocked. "Why?"

"Because he saw me talking to a friend, and thought I was flirting." He swallowed. "He told me he'd feed me if he had to, to stop me running away!"

"Arthur..." Ariadne was completely lost for words. "I'm sure Eames didn't-"

"Yes, he did." Arthur choked again. "He's not going to be happy until I'm fat again, Ari. I may as well accept it."

Ariadne looked at him. "Oh, Arthur..."

Arthur shook his head. Putting his head on the desk, he sobbed.

* * *

><p>Dom looked at Eames. The other man looked broken. He was propping his chin on his hand, and staring disconsolately into the black filter coffee in front of him.<p>

"What happened?"

"I blew it."

"Yes, ok, how?"

"I...well...Arthur's family tried to force feed him, and he got upset, walked out, I walked in on him talking to another man, and threatened to feed him till he couldn't run away from me."

Dom's jaw sagged. "You didn't."

Eames nodded. "I did." He looked at his cup. "Yes, I'm an arsehole. Yes, I'm upset. Yes...I'm really bloody stupid."

Dom fiddled with his own cup. "Eames, there are better ways to deal with jealousy than threatening to force feed Arthur until he can't move."

Eames shuddered. "Oh don't."

"You'll have to talk to him."

"I know."

"You could try by going to the office."

Eames nodded, vigorously. "I will."

* * *

><p>Robert walked into the office. "Arthur! You look upset!"<p>

"I'm allright," the younger man stated, through gritted teeth. He stared at his computer screen.

"Well, as long as you're sure," Robert said, soothingly. "I'm sure the deli down the road sells doughnuts that will make you feel better."

Arthur looked at him. "Cut it out."

"Cut what out?"

"The taunts." Arthur got up, and walked over to Robert. "You really can't handle that I've lost weight, can you? You have to make little remarks all the time."

"Arthur," Robert looked at him. "You have shrunk quite a bit. I can't have you collapsing with malnutrition, can I? Now, excuse me, I have something to discuss with my relief manager."

He turned and swanned out of the office, leaving Arthur staring after him, furiously.

* * *

><p>"Eames," Dom said quietly, "let me ask you a question."<p>

"Go ahead." Eames took a sip of coffee.

"Would you prefer it if Arthur were fat again?"

Eames looked uncomfortable. "Um...he'd look better with a bit more meat on him..."

"Eames..."

Eames looked in his cup, then looked at Dom. "Honestly?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "I would."


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"So what happened?" Ariadne eyed Dom across the table. He looked up, guiltily.

"I don't know what you mean," he lied, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Yes, you do." She looked at him, forcefully. "Arthur is really unhappy at work, and its all because of Eames. He's not eating properly, he doesn't look like he's sleeping- what's going on?"

Dom swallowed.

"When they were at Arthur's parents, they had an argument. Arthur ran into a friend, Eames drew the wrong conclusion, he told Arthur he'd feed him up if he had to."

"What?" Ariadne stared at Dom, her eyes the size of saucers. "Dom, you have to talk to Eames!"

"I have," Dom said tiredly. "He wants to talk to him,m but..."

Ariadne eyeballed Dom. "Yes?"

"He'd prefer it if Arthur was fat again," he said hurriedly, bowing his head to avoid Ariadne's scorching look.

"Prefer it if he was fat again?" Ariadne's voice jumped an octave, making Dom wince. "Arthur has lost 70lbs, and Eames wants to fatten him up? I don't believe this! Dom, how could you?"

"Ari, look, I know this is all my fault." Dom looked at her, trying to find the words. "I should never have hypnotised Eames, he'd have left Arthur alone. He'd have never looked at him whilst he was fat."

Ariadne blinked. "How can you...? Arthur is the sweetest, gentlest-"

"He's a lovely guy," Dom agreed, "but, Ari, Eames would not go out with someone who was that overweight. But he did. Arthur's lost it, Eames is now eith a knockout, and he can't handle it. He's jealous, Ari. And he thinks the best solution is to-"

"Make Arthur fat again," Ari finished. "And how is he going to do this? Force feed him three course meals every night? Serve him drinks sprinkled with weight gain powder? Not let him leave the house until he's eaten the fridge? Get a cage to lock him in and make him poke his finger out through the bars?"

"Ari!"

"Don't Ari me!" She said, angrily. "You need to convince Eames that Arthur is fine the way he is! Or-"

"Or what?"

"We're finished."

"Ari-"

"I mean it." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

Dom swallowed. "Ari-"

Before he could finish his sentence, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his desk, and picked up his mug of black coffee. He took a sip, and grimaced. What he really craved was a latte with a shot of syrup, but, he thought regretfully, it would merely be sucked up by the fat cells he still had, causing him to bloat out almost immediately. He put the cup down, and glared at it.<p>

Eames would tell him to have a latte, he knew it. The thought made him glare at the cup.

"No way am I getting fat again just for you, Eames," he told the cup, crossly. He leaned over the desk, having to adjust the waist of his suit pants. A 29" waist. He picked up the coffee cup again, and then put it down.

"I'm thin," he told the cup, relieved no-one else was in the office. "I can buy clothes off the peg, I can eat in public without people glaring at me, I can walk down the street without people calling me a beached whale, I can..."

"Sit in the office and show the first sign of madness?"

Arthur stiffened. Suddenly, another man walked in, clad in a black suit and white shirt. His thick black hair was combed, and he was carrying a briefcase.

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Aaron?"

"Oh, wow!" Aaron looked at him. "Art! You're thinner every time I see you! Please tell me you're stopping soon, before you slip through the pavement cracks!"

Arthur glared at him. "Is that meant to be funny?"

"No, I-" Aaron looked at him. "Its just- you look great, you really do." He blinked. "Are you ok?"

Arthur looked at his desk. "I should be. I've lost 70lbs, I can wear normal sizes, I don't get abused in the street-"

"But?"

"But Eames wants me to get fat again!" Arthur burst out. He looked at the other man. "And I-" he blushed. Aaron was smiling at him.

"Listen, why don't I take you to lunch?" Aaron said, casually. "You can tell me about it."

"Aren't you here to see Robert?"

"No. Robert's gone to Ontario for the month. I'm the relief manager. Didn't he tell you?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur scanned the menu. Aaron lowered his, and smiled at him. "order what you want," he encouraged.

Arthur scrutinised the choices. He looked at the salmon en croute, then as the waiter approached, he reconsidered. "I'll have steak please," he said finally, "and salad."

Aaron frowned. "Sure thats enough?"

Arthur blinked. "Oh, great. You sound just like Eames."

"Do I?" Aaron raised his eyebrows. "Art, you don't have to live on low calorie food for the rest of your life. You can splurge every now and again."

"Splurging," Arthur said, almost crossly, "is how I got fat in the first place. I was in an accident, and it damaged my legs and back. It also flattened my metabolism. I suddenly went from being able to eat what I liked to having it catch up with me."

Aaron blinked. "Sorry to hear that."

"Its true," Arthur continued defensively. "I can't eat what I like. I'll turn into a blob!"

"A loveable blob," Aaron countered, causing Arthur to blush.

"Look," Arthur continued, trying to avoid Aaron's eyes. "Being fat - I hated it. Do you have any idea the amount of abuse in the street I got? Then I meet Eames, and he keeps going on about how gorgeous I am, and it turns out he really thought I was thin! And now I am thin, he wants me to get fat again!"

Aaron blinked. "I'm sure thats not the case, Arthur."

"Yes, it is," Arthur said bitterly, picking up his water glass. "He told me if he had to, he'd get me to 500lbs so I couldn't run away!"

"500lbs?" Aaron whistled. "Sounds like Eames wants lots to love!"

Arthur put his glass down. "It'll be great," he said, sarcastically. "I'll be huge, and he'll have me all to himself."

"But its not going to happen," Aaron said, smiling. "Is it?"

Arthur glowered. "No, its not." He fell silent as the waiter brought their plates. "If I have to live on salad for the rest of my life."

Aaron looked at him. "What about Eames?"

"Eames?" Arthur blinked; tears were threatening to come to his eyes. "He can find someone else. I refuse to get fat again."

"So you'll stay thin?"

"Yes."

"Even if it means being lonely?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

Aaron sighed and dug into his tuna. "Boy," he muttered, "I've got my work cut out with you."


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames adjusted his jacket, and smiled at himself. He felt confident, and hopeful. Turning, he left the apartment, and walked with a steady pace in the direction of Arthur's office block.

* * *

><p>The office was quiet. Ariadne looked over; Arthur was studying his computer screen, his expression intense. Swallowing, she began to speak.<p>

"Arthur-"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think you should-" she chose her words carefully - "try and talk to Eames?"

Arthur sighed, the exhalation echoing in the quiet room. "I've thought about it."

"Dom says he's really miserable."

"Really?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. He misses you."

Arthur fell silent. Ariadne searched his face, wondering if she should tell him about Eames turning up late at Dom's apartment, somewhat drunk and despairing. Looking at Arthur's hard expression, she chose not to.

"Well, if he misses me, he could always come and talk to me," Arthur snapped. "But I know what will happen. He'll try and fe-"

The door to the outer office opened, and Aaron stepped out. Dressed in a crisp black suit, with a pale blue shirt, he exuded efficiency. He smiled at them both.

"Starbucks run," he announced. "What can I get you both?"

Ariadne smiled, shyly. "Can I have a vanilla latte?"

"Of course," Aaron nodded. "Art?"

"Americano." Arthur said, decisively.

"Anything else?"

"No," the younger man said, a little too sharply. Aaron looked at him, and shrugged. "OK." He turned, and made his way out. "Any important calls, I'll deal with them later."

Ariadne looked at Arthur. "He's only being nice."

"He's only trying to make me fat again," Arthur said, sourly. Ariadne stood up, her temper flaring.

"You know what?" She said, angrily. "Ever since you lost weight, you've become a real bore! I almost wish you were fat again, at least then you were a nice guy! All you do now is suck your cheeks in and stare at yourself in the mirror! When are you going to realise that people who love you do so because you're you? Eames is a jerk, but so are you!"

She stalked out, leaving Arthur feeling stunned.

* * *

><p>Eames wandered into the coffee shop, feeling an urge for caffeine before he tried to speak to Arthur. He got in line, behind a man dressed in a black suit. Moving forward, he jostled him accidentally.<p>

"Oh, God, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, its ok," the man turned, then his eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, I remember you. Arthur's other half."

"Was," Eames mumbled. "Still, you were right. I lost him."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "He's pretty much lost as well."

"I know!" Eames burst out. "He's obsessed with how he looks!"

Aaron looked at Eames. "You love him?"

"Yes."

"Want to help him accept himself?" His light blue eyes were twinkling. "And by that Eames, I mean accept that he can be thin and gorgeous, rather than have you constantly convincing him he's better off fat, because you're a jealous jackass?"

"Yes." Eames was beginning to feel ashamed.

Aaron grinned. "Good. Thought you'd see sense. Eventually."

"Was," Eames muttered. "Was Arthur's other half."


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur walked downstairs, signing himself out of the office. He was fuming and felt the need to get away from Ariadne and Aaron.

"I'm turning into a jerk?" He muttered angrily to himself. "I'm turning into a jerk?" He crossed the street, heading for a clothes store.

As he entered, he scanned the store, heading for a rack of suits. As he flicked through them, he heard a soft female voice.

"May I help you?"

Arthur blinked, and as he looked at the woman, and noticed, with a faint feeling of distaste, that she was slightly overweight. He swallowed, a hot feeling of shame beginning to bubble up within him. He could almost hear Aaron in his head telling him he was judgemental. He could almost hear Eames telling him he was cuter when he was heavier. He suddenly felt vulnerable, and apologetic.

"I'm sorry," he said, causing her face to crease in puzzlement.

"For what?" Her expression was confused, and Arthur took a deep breath. He smiled, and she flushed slightly.

"Um...I'd like to buy a new suit please," he said, taking another deep breath.

"Of course." Her tone was courteous. "What size are you?"

"I think I need a medium. Or large."

The assistant's eyes widened in astonishment. "Medium or large? I think you'll need a small. In fact, I'm sure of it. Hang on there."

She walked away, leaving Arthur dying of embarrassment. She returned with two suits draped over her arm - one in charcoal grey, the other in a soft beige. Arthur blinked - he'd previously only ever worn black.

"Here," she said, smiling. She held the suit trousers up to Arthur's waist. "Perfect. Its 29 inches."

"29 inches?" Arthur croaked.

She smiled at him. "I bet you've lost a lot of weight. You have no idea what you look like."

Arthur's face flamed red, and she turned away quickly. "I'll take both," he whispered, aware that his credit card was groaning in his pocket. She nodded and hurried to a cash register. He followed her, wishing he could disappear into the floor.

* * *

><p>"So what attracted you to Arthur?" Aaron's tone was gentle. Eames shrugged.<p>

"Well...he's funny..."

"Mmmm..."

"He's intelligent..."

"Mmmm..."

"He's got adorable dimples..."

"Mmmm..."

"He's sex on legs..."

"Is that fat or thin?"

"What?"

"You heard. Is Arthur sexy fat or thin?"

"Well..." Eames swallowed. "When he was 185lbs, he was cuddly. Huggable. It was like having a giant teddy bear!"

Aaron shook his head. "Eames. You were deprived of toys as a child. He was sexy to you, but not to anyone else, right?"

Eames took a deep breath. "Right."

"And now he's as thin as a straw, he gets attention." Aaron looked at him. "When you thought he was thin, you thought he was too thin. But that was because you were worried about his health. Now you're worried he'll leave you."

"Yep."

"And you think fattening him up will stop him running away."

"Yes," Eames said, tiredly. "And what do you want to do?"

"Stop you ruining both your lives." Aaron raised an eyebrow. "You like Arthur, he likes you, you can't handle the fact he's lost weight - he can't handle the fact he's lost weight! He's used to being treated like dirt when he was fat. Now he's in danger of turning into an insensitive jerk."

"So what do I do?" Eames asked, irritably.

"Simple. You patch things up, and you make Arthur realise he can be the same sweet Arthur, just a skinny version. And you make him realise that it doesn't matter whether he's 150lbs or 220lbs, you still love him."

Eames nodded. "OK." He looked up. "There he is!"

Aaron's head turned. Arthur had entered, clad in one of the new suits. He was queuing.

"He hasn't seen us," Aaron whispered.

Eames narrowed his eyes. Another man had approached Arthur, tall, and with thick blonde hair. He smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey," Arthur responded. The other man continued smiling.

"That looks terrific on you," the blonde said, suggestively.

"Thank you," Artthur mumbled.

"I was in the same store," the blonde persisted, "I overheard what the assistant said to you. Is it true? Did you really lose a lot of weight to fit into that?"

Arthur could feel embarrassment rolling over him. "Yes," he whispered. "I used to weigh - 220lbs."

The other man barked out an incredulous laugh. "220lbs? You've got to be kidding!" He chuckled, and started to back away. "I was going to ask for your number, but-"

"But-" Arthur frowned.

"220lbs! I'm sorry, I can't go out with someone who used to be such a porker! I bet you'd be stuffing your face on the first date, thinking you're safe!" Laughing, the blonde backed away. "I pity whoever does go out with you- you'd probably prefer cookies over sex!"

Arthur had flamed red, and turning, ran. Eames stood up, his jaw set.

"Eames!" Aaron's tone was warning. "Be-"

He broke off. Eames had shot out of the coffee shop. "Arthur!"

The younger man turned. "Oh, leave me alone!" His expression was anguished. "I can't please anyone! I'm fat, people criticise, I'm thin, people criticise! Leave me alone Eames, please!"

The older man stopped in his tracks, watching the younger man run sobbing down the street.


	49. Chapter 49

**Discliamer: Inception does not belong to me. Readers and reviews appreciated, thank you. **

Eames stared, hopelessly, at Arthur's retreating figure. He swallowed and made to walk after him, then felt a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go," Aaron said softly. "He will come back. But he needs to sort things out."

Eames nodded, numbly. He turned to the other man. "Arthur, he-"

"I know," Aaron said gently.

"He didn't deserve-"

"I know."

Eames' eyes narrowed. "No, you don't," he snarled, and walked back into the Starbucks. His gaze swept the room, and he spotted the blonde man who'd reduced Arthur to tears. He walked over, coolly self-assured.

"Morning," he said, smiling.

The blonde looked up. He was fiddling with his iPhone, a cappuccino sitting on the table in front of him. He took in the British man, and his face started to split in a sly grin. "Well, hello."

Eames continued smiling. "Is that coffee hot?"

The other man arched an eyebrow. "I believe so. If not...want to warm it up for me?"

"Pleasure." With a quick sleight of hand, Eames tipped the entire contents into the blonde's lap. He yelped as he got up, cursing at the hot, spreading, foamy mess.

"What the hell-" his face was contorted in anger. "What did you-"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Eames glared at him. "But I get a bit irate when someone insults my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" The blonde spluttered. "That guy - the former fatass - is your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Eames' voice had icicles forming in it.

"Wow!" The blonde started to laugh. "How did you cope with him at 220lbs? Did you make him wear a sack?" He looked at Eames. "Jesus, you must have really low self-esteem! Why else would a guy like you go out with a former blimp like that?"

Eames smiled.

"I'll have you know," he said, his voice ice cold, "that even if Arthur weighed over 500lbs and couldn't get through a door, he'd still be more attractive than you. Trust me on that one."

The man's jaw dropped. "You can't be-"

"Oh, trust me. I am."

Leaving the blonde with his jaw hanging open, Eames turned and walked out of the coffee shop. Taking a deep breath, he went to find Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur hurried down the sidewalk, his shoulders hunched and tears streaming down his face. The sheer casual cruelty of the blonde had thrown him completely.<p>

He felt a gnawing sensation in his stomach. He swallowed. _I need food,_ he told himself. He spotted a hamburger joint, and as if on auto pilot, walked straight into it.

It was only noon, and the place was deserted. He walked straight up to the counter. A young woman was standing behind the counter, examining her fingernails. She looked up. "Yes?"

As she saw him, she stood straight up, and smiled. "Yes, sir?"

"Hi." He smiled at her. "I would like a double cheeseburger, a large fries, and a large coke please."

"Of course!" She turned from the counter. Arthur swallowed. A few minutes later, two bags of steaming food appeared in front of him.

"Thank you." He pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet, ready to pay. She looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he mumbled, immediately dreading the question.

"Where do you put it all?" She laughed.

"Excuse me?" Arthur looked at her. "What?"

"Well, you're as thin as a stick!" She laughed. "I couldn't eat that much and stay as thin as you!"

Arthur felt a tidal wave of despair wash over him.

"You know what?" he snapped, "you're right. Eat it yourself!"

Turning, he walked out, only to collide with someone.

"Oh, sorry, I-"

He paused. Eames was looking at him.

"Shall we go and talk, darling?"


	50. Chapter 50

**Discliamer: Inception does not belong to me. Readers and reviews appreciated, thank you. **

Eames reached over and handed Arthur a tissue. "Dry your eyes."

Arthur took the tissue gratefully. "Thank you."

"Arthur..." Eames began and stopped. He cleared his throat, looking at the younger man. "Arthur..."

"Yes?" Arthur sounded tired. His stomach growled, and he winced.

"You're hungry?" Eames said, raising an eyebrow. "Here, let me buy you-"

"No!" Arthur said, so loudly he was shocked at the volume. "No, Eames, please don't!"

Eames swallowed. "All right, I won't. But, I insist we talk. In private." He looked at Arthur. "My place or yours?"

Arthur swallowed, seeing that Eames wouldn't give up. "OK. Mine."

* * *

><p>The cab ride back was silent. Arthur held himself aloof, and Eames debated whether to try and brush his hand against Arthur's hand, or side, and then thought better of it. Eventually, they arrived, and Arthur silently opened the door. Eames followed him up.<p>

"Let me make you something," Eames offered. Arthur had collapsed in a chair, his eyes closing.

"If you want to."

Undeterred by Arthur's off hand attitude, Eames wandered into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he gasped.

It was crammed with chocolate, desserts, and other sweet things. Fuming, he slammed the refrigerator door, and walked back into the living room.

"Arthur," his voice soft but deadly, "what is going on?"

"What?" Arthur sounded irritable. "What?"

"Your fridge. Or, icebox, as you Americans call it." Eames narrowed his eyes. "You look thinner than you did, and yet your fridge is crammed with junk! What on earth is going on?"

Arthur swallowed. "I'm not-"

"Oh, God," Eames looked at him, despair and horror on his face. "You're not - you're not-"

"Not what?" Arthur glared at him. "Not what?"

"Bulimic, are you?"

"No, I'm not," the younger man replied, edgily, and turned away. As he did so, Eames frowned.

"Tell me the truth!"

"Whats the problem?" Arthur flared. "Why aren't you pleased? You're the one who wanted me to get fat again!"

"Arthur-" Eames swallowed. "I don't want you risking your health! You're not eating this because you want to please me- you're doing it because you're unhappy!"

Arthur swallowed. "Well..."

"Be honest." Eames' voice was gentle.

"Its hard," Arthur admitted. "I used to eat junk, because I didn't like my body. Now I do, but I get so much grief for it! People who knew me when I was fat tell me I'm too thin, people who only know me now make fun of me because I used to be fat! And I-"

"I what?"

"I miss you," Arthur admitted.

"Oh, right." Eames raised an eyebrow. "I get it. You're hungry for love, but at present, you think you'll go for chips. Or you want the kind of nurturing that would come from really fantastic sex, but in the meantime, you'll go for ice cream."

Arthur blushed scarlet. "Eames!"

"Its true, though, isn't it?" Eames said, coming closer. "God Arthur, I've missed you too."

"I need help adjusting," Arthur said, letting Eames pull him close.

"I'll help," Eames said, soothingly.

"Thank you," Arthur choked. As Eames held onto him, he put his hand in his pocket, feeling for the bottle of pills. Taking them out, he dropped them on the floor.

"Right, come on," Eames said, authoratively.

Arthur groaned. "What now?"

"Kitchen!"


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Eames whistled as he gently tossed the steak in the pan. "A pinch of pepper," he muttered under his breath, reaching for the grinder. He heard footsteps behind him, and smiled.

"Showered?"

"Yes," Arthur said, turning to face the older man. He was wrapped in a light blue bathrobe, and his skin was flushed pink. Eames smiled at him.

"Take a seat."

Arthur complied, sitting down. As he did so, the bathrobe gaped slightly, giving Eames a quick glance of his chest. He blushed and pulled it together. Eames merely raised an eyebrow, appreciatively, before turning back to the steak.

"I'll...go and put some clothes on..." Arthur mumbled, getting up. His cheeks were stained crimson, and he pulled the robe around him. Eames frowned.

"You don't have to get dressed, Arthur. It is only me."

"Its not that, its..." Arthur's voice faded slightly and he turned. "Its just..."

"What is it?" Eames turned the flame under the steak down.

"I don't like people seeing me naked." Arthur burst out, defiantly. "It makes me feel-"

"Arthur!" Eames turned to him. "Arthur, I've seen you naked before!"

"No, Eames! You saw what you wanted to!"

Eames blinked.

"You haven't seen me the way I really am! My body is a mess! I have stretchmarks from where I gained weight before, I have some sagging skin around my stomach, my-"

Arthur's words were broken off as Eames pulled him close and planted a kiss on his mouth. The younger man's eyes widened, only for him to then close them and melt into the embrace. Eames pulled him close, and rubbed his back.

"Its allright," he whispered. "Its going to be ok."

Arthur let him hold him. "Let me get dressed."

Eames relinquished his grip. "Of course."

The younger man plodded towards the bedroom. Eames opened the fridge and pulled out a bag of green salad. He'd insisted Arthur shower, whilst he'd gone to a convenience store. He knelt down and looked at Arthur's stash of desserts.

"I'm going to throw this lot out," he said, decisively.

"Throw what out?"

Eames got up. Arthur was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light blue t-shirt. He looked at the other man, his eyebrow raised.

"This lot." Eames tapped the fridge. "All of it."

Arthur looked at him. "So, you're no longer trying to feed me, you now want to starve me?"

"Arthur." Eames spoke gently. "You can't live on this, can you?"

"Why not?" Arthur sat down in a chair. "Its what everyone expects. I sometimes think everyone just wants me to get fat again, so why not give them what they want?"

"I don't want you to die of diabetes," Eames said, more firmly. "I mean it."

"So, you're no longer going to try and stuff me until I get to 500lbs?" Arthur said, sarcastically.

"Arthur." Eames fixed him with a look. "I want to stuff you continually, but not in that way."

"Eames!" Arthur went scarlet.

"Seriously, darling," Eames continued, "I'm very lucky. I'm with a man who I can hold a conversation with and also hold onto." He turned his attention back to the steak.

Arthur blinked. "Did I miss something? You're assuming we're back together, and-"

Eames walked over, and put his hand over Arthur's. "We are," he said, softly, "because I'm not going anywhere Arthur." He turned back to the pan, and deftly flipped the steak onto two plates, and placed one in front of Arthur. "Eat. Its good for you."

"Great," Arthur mumbled, "I'm with a feeder."

"I'm not one of those," Eames said, starting to sound annoyed.

"You tell me to eat." Arthur put his fork down. "Eames, you don't get it. Ever since the accident, all I've had is people tell me how to eat, what to eat, and when to eat. It didn't stop me from becoming obese, and you are not going to get me to go back there! I know how this is going to go - at first, it'll be 'eat this Art, its healthy...', and before I know it, you'll be feeding me everything thats unhealthy!"

Eames looked at him. "Arthur. Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Behaving like a child." Eames glared at him. "Dom mentioned to me that Ariadne mentioned you were behaving like a tosser...its true. Before long, you'll be living on a cube of chicken a day, and water. Let it go! You were fat, you're now thin. Big deal! I love you either way! Now will you SHOVE SOME FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH JUST SO YOU SHUT UP!"

Arthur cut a piece of steak, put it in his mouth, and chewed it. Eames grinned.

"That's the spirit," he said, thinking of the cheesecake he'd decided on for later, when they were both in bed. "More salad?"


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

"Have you finished?"

Arthur nodded, carefully lying his knife and fork on his plate. "Yes, I have."

Eames smiled with satisfaction. "Excellent." He began to get up, then paused. "Oh, I forgot. I have to make a phone call. Would you mind starting to clear?"

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, then decided against it. He shrugged. "OK."

"Thank you." Beaming, Eames got up and bounded into the bedroom.

"Hey, thats my-" Arthur closed his mouth, feeling irritated. He looked at the plates, and picked them up. Putting them in the sink, he began to run water onto them, and reached for the detergent. Sighing, he began to squirt detergent onto the plates, and began to wash them.

Five minutes passed. No Eames. Arthur continued to wash.

Ten minutes. Still no Eames.

Gritting his teeth, Arthur began to dry the plates, then carefully stacked them in the kitchen cupboard. Closing the door, he wiped his hands on a towel, and checked his watch.

Fifteen minutes. That was it. He strode, purposefully towards the bedroom.

"Eames!" He shouted. "You're in my room and-" he threw the door open, and his jaw dropped.

Eames was lying in the bed. His clothes were casually scattered across the floor. He looked at the younger man, and smiled.

"Whats taking you so long?" He asked, his voice silky. "You know I hate waiting for...anything, frankly."

Arthur swallowed, trying to regain his composure. "Eames, you...I..."

"Come on." Eames threw back the covers, and Arthur nearly died when he saw the impressive erection. "Strip!"

"The light's on!" Arthur protested.

"Fantastic! I get to see you!" Eames was grinning. "Come on, get them off!"

Arthur bit his lip. "OK." His hands moved to his belt, and he unbuckled it slowly. With a tug, his jeans slid off and fell to the floor. He stepped out of them.

"Nice," Eames nodded approvingly. Arthur flushed. His legs were long, and also lean - he'd never put much weight on them, anyway. Hesitantly, he reached for his t-shirt, and began to pull it over his head. Eames' eyes soaked up the sight of the slender torso emerging, with a narrow waist.

"Very nice!" Eames was grinning in a manner that the devil would approve of. He patted the pillows. "Come here! Ravage me!"

Arthur reached to the wall, and flicked the light switch. Swallowing, he moved over to the bed. Lifting the covers, he slid under. Before he could even move, Eames' arms had snaked around his waist, pulling him close.

"Mmmmm..." he mumbled, reaching up to nuzzle Arthur's neck. "Mmmm..."

Arthur felt himself blush. "Eames, come on, you-" before he could say anything else, the older man was crushing his lips in a kiss, causing the younger man to slump back onto the pillows. When he was released, he responded by leaning his head on Eames' chest, letting the other man pull him tight.

"Oh, this feels nice," Eames murmured. "Why didn't we do this last week?"

"Because we werent' speaking," Arthur reminded him. "Because you told me that you'd force feed me if you saw me talking to another guy, and I decided that was it."

Eames winced. "I know. It was stupid of me." He pulled Arthur tighter. "But, Artie, its-" he swallowed. "I see you turn into this incredibly good looking type that everyone looks at, and I start to feel a bit insecure."

"I'm not getting fat again for you."

"Point taken." Eames let him cuddle up. "How about a little bit fat, though? The kind of plumpness that comes with contentment?"

Arthur smiled, almost happily. "Mmmm."

"You can't stay on a diet forever," Eames continued. "I mean, it gets boring, and I -"

"Don't like skeletons, I know." Arthur let himself be pulled closer. "But I don't want to get obese again. I mean it."

"You won't." Eames kissed the top of his head. "Not with all the exercise you'll be getting! Want to start right now?"


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**

Arthur turned over, and smiled. Eames was still asleep, stretched out next to him. The older man's arm was lying on the bed; picking it up, Arthur draped it over himself.

Suddenly, he felt Eames' arm tightening round him. "Mmm..." he murmured sleepily, burying his face in Arthur's neck. Sighing contentedly, Arthur closed his eyes, and felt himself drift off again.

* * *

><p>Eames smiled at Arthur across the table. The younger man was stirring coffee in a mug, his hair tousled. He lifted it, and took a sip. As if noticing the older man's look, he lowered the mug. "Are you ok?"<p>

"Couldn't be happier," Eames responded. He put his spoon in the sugar bowl, and tipped it into his own coffee, and stirred. As he looked up, he thought he could see Arthur frown.

"What was that?" Eames asked, puzzled.

"What was what?" Arthur responded.

"That...look."

"Nothing." Arthur took another sip of coffee. He smiled at Eames, and yawned.

"Oh dear," Eames said, grinning. "Someone still tired?"

Arthur put the mug down. "You didn't want to let me sleep?" he returned Eames' grin.

"Well, I-"

"Eames." Arthur put the mug down. "It was great. Absolutely great. You make me feel so...loved. So wanted." He met the older man's eyes and smiled shyly. "You make me c-"

Eames' eyebrows shot up. "I do?"

"Eames." Arthur leaned over the table, and reached for his hand. "You treat me like a prince, you really do. Its just-" he blushed.

"Just what?"

"I'm still not really that confident in how I look," Arthur admitted. "I mean, I have stretchmarks, and I have some saggy skin, and-"

"And you're still the only man alive I want to crawl back into bed with." Eames interrupted. He looked at his watch. "What time does Aaron tell you to get into the office?"

Arthur started to grin, his dimples showing. "Aaron says to come in when I like, and to leave when I've finished my hours."

"Well, what's keeping us then?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the sheets tangled again, Eames was lazily tracing his fingers down Arthur's back. He moved over, kissing the younger man on his neck.<p>

"Eames?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He leaned over, and kissed him again. Suddenly, he realised most of his weight was on the other man. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Mean to what?" Arthur mumbled.

"Mean to crush you."

"You won't." Arthur said, automatically. "Trust me, I have plenty of bul-"

He stopped, flushing. The older man moved of him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, fine, its just-" Arthur turned onto his back, and looked up at Eames. "I just sometimes forget I'm thin, now, thats all! Its ridiculous!"

"Well-" Eames was at a loss for word. "But am I too heavy when I lie on you?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "I'm just - having to readjust to the fact that there is no longer this layer between me and the outside world, thats all."

"Layer?" Eames propped himself up on his elbow. "Can you explain this?"

Arthur pulled himself up against the pillows, and smiled at the older man. "When I was fat, I was excluded from a lot of things. Clothes. Clubs. People smiling at me in the street. I'd go into a clothes store and it would be, 'sorry, not in your size.' Go for a cup of coffee, and it would be, 'you want non-fat, right?' and I hadn't even asked. As for people looking at me...it was sometimes with disgust, and other times, with laughter."

Eames winced. "My poor Artie." He leaned over, and kissed his forehead.

"And then I met Robert." Arthur sighed. Eames face clouded with jealousy.

"He was the worst. He'd take me out for dinner and then goad me into ordering really fattening dishes. He took me to a cocktail party once, and told everyone that I wouldn't go on a diet, as I liked being fat. A couple of people came up and told me that I was condemning myself to an early grave, and he was so upset about it."

Eames sucked in his breath. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." Arthur looked at him. "He took me home, and once we were in the bedroom, he switched the lights off. When I asked why, he told me that he didn't want to look at me naked. I was so embarrassed I left."

Eames' face twisted in anger. "I'll kill him!"

"Not worth it," Arthur said, tiredly. "But there's also my mother." He looked at Eames and smiled, wryly. "You saw how she reacted at Thanksgiving. And I'm nearly 20lbs lighter now than I was then!"

"Indeed," Eames said, dryly. "Don't worry, I'll eat you share for you." He looked at Arthur, and stroked his size. Arthur smiled.

"Its just..." Arthur bit his lip. "Its just I'm going to have to be really careful." He looked at Eames. "I mean, if I ate what I liked, I'd get fat again."

"Arthur," Eames said gently, pulling him close, "I'd still love you even if you got to the point of getting stuck in the door!"

"Really?"

"Yep." Eames pulled him close. "Lots more to love, thats all!"

Arthur laughed and kissed Eames' forehead. "I am so lucky. Just be patient with me, ok?" He looked at him. "And don't try and feed me until I get stuck in the door!"

Eames' face was the picture of innocence. "Me? Do something like that?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes!" He smiled and kissed him. "Just as long as you love me thin as well, ok?"

"Of course!"

Arthur looked at him. "I know I'm neurotic, but-"

"Oh, do shut up, darling, and come here!"

Arthur allowed himself to be pulled into a deep kiss, and suddenly noticed the clock. "Better get going!"

* * *

><p>Arthur entered the office, smiling. His new black suit showed off his slender waist and torso, and Ariadne whistled as he entered. "Wow!"<p>

"Thanks!" he said, grinning. "Listen-" he paused. "Where's Aaron?"

"Oh, Aaron's in a meeting," Ariadne said, smiling. "He did leave a message about some accounts-" she broke off.

Robert Fischer walked back into the office. He smiled at his two employees.

"Ariadne," he said, pleasantly. "Arthur!" He smiled. "You're so thin! Has Eames been starving you for the last month?"

Arthur flushed with embarrassment. Suddenly, his self-confidence started to crumble.

"Don't worry," Fischer said, smiling maliciously. "I can't have one of my employees turning anorexic. So, its a good thing that you have to come to a business lunch with me and Mr Saito today - you remember Mr Saito, don't you?"

Arthur nodded numbly as the Japanese man entered. His eyes widened as he saw Arthur, and he whispered to Robert, who nodded.

"What?" Arthur asked, flustered.

"Mr Saito wants to know what happened to you," Fischer said, smiling. "as you were such a porker!" He turned to the magnate, and whispered in Japanese. The other man laughed.

"What?" Arthur felt increasingly distressed.

"Oh, I've told him you're not going to stay this thin." Robert smiled, cruelly. "Let's face it - you've ensnared Eames, convinced him to love you - you'll be the size of an elephant again soon! Let's go to lunch, hmm?"

Arthur swallowed, and meekly followed Robert to the door.


	54. Chapter 54

**Discliamer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Right," Robert said, smiling cruelly at Arthur as the three men settled into seats at the restaurant. "I'll order. For all of us."

Arthur swallowed. "Robert, please don't-"

"Now come on Arthur," Robert said, soothingly. "You look like you could do with a square meal! Or ten!"

Arthur swallowed, feeling anger rise up in his throat. Robert turned and gestured to the waiter. "Excuse me!"

The waiter bowed. "Yes, sir?"

"Can I have a bottle of merlot, vintage 1980, and bread, please?"

"Of course." The waiter moved away, smoothly.

Saito leaned over and muttered something to Robert. The younger man smiled and spoke reassuringly.

"What?" Arthur asked, feeling nervous.

"Saito just wanted to know if you're getting your own bread basket," Robert said, silkily. "I told him that of course you were, a growing boy like you needs it!"

The bread arrived. Arthur looked at Robert. "No, thanks."

Robert smiled. "We'll see." He gestured for the waiter to pour the merlot.

Arthur watched as the blood red liquid splashed into the glass. Robert picked his glass up. "Lets raise a toast! To you, Arthur! For finally discovering what it means to be thin! Clothes that fit! People not staring at you in the street! And a boyfriend who doesn't insist on the lights being switched off!"

Arthur choked back his anger as the waiter re-appeared. The man's bland face surveyed them all as he pulled out his pad. "Yes?"

"Oh, just teriyaki steaks twice," Robert said, smiling. "And a linguine with double cream, double butter for him." He pointed at Arthur.

"Double cream...double butter?" The man looked at Arthur. "Are you-"

"Oh, it won't hurt," Robert said, his expression cruel. "He'll still have room for dessert - or five!"

The waiter smirked. Scribbling down the order, he left. Robert looked at Arthur.

"Is Eames feeding you enough?" He looked at him, tipping his head on the side. "I mean, he must be worried about you. Or does he secretly like hugging a skeleton?"

Arthur looked at him. "Robert. Leave it."

"I'm just wondering," Robert said, his words practically hissed out. "He and I break up, and he goes for you - and you were so cuddly when you both met. But now, you're thin as a rail, and I'm sure Eames regrets the fact you're no longer as comforting as you were." He looked at Arthur, his eyes narrowing.

Arthur pushed his chair back. "Thats it."

"What?" Robert blinked.

"I'm not going to stay here-" Arthur spoke through gritted teeth - "and listen to you needling me about my weight." He glared at Robert. "Or my relationship."

"Arthur." Robert's voice was firm. "Sit down."

"No." Arthur picked up his suit jacket, and began to pull it on. "You know your problem, Robert? You're jealous."

"Jealous?" Robert barked out a laugh. "Jealous of a man who had to turn sideways to get through a door? Jealous of a man who in about a month will probably be unable to get through a door? Maybe Eames will give you a push! Or, maybe he'll put cheesecake on the other side so you can force your way through!"

"Or maybe Eames will just love me, regardless!" Arthur retorted, his voice cold. "Face it - Eames loved me when I weighed 220lbs. He loves me now I weigh 145lbs. And you know what? You're just pissed you never got the chance to take advantage of my love handles! What's wrong? Too embarrassed to admit that you liked the fat guy?"

Robert's jaw sagged.

"Face it, Robert," Arthur said, standing to his full height. "When Eames saw me, he thought I was thin. You knew I was fat! Know your problem? You're a chubby chaser...and in denial!"

Robert sank back, gasping for breath. The waiter arrived, holding three plates. He looked at Arthur. "Sir?"

"Oh, the linguine is for him," Arthur said nodding at Robert. "Poor guy, needs fattening up a little!"

The waiter nodded, and put the plate in front of the shell shocked man. "Of course!"

"See you back at the office," Arthur said, turning and walking out. "I'm off to have lunch with Eames!"

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Hello?"

"Eames?" Arthur practically giggled into the cell phone, "are you available?"

"No, darling. I'm attached. To an absolutely gorgeous young man whose dimples would make a monk go to his knees."

Arthur grinned again. "Eames. Are. You. Available?"

"What do you desire, Arthur?"

"To see you." Arthur lowered his voice, making it sound deep and throaty. "Have you got time for lunch?"

"I do have an appetite at the moment, oh yes..."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Eames and Arthur sat opposite each other in a restaurant. Eames looked at Arthur,curiously.<p>

"What's happened?"

Arthur smiled serenely, waiting until their order had been taken until he spoke.

"Well, I went for lunch with Robert and Saito..."

"Yes?"

"And Robert started needling me about my weight again..."

Eames' face darkened. "I knew it. What happened?"

"Well, he commented how I wouldn't maintain it and soon I'd end up the size of a house again." He swallowed. "So I told him-" he paused.

"Yes?"

"I told him that-" Arthur bit his lip. "That he was clearly pissed off because he never took the opportunity of enjoying my love handles!"

Eames blinked, and slumped back in his seat. "You didn't!"

"I did." Arthur blushed. "I told him that he knew I was fat...clearly he was a secret chubby chaser!"

Eames started to laugh. "Well done!"

"I also said," Arthur said, going slightly scarlet, "that you didn't realise how fat I was, but still loved me, even when you saw me for what I really am."

"I do." Eames said, grinning. "I loved you when you fat, and I love you thin, and I just...love you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do." Eames insisted. The waiter suddenly approached, carrying their main dishes. He looked at the both.

"Lasagne with beschamel sauce?"

"Oh, for me please," Eames said, whilst the chicken salad went in front of Arthur. He picked up his fork, ready to eat. Suddenly, he noticed Arthur was frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Eames, are you sure its a good idea to have that in the middle of the day?"

"What?"

"Well, the pasta, the cheese...its a heavy meal, don't you think?"

Eames blinked, narrowing his eyes. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No!" Arthur said, hastily. "Not at all! Its just-"

"Just what?" Eames' face was beginning to darken.

"I don't want to lose you to a heart attack or something!" Arthur finally blurted out. "I mean, Eames, your diet is terrible, you smoke, you drink, and I get worried!"

"Well, excuse me!" Eames retorted. "A heart attack! From a man who weighed 220lb and rising when we met!"

Arthur slumped back in his seat, looking stunned. Eames put his face in his hands.

"Oh, christ, Arthur, I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have."

"No," Arthur said, blinking, and trying to control his voice. "Its ok. You're right. I was huge, and getting bigger." He looked at Eames. "My father told me I'd probably be dead of a heart attack by the time I was 35."

Eames was covering his face. "Arthur, I-"

"No, listen," Arthur said, quickly. "Let's just eat, and get out of here."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Robert stormed back into the office, banging the door. Ariadne looked up, and winced. He ignored her, and strode straight to his office, shutting the door with a slam.

The young woman swallowed. Lunch with Arthur clearly hadn't gone well.

* * *

><p>Robert tapped his fingers on the desk, his fury surging. Suddenly, a malicious smile began to curve his lips. He immediately reached for his computer mouse, deftly clicking and bringing up the electronic file marked "Employee details."<p>

After finding what he was looking for, he reached for his desk phone, and punched in a few numbers. After a couple of seconds, it began to ring. A woman's voice answered. "Hello, Hamilton Residence."

Robert could barely contain his glee. Tying to pull his face into a frown, he answered, solemnly, "hello, is that Mrs Hamilton - Arthur Hamilton's mother?"

"Yes, it is." The voice sounded slightly confused. "Who is this?"

"My name is Robert Fischer," he said, smoothly. "I'm Arthur's boss."

"Oh, of course!" She sounded almost warm. "What can I do for you, Mr Fischer?"

"Please, call me Robert." Fischer smiled, cruelly. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you, Mrs Hamilton. But I'm very worried about Arthur."

* * *

><p>Eames and Arthur finished lunch, Arthur looking down at his plate. The silence between them was awkward. Eames coughed, and the younger man looked up.<p>

"Arthur," Eames said, falteringly, "Arthur, I am a total arsehole, I know, and I don't deserve you, but can I cover you in whipped cream tonight and lick it off?"

Arthur couldn't help it. His face cracked into a grin. "Eames, you really are the most-"

"Look, I am heading for an early grave," the older man said, almost dismissively, "but I'd like to go out smiling." He raised his eyebrows, suggestively. "Reckon old miseryguts in the office can do without you?"

Arthur swallowed. "I shouldn't. He's angry enough. I don't want him finding other reasons to bear a grudge.

Eames sighed. "Point taken." He leaned over, and kissed the younger man's forehead. "Still, tonight. You, me, a load of whipped cream, and some athletic tongues, allright?"

Arthur couldn't help smiling. "Sounds perfect."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"You're worried about him?" Arthur's mother sounded anxious. "What's happened?"<p>

"Well, he's lost a lot of weight, lately." Robert sounded sorrowful. "He's looking very thin now."

"Looking very thin? He was so skinny when he came home for Thanksgiving!" She sounded tearful. "Whats wrong with him?"

"I never see him eat," Robert said, malice beginning to seep into his voice. "He seems to live on air. I'm beginning to think he has an eating disorder."

"But, Arthur!" the poor woman sounded in tears. "He's always loved to eat!"

"I blame his boyfriend," Robert said, beginning to smile. "I think he likes him thin, and doesn't let him eat what he wants to."

"That Eames!" his mother said, in disgust. "How could he!"

"Easily, I'm afraid."

"But what do I-" his mother gulped. Robert smiled. "I have a solution."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked back into the office, noting Ariadne. "Hey!"<p>

"Hey," she said, quietly. "I'd be careful. Robert seems a little - upset."

Arthur shrugged. "He was told a few home truths." He sat down at his desk. Suddenly, Robert opened the door.

"Oh, Arthur. Go home. Start packing."

Arthur blinked, puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"I've just been on the phone." Robert looked at him, and smiled. "Actually, I'd go shopping. For new clothes. In larger sizes!"

"What?" Arthur's face was beginning to freeze.

"I've just been speaking to your mother." Robert grinned. "She's very worried that her poor little boy is anorexic. So I've arranged for two weeks leave. Two weeks leave of you eating your mother's home cooking!" He began to laugh. "But, don't worry, I'll let the airline know they'll be rolling you out of cargo when you return!"

Arthur got to his feet. "Robert, you- I can't believe you'd upset my mother like that!" His tone was furious. "How dare you tell her that!"

"Well, I'd go back to New Jersey, if I were you." Robert's toe was malicious. "Show her how thin you are, how her pride and joy is now a skeleton!" He was laughing as he began to walk back into his office. "I didn't ask if she has a cage big enough to lock you in, but I'll bet she will! You just need to find yourself a chicken bone so you can keep that figure!"

Arthur gritted his teeth. "Robert-"

"Don't." Robert warned him, his eyes flashing. "Or I'll fire you. With no reference. Understand? Go home, and get fattened up. I'll put in an order for new reinforced furniture!"

Arthur set his jaw. "Robert, you-"

"Yes," the slightly older man said, grinning malicously. "I know." He turned on his heel and walked back into his office, leaving Arthur and Ariadne stunned.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur stared as Robert, still laughing, walked into his office, shutting the door. He turned, gazing at Ariadne, who looked horrified. Suddenly, the door opened again, and Robert stuck his head out the door.

"Oh, Ariadne?" He smiled, cruelly. "Get on the phone to the maintenance department - we'll have to get the doors widened!"

Ariadne couldn't contain herself. "You are such a-"

"If you want to end up unemployed, continue," Robert interrupted. "Otherwise, be quiet. Poor little Arthur has to go home and be force fed by Mommy dearest, and when he comes back, he won't be little anymore!"

Arthur glared at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I am," Robert snapped. "When will you realise - you're a former fatass who has managed to con Eames into staying with you! When he sees you back to a blimp, I'm sure he'll dump you!"

"What is your problem?" Arthur practically shouted. "The fact I'm happy? The fact I'm with Eames? You left him, remember?"

"No, Arthur," Robert said, his voice and words spiked with venom. "Its the fact you're _thin._ You used to be my fat employee - poor Arthur, who stuffed himself with doughnuts because he was lonely and unhappy! Who did everything he was asked, because he didn't want to be made fun of! Who wanted everyone to like him to make up for the fact he was a whale! Now you've lost weight, and you're - you're-"

"Say it," Arthur said quietly. "Say it, Robert. Say 'you're now arrogant and over confident'. I'm not. I'm feeling good about myself for the first time since I was 20. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because its not how things should be," Robert almost snarled. "You're fat! Face it! I'll always see you as fat, Arthur! You may be thin as a rake now, but I can't wait to see you in a couple of weeks! Now, go! And if you don't go home-" his eyes glinted, dangerously - "remember, I have your mother's number! And she thinks I'm your kind employee who is trying to help her poor little boy who seems to be starving himself!"

"You just hate the competition," Arthur said, his voice tired. "But fine. I'll go."

He turned, and walked out of the Office. Ariadne blinked, and let him go.

* * *

><p>As Arthur left the building, Aaron walked in.<p>

"Where's Arthur?" he asked, puzzled.

"On leave," Robert said, looking at his relief manager. "Not a problem."

Aaron's face darkened. "Robert, you-"

"Oh, he's going home." Robert said, airily. "He might be a little different when he comes back, but no problem. You'll have gone by then. Now, about this project..."

"Different?" Aaron frowned. Then he looked at Robert. "Oh, God, you-" His lip curled in disgust. "I quit." Throwing the papers down, he stormed out.

* * *

><p>Eames burst in, using the key Arthur had given him. "Arthur! I'm here! With cream and-"<p>

He stopped. A large black flight case was in the hallway. Frowning, Eames went into the lounge. The younger man was sitting on the couch, staring into space.

"Arthur?" Eames sat down. "What's wrong?"

Arthur swallowed, and looked at him. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Eames frowned. He looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

Arthur looked down at his hands. "I'm going home for two weeks."

"Why?" Eames looked puzzled. "Is it your mother? Is she ill?"

"No." Arthur laughed, bitterly. "Mom's fine. Its me she thinks is ill."

"What?" Eames looked confused. "Arthur, please, explain from the beginning. What's going on?"

Arthur fingered his suit jacket. "Robert has rung my mother, and told her I have anorexia." He looked at Eames. "She's expecting me home tomorrow. For two weeks. Of constant feeding!"

Eames blinked. "You're-" he looked at Arthur. "You mean-" he shook his head. "I mean-"

"Yes," Arthur said, tiredly. "He did. I will. And I'll be triple the size I am when I get back!"

Eames shook his head. "No, you won't be."

"Eames, you've met my mother!" Arthur said, agitated. "She thought I was too thin then! That was when I was 20lbs heavier!"

"Calm down, darling," Eames said, beginning to grin. "I could always go with you."

"She thinks you're starving me," Arthur said, weakly.

"Really?" Eames raised an eyebrow. "Then its time to prove her wrong. Call the airline, and book me a seat. I'm going to go and pack a few things!"

"Eames!" Arthur sounded more agitated than before. "This is-"

"The perfect solution!" Eames said, with a grin. "I'll charm her! Now...about that plane ticket?"


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Eames sighed and cuddled down in his plane seat, flipping idly through a paperback thriller he'd plucked off the shelf at the airport bookstall. Arthur sat next to him, silent and seemingly agitated.

"What's wrong?" Eames asked idly, finally settling to read.

"I'm going home to see my mother." Arthur snapped. "My mother, who will no doubt have a seven course meal lined up for me the second I walk through the door, with a five course snack to follow!"

"Hey, hey!" Eames looked at him, hard. "Calm down! So what if she has? You don't need to eat it!"

Arthur stared at him, aghast. "You've met my mother? She thought I was too thin at Thanksgiving! She'll think I'm skeletal! She'll make me eat, and eat, and-"

"Until you explode or she can shove you in an oven, I know," Eames interrupted. "Shall we stop off at a legal office on the way and get your name changed to Hansel?"

Arthur glared. "You're not helping."

"And you're winding yourself up!" Eames countered. He shook his head. "You might put on a few pounds-"

"Try a few dozen," Arthur said, sourly.

"But your mother loves you." Eames looked at him. "She loves you and wants you to be healthy. Look, eat what you want, and tell her you're full!"

"Its not that simple," Arthur snapped. He slouched in his seat, and pretended to be interested in his iPhone. Eames sighed and buried himself in his novel, occasionally glancing at Arthur, who sat staring straight ahead. Eames sighed again- it was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>Arthur swallowed as the cab approached. Eames was gazing out of the window. The fact he was so relaxed irritated Arthur further. As the cab approached, Arthur swore he could see the front curtains twitching. His heart sank.<p>

"She's looking out for me," he mumbled, miserably. "I may as well say goodbye to my waistl-"

"Cut it out," Eames said, forcefully. "Let's just see, ok?"

Arthur nodded. "OK, lets."

The cab stopped. Arthur paid, and they retrieved their luggage. As they walked to the front door, Arthur's steps became almost funereal. Eames looked at him.

"Come on," he said, trying to sound jovial. "Its your mu-"

The front door swung open. Arthur gulped. His mother stood, in the doorway. An attractive woman in her mid fifties, she had her son's eyes. She looked at him, her jaw slowly dropping.

"Arthur!" her hand flew to her mouth. "You're so- _thin!_"

"Hi Mom," Arthur said, his voice suddenly weak. "I'm really not that thin, I'm-"

His words were cut off, as his mother pulled him into a crushing hug. He gulped. Eames stood by, letting the family members embrace. Arthur's mother finally relinquished her grip, and he stepped back.

"You are far too thin," his mother choked out. "You're practically skeletal! I'm so grateful to your boss - Robert."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Mom, you don't want to believe everything he says-"

"I've been reading up on anorexia," his mother said, authoratively, and seemingly not caring they were still standing in the street. "It says that the sufferer is still in denial! You probably still think you're fat, don't you?"

"Mom!" Arthur went crimson. "I don't think I'm fat, I think I look fine!"

His mother shook her head. "I knew it, denial!" She then turned to Eames. "Oh, you decided to come and impose, did you?"

"I invited him," Arthur said, stubbornly. "I decided that if you're going to force feed me from morning till night, I might want some help in being pushed through the door!"

"Arthur!" his mother looked horrified. "Sweetheart, I only want to take care of you! If Eames is here, he can stay, but I'm not happy about it." She glared at Eames, and the other man blinked. "You starve him, yes?"

"I think Arthur's capable of knowing when he's hungry," Eames retorted. "And frankly, capable of feeding himself."

"Plus," Arthur snapped, "I need someone to help me burn the calories with!"

"ARTHUR!" His mother's face was scarlet. "I will not tolerate this! Inside, right now!"

Arthur looked at her. "No."

His mother looked astonished. "What?"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Arthur exploded. "my boss is a jerk off who can't get over the fact I lost weight! And neither can you! Is no-one going to be happy unless I'm the size of a whale and eating myself to death?"

"And you'd rather be a skeleton?" his mother's face was flushed, and he suddenly realised he was going to far. He swallowed.

"I'm happy," he said, quietly. "Please Mom, be happy for me. I'll come in, I'll eat, but-"

Her face softened. "OK. Do." She looked at Eames. "And you."

Eames nodded. "Thank you."

Sighing, Arthur followed his mother in. "First battle won!" Eames whispered.

Arthur smiled, tightly. "Yes. Not the war."

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur swallowed. Sitting at the dinner table, with both his parents, and his younger sister, and Eames, was the last place he wanted to be. He looked at his plate.

His sister, Alex, spoke. "Art, I really think you're getting too skinny."

Arthur looked at her. "Really. When I was fat, you used to call me fats-"

"Arthur!" His father's voice held a warning note. With a look of triumph, his sister got up and walked into the kitchen. She came back, carrying a large pot.

Arthur gulped. Spaghetti. His favourite. And his mother and sister knew it. Swallowing, he looked sat his plate, knowing that in less than a second it would be literally heaving with food.

"Here it is!" His mother announced. She was carrying another large pot. The meat sauce.

"It looks wonderful," Eames said, appreciatively. "I wish my mother could cook!"

Mrs Hamilton frowned. "She can't?"

"No." Eames shrugged. "She told me when I was young that if God wanted women to cook, he wouldn't have invented the microwave."

Arthur's mother looked horrified, and Arthur felt like slapping Eames. "Well done!" he muttered under his breath. Eames turned to him, his eyes wide and innocent. "What?"

"You're now going to get fed into oblivion!" Arthur hissed back in a whisper.

Eames shrugged. "Excellent." He smiled at Arthur's mother.

Arthur blinked as a large spoonful of pasta slithered onto his plate. He blinked as another spoonful joined it.

"Mom, I-"

"You want another?" His mother asked, worriedly.

"No, two is enough!" he said, hurriedly. He swallowed as a large pile of meat sauce joined it, and with a sinking heart, picked up his cutlery.

"Remember," his mother said, smiling fondly at him. "There's always more!"

"Mom, I-" Arthur sighed. He duitfully began to eat. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Eames and his family doing the same. He ate a few forkfuls, and realised he actually had missed his mother's cooking.

"What do you eat normally?" Alex asked. She was a college student, who was living at home to save money.

Arthur swallowed. "Um...salad. Meat. Vegetables."

"No doughnuts?" Alex's eyes opened wide. "No candy? What happened to you?"

"I went on a diet," Arthur said, feebly.

Alex pointed her fork at him, sauce dripping from it. "That's what every anorexic says, Art! I went on a diet! And before you know it, they're so thin they're collapsing!"

"Which is why its good he's here!" Eames said, patting Arthur on the knee. "I don't want him collapsing, except after something which isn't suitable to be ment-"

"Eames!" Arthur's face went scarlet. "Please!" He turned to his sister. "I'm not anorexic, trust me. I do eat! I'm just-"

"A bit too thin at the moment," Eames said, smoothly. He turned to Arthur's mother. "I do think he looks better a bit plumper. Gives him his dimples!"

Arthur's mother smiled approvingly at Eames. "I'm so glad you said that!" She swallowed. "He does!"

"Yes," Alex chipped in. "Arthur, my friends thought you were cute chubby!"

Arthur blinked. "Shame for them!" He glowered at Eames, who merely smiled placidly. "Be a good boy, Arthur. Eat your spaghetti."

Arthur's mother smiled at Eames again. "Robert said you were starving him!"

"Me? Starve him? Oh, no!" Eames looked shocked. "Never! He fights me for the last forkful! We just have a very energetic se-"

"EAMES!"

Everyone turned to look at Arthur, who was scarlet. Pushing his chair back, he stood up. "Eames, can I speak to you outside?" He looked at his mother. "Sorry, Mom, he forgets himself!"

"No, I don't, I'm right here!" Eames protested, as Arthur began to drag him out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What's going on?" Arthur hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just-"

"You're ganging up on me with my mother!" Arthur glared at him. "Do you actually want to have me waddle out of here in two weeks? Or do you want to help push me through the door? Between the two of you I'll be enormous!" He looked at Eames, hard. "Robert is looking forward to seeing you rolling me back into the office - why are you doing this?"

"Well, I'll love you even if I have to get you craned out of the house," Eames retorted. "But, Arthur, your mother is upset - putting on a couple of pounds will help put her mind at rest."

"But its my body!" Arthur said, feeling upset. "Why oh why do you all try and force me into being something I don't want to be!"

Eames shook his head. "Ssshhh, Artie. Now listen. Get your mother on side."

"What?" Arthur blinked.

"You heard. Let's get her on side...and she can help us deal with our biggest problem. Now, are you going to come and finish your spaghetti? If you do, I'll jump on you later. OK?"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Come on, my plumptious!"

Arthur walked out of the bedroom and scowled. "Do you have to call me that?" He already felt uncomfortably full - his mother had insisted on him having chocolate cake and ice cream as a dessert. A rather large portion of cake and ice cream. He could already feel his trousers straining at the waist. He glowered at Eames. Being called "plump", even affectionately, was not what he wanted to hear.

Eames grinned and put an arm round his waist. "Just trying to, you know," he mumbled, leaning in to nibble Arthur's ear. "Trying to get your mum on my side. If she thinks I prefer you a bit fatter, well, she might start to like me. All for the good!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh, I do," Eames nuzzled his neck. "And you know, I'd love you even if I have to help push you through the door. But, I know its not what you want, so lets go for a walk. I doubt your Mum would be happy if we exercised too much under her roof."

"She's always been fine with it," Arthur said shortly. "Still, let's walk."

The two men left the house. It was a comfortable suburban street, and still light enough that children were outside. As the two men walked, Eames pulled Arthur close, and the younger man relaxed.

"Arthur?"

Arthur stopped, blinking. An elderly woman had come out of the house, a watering can in her hand. She smiled at him.

"Oh, Arthur, how good to see you!" She blinked. "What happened to you, dear? You're so thin!"

Arthur smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. "Hello, Mrs Benson. I, um, lost some weight."

She shook her head. "You'll get sick, Arthur. You're all bones! I know its the fashion now, but its not attractive, dear! Women like a man who keeps them warm at night!"

Arthur's jaw dropped slightly, and a peculiar wild sound erupted from Eames. Arthur turned, glaring, and realised Eames was trying to stifle a squeal of laughter. He turned back to his neighbour.

"Please excuse my _friend, _Mrs Benson," he said, smiling at the kind hearted woman. "He's jet lagged."

Mrs Benson smiled. "One moment, dear!" Turning, she disappeared into the house.

Arthur and Eames stopped, surprised. Suddenly, she came back out. Arthur's eyes bulged. She was carrying two chocolate chip cookies - easily the size of small plates. She handed one to each of them.

"Thank you!" Eames said, delightedly, and took a bite. "Delicious! Home baked?"

She beamed at him. "Yes, dear. My own recipe!"

"Well, I shall enjoy it," Eames said, smiling. "Come on, Arthur! And thank you again!"

The elderly woman smiled, completely caught in the British man's charm. "My pleasure, dear!"

Eames walked along, munching contentedly. Arthur was still holding the cookie. "Its a conspiracy", he moaned.

"No its not, its delicious," Eames said, taking another bite.

"Its a conspiracy!" Arthur repeated. "You want to make me fat, Mom wants me to get fat, my mother's neighbours want me to get fat, Robert wants-"

"A bloody good slap, if you ask me," Eames said, devouring the rest of his cookie. "And by the way, the nice lady was wrong, Arthur."

"About what?" Arthur pouted.

"About how women like someone to keep them warm at night," he commented. "I know I like someone to keep me warm too, and I know you do, so-"

Arthur sighed, the cookie in his hand, untouched. "Look, the park's ahead."

"Oh!" Eames exclaimed. "Swings!"

Arthur groaned. "Eames, we are not going on the swings."

"Why?" Eames looked puzzled. "It'll be fun! Come on!" Eames raced ahead to the swings, which were deserted. Arthur sat on the park bench, and watched. Suddenly, a large golden retriever bounded up, and began to chomp on the still untouched cookie.

"Hey!" Arthur burst out, more in surprise than in irritation. A flustered young woman approached. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry! Preacher! Down!"

The dog backed off, and settled down, his tail wagging. Arthur smiled. "Its ok," he reassured the owner. "I think he liked-" His jaw dropped. "Suzanne?"

"Arthur?" The young woman looked at him, and then started to smile. "Of course its you! Still eating cookies and still as thin as a rake!"

He blinked. Suzanne had been a friend in High School, but they'd gone to different colleges, and lost touch. He swallowed, not sure of what to say.

"Well, you look great too," he said, sincerely. She'd been slightly overweight in High School, but was now easily a size six, if not slightly smaller.

"Thanks," she said, grinning. "Its hard, though. Aerobics, dieting, its hard work! I'm still envious of you! Don't you remember, in High School you could eat Chocolate Cheerios for breakfast, five burgers for lunch, pizza for dinner, and still be a straw!"

Arthur swallowed. It was true - he'd been notorious at their school for his fast metabolism and bad eating habits. Which had all changed when he'd been knocked down at the age of 20, and suddenly found himself with a slow metabolism and a weight that was rapidly rising.

"Well, you didn't need to lose weight," he said, sincerely. "I thought you looked fine!"

She smiled. "Art, if you were straight, I would have married you just so I could hear you tell me that every day!" She looked at him. "Well, I was happy at the size I was, but the guy I was with, wasn't. He told me to lose weight, or lose him."

Arthur sucked in his breath. "I hope you told him to get lost?" His voice was sharp.

"No," she said, "I didn't." She looked at him, biting her lip. "Art, I've had very few boyfriends - no-one ever wants the fat girl - so I went on a diet. We're still together, but I can't eat what I like anymore."

"He's not worth it." Arthur looked at her. "If he doesn't accept you, he's not worth having."

She raised an eyebrow. "If I looked like you, Arthur, I'd agree. But I don't, and I have to make do with whoever will have me. Now, I'd better get going." She leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. "See you around."

Arthur watched as she whistled, and Preacher bounced up, bounding along beside her. He walked over to the swings, were Eames had a look of almost childlike joy on his face, blissfully pushing himself through the air.

Arthur sat down, and waited. Eames stopped. "You ok?"

"Yes," Arthur said, his mind in a turmoil. "Eames..."

"Arthur..."

"What you said about loving me if I got fat again-"

"I meant it," Eames said, smiling. "Even if I have to get you craned out! More to love is never a bad thing!" He smiled at the younger man. "But I still love you now, don't worry!"

"No," Arthur mumbled, looking at the affection in the British man's eyes, "I guess not."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur stepped on the scale, holding his breath. He groaned when he saw the needle move.

"Three pounds!" He muttered in disgust. "After a week!"

It was inevitable, he ruminated sadly. His mother was a good cook, plus she was worried about him, plus Eames was encouraging, plus he knew he had to prove his mother wrong - he wasn't anorexic. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, rubbing his stomach.

"Definitely a fat roll!" he said, disgusted. Getting up, he slipped on his robe, and walked back into the bedroom. Eames was still in bed, snoring softly. Arthur looked at him, and felt a rush of affection. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Thoughts kept floating into his head, and stretching out besides Eames, he remembered Suzanne. He felt a rush of anger. She was lovely - and starving herself to be with someone who didn't deserve her. He turned over, and looked at Eames.

"I hope you'd stay with me if I got fat again," he mumbled. Suddenly, he blinked. An idea was forming in his mind. He kissed Eames' shoulder, and cuddled up.

"Mmm," Eames mumbled. "Hello. Do you want something?"

Arthur grinned, and started to trace his fingers' over the older man's tattoos. "I think you know what I want..."

"Oh, its that, is it?" Eames turned over, grinning. "Well, if it makes you mew like a kitten again, then I-"

"Pancakes," Arthur said, cutting him off.

"What?" Eames looked at him, eyebrows drawing together. "Pancakes?"

"Yes," Arthur said, smiling. "Pancakes, with syrup. And butter."

Eames started to smile delightedly. "You kinky little-"

"No," Arthur said, shaking his head. "To eat, Eames! There's a diner ten minutes walk away! Come on!"

* * *

><p>The waitress approached, smiling. "What can I get you?"<p>

Arthur smiled at her. "Pancakes please. Stack of five."

"Five!" Eames blurted out. "Darling, do you think you-"

Arthur glared at him. "I what?"

"Nothing." Eames looked at the table. "Just cereal and toast for me, please."

Ten minutes later, the pancakes arrived. Arthur cut into the stack, and put a large chunk in his mouth. Eames tried to focus on his cereal, but eventually, he raised his eyes, taken aback by how much the younger man was consuming.

"Um, Arthur?"

"Mmmf?" He mumbled.

"You might want to-" Eames stopped. "No, never mind. Enjoy it."

He nodded. "I am." Another chunk of pancakes disappeared. Eames bit his lip. To see Arthur scarfing down pancakes was slightly disturbing. He'd been on fruit and yoghurt in the morning for weeks.

"Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you can manage all that?"

Arthur put his fork down. "Eames. I can manage it. I'm hungry. Let me eat this."

The older man nodded, and picked up his coffee cup. "OK."

Arthur shoved another forkful of pancakes in his mouth. He was starting to feel slightly sick, but kept eating.

"I need to know," his mind raced. "I need to know!"

The waitress approached. "Anything else?"

Arthur turned to her, and smiled. "Yes," he said. "Can I have more syrup, please?"

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Eames peered at Arthur over the rim of his coffee cup. The younger man was finally finishing the last bite of the pancakes. He narrowed his eyes. He could have sworn Arthur looked slightly green.

"Enjoy them?" he asked, trying not to grin. He took another swallow of coffee, his mind whirring. Then, he stopped, and smiled.

"Come on!" he said, waving the waitress over for the bill.

"What?" Arthur croaked. He felt close to bursting point, and for a fleeting moment, hoped Eames wouldn't try and poke him. He shuddered.

"Let's explore your town!" Eames' tone was sincere, and Arthur blinked. "See whats on offer!"

Arthur swallowed. He felt unable to move, but knew that if he protested, Eames would pounce. Finally, he nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Eames seemed unusually bouyant that morning. Arthur trudged behind him, feeling slightly sick. He was positive he could feel the fat cells in his body sucking up the excess, bloating him back into the overweight man he had been. But, he then thought, if Eames really liked him, he would-<p>

"Ooh!" Eames exclaimed.

Arthur's heart sank. Eames had found the local bakery. Suddenly, he felt positively ill.

"Want anything?"

Eames' eyes were glittering. Arthur bit his lip. "Eames-"

"You can manage something, I'm sure," Eames said, beginning to smile. "Back in a second!"

He darted inside. Arthur leaned against the frame. He felt decidedly queasy. Eames was out in five minutes, brandishing a white paper bag. "Here you go!"

Arthur blinked. Inside the bag was a cinnamon roll. Eames knew that Arthur adored cinnamon rolls. He gulped.

"Um, its pretty big, do you-"

"Oh, you can have it all!" Eames exclaimed. "You've obviously got your appetite back, the way you ate those pancakes!"

Arthur swallowed. He felt trapped. But Eames was looking at him. To save face, he opened the bag, and took a bite.

"Good?" Eames asked, pleasantly. Arthur nodded. "Mmmf."

"I'll take that as a yes." He put his arm through Arthur's, and pulled him close. "Do finish it."

Arthur took another bite. He could feel another pound slowly adding itself to his waist - then realised it was Eames' arm, giving him a squeeze.

"Still enjoying it?"

Arthur nodded. His stomach was beginning to groan slightly.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they arrived back at Arthur's mother's place. He was beginning to look positively green.<p>

"Mrs Hamilton?" Eames called. He looked at Arthur. His mother bustled out. "Yes?" she looked at Eames. "Are you ok Arthur?"

"Oh, he's just faint from lack of food," Eames said, pulling his face into a mask of deep concern. "Barely eaten today, poor thing!"

"Arthur!" his mother exclaimed. "Why, dear?"

"Oh, we were having a good time!" Eames said, cheerfully. "I think he gets excited and forgets to eat!"

Arthur shot Eames a look. "Ea-"

"Don't worry," his mother broke in. "Alex has suggested ordering pizza tonight!" She smiled at Arthur. "Your favourite, remember?"

Arthur felt his stomach try and roll over. "Mom, I-"

"He's overwhelmed with excitement," Eames said, grinning. "Thank you. May I take a shower?"

"Of course," Arthur's mother said, looking at Eames with almost fondness. The British man smiled and quickly walked down the hallway. Arthur looked at his mother. "Mom, I should-"

"OK, dear!" His mother, said, absently. Arthur walked down to the bedroom, and opened it. He could hear water running.

"Eames? Eames!" He practically shouted. "Will you-"

"Sorry, love, I'm in the shower!" the other man shouted. Arthur heard the bathroom door closing, and a lock. Fuming, he decided to sit on the bed and wait.

He laid down, and groaned. In addition to the pancakes, and the cinnamon roll, Eames had also discovered the doughnut stand...and the candy bar store...Arthur grimaced.

"If I eat anything else tonight, I'll explode," he told the ceiling. He crossed his arms over his stomach.

"I hope not," a voice said. He blinked. Eames, freshly showered, and topless, with a towel swathed around his hips, was standing at the foot of the blinked. "Hope what?"

"You don't explode," Eames said, smiling. "Be a bit messy...plus, who would cuddle me at night? Make me feel loved?"

Arthur groaned. "Eames, I am completely-"

"Stuffed?" Eames raised an eyebrow. "I was beginning to think I was with a little foie gras goose today!"

The younger man swallowed. "Eames, I can-"

"I know what you've been up to." Eames sat on the bed. "You've been thinking that maybe if you fatten yourself up a little, you'll find out if I love you."

Arthur reddened. "Eames, I-"

"Oh, so you have." Eames looked at him. "Arthur, stop it. I love you. I love you even with those three pounds you've gained round your waist, and I'll love you when you lose them. Now, here's the thing - do you want to get back at Robert or not?"

Arthur nodded. Eames immediately grabbed him round the waist.

"Ooh, nice," he murmured, rubbing Arthur's back. "Now, listen carefully..."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Eames walked down the corridor, then stopped, listening. Arthur's mother, he realised, was in the kitchen. Smiling, he walked in. She was standing by the sink, chopping vegetables.

"May I help you?"

She turned, her eyes widening in surprise. "Oh, its you, Eames!" She looked at him. "If you want to, dear, thank you!"

Eames nodded. _Dear. _Step in the right direction. He took a place near the sink, and began to peel a carrot. He stood silently, letting the older woman finishing washing her hands in the sink.

After what seemed like an eternity, she turned to him.

"Eames, do you think Arthur's too thin?"

Eames swallowed. "Well," he said, carefully, "when I first met Arthur, he was 220lbs. So, there was quite a lot to love."

Mrs Hamilton swallowed. "I see."

"Now," Eames continued, reaching for another carrot, "there's a lot less, but its still Arthur."

His mother nodded. "Of course."

"I did worry at first that he was going to go too far," Eames continued, "but he's pretty sensible. I do try and feed him up a little, though - try and persuade him to have dessert, or chocolate. Trust me, I won't let him become a skeleton!"

Mrs Hamilton smiled. "Thats reassuring to hear!"

"Don't want him wasting away." Eames looked at her. "Mrs Hamilton-"

"Gwen," she interrupted. "Please call me Gwen."

"OK, Gwen," Eames said, swallowing, "I admit that when I met Arthur, I didn't think his weight was a problem. He did, and wanted to lose some. Then, well, his boss started to interfere."

Gwen turned and looked at Eames. "But he's so concerned about Arthur!"

"Er, no," Eames said, smiling apologetically."He isn't."

* * *

><p>Arthur got out of the shower, and stretched. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Muttering, he fished it out of his pocket, and clicked it. "Hello?"<p>

"Well, hello Arthur," came Robert's voice. "How are you?"

Arthur stiffened, still holding the phone. "I-"

"I do hope your Mommy is looking after you," Robert said, calmly. "She must have got such a shock at the poor little waif that came to the door!"

Arthur gritted his teeth. "You could say that."

"Well, hoepfully you'll come back in better shape." Arthur swore he could hear the malicous glee in Robert's voice. "You'll be healthy, sturdy...dumpy. The cuddly Arthur that we all know and love. The fat Arthur who we all pity and feel sorry for."

"Thanks," Arthur said, shortly.

"Oh, don't thank me." Robert started to chuckle. "By the way, I've just ordered you a new desk chair. Its reinforced. Is that OK?"

"Perfect." Arthur's voice was barely a whisper.

"Looking forward to seeing you again. To seeing more of you again!"

Arthur blinked, and Robert hung up. He sat down, biting his lip, and suddenly feeling conscious of the three pounds around his waist. Then he remembered. Smiling, he walked over to his travel case, and retrieved the bottle of pills.

* * *

><p>"Listen, I'll get Arthur," Eames said, over his shoulder, as he walked down the corridor, "and-"<p>

He pushed the door open just as Arthur was about to put a pill in his mouth. Surprised, the younger man put his hand down. Eames looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that, Arthur?" He asked, pleasantly.

"Its nothing," Arthur said, reddening. "Its-"

"Its one of those stimulants, isn't it?" Eames narrowed his eyes. "Don't lie to me. Please."

"Well, I-"

"Arthur." Eames looked at him. "Hand it over. And the bottle. I would rather you were 400lbs than taking those!"

Arthur swallowed. "Well, you-"

"Just hand them over. Now."

Arthur did so, and Eames put the bottle in his pocket. "Good boy," he said softly, and then pulled him into his arms. Arthur felt himself being held tight, and Eames rubbed his back.

"Its allright," he whispered. "It'll be allright Arthur. I promise."

"But Robert," Arthur said, "he-"

"Oh, like I said, I've got an idea. Do you want to come with me and talk to your Mum?"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Eames opened one eye, and grinned. Arthur was lying next to him, his face partially buried in the pillow. The older man leaned over and prodded his shoulder.

"Arthur..." he whispered. "Arthur..."

"Mmmm?"

"Arthur..." Eames grinned, then leaned over and started to kiss the younger man's shoulders. "Arthur, its morning, and this is your wake up call!"

Arthur opened one eye. "Eames. Stop it."

Eames grinned again, wickedly. "No chance!" Before the other man could protest, he'd deftly got on top of the younger man, and proceeded to begin kissing his shoulders. Arthur stirred.

"Eames!" he said, weakly, as the older man began to work his way down his neck. "You pounce on me like a cat-"

"I know," Eames said, kissing him. "On my very own plump little pigeon!"

"Eames!"

"Sorry, darling." The older man wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling him closer. "Its just I'd like to enjoy these few extra pounds round your waist before you get rid of them. Mmmmm!"

Against his will, Arthur began to smile. "You really reckon more is better, then?"

"Absolutely." Eames squeezed him. "And frankly, if it keeps your mum off your back, well-"

"I think Mom is beginning to like you," Arthur commented.

"Really?" Eames sighed happily. "Why's that?"

"Because," Arthur said, "you happened to casually mention last night, 'Oh, Arthur was adorable when he was fat, all chubby and cherubic!'" He turned and looked at Eames. "My mother is now convinced that you are not starving me or depriving me of food."

"Well, you were!" Eames insisted. "You were all dimply and cuddly and just good at keeping me warm!" He hugged Arthur again. "But now you're a lean, mean sex god, and well, I love looking at your arse in those suits you wear, so either way, its all good."

Arthur rolled over and faced him. "You mean that?"

Eames kissed his nose. "Course I do. Arthur, if you start getting dangerously thin, I will feed you. If you start to balloon to the size of a house, I'll get worried. But, I love you fat, I love you thin." He kissed him again. "OK?"

"Yes." Arthur cuddled up towards Eames. "But as for Robert..." He closed his eyes, his mind flooding with the conversation he'd had with Eames and his mother the previous day.

* * *

><p>"So..." Arthur's mother bit her lip, and looked at him. "You're not anorexic?"<p>

Arthur shook his head. "No Mom, I'm not." He swallowed. "I eat healthily and exercise."

"Yes, he gets plenty of-ow!" Eames choked slightly as Arthur kicked him under the table. "exercise."

"So Robert..." Gwen Hamilton looked puzzled. "Why did he tell me you were sick? He sounded so anxious on the phone!"

Arthur sighed. "Mom, Robert is spiteful. He hates the fact I've lost weight. When I was heavier, we dated for a while, and he used to love humiliating me."

"How so?" His mother raised her cup of peppermint tea and took a sip.

"Well, he's take me out for dinner, and tell me I could only have salad." Arthur looked into his lap. "And then he'd make me have a really rich dessert, saying 'you're fat already, does it matter?'"

Eames started to bristle. Arthur continued.

"He'd also make comments at parties, of 'oh mind the eclipse, Arthur's just bending down!'"

Eames slammed his cup down. "I'm going to-"

"Eames!" Arthur gave him a warning look. "Stop it! Then, when I did lose weight, he'd leave boxes of cookies lying round the office-" he paused, remembering one particularly unpleasant encounter. Arthur had entered, to find Robert opening several boxes of cookies, and casually placing them on his and Ariadne's desks. Arthur had narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Arthur!" Robert smiled, benignly. "Just the person! Think about this - how long will it take you to eat your way through these cookies? An hour, or two hours? And how long will it be before you're getting fat again? A day, or two days? And how long will it be before Eames runs screaming from the enormous blimp that's swelling up before his eyes? A day, or two days?"

Arthur flushed. "Robert. Stop it."

"Oh, well. Maybe he'll stick a pin in you!" Robert smiled, malicously. "Do enjoy the cookies!"

Eames blinked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you-"

"I'm upset anyway!"

Arthur flushed. "I know!"

"That Robert!" Gwen muttered, disgustedly. "He needs to be taught a lesson!"

Eames threw Arthur a wink. "Well, I vote we tie him to a chair and force feed him chocolate and lard until he cries and explodes, but that could get a bit messy."

Gwen smiled. "I have an idea."

Arthur looked at her. "Mom..."

"Don't Mom me, Arthur!" She said. "He's bullying you, and he deserves it!"

Eames was grinning as he picked up his coffee cup. "Excellent. So what do you propose?"

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur stepped off the scales, groaning softly. He wandered into the bedroom, where Eames was loading shirts into his flight case. The older man smiled at him. "Whats up?"

"I've put on another pound!" Arthur huffed. "Great!"

Eames looked at him. "Arthur. You have put on a grand total of four pounds in the last two weeks. And your mother is a fabulous cook, and a fabulous baker, and I think I've put on a couple myself." He shrugged. "We're happy together, we get fat together. Big deal, no pun intended!"

Arthur looked at Eames. "Yeah, but on you, its not noticeable." He looked at his slim frame and sighed. "On me, it is. I'm gutting a gut again!"

Eames squinted. "Oh yes. If I look very, very hard - I can see a tiny, tiny roll developing. Its the same one I'm going to grab onto later tonight. Now, come here!"

Arthur allowed himself to be pulled into Eames' arms. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Ignore it!" Eames muttered.

Arthur looked at him. "Might be Ariadne." He pulled the phone out, and clicked it. "Hello?"

"Um, Arthur?" a female voice answered.

"Yes, speaking," Arthur said. "Who's this?"

"Its Suzanne," the voice said. "We saw each other in the park?"

"Oh, yes!" Arthur smacked his forehead. "Hi, how are you?"

"Can I come over? I need to talk to someone." Her voice was quivering, and Arthur frowned. "Of course," he said, gently. "I'm here."

She thanked him and hung up. Eames turned, a puzzled expression on his face. "Who was that?"

"An old friend," Arthur replied. He bit his lip. "She sounded upset."

Eames looked at him. "Must be desperate, wanting to talk to you..."

He shouted as Arthur hit him with the pillow.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, and Arthur opened the door. Suzanne was standing there, tears streaming down her face. "Hi Art," she said, her voice quivering. "I-" she burst into tears. Arthur opened his arms. "Come here," he said softly. He hugged her, letting her cry. After a couple of minutes, when she'd calmed down, he released his grip. "Come through."<p>

"Arthur!" Eames shouted from the kitchen. "Shall I make tea?"

Arthur looked at Suzanne. "He's British. Tea in a crisis." She laughed, and nodded. "Is anyone else..?"

"No," he reassured her. "My parents have gone out, my sister is at a friend's - just me and Eames." He led her into the lounge. "So, what's happened?"

Suzanne looked at him. "Its...my boyfriend." She swallowed. "He's told me I need to lose another 10lbs, or he'll leave me."

"What?" Arthur looked outraged. "He can't say that!"

Eames walked out the kitchen, holding a tray with three cups. "What's what?" he asked, looking at them.

Arthur explained. "Suzanne's boyfriend. He's told her to lose 10lbs, or he'll leave her."

Eames flopped into a chair. "I'd gain 10lbs and tell him to piss off, frankly."

Suzanne blinked. "But, I love-"

"Don't give me that!" Arthur turned to her. "Don't even try that! Where's it going to end? You lose 10lbs, then he'll want another. Then another. Before you know it, you'll look like a walking corpse!"

She blinked. "But, Arthur!" She sniffed. "You know how fat I was in High School! No-one was ever interested! Ryan's the first guy who has taken me seriously!"

"You weren't fat," Arthur said, looking at her. "Unless you mean, you were bigger than a size 6." He swallowed. "Suzy, listen to me. If someone really likes you-"

"Look at this photo," Eames interrupted, pulling one out of his wallet. "This is Arthur, shortly after he and I met."

Suzanne's eyes widened. "Arthur? That's impossible! This guy is-"

"Enormous," Arthur interrupted. He looked at her. "Yes, that is me. I was over 200lbs when Eames and I met."

"You were just cuddly," Eames commented.

"I know. Very cuddly."

"Sturdy, even." Eames looked at her. "Now he's a twig, and I'd prefer him a bit plumper, but still I respect his wishes to stay like this."

"Yes, thank you Eames," Arthur said, reddening. "Anyway, I was fat when Eames and I met, and I lost weight, and he accepts me both ways. Your boyfriend should do the same. If not..."

"I may never meet anyone else," Suzanne said, slightly brokenly. "Who would fancy someone like me?"

"Well," Eames said, "anyone with a brain, and taste, possibly."

"Suzy," Arthur said, swallowing. "This guy is bullying you. He's using your weight as an excuse. And anyone who likes someone whose funny, kind, intelligent, and good to look at will want you. Which is probably most of the male population."

"Except us," Eames chipped in, "but thats because we're-"

"Yes, thank you, Eames," Arthur commented. He hugged her. "Tell him to get lost. You can do better."

She hugged him back. "Thank you." She got up, and walked to the door, and Arthur kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck!"

She smiled, and left. He watched her go. Eames followed him. "Reckon she'll tell him to sling his hook?" The older man nuzzled the top of Arthur's head. "She's hot, and probably was when she was a bit plump." He looked at Arthur.

"I hope so," Arthur sighed. "He's doing to her what Robert tried to do to me." He looked at Eames. "I know you'd prefer me heavier, but I like being like this. But I'll probably get fat again at some point, so-"

"Well, if you do become a beached whale again as you put it, you'll be my beached whale, and I'll be the only person doing the harpooning." Eames kissed him.

"Thanks." Arthur pulled a face. "Lovely image!"

Arthur let himself be held. Suddenly, his phone rang again. He groaned. "Robert."

"Answer it." Eames winked at him.

Arthur did so. "Hello?"

"Well, so you're still alive." Robert's voice was smooth. "I did wonder if you'd exploded due to overfeeding, or just had expanded to the point where you couldn't move. So, tell me - will you be rolling up to work on Monday? Or delivered to me by crane?"

Arthur gritted his teeth. "Nice to hear from you."

"Answer the question." Robert's voice was malicious. " I'm sure Eames is loving there being more of you to love - but I have my office furniture to think about!"

Arthur looked at Eames. A grin began to tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I've put on a few pounds," he began, "and I'm feeling like a beached whale."

"Excellent. You mean you've piled on about thirty and starting to look positively cherubic again." Arthur could hear the glee in Robert's voice. "I do love you fat, Arthur. Watching you waddle round the office, imagining you're still a sex god is going to be so much fun! Watching you stuff your face with cookies all day, and Eames realising that he's with a blimp, will be even better!"

"Yes, you're right," Arthur said, sounding despondent. "I'm beginning to look fat again."

"Excellent. Well, compliments to your mother. Business lunch Monday, and dinner. Actually, I've booked you in for business lunches for all five days. Don't worry, I'll let the restaurant know to order in more food. See you then!"

Arthur smiled sweetly. "See you, Robert."

He turned to Eames. "Well, what next?"

Eames smiled. "We follow the plan. Now, help me pack?"

**All reviews appreciated, I like to know whose reading! Thank you!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur wandered back into the office, feeling slightly sick. Eames had hugged him that morning, and kissed him "for luck."

"Just follow the plan," he advised him, and winked. Arthur had nodded, wondering if this was going to pull off.

"Arthur!" Ariadne bounded up to him, her arms opening. "Oh, Arthur, its so good to see you!" She hugged him tightly, then looked at him. "You don't look any different! Guess your Mom didn't try and overfeed you after all!"

"Beg to differ" a snide voice commented, and Robert suddenly appeared, smirking. "Well, Arthur, you do look well. As in, well-fed!"

Arthur blushed furiously; Ariadne glared. Robert continued to smile.

"You've definitely filled out in the middle," he commented, looking at the slightly younger man, "and you look rounder in the face. Still, as long as Eames likes you chubby and cherubic, there should be no problem." He smiled at him. "Still, at least we don't have to get the doors widened. I confess, I did wonder if a heaving mountain of lard was going to try and struggle through this morning!"

Arthur swallowed, and looked at Robert. "Well, I'm not there, yet," he said, evenly. "I guess Mom didn't feed me well enough."

Robert smirked. "Still, plenty of time. I've booked another week's leave for you next month. I'm sure it can be rectified!"

Arthur nodded. "Of course." He moved round and sat in his desk chair. He frowned. It seemed heavier. Robert smirked again.

"Oh, I did order you a new one," he commented. "Specially reinforced."

Arthur swallowed, but kept his temper in check. Instead, he reached into his bag, and pulled out a box. "Would you like one, Robert?"

"Ooh, what are they?" The dark haired man leaned over, and looked. "Cookies! Did Mommy bake them?"

Arthur smiled, a sickly, insincere one. "She did. She said they were a token of her gratefulness to you."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Well..." he shrugged. "Luckily, I'm blessed with a fast metabolism and I never gain weight." He looked at Arthur. "Hence why when we were together, I could go out for dinner with you and stay like this, and you got fatter and fatter. Still, you were cute dumpy." He shrugged and bit into a cookie.

"Good?" Arthur asked, watching as he devoured it. It disappeared in literally three bites.

Robert nodded. "Very good! In fact," he looked at the box. "I think I'll have another." He reached for it, and took a bite. "Mmm!"

Arthur looked at him. "Did you say you thought I was cute dumpy?"

Robert nodded. "You were, as a matter of fact. As I said Arthur, you were comforting. Cuddly." He swallowed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Robert...just admit it."

"Admit what?" he looked at him, frowning. "Admit what, Arthur?"

"That you're a chubby chaser." Arthur leaned back, and smiled. "Sure you don't want me to get fat again so you can try and take advantage of me?"

Robert reddened. "Excuse me?" He took another bite of the cookie. "Take advantage?"

"I mean, Robert, you are a fat guy's dream!" Arthur continued. "You'd take me out for dinner, and lunch, and probably feed me expensive chocolates at night. But, you are so far back in the closet on this you're practically in Narnia!"

Robert glared at him. "What? Me go out with you again! You have to be kidding, I don't belong to Save the Whales!" He stomped off to his office.

Ariadne opened her mouth. "Art-"

"Sshhh," he warned her. Robert suddenly re-appeared. "I think I'll take these with me!" he huffed, picking up the box of cookies. He glared at Arthur. "Get on with your work, or I'm calling your mother, and sending you home for four weeks! Imagine the prize porker you'll be after that!" Clutching the cookie box, he slammed the door of his office.

Ariadne looked slightly crestfallen as the cookies disappeared.

Arthur looked over at her. "What's up?"

"Well," she said, slowly. "I would have liked one!"

Arthur burst out laughing. "Trust me, Ari, you don't! Those are Robert's special cookies!"

She looked at him. "What's in them?"

Arthur grinned. "Well, put it this way. Soon he may have to go shopping. For clothes in larger sizes!"

Ariadne clamped her hand over her mouth. "One box of cookies won't do that to him!"

Arthur smiled. "No. But ten might!"

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"So, how did it go?"

Arthur turned and looked at Eames. The older man was sprawled on the couch, watching as Arthur unbuttoned his suit jacket.

"Well," Arthur paused. "He ate nearly a whole box!"

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Really? Fantastic!" His grin threatened to split his face in half. "He'll be piling it on at a rate of knots!"

Arthur couldn't help but grin. "He was certainly putting the cookies away today!" He looked at Eames. "I don't know, I do feel pretty mean about it."

"Arthur." Eames folded his arms, and looked at him. "This man has tormented you for the last six months. He's done everything he can to try and split us up, and make you feel small. He deserves it. He's lucky we're not going along with my original suggestion!"

Arthur couldn't help but smile at that. "Force feeding him chocolate and lard." He shook his head. "That would be pretty messy!"

"I'll tell you something else thats going to get messy." Eames jumped up, and grabbed him round the waist.

Arthur looked at him. "The bedsheets, later tonight?"

"No." Eames leaned over and began to nibble at his ear. "The bedsheets, right now!"

* * *

><p>"So they're doing what?"<p>

Ariadne looked at Dom. His jaw was hanging open slightly. She nodded.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "They're fatt-"

"He'll be furious," Dom interrupted. "Absolutely furious."

She nodded. "He will!"

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up as Robert marched into the office. He took one look at Arthur, and glared at him.<p>

"What is it, tubby?" he snapped. Arthur, colouring slightly, turned back to his computer screen. Ariadne looked at Robert.

"You need to stop insulting him!" Her tone was outraged. Robert smiled smugly and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm only speaking the truth," he said, coolly. "Arthur is tubby, isn't that right, Arthur?" He then looked at the younger man. "Got anymore of those cookies?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You want a cookie?"

Robert smirked. "Please." He looked at Arthur. "I mean, you did say they were made out of your mother's gratefulness to me for looking after her poor little boy."

Arthur swallowed. "Well, Robert, you're in luck." He pulled open his desk drawer. "Here they are!"

Robert's eyes glittered, and he grabbed one. "Thank you!"

He stalked back to his office. Arthur shook his head. Ariadne looked at him.

"Whats in those?" she whispered. Arthur grinned.

"A special ingredient-" he broke off, as Robert suddenly opened the door to his office. "Hey, fatso!" he said, looking at Arthur. "I've just thought - if I eat them, you can't!"

Arthur blinked. "Yeah, that could be right, Robert." He held the box out. "You want them?"

Robert's eyes glittered. "Thank you so much!" He grabbed another one, and practically shoved it in his mouth. Arthur watched as it disappeared.

"These are so good," Robert said, appreciatively. "Good thing I can eat without gaining weight, unlike you!"

Arthur turned back to his computer screen, trying to hide his smirk. "If you say so, Robert."

"Its just genetics," Robert spluttered through a mouthful of cookie. "Luck of the drawer. But, as Eames likes your love handles and gut, there are obviously people out there who like them!"

Arthur nodded. "Hmmm." He then looked at Robert. "Eames says it gives him something to hold onto." He raised an eyebrow at Robert. "Unlike when he was with you!"

"What?" Robert's jaw dropped slightly. "Are you suggesting-"

"Eames likes me this way," Arthur said, defiantly. "He likes the fact I have a little extra weight at the moment! Are you sure you weren't too skinny and bony for him? That maybe-" Arthur dropped his voice and leaned forward - "you weren't enough of a man for him?"

Robert went scarlet. Ariadne giggled and then clamped her hand over her mouth. Arthur leaned back in his seat, and smiled.

"Are you saying," Robert snarled, glaring at Arthur, "that Eames prefers a lardass like you over someone like me?" He gave Arthur such a poisonous look that the younger man actually shivered slightly. "You - you-!"

Snatching up the box of cookies, he stomped back to his office. Arthur leaned back, and grinned.

"Whats in them?" Ariadne whispered. Arthur leaned forward.

"Weight gain powder!" he whispered. "Watch as he expands!"

Ariadne burst out laughing. "How do you think he'll react?"

Arthur listened to the sound of angry munching coming from the office. "Badly!"

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"I tell you, those clothes have shrunk! Now, as my dry cleaning company, you explain that to me!"

Ariadne looked over at Arthur, who bit back a grin as he looked at his computer. Robert's voice was loud enough that they could hear, and Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for the individual on the other end of the phone. He then heard the crash of the receiver being slammed back into the cradle.

Ariadne looked at him. Suddenly, the door to the office was flung open and Robert stalked out, red with rage. Arthur swallowed, and opened his mouth.

"Are you ok?"

Robert glared at him. "Of course I am. Just because my dry cleaners are shrinking my clothes in the wash doesn't mean I'm not ok!"

Arthur blinked. "They are?"

"Yes!" Robert huffed. "I couldn't comfortably close my suit pants this morning! They were dry cleaned last week! And as I'm not like you, who has to be constantly saved from obesity, it must be down to dry cleaning!"

Ariadne gulped and bent her head over her work. Arthur bit his lip, and Robert glared at him. He then swallowed, and spoke in a concillatory tone.

"Would you like a cookie?"

"Don't mind if I do." Robert reached out and grabbed one. Arthur looked at him. The slightly older man was definitely losing his previously gaunt look, and Arthur also noticed that his clothes looked tighter. He smiled as Robert took a bite of the biscuit, and chewed.

"What is it?" Robert sputtered.

"Oh, nothing," Arthur replied. "Its just that Mom is really happy that you like her baking. I do tell her."

Robert nodded. "Good. By the way, you're looking thinner. Eames finally got sick of your love handles and put you on a diet?"

Arthur flushed scarlet. "I-"

Before he could respond fully, Robert swept past him and into his office. Ariadne shook her head.

"You should get your Mom to double the dosage!" she hissed. Arthur shook his head at her.

"No, this way, its perfect," he insisted. "He's gaining weight, but its not obvious to him. Yet."

Ariadne shook her head. "Arthur. There is an evil streak in you!"

Arthur smirked. "Funny, thats what Eames said last night when I tied him to-"

"I don't want to know!" Ariadne insisted, putting her hands over her ears. "Enough!"

Arthur smiled and looked back down at his work.

* * *

><p>"So, how is Robert?"<p>

Arthur looked at Eames. "He's getting irritated. He can see something is going on, but doesn't want to see what it is!"

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Really? Shall I come in and see for myself?"

Arthur shifted over, letting Eames loop his arms around him on the couch. He sighed happily as he leaned against the bigger man's shoulder. "You can, but I warn you, he's not particularly friendly at the moment!"

"Robert's never friendly," Eames retorted, "especially not to us." He squeezed Arthur. "God, you're getting so thin!"

Arthur looked at Eames. "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know, try and-" Arthur bit his lip and broke off, and Eames stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"No, its fine," Eames said, holding him tight. "Its just I don't want you to disappear down a plug hole. Still, Robert. What else?"

Arthur shifted slightly. "Well...he likes taking sugar substitute in his coffee."

"Yes?"

"What if it was replaced with weight gain powder?"

Eames burst out laughing. "Arthur, that is so deliciously evil!"

Arthur grinned. "It is, isn't it?" He leaned back against Eames. "Reckon I should swap my desk chair with Robert's?"

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Give it another week."

Arthur grinned. "You're on."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"So what time is your Mum arriving?"

Arthur looked over at Eames, who was sprawled on the couch. He leaned over and tickled the man's stomach. "About 3pm."

"Great." Eames' eyes glittered. "And you remember the second part of the plan?"

Arthur nodded. "Oh, yes!" He allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, and settled into Eames' lap. "Mmm."

"You know," Eames commented, running his hand through Arthur's hair, "one bonus of you having lost weight, I really like the fact I can now pull you onto my lap, and cradle you like this!"

Arthur grinned. "So, you see the positive side?"

"Definitely." He kissed his forehead. Suddenly, to Arthur's shock, he stood up with him in his arms.

"Whoa!" Arthur burst out laughing as he was scooped up and carried. "Don't put your back out!"

"Well, you are a heavy lump, aren't you?" Eames deadpanned. "Here, I think I'll drop you-"

He let Arthur fall onto the bed, and proceeded to fall on top of him.

* * *

><p>Ariadne looked up as Robert came into the office. Her eyes bulged slightly - his suit was looking tight. She swallowed, and lowered her head to her desk.<p>

Robert glanced at her. "Where's Arthur?"

"He's not in yet," she replied. Robert smirked. "Oh, I see. Probably feeling too fat and lazy to get up!"

Ariadne bristled. "Leave him alone!"

"Tell me, Ari, were you like this in school?" Robert's tone was mocking. "Always sticking up for the fat kid?"

She lowered her head. "Stop it."

"I will." Robert turned and walked into his office. She swallowed, and reached for her cell phone. She as about to call Arthur when he walked in.

"Arthur!" Relief flickered over her face. "Robert has been wondering where you are!"

Arthur blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry - I forgot to mention." He bit his lip. "My mother's coming for a visit, so I-"

"Your mother?" Suddenly, the door to Robert's office was thrown open and he appeared. "Really? Well, I do hope you're going to introduce me to her. After all, I -"

"Yes, Robert," Arthur interrupted. "Mom wants to know if you can come to dinner tomorrow."

Robert smirked. "Home cooking. How quaint. But then she can serve her little boy giant portions, can't she?" He smiled. "Of course I'll come. Shall I bring dessert? Or five?"

"I think we can take care of it," Arthur said, evenly.

"Good." Robert smiled. "I'd hate for you to feel deprived!"

Arthur turned and bit back a grin. Robert had taken off his jacket, revealing a shirt that was starting to pull tight. "Don't worry, Robert, I won't be!"

* * *

><p>Arthur hugged his mother. "So good to see you!"<p>

"And you!" She responded. "So, when is he coming?"

Arthur grinned "Tomorrow, eight pm."

"Good." His mother went into the guest room. "I take it Eames is coming?"

"Yes, and Ariadne. My best friend."

She nodded. "Excellent."

"So, you know what you're cooking?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, Arthur." She placed the case on the bed. "Now, are you going to help me?"

* * *

><p>Arthur nodded to Eames as the doorbell rang. "You going to get it?"<p>

"Of course," Eames said, grinning. He hurried to the front door, and Arthur heard an exclamation of "Robert! How nice to see you!"

"I'm sure it is," he heard the other man respond haughtily, and heard him come in. Arthur's mother came out of the kitchen. "That him?"

Arthur nodded. "Oh, yes!"

She smiled. "Allow me!"

She swept past her son and into the hallway. "Oh my! You must be Robert!"

"I am." Arthur internally growled as he heard him condescend to his mother.

"Oh, you're so thin! But don't worry, you'll be full in _no time!"_

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus!**

Arthur smiled as Robert sat opposite him. Eames sat next to Arthur; his mother sat at the head of the table.

"It looks wonderful, Mrs Hamilton," Robert said, politely. She looked at him, and lifted a plate. "Cheese and tomato bruschettas. Please, do have one!"

"Don't mind if I do," Robert said, and took one. As he took a bite, Arthur couldn't help but suppress a grin. His mother had prepared them especially for Robert. The older man stopped chewing to look at him and Eames.

"Why aren't you eating anything?"

"Oh, I'm allergic to tomatos," Eames said, calmly. Arthur nodded. "And I've, uh, cut out bread since I lost weight."

"Really?" Robert smirked. "It must be so hard for you, Arthur. Watching me eat this." He took another bite. Arthur swallowed, and looked at his plate.

"Its ok, sweetie," his mother broke in, and got up. She returned, carrying two plates of salad, which she promptly placed in front of Arthur and Eames.

"Salad, Eames?" Robert said, chewing on another piece of bruschetta. "Solidarity with Arthur?"

"Well," Eames said, picking up his fork. "I could do with some more greens."

Robert smirked. "Starting to fill out, are you Eames? People who are happy together, get fat together."

"Have another bruschetta," Gwen said, holding the plate up. Robert nodded. "Thank you."

"You know, Robert," Gwen said, looking at him, "it was so thoughtful of you to send Arthur home!"

"I know, it must have been quite a shock to you." Robert mumbled as he chewed.

"It was! I mean, he was so thin!"

"Yes, and we were all used to him being...chunky." Robert smirked at Arthur. "Still, at least you can buy clothes that fit now, right? And I'm sure if you lie on a beach, you don't get people trying to drag you back into the sea!"

Arthur flushed red, and looked at his plate. Gwen glared at Robert, which he didn't notice.

"It doesn't matter what size you are, Arthur," she said, evenly. "You're still my son, and I love you, regardless."

"Same here," Eames said, putting an arm around Arthur and giving his shoulders a squeeze. Robert smiled, with a touch of malice.

"You know, I've never had to worry about whether my partners will accept my looks."

"Of course not," Gwen interrupted. "I'm sure they all just want your scintillating personality!" Getting up, she began to clear the table. Arthur got up to assist her.

"How on earth did you stay with him for so long?" she asked her son in the kitchen. "He's dreadful!"

Arthur looked at her and smiled, tiredly. "I know."

"Well, lets hope he enjoys this!" Smiling grimly, Gwen took out a bottle. Arthur couldn't help but smile as she practically doused Robert's portion of lasagne with weight gain powder.

"Very nice Mom," Arthur said, trying not to laugh. "Looks just like parmasan cheese!"

She nodded, smiling. "Of course it does. Has he filled out at all lately?"

Arthur couldn't help but smile. There was a definite roundness beginning to appear to Robert - especially in his face, and also his suit was looking slightly tighter. He thought of the boxes of cookies he was happily consuming. "You could say that," Arthur grinned, looking at his mother.

"Excellent." His mother handed Arthur his and Eames' portions. "There you go!"

Robert watched as Arthur cut into his food. He then turned to Gwen. "Tell me, Mrs Hamilton," he said smoothly, "what was Arthur like as a child?"

Gwen blinked. "Well, he was a happy baby." Arthur blushed, and Eames grinned. "He's a good boy."

"Was he a fat one?" Robert asked, innocently, and Arthur slammed his fork down.

"No, I wasn't," he said, and turned to Robert. "I was not. I was thin until my accident. Then I ballooned. Happy now?"

"Oh, don't get upset," Robert soothed. "I mean, its obviously been character building."

Eames shot Robert an angry look, and placed his hand protectively over Arthur's. Gwen stood up. "Would you like more cheese?" she asked, cordially. Robert nodded "Please. That would be lovely."

"I'll be one minute." Gwen took his plate, and disappeared into the kitchen. Robert turned to his mother.

"She's very pleasant," he said, genially. "She doesn't look like a wicked witch. At all!"

Arthur stood up, and pushed his chair back. Striding into the kitchen, he found his mother tipping more weight gain powder onto Robert's plate.

"Mom, be careful!"

"Arthur." She turned to him. "I think he looks terribly underfed! Don't you think it would do him good to gain some weight?"

Arthur smiled. "Of course. Tip on more!"

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur sighed as he crashed onto the bed. Eames, who was brushing his teeth, came out of the ensuite bathroom to study him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, through a mouthful of toothpaste. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just thinking...how long do you reckon it will be before Robert notices?"

"Notices what? His expanding arse?" Eames wiped his face on a towel. "Probably when he gets stuck in a chair!"

This image made Arthur giggle. Eames jumped on the bed, and opened his arms. "Come here!"

Arthur did so, and sighed happily. "You know, its hard to believe we nearly broke up."

"Its also hard to believe I was such a bloody idiot." Eames turned over, and pulled Arthur close. "Trying to force feed you, going along with Robert's idea for a holiday..." he shuddered. "You must have thought I was trying to make you explode!"

"Well, there was more of me to love," Arthur commented, smiling. "And soon they'll be more to love of Robert!"

Eames chuckled. "And so much more!"

"Eames..."

"Yes...?"

"Am I getting too skinny for you?" Arthur looked at the older man. "Because I was thinking I could start going to the gym, start gaining some muscle-"

"Stop it," Eames commanded, leaning over and kissing him. "You're lovely. Utterly lovely. Fat, thin, cuddly - I love you. Now, shut up and get into bed!"

* * *

><p>Ariadne looked up from her work as Arthur entered the office. "Hi!" she greeted him. She then looked at him, and gasped. "Arthur! You're glowing!"<p>

"Am I?" Arthur said, smiling. "Maybe I'm pregnant!"

Ariadne clapped her hand over her mouth and giggled hysterically. "Oh, come on!" They both laughed, Arthur sitting down at his desk. Suddenly, the door to the inner office opened, and Robert came out. He looked at them.

"Did I hear pregnancy mentioned?" he asked, innocently. "Arthur, if such a feat of science ever happened, I have no doubt you would expand to the size of an elephant in less than three months." He looked at him, and smiled. "I'm sure that you would be the type of expectant 'mother' who uses eating for two as an excuse to eat for twenty!" He started to laugh.

Arthur looked at Robert, and smiled.

"Eating for two?" he said, innocently. "Sure you're not doing that yourself, Robert?"

The older man frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" Arthur's voice was calm, but pointed. "That shirt is definitely shrinking...and that suit looks tight. Sure its not just your dry cleaners? Sure you've not been over indulging?" He shrugged. "Then again, Robert, the waif look is so 1990s."

Robert went purple with anger. His suit was tight, and his face was the fullest that Arthur had ever seen. He took a step forward. "You - you-"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Aaron walked in. He was tanned and wearing an expensive looking black suit. He stared at Robert and Arthur in amazement.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed. "You look incredible! And Ariadne - " he walked over, and raising her hand to his, kissed it - "you're lovely as ever." He then turned to Robert. "Robert!" his eyes widened. "You look so - so-"

"So what?" Robert's eyes narrowed, dangerously.

"So healthy!" Aaron exclaimed. "I'd even say...sturdy?"

Robert went white with fury. "How dare you!" he snarled. "You are nothing but a-"

He lunged forward, and suddenly, to everyone's shock, they heard a seam rip. Turning scarlet, Robert immediately bolted for his office, slamming the door behind him.

Aaron burst out laughing, and turned back to Ariadne and Arthur.

"Well, you two," he said, his eyes twinkling, "he's really piling it on! Still, do you two want to grab some coffee? I hae a business proposition..."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you! **


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Right," Aaron said, his eyes sparkling. "Talk to me, Arthur. What have you done to Robert?"

Arthur flushed slightly. He suddenly realised that Robert's weigh gain would be noticeable to a man who hardly ever saw him. "Well, I-" he swallowed, nervously. "My mom made some cookies for him, and I invited him over to dinner, and-"

Aaron leaned back. "Weight gain powder?" he was grinning, and Arthur nodded.

"Well," Aaron looked at Arthur, thoughtfully. "He looks better than he did!"

Arthur blinked. "You think so?"

"Well, put it this way," Aaron said, lifting his cappuccino to his mouth, "he doesn't look quite so miserably stick thin!" He took a sip. "Nope, Robert definitely looks better a little heavier. More..." he paused - "cuddly."

Arthur nearly choked. Ariadne put her latte down. "Are you serious?"

Aaron shrugged. "Can't help it." He leaned towards Arthur. "You do know I had a pretty serious crush on you when we first met?"

Arthur blinked. "I was still over 200lbs then!" he shuddered at the memory. "You're not serious!"

Aaron shrugged. "Your face is adorable," he said, kindly. "And you're so sweet." He picked up his coffee. "Eames is very lucky."

Arthur smiled. "I'm lucky too." He looked at them both. "He told me today he'd love me regardless of how fat or thin I am."

Aaron nodded. "Very sensible." He looked at him. "I take it Robert still feels the need to make jibes?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Its always 'you'll get fat again, Eames will leave you', or 'you'll be an elephant soon.'"

"How lovely." Aaron sipped his cappuccino. "And he sent you to your mother."

"He told her Arthur was anorexic!" Ariadne burst out. "How could he do something like that!"

"Easily," Aaron sighed. "He's Robert Fischer. Gorgeous on the outside, ugly as anything on the inside." He smiled. "But filling out, and looking rounder. And maybe he'll get softer."

Arthur shrugged. "I doubt it."

Aaron looked at him. "Pity. He's looking pretty hot." He downed his cappuccino. "I have an idea."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"We all go out for dinner." Aaron was grinning. "An evening of feeding - for Robert, that is!"

Arthur started to laugh. "I think he's beginning to realise he's not as thin as he was - an evening of it might make him realise how unpleasant he's been!"

"Of course!" Aaron was starting to laugh. "Arthur, bring Eames!"

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at Eames as they entered the restaurant. "Remember he pretext for this!"<p>

"Of course," Eames said, nodding. "Aaron's got a job as CEO of a new firm!" He started to grin. "Robert fell for that?"

"He did when Aaron told him he was paying for the evening!"

Eames began to laugh. "Still the same Robert. Still as tight fisted as-" he broke off. "Here he comes." He blinked. "Well, Arthur...he's really been putting it on!"

Arthur looked at Eames. Robert's suit was tight, and his face had filled out. Arthur picked up a menu, and pretended to scan it. Robert arrived.

"Oh, Arthur. Planning your six courses already, are you?" There was a sneer in the man's voice, and Arthur saw Eames bristle. "How lovely. Sure we won't be rolling you out?"

Arthur blushed, and Eames glared at him. "Robert-"

"Oh, don't start being all protective, Eames," Robert interrupted, seating himself. "I'm sure you're aware that inside that newly skinny body of Arthur's, there are hundreds of little fat cells just waiting to suck up any excess!"

Eames swallowed, and Arthur could see he was trying to control his anger. Arthur laid a hand on Eames', placatingly."Robert," Eames snapped, "even if Arthur weighed over 500lbs, he's still be more attractive than you!"

Robert raised an eyebrow and reached for his water glass. "More being the key word there, I think!" He smiled, cruelly, and took a sip. "How's your mother, Arthur? Still worried about her poor little boy? Shall I send you home again? For maybe six weeks this time?" He took a sip, and started to laugh. "I'm only joking," he said, smiling at the two other men. "I was thinking maybe eight! Just think of how lovely and dumpy you'll be!"

Eames glared. "Robert. If one more word comes out of your mouth, I'll-"

"Oh, God, sorry I'm late!" Aaron arrived, looking flustered. As he seated himself, he smiled. "Has anyone ordered?"

"No," Robert said, looking at Eames. "But I think Arthur's decided. It'll be half the menu, right?"

Aaron smiled and turned to Robert. "Now, come on," he said. "Be nice. This is a celebration! What are you having?" He opened the menu.

"Um..."

"You should have the linguine," Aaron told the other man. "Its really good." He winked at Eames and Arthur, and then smiled. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes," Eames said, nodding, and Arthur agreed. Aaron gestured, and a waiter bustled over. Aaron looked at the group. "Gentlemen?"

"Steak, please," Arthur said quickly, and Eames nodded. "I'll go for the same."

"Linguine," Robert decided. Aaron nodded, and Arthur blinked as he saw the other man slide something into the waiter's hand. "Excellent choice, Robert. I'll go for stir fry."

Aaron picked up his water glass. "Bread, anyone?" He turned to Robert. "You should have some. You're far too thin."

Robert sniffed. "I know. Unlike some." He smiled at Arthur, and grabbed a piece.

Dinner progressed slowly. When the main courses arrived, Robert smirked as Arthur's steak went down in front of him. "No carbs, eh, Arthur?"

Arthur swallowed. "I-"

"No, its fine," Robert said, smiling sweetly. "You're amongst friends, and I'm sure Aaron remembers you being a prize porker!" He turned to the other man. "Don't you?"

"Yes," Aaron said. "He was cute." He sighed. "Oh, Arthur. You were so cute heavy!"

"What?" Robert turned to Aaron. "Please, tell me you're joking!"

"No," Aaron said, looking slightly surprised. "He was cute." Arthur blushed slightly. "Of course, Arthur, you're gorgeous now, and Eames, you're a lucky guy!"

"I know," Eames smiled, putting his hand over Arthur's and squeezing it. Robert was turning red with indignation.

"You cannot-" he was practically choking out the words - "say you both think that _blimp_ is more attractive than me!"

A stunned silence fell on the table. Aaron turned to Robert, and when he spoke, his tone was concillatory.

"Robert, don't get upset!" He patted his hand. "Now come on, you're starting to look a little plump yourself, but thats ok, I like it!" At this, Robert turned red with fury. "I'm what?"

"You're starting to look a little cuddly yourself," Aaron continued, "but its fine! Makes me just want to hug you!" Robert's jaw dropped, and Eames was starting to grin. "Come on, eat your linguine!"

"Feed it to Arthur!" Robert snapped. "He's the fat boy!" He got up in a fury, and as he was bending over to shove his chair back in, a tearing noise was heard. He gasped.

"Suit too tight?" Eames' tone was mocking. "Shouldn't have had all those cookies, Robert!"

"So, I'm the fat boy, am I?" Arthur chipped in. "Funny, I'm the one whose clothes seem to fit him! Sure you're not really the blimp, Robert?"

Robert's jaw dropped, and his face went white. Turning, he hurried out of the restaurant, heading straight for the parking lot.

Aaron looked at Eames and Arthur, and they dissolved into laughter. "Oh, I feel mean!" Arthur said, laughing. "But his face, though!"

Aaron smiled. "Mission accomplished! Cheque, please!"

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne looked up as Robert stormed back into the office. Swallowing, she began to crouch down behind her computer screen. Suddenly, the door was flung open.

"Ariadne!"

She looked up. Robert's expression was glowering. Biting her lip, she could only wonder what had happened.

"Tell that -" he was clearly struggling to control his emotions - "Tell Arthur that when he comes back, he's to come into my office."

She nodded. "I will."

"Good!" With a slam, the door closed.

Ariadne sighed, and rested her head in her hands. "Now whats happened?" she asked her desk lamp.

* * *

><p>Eames picked his coffee cup up, and took a sip. "Relax," he advised Arthur. The younger man's face was slightly pale. , and he was toying with his teaspoon.<p>

"I can't." He let it clatter down beside the cup. "Robert will be furious. He might fire me." He rubbed his forehead.

"And then you take him for unfair sacking," Aaron commented. He stirred his coffee and fixed his own eyes on Arthur. "Trust me, he's not stupid."

"I have no idea what he'll do to me!" Arthur bit his lip.

"I suspect," Aaron said, taking a sip of cappuccino, "he'll back off." He smiled. "You told him in no uncertain terms today that you're not taking any of his crap anymore."

Arthur looked into his own latte. "He might. Or he might just tie me to a chair and force feed me!"

"He better not!" Eames said shortly. "Thats my fantasy!" He leaned over, and rubbed Arthur's thigh. "Don't worry. He won't try anything."

Arthur took a swallow of latte. "I hope not."

* * *

><p>Ariadne kept her eyes on the door. When it opened, and Arthur walked in, she got up. "Oh, thank God!"<p>

"What is it?" Arthur asked, his face paling.

"Robert's in his office, he wants to see you!" She bit her lip. "What happened?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'll explain later." Taking a deep breath, he knocked on Robert's office door.

"Come in!" Arthur opened it, and Robert looked up. "Oh, Arthur." He gestured to the chair opposite him. "Please sit down."

Arthur did so, eyeing Robert. The two men sat and looked at each other, allowing an uncomfortable silence to fall. Finally, Robert cleared his throat.

"Very amusing at lunch today." His glacial blue eyes swept over Arthur. "I appear to be outgrowing my suits."

Arthur swallowed. "Um-"

"Plus there's the added factor that you seem to know something about it." His eyes bored into Arthur's, and he leaned over the desk. "Would you care to explain?" He pointed at the box of cookies sitting on his desk.

Arthur blinked. "Robert, please-"

"Arthur, please." Robert mimicked. "Something is going on - I seem to be turning from someone with a fast metabolism into a total blob - just like you used to be. Care to tell me why?"

Arthur looked at the cookies, and then at Robert. "No." He narrowed his eyes. "Can't accept that you're just getting fat? Pleasant, isn't it?"

Robert leaned back in his chair. "Excuse me?"

"Get used to it," Arthur said, pushing his own chair back. "Because its gets harder to lose weight the older you get, trust me on this one. And I'd also get used to the snide remarks and insults - because when you're fat, everyone seems to think they can comment on your size."

"Arthur!" Robert's tone was hard. "Remember who you're talking to!"

"Oh, I am!" Arthur retorted. "Someone who never stopped taunting me about my weight, when we were a couple, or when we weren't! Remember when you took me back to your place, and watched me get undressed, only to then say 'I'm sorry, I don't harpoon beached whales?'!"

Robert went scarlet. "Did I say that?"

"Yes!" Arthur practically shouted. "And other things as well! Robert, you're gaining weight, and you know what? It serves you right! But don't worry, I've been hit on by chubby chasers myself - I'm sure you'll find someone to love you! Although," Arthur snarled, getting up and shoving the chair in, "your poisonous personality might be a let down! Although maybe you'll get lucky - you'll find someone who'll shovel food into you all day so he doesn't have to listen to your voice! Aaron liked me when I was heavier - maybe he'll appreciate the fact there's more to love of you as well!"

Robert stood up, his face flaming. "How DARE you?" He screamed at him. "You're responsible for this!"

"How?" Arthur said, turning to face him. "Am I tying you to a chair and making you eat? No! Get over it!" He threw the door open to the office.

"Arthur!" Robert's tone was furious. "You're fi-"

"You can't fire me!" Arthur snapped. "Because I quit!" He stalked out of the office and grabbed his jacket, leaving Robert to sink openmouthed into his office chair.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus with this fic!**

"So you...resigned?" Eames blinked, trying to comprehend what Arthur had said. The younger man nodded, his fingers grasping the handle of his coffee cup. As soon as he'd walked out, he'd called Eames, and arranged for them to meet. The older man sat back in his seat, and bit his lip.

"Well, technically I walked out before he could fire me." Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "I've had enough. He's poisonous."

Eames nodded. "I know. But, what are you going to do for work?"

Arthur shrugged. "I have no idea." He swallowed. "I have a degree in History and Literature from Oberlin College, and I've spent most of my working life since crunching data."

"What would you like to do?" Eames asked, smiling.

Arthur looked into his coffee cup. "I'd like to be a writer," he admitted, blushing slightly. "One that gets published. But still..."

His voice trailed off, and Eames fell silent also. Eventually, Arthur looked up at Eames. "Shall we head back to my place?" A smile quirked his lips, causing his dimples to show. "I have some time to kill."

Eames swallowed. "Arthur, I'd love to, but Saito is insisting I get this project finished." He bit his lip, studying the younger man's face. "You know I'd rather be in bed - anywhere - with you!"

Arthur smiled. "I know." He began to get up, stretching. "I think I'll take a walk."

Eames nodded, and leaning over, kissed him on the cheek. "Enjoy." Arthur nodded. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Ariadne swallowed. Arthur's dramatic exit had rattled her. The door to Robert's office was closed, and she had neither the heart nor the desire to knock on it. Putting her head down, she decided to focus on her work. Suddenly, the door to the main office opened, and Aaron walked in.<p>

"Hi," he said, a look of concern forming across his face. "How are things?"

Ariadne looked at him. "Arthur's gone," she said, flatly, turning back to her computer screen. "He walked out."

Aaron blinked. "Oh, Christ." He bit his lip, and then approached the office door. After two knocks with no response, he opened it, and walked straight in.

"Oh, Robert!" She heard him exclaim. "Please, put down the cookies!"

* * *

><p>Arthur wandered down the street, enjoying the sunlight. The nagging worry about work was dissipating as he enjoyed the sun. He wandered into a bookstore, and let his eyes roam over the shelves.<p>

Suddenly, he realised something. Someone was standing near him, and, he realised with a slight shudder, looking at him. A woman. He turned back to the books, determined not to appear as though he'd noticed. After a few minutes, she left, and he waited. Then, he began to leave as well.

To his astonishment, she was standing outside. "Excuse me!" she said, smiling. Her voice was slightly louder than he would have expected, and she was looking at him, fixedly. Arthur swallowed, feeling uncomfortable.

"May I help you?" he asked, politely. She smiled, again.

"Its more a case of how I can help you," she said, and reaching into her bag, pulled out a small rectangular card. "I represent Arcadia, a model agency down town. We're always looking for new talent...and I think you may have it."

As she pressed the card into Arthur's hand, he gasped. "But, I-"

"What?" she asked, still wearing a smile that was beginning to look plastic.

"I used to be really heavy," he practically whispered.

She blinked. "Not a problem. You're gorgeous! Call us!"

And then she turned and sauntered down the street, leaving Arthur staring after her, open mouthed.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur blinked, and looked down at the card in his hand. "A model?" he muttered. "Me?"

Lost in thought, he began to wander down the street, not being entirely mindful of where he was going. As he walked, he accidently bumped into a young woman. She turned, her expression slightly aggressive. "Hey watch it!"

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I-" he stopped. He noticed that her expression was softening, and she was beginning to smile at him.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, her voice soft. "I, um..." her voice trailed off, and Arthur began to feel decidedly uncomfortable. She looked at him. "Do you, uh, want to get a coffee or something?"

Arthur swallowed, and felt nervous. "I'm, um, taken." He swallowed. "And, er, you're not my type. Wrong sex." He suddenly wished he could disappear through the floor. Her eyes widened. "Oh, wow. He's a lucky guy."

"Thank you," Arthur said, blushing. As she walked away, he stood, pondering. When he was heavier, she probably would have looked at him with a disgusted sneer, or tossed "fatso!" over her shoulder at him. He continued, wondering what he would possibly say to Eames.

* * *

><p>Eames was tapping his fingers, nervously, on the coffee table. He had arranged to meet Arthur at his place after work, but the younger man seemed to be delayed. Then, he heard a key scrape in the lock, and jumped to his feet.<p>

"Oh, so glad you're home!" Eames wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him tight. Arthur sighed happily, and buried his face in the larger man's shoulder.

"Listen," he said, as the two of them pulled apart slightly. "I need to talk to you about something. Its important."

"Go ahead," Eames said, smiling. Then his face brightened further. "Arthur, if you want to make this arrangement more permanent, then I'm very happy to-"

"No, I mean, I, um, got approached in the street today," Arthur said, suddenly aware that Eames had made an erroneous assumption. The older man's features sagged visibly. "Oh, I see. By whom?"

"A model agent."

"What?" Eames blinked. "Could you repeat that?"

"I got approached by a model agent," Arthur repeated, somewhat defensively. "She wants me to go to the agency, for an initial shoot."

"A model agency?" Eames parroted the words, concern and surprise snaking across his face. "Do you think thats a good idea?"

"Why?" Arthur creased his brows, puzzled. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, they're very looks conscious, they have to be, so do you think its the best thing for you to do?"

"Meaning?" A slight edge had entered Arthur's voice. "Meaning what, Eames?"

"Darling," Eames began, uncertainly, "you've lost a lot of weight, and thats wonderful, but do you really think your confidence is strong enough to do this?"

"Oh, I get it," Arthur said, nodding. "I know what this is. Its the same old 'you're too thin for me, you're attractive to other men, and if you become a model you'll get more of that attention and leave me!'"

"Arthur!" Eames looked shocked. "I didn't mean that at all!"

"Well, I don't know." Arthur's voice was seared with suspicion. "Didn't you once say you'd like to feed me so I couldn't run away from you? Do you have fantasies about me weighing in at 400lbs?"

"Arthur!" Eames' voice was anguished. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm just concerned for you! I don't want you developing an eating disorder or anything similar!"

"Well, I won't," Arthur said shortly. "I promise."

Eames nodded. "So, are you going to the agency?"

The younger man nodded again. "I am."

"When?"

Arthur swallowed. "Tomorrow."

"OK." Eames looked at the floor, then at Arthur. "So I could see you plastered over billboards..."

Arthur smiled. "I know. What a thought!"

* * *

><p>"Arthur?"<p>

He looked up. He was sitting in an easy chair in the waiting room at the Arcadia agency. A secretary, who was covered in so much make up it almost resembled a mask, was smiling at him. "This way, please!"

Swallowing, he got up. He was dressed in a crisp suit, and tried to walk purposefully as he followed her. After a minute, they reached a boardroom. She opened the door, and he walked in.

Sitting around a table where four people - two men, two women. They looked at him, their faces critical.

"How much do you weigh?" one of the men asked, frowning. Arthur swallowed. "Um, about 145lb."

"Are you sure?" another woman asked. "You look much heavier. In order to do this job, you need to be prepared to lose about 10lbs. Understand?"

Arthur gulped. "I, well-"

"And that hair," the other man said, dismissively. "We'll have to do something about that."

"You don't look very toned," one of the women said, doubtfully, "but we can work on that. But that face, well, it is adorable. We can work with the face, definitely."

Arthur opened his mouth. "Listen, I-"

"Have the opportunity to earn a great deal of money - if you do as we say," one of the men interrupted. "So, do you agree? Yes, or no?"

Arthur paused. "I, uh," he began, then swallowed. These people would help him, he decided. Help him to be the most attractive he'd ever been. "Yes," he practically whispered.

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus with this fic!**

"Eames? You here?"

Eames swallowed, and put down his newspaper. "In here!"

Arthur entered, looking, Eames noted, slightly shell shocked. His face lit up when he saw the older man. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Eames retorted, walking over and grabbing him around the waist. "How did it go?"

Arthur bit his lip. "Well, they, uh-"

"Well what?"

"They, uh, told me that my face was adorable-"

"Which it is-"

"And, that I need to lose another 10lbs-"

"They said _what?"_

Arthur bit his lip. "They said I needed to lose 10lbs, Eames."

"No." Eames shook his head. "I forbid it. If I have to, I'll tie you to-"

Arthur blinked, and opened his eyes. The subway was warm, and he realised that not only had he fallen asleep, but he was in danger of missing his stop. Swallowing, he got up, and moved to exit the carriage.

His mind skirted back to the meeting at the agency. Lose some weight, get your hair changed...he shook his head. It was wrong, but he felt so...appreciated. Special.

His mind determined, he started to walk towards Eames' apartment.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Robert," Aaron coaxed. "Just call him."<p>

Robert shook his head. "No." He glowered at the other man. "After what he said-" he scowled. "He's responsible for this!"

"Robert, you know thats not the case." Aaron looked at him. "You know perfectly well that you're responsible for what you put into your mouth!"

Robert shrugged. "Well, maybe so-"

"Come on," Aaron said, beginning to grin. "Let me take you to lunch."

Robert looked at Aaron. "Is this a joke?"

"No." Aaron said, grinning broadly. "Its an offer. Come on!"

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Eames opened the door, and pulled him into an embrace. "Oh, you're back!"<p>

The younger man smiled, and let himself be held tightly. "I need to talk to you," he murmured. Eames began to loosen his grip, and smiled at him. "Of course, come on!"

Arthur followed him inside. "Listen, you know this modelling agency?"

"Yes," Eames said absently, heading for the kitchen. He turned to Arthur. "I hope they said you were gorgeous!"

Arthur swallowed. "Well, they, uh-"

"Well what?"

"They want me to lose 10lbs," Arthur said, quickly. "I know that-"

Eames bit his lip, and looked at the younger man. "You'll disappear!" He reached forward, and pulled him close. "There'll be nothing left of you!"

"Well, Eames, this is important to me," Arthur said, allowing himself to be held tightly. "I promise I won't go too far."

Eames exhaled, slowly. "Well, if you say so."

Arthur cuddled closer. "I do. I promise."

"But if you lose too much, I'll-"

"Tie me to a chair and force feed me?" Arthur said, his head buried in the older man's chest.

"That's right."

Arthur nodded. "Deal."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Mmmm."

"You awake?"

"No."

Eames pulled Arthur close. "Yes, you are." He nuzzled him with his lips, causing the younger man to sigh with contentment. "And you're all mine..."

"Until the alarm...I have to be at the studio for half ten..."

Eames locked his arms around him. "Oh, yes. To hang around with the beautiful people." He kissed the back of Arthur's neck. "Enjoy!"

"Eames, you know its only work." Arthur burrowed back down into the covers. "And when they see me up close, I doubt I'll get much modelling work."

"What makes you say that?" Eames was tracing his fingers over Arthur's back, lazily. "You're absolutely gorgeous. I'm not just saying that."

"Eames, I used to weigh over 220lbs." Arthur lay on his back, and looked up at the ceiling. "I have stretch marks on my stomach! I have flabby bits! And-"

"Oh, come here," Eames said, grinning, and pulled him close. "I love your stretch marks, and your flabby bits. And just in case you hadn't noticed, I have a few of my own!"

Arthur blinked, and blushed. "I... hadn't," he admitted.

"Look." Eames laid back on the bed, and raised his arms. "There is a multitude of sins. I'm developing a slight paunch - if I'm not careful." He shrugged. "Do you notice?"

Arthur swallowed, and shook his head. "No," he admitted. "I don't." He looked at the older man. "Sorry." He sighed and leaned back down.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Eames said gently, running his finger under Arthur's lip. "Except that you're not kissing me at the moment."

Smiling, Arthur leaned in, and their lips met.

* * *

><p>Arthur swallowed as he walked up to the door of the studio. As he pressed the buzzer, he felt a trickle of fear.<p>

_I'm too fat to do this. I'm too ugly. I can't handle it. _

Suddenly, the door swung open. A young woman, holding a clipboard, looked at him. "Are you..." she looked at her list, and frowned - "Arthur?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Excellent. Right on time!"

Arthur followed her into the studio, and she waved to a youngish man. Arthur blinked, noticing the long dark curling ponyail and multiple pierced ears - an element of the bohemian exuded from him. "So, you're Arthur," he said, sizing the other man up.

Arthur swallowed. "Yes."

"I can see why they're going crazy over you," the photographer said, breaking into a grin. "You're terrific! That bone structure - perfect!"

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. "You think so?" he asked, shyly.

"Absolutely." He turned to his assistant. "Right, show Arthur where to get changed!"

As if in a dream, Arthur drifted towards the changing rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>You ok?"

Eames looked up from the coffee he was stirring, and smiled at Cobb. "Fine," he answered, nodding. Picking up the cup, he took a sip. "Absolutely fine."

"So, how's Arthur? Ariadne told me he quit working for Robert."

"Oh, Arthur is being photographed at this very moment...and becoming a model." Eames looked at Cobb. "Which is great."

"You don't say it like you mean it," the other man observed. "What's up?"

"Well..." Eames paused. "What if, once he realises how attractive he is, he starts thinking I'm too unattractive for him?"

"Eames." Cobb shook his head. "Don't think like that."

"Its hard not to." Eames bit his lip. "Dom. When Arthur was fat, he really hated it, but I could see there was a place where he felt safe, and acceptable...with me. And now, he's gorgeous, and maybe I won't feel so special to him, anymore."

"Are you saying you miss Arthur being fat?" Cobb shook his head.

"No," Eames said, honestly. "I'm just worried that when his self-confidence grows...he won't want me, anymore."

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"Eames?"

The older man blinked. "Arthur?" He'd come back from drinks with Cobb, feeling slightly the worse for wear. Despite Cobb's reassurances, he'd looked at himself in the mirror for a time after arriving back at his apartment. A long time.

"Look at you," he'd fretted, not caring he was speaking aloud. "You've got bags under your eyes, your starting to get crow's feet-" he shuddered. Splashing his face with cold water, he'd headed into the lounge, feeling decidedly old, and, he thought with a pang, unattractive. Resting his head on the back of the chair, he'd closed his eyes.

"Eames?" Arthur was whispering, lightly brushing his face with his fingers. "Eames, are you awake in there?"

"Ummm?" Eames twisted in the seat, suddenly feeling a slight weight come down onto his lap. He opened his eyes fully. Arthur was straddling him, grinning. "Are you-" he blinked, and looked at the younger man. "Are you wearing eyeliner?"

Arthur coloured. "Damn, I thought they'd wiped it all off!" He bit his lip. "Sorry I'm late, I got held up. They wanted to take photos."

Eames nodded. "Its OK." He looked at him. "I'm sure they wanted to take more than a few." He looked at Arthur, who was straddling him, confidently. Arthur looked at Eames, and a frown crossed his face. "You ok?"

Eames looked at him. "Its just-"

"Just what?" Arthur was gently tracing his fingers up and down Eames' arms. "What is it, Eames?"

"I just-" Eames looked at Arthur. "I'm just tired."

Arthur nodded. "So am I. Fancy a nap?"

Eames blinked. "Well, I-"

"Come on-" Arthur grabbed Eames' hand, springing off him. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Eames lay on his back, watching as Arthur began to kiss him all the way down his chest. "Arthur," Eames said, shyly, "you don't have to do this."<p>

"Do what?" Arthur asked, barely looking up.

"Well, do-" He stopped speaking as Arthur reached a particularly sensitive part of his anatomy. "Oh, Arthur."

A few minutes later, Arthur began to crawl back up Eames body, and to the Forger's pleasure, began to cuddle back into his side. "You ok?"

"Of course." Eames looked at the ceiling. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seem a little...uneasy," the younger man commented. "

"Well, its just-" Eames shrugged. "Forget it."

"No." Arthur was obstinate. "Talk to me."

"I'm just worried that you'll forget about me, or think I'm boring and unattractive next to everyone you'll meet whilst modelling, and I'll end up being-"

Eames stopped talking as Arthur kissed him.

"Eames." Arthur pulled back, and looked at him. "They didn't stick with me and think I was the most gorgeous thing alive when I was 225lbs. You did. You've been there for me, and I know that." He kissed him again. "Please. stop worrying."

Eames, mollified, nodded. Arthur leaned closer, and buried his head in the crook of his arm. "I never thought," he whispered, tracing his fingers over Eames' web of tattoos, "that someone like you would ever fall for someone like me."

Eames, his mind reeling from the last comment, closed his eyes, happy to fall into sleep.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"So what time do you finish, then?"

Arthur took a sip of coffee, and looked at Eames. "About half four," he replied. "Then," he said, leaning forward and smiling, "I'm all yours."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what I like to hear." Leaning over himself, the two men's lips met in a brief kiss. As he broke away, Arthur looked down at the remains of his melon and yoghurt.

"Ill be-" he stopped, and shook his head. Eames looked over at him, puzzled. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Arthur said quickly, smiling at the older man. "Trust me, its nothing." He swallowed, feeling his stomach growl quietly. He couldn't blame it - being feted as a good looking man was certainly a boost to his ego, but the pay off was far less freedom over what he ate.

"Eames," he said, quietly.

"Yes?"

"The magazine is having a launch party for this next week...would you be my guest?" He looked at him, hopefully. "I wanted to ask you, I get nervous being at things on my own, and-"

"Arthur, Arthur," Eames said, grinning and reaching for his hand, "I would love to accompany you. I'll be on my best behaviour, and even buy a new shirt. How about it?"

Arthur looked at him, relief flooding through. "Thank you." His voice was slightly husky. "Thank you, Eames."

"Its fine," Eames said. He cast a quizzical look at the younger man. "Why did you think it wouldn't be?"

"Well, its just-" Arthur looked at his plate. "When we first met, I was insecure and thought I was really ugly-"

"Arthur!"

"Well, its true," he continued. "And you were there for me, always helping me, reassuring me. I just didn't want you to think that I've now become arrogant and over- confident, and -"

Eames leaned in, silencing him with a kiss.

"I think you're wonderful as you are," he said, quietly. "And I-" He stopped.

"What?" Arthur persisted.

"Well, when we first met, I know you hated the way you looked, but I wanted to protect you and make you realise you were fine the way you were, with me." Eames looked slightly uncomfortable. "Now, you don't need protecting, and-"

"Yes, I do," Arthur interrupted.

"What?" Eames looked at him, startled.

"I'm getting a lot of praise, and adulation rained down on me at present," Arthur continued, "and it would be so easy for me to become arrogant about it. I need you to rein me in." Arthur smiled at him, his eyes glinting. "After all, you didn't buy that huge tub of ice cream thats in the freezer just for you, did you?"

Eames looked at him, innocently. "Well, maybe I-"

"I know what your fantasies are, Eames," Arthur teased. "You still can't get over the image of tying me to the bed and fee-"

"Look, I should really get to work," Eames said, looking flustered. He kissed Arthur on the mouth. "And so should you."

"Yep," Arthur said, nodding. "To work."

The two men parted ways to collect their things, then headed outside. It was a clear morning, and Eames' apartment was only a short walk from the subway station.

At first, they walked in silence. Then, Eames broke it.

"Ever wondered what happened to Robert?"

Arthur blinked, and looked at him. "Well, I do wonder if he's ok." He bit his lip, then looked at the older man. "You know something? I do feel pretty guilty."

"Guilty?" Eames looked at him, frowning. "Guilty about what?"

"About trying to fatten him up." Arthur looked at the older man, and flushed. "Jesus, I sound like the wicked witch in Hansel and Gretel!"

"He tried to do the same to you," Eames reminded him. "Don't you recall how he sent you to your mother's, claiming you were anorexic?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make me feel any better," Arthur countered. "I do wonder if he's ok."

"Well, if you're really worried..." Eames said slowly, as they continued to walk.

"Yes?" Arthur said, his tone impatient.

"You could ask him. This is his office block, remember?"

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur swallowed as he rode the elevator up to his former office. He tried to compose his thoughts, not feeling entirely sure of what he would, or could say to Robert. As the lift stopped at the floor, and the doors opened, he realised he felt almost sick with nerves.

He walked down the corridor, grateful for the friendliness of the front desk security guard who ushered him into the main reception. Smiling at the receptionist, he walked to his former office, and knocked on the door. It was opened by Ariadne, who looked astounded, then delighted.

"Arthur!" Impulsively, she pulled him into a hug, and he responded warmly. "Oh!" She breathed as he withdrew from her embrace, "you're so thin!"

He smiled as they broke apart. "You sound like Eames!"

She grinned. "Well, I hope he looks after you!" Arthur nodded. "Trust me, he does..." his voice began to fade away slightly. Robert was standing in the doorway of his office. Arthur blinked. He had reverted back to his previous shape - although, the younger man could not help noticing, was perhaps slightly softer at the edges. Robert's blue eyes were narrowed, and, Arthur noticed with a sinking heart, almost glacial in their look. He swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Well," Robert said, coldly. "A model has come to grace us with his presence." He looked at Arthur, studying him. "Won't you come in?"

Arthur straightened up. "Of course." He turned to Ariadne, whose expression was worried.

"It'll be ok," he said, gently. She nodded, and watched as he went in.

Robert was already sitting behind his desk. "Please, Arthur, sit down."

Arthur did so. Robert leaned over.

"You know, you're looking very thin," he commented. "In fact, you're the thinnest I've ever seen you. Nothing to do with the photos of you in magazines now, is it?"

Arthur flushed slightly. "Well, I-"

"Its interesting," Robert continued. "When you first started working here, you were shy, fat, and self-effacing. Now you're this gorgeous man who gets a lot of attention-"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Is that regret in your voice, Robert?"

The older man shifted slightly. "Maybe."

Arthur leaned over. "Robert. If you regret anything, its that I look like this, and you're not with me. You had your chance. Eames grabbed it."

"Yes," Robert said, smiling maliciously. "He's stayed with you through thick...and thin. But, tell me Arthur, how long are you going to stay like this? How long before the pendulum swings back? How long before you're a blimp again, and poor Eames is suffocating under your monstrous weight?" He smiled as he saw the younger man shift in his seat. "How long before you're back to being a beached whale? How long before you're back to being fat and dumpy - and begging me to take you back?" His smile was becoming crueller. "You may have noticed I've lost the weight you helped me gain. I went to a nutritionist, and I have a fast metabolism." He looked at Arthur. "You're not making yourself throw up, are you? I know what models have to do. How long are you going to stay in this job? "

Arthur looked at him, shell shocked. Robert leaned back, and smiled. "Are you upset?"

Arthur shook his head. "No." He glared at the older man. "Eames loves me, regardless of my size. And he's supportive of this. I know its not going to last forever - but I'm happy to take that risk. And just for the record, I don't throw up. I'm just careful." He looked at Robert, only for the door to suddenly swing back open, and to his astonishment, Aaron walked in.

"Art!" Before he could respond, he pulled him into a hug. "Saw your photos, you are so-"

"Thanks," Arthur responded quickly. He looked at Robert. "So, are you two...?"

Robert went crimson, and Aaron grinned. "Well, I'm trying," he said, conversationally. "But, you see, its hard. Robert has to stick to a 1000 calorie a day diet to look like this...he just won't accept that I'd prefer him more-" he paused - "cuddly."

Robert went scarlet. Arthur grinned. "So he's rebuffing your advances?" He leaned over the desk. "Robert, remember those cookies- I can always get Aaron the recipe!"

"Yeah, come on Rob," Aaron said, smiling suggestively. "No point in looking like that if the one you love isn't enjoying it!"

Robert stood up. "I refuse to listen to this!" he snarled, and walked past them both. As they heard the outer office door slam, Aaron started to laugh. "Oh, God, why do I have to date a neurotic dieter?"

Arthur shook his head. "No idea." Aaron was still laughing, but recovered himself. "Do you and Eames want to come over to dinner with the two of us?" His eyes were sparkling.

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Why not?"

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur swallowed as he and Eames approached the elegant townhouse. He looked at his partner. "Reckon this will work?"

Eames put his arm round his waist, and caressed it. "Think about it. It's Aaron's house. On his territory. He's in charge. Let's go in, hmmm?"

Arthur nodded, and gripped the neck of the bottle of wine more tightly. "OK." Swallowing, he pressed the doorbell. After a few moments, the door opened, and Aaron appeared, clad casually in black jeans and a white shirt.

"Hi!" He said, smiling. "Come in!" He ushered them through. "Its nearly ready - care to wait in the lounge?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course." Aaron winked at him. "Robert's already in there. Go on through!"

The two men walked into the lounge, and found the slightly older man sitting on the couch. He was chewing something, and hastily swallowed as they entered. He quickly stood up. "Eames. Arthur." He spoke slightly stiffly.

Eames smiled at him. "Good to see you Robert. How are you?"

Robert blinked. "I'm-"

"Packing it away like a hamster!" Aaron's voice floated out from behind them. He was walking to the dining alcove, carrying a dish. "I left a couple of bowls of nuts out earlier - I think Rob polished most of them off on his own!"

Robert blushed. "Well, I didn't eat them all-"

"Doesn't matter," Aaron smiled as he settled the dish onto the table. "More where that came from!" He stood back with a flourish. "Dinner is served!"

Arthur stepped forward, and handed Aaron the bottle of wine. "For you," he said, slightly shyly. Aaron nodded, pleased. "Thanks Art." He studied the label. "Wow, good stuff as well!"

Robert coughed. "Shall we sit?"

"Oh, Rob," Aaron said, grinning. "Knew you wouldn't be able to resist!" The other man blushed, and Eames looked at Arthur. Suddenly, the younger man realised a battle of wills was about to commence. Silently, they all took their seats, and Aaron pulled the lid off the dish.

"Sea bass," he said, smiling. "On a bed of potato, with greens." Arthur smiled, appreciatively. "It looks wonderful."

Robert looked at him. "Well, do leave some for all of us, Arthur," he practically purred. "Don't let your appetite run away with you!"

Arthur blushed. "Robert, I-"

"Hey, hey," Aaron interrupted. "Robert, I have more in the kitchen." He turned to him, and looked straight into his eyes. "I know how hungry you get, trust me!"

Robert flushed, and Aaron began serving. Arthur smiled as a portion landed on his plate. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Aaron picked up his own fork. "You do eat carbs, don't you?"

Arthur nodded. "I do. Everything in moderation. Thats my rule."

"Well," Eames commented, suddenly finding his hand to Arthur's waist, "not everything. You did promise to let me-"

Eames fell silent as Arthur administered a gentle kick under the table. "I do have ice cream and candy as well," he admitted. He felt Eames' hand rub his waist gently.

"No, trust me Aaron," Eames said, smiling. "I won't let him get too thin. I like having something to grab onto!"

Aaron grinned, noticing Arthur's blush. "I agree with you, Eames. Skeletons belong in the graveyard, not in the bed room." He turned to Robert. "Any reason why you're not eating?"

Robert scowled. "Do you have to discuss your sex life at the dinner table?" He glared at Eames.

"No," Eames said, shaking his head. "But its so much fun to do, Robert!" He looked at the sea bass. "This is wonderful, Aaron. Anyone would end up the size of a house living with you!"

Aaron sighed and picked up his wine glass. "You got me, Eames. I like to fatten them up so they can't run away." He took a sip of wine, then turned to the increasingly pale Robert. "Do eat," he urged him. "Please."

Robert blinked. "Um..."

"Please..." Aaron said, cajolingly. "Eat it, and you get to have cheesecake!"

Robert blinked. "What?"

"Cheesecake," Aaron replied. He leaned over and whispered in Robert's ear. The other man's glacial blue eyes widened. "Oh!"

Arthur swallowed, picked up his fork, and scooped up more of the fish. He felt Eames' fingers gently squeeze his thigh, and smiled. Robert was now eating, with avid concentration.

"Yeah, thats' really good," Aaron said, contentedly. "Anyone want more?"

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Well, that went well," Eames commented. He and Arthur were strolling back along the sidewalk to Arthur's apartment. "Don't you think it did?"

Arthur was chuckling. "I can't believe how much Robert ate!"

"I know!" Eames was laughing too. "He ate hardly anything when we were dating!"

"Really?" Arthur blinked. "Well, Aaron seems intent on making up for that!"

"He did say he likes to fatten them up so they can't run away from him!"

Arthur was giggling. "Poor Robert!"

"What do you mean poor?" Eames countered. "He's got a boyfriend who'll love him when he can't get through the door!"

Arthur shook his head. "I know! Its just - this is Robert! How will he stand it!"

Eames was grinning. "If he's loved, he will."

* * *

><p>Aaron closed the door, and smiled. He began to walk back into the lounge. Robert was sitting on the couch, and looked as if he were groaning.<p>

"Rob?" He asked softly, sitting down beside him. "Are you ok?"

"I think I'm going to explode," he murmured, leaning back against the couch. Aaron smiled indulgently.

"Well, if you will have two helpings of tiramisu..." he said softly, "you're bound to feel a little full."

"A little full?" Robert turned to him. "Trust me, I'm completely full!"

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying eating it," Aaron said, who was moving closer to him. "And as I made it for you, I'm flattered that you ate so much."

Robert bit his lip. "Ever since I met you I've been eating more and more," he said. He tugged at his clothes. "I swear these are getting tight."

"Well, its fine," Aaron said, soothingly, starting to tuck his arm around Robert's waist. "More of you for me to love!"

Robert looked at him. "What was that comment you made about fattening me up so I can't run away from you?"

Aaron sighed. "You're too sensitive, Robert."

"Am I?" Robert began to sit up. "You keep on trying to feed me, and I'm-"

Aaron leaned over and silenced him with a kiss. "Yes?"

Robert blinked. "I- uh-"

Aaron kissed him again. "You were saying?"

"I-uh-"

"Come to bed."

"Aaron, I-"

"Come to bed, Robert. And I'll spoon feed you tiramisu afterwards."

"Spoon feed me tiramisu?" Robert yelled, getting up. "Do you want me to end up like Arthur was? A huge blob?"

"He wasn't," Aaron said, mildly. "And you're too thin. You've put on a few pounds since we met, but Robert-" he put his arms round him, and drew him close - "you're still too thin. And even if you do turn into a huge blob, I'll still love you, trust me."

* * *

><p>Arthur settled into bed, and Eames got in, next to him. Leaning over, he began to nuzzle Arthur with his lip. "Mmmm."<p>

Arthur smiled. "Eames." He turned, and let his arms snake around him. "I have my party tomorrow night."

"I know."

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to be with the best looking man there!"

Eames raised himself on an elbow, and looked at him. "No, you're not, he said softly. "Because the best looking man in the room, is going to be with me." Leaning down, he silenced Arthur with a kiss.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for the hiatus with this fic!**

"Eames!"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

Arthur was standing in front of the mirror in the hallway, adjusting his suit. He looked at his reflection. The soft charcoal contrasted well with his violet tie, and off-white shirt. "Eames!"

The older man approached, and wrapped his arms around Arthur. "You called?" He smiled, and nuzzled his neck. "Oh, you look so..." he breathed. "Gorgeous."

Arthur turned, and kissed him. "And you don't look too bad yourself." He took a step back, admiring Eames in his black shirt. "I'm definitely going to be with the most handsome man there."

Eames smiled. "Come on, lets go."

The two men began to leave. As they walked to Arthur's car, he looked at Eames. "You know, this party..."

"Hmmm?"

"I just hope the people there won't be too-" he paused - "shallow."

Eames looked at him. "Well, if they are, they are." He shrugged. "I'm with you, and thats all that matters."

Arthur smiled, and turned the key in the ignition.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Robert, aren't you ready?"<p>

Aaron was adjusting his shirt, humming. He turned his head to see Robert emerging from the en suite bathroom, scowling. "What's wrong?"

"Do we have to go to this party?" Robert asked, petulantly. "I'd rather stay here."

Aaron smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could stay in bed...and feed each other ice cream..."

The other man raised an eyebrow. "Robert, I didn't realise you liked ice cream."

"I do if..." he blushed. Aaron couldn't suppress a grin.

"Tell you what. We'll go for a couple of hours. If its really bad, we'll leave..." he leaned forward. "And you can fulfill your fantasies," he whispered.

Robert smiled. "Deal." He turned to him. "Thank you."

Aaron kissed him on the cheek. "My pleasure. Now, let's go!"

* * *

><p>As Arthur and Eames entered, the older man blinked. The room was full of people. Beautiful people. He swallowed, and realised he was gripping Arthur's arm tightly.<p>

"Relax", Arthur whispered. As they entered, a waiter spun past, offering champagne. Arthur grabbed a flute, then nodded to Eames.

"Dutch courage," Eames whispered. He sipped it, and watched.

"Arthur!"

Arthur blinked. A young man was approaching him. He smiled. "Jared! Good to see you! Eames, this is Jared. He's a photographer."

Jared smiled, and took Eames' offered hand. "Pleasure," he said. He turned to Arthur. "You didn't tell us your boyfriend was this good looking as well! You two really grabbed all the best genes!"Arthur went scarlet.

"Thank you," he practically stammered. Eames put his arm round his waist, and squeezed. Arthur turned. "Eames...isn't that Aaron...and Robert?"

Arthur looked. "It is."

"And is it me," Eames murmured, "or is Robert more interested in the canapes than he is in actually socialising?"

Arthur watched, fascinated, as Robert moved towards the buffet table, that everyone else seemed to be avoiding. Eames followed his look. "Is it me...or is Robert actually looking plumper?"

Arthur nodded. "Oh, there's definitely more of him!" He turned to Eames. "Still, he was too thin..."

"And a complete tosser." Eames shrugged, and sipped his champagne. "If being more cuddly means he's actually turning into a nicer person, then I'm all for him to continue eating."

Jared approached them. "Is that Robert Fischer, Jr?" his face creased.

"It is," Arthur said. "Do you know him?"

"Not personally. I do know his mother was a model, before she died." He raised his eyebrows. "Guess Robert didn't inherit her self control!"

Arthur bit his lip. "That's not fair."

"Arthur, I'm sorry,but no-one likes the fat guy." Shrugging, Jared turned and approached Robert, who was nibbling a vol au vent. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Robert blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked, politely.

"Well, no offence, but you're not exactly..." Jared looked him up and down. "Thin." He turned, Robert was reddening. "I mean, look at Arthur! He's thin!"

Robert was crimson. "How-" he swallowed. "How dare you-"

"Oh, I dare easily." Jared smirked.

Arthur approached. "Just leave him alone."

Jared looked at him. "Arthur, please. A guy whose getting fat like this has no place here!"

Robert looked at them both, his face paling. "But my-" his voice sounded timid. "My boyfriend likes me like this-"

"Jesus!" Jared smirked. "He must be desperate!"

Suddenly, champagne flew through the air, and Jared gasped. Arthur had hurled the contents of his glass at him. "Listen, this has nothing to do with-"

"If we're talking about desperate," Arthur said, through gritted teeth, "when Eames and I met, I weighed about 220lbs. Still think he's desperate?"

Jared's jaw dropped. "Arthur, thats not possible."

"It is." Arthur glared at him. "So, back off." He turned to Robert. "Robert, are you-"

The words died in his throat. Robert had fled the party, in tears.

**All reviews appreciated and read, thank you! I like tnodded. "o know who is following this!**


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for taking so long to update this!**

Arthur sighed as he and Eames walked through the front door of his apartment. He moved into the lounge, and flopped down on the couch. Eames tossed his jacket on a chair, and came to join him.

"You all right?" He sunk down next to Arthur, and began to rest his head on his shoulder. "That was a...party."

Arthur nodded. "Indeed. Champagne, cocktails, beautiful people-"

"-And Robert fleeing in tears." Eames finished. He looked at Arthur. "Still, he deserved it."

"Really?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that he deserved to be humiliated like that? So he's put on a few pounds, its not a crime!"

Eames looked at him. "Arthur. When you were heavier, he was-"

"A complete bastard, I know!" Arthur got up, agitated. "And yes, he pulled every trick in the book. But tonight, he got-"

"A taste of his own medicine?" Eames interrupted. "Told that he was going the same way?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes." He bit his lip, and looked at the floor. "But I can't say its made me feel happy."

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Robert," Aaron called softly. "Please, come out of the bathroom, and talk to me. You can't stay in there all night."

Robert, who was standing in front of the mirror, sniffled. "Be out in a moment."

"Well, make sure you do. The bed's starting to get cold." Aaron turned and walked back into the bedroom. As he got into the bed, and pulled the covers up, he heard the bathroom door open.

As Robert entered, he frowned. The younger man was wearing pyjama bottoms and a baggy black t-shirt. Aaron looked at him. "Are you cold?"

"No." Robert spoke non-commitally and climbed into the bed. He flinched slightly as Aaron began to slide over to him. "Can we not? I'm...tired."

"OK," Aaron said, nodding. "If you're tired, I guess it'll have to wait." He turned away, and laid down. He heard a soft click as Robert switched off the bedside lamp. As darkness settled into the room, Aaron turned to him.

"Why did you leave the party, Robert?" His voice was calm, and he felt Robert flinch. "I stayed for ten minutes, before heading out to look for you." He paused, waiting for a response.

"I needed some fresh air," Robert mumbled. "I know that some of your connections were there, I'm sorry-"

"Well, no, its just that the agency rep who was hosting it happens to be a friend of mine," Aaron reminded him. "Plus, I thought it would be good to catch up with Arthur and Eames." He stopped, and leaning over, put his hand on Robert's side. "But, I go to discuss a few things with a couple of people, and I return, and you've disappeared."

Robert was silent.

"I know what happened," he said, softly. "I know that you were insulted. And I know that Arthur stuck up for you. He's got no reason to, but he stuck up for you. Think about it."

"Yeah, well, being heavy isn't fun," Robert muttered.

"You're not." Aaron curled up next to him. "You're just not as bone thin as you were when we first met." He kissed his neck. "Trust me, I like the way you look."

Robert swallowed. "Well, I-"

"Sure you're not jealous?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Arthur now gets attention for his looks?"

Robert smirked. "You wouldn't believe that less than a year ago he weighed over 200lbs, would you?"

"I would," Aaron responded. "I met him and Eames when they were on vacation in Mexico." He felt Robert shift as he lay next to him. "He was just lying on the beach, and then a couple came up, and started insulting him. Commenting how he was a beached whale, should be pulled back in the sea." Aaron sighed. "I had just finished surfing, came up, and said my piece. They left, I comforted him, and then met Eames. Who seemed to have a few strange preconceptions about Arthur. Still, it was obvious, when those cleared, that he adored him."

"I-" Robert swallowed. "I-"

"Yes, Robert?" Aaron's tone was gentle. "What is it?"

"I sent them on that vacation. Eames wsa worried Arthur was losing too much weight, I suggested that a vacation might help him relax, fatten up, get healthier. I knew if he went on the beach, he'd be embarrassed and want to hide himself. I did it deliberately. "

Aaron turned, and looked at Robert. "Well, he doesn't hold it against you."

Robert shook his head. "No, he doesn't."

"Robert? Talk to him."

The younger man nodded. "I will."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for taking so long to update this!**

Arthur turned over in the bed, and felt Eames' arm brush against him. He sighed, happily.

"You awake yet?" Eames murmured, as he felt lips gently brush against his skin. Arthur hummed. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Well, let's make it-" Eames turned over, and pulled him close - "definitely."

Arthur responded to the gentle pressure of Eames' lips. "Morning."

"Don't go to work today," Eames whispered. "Just...stay here. Please?"

Arthur grinned. "I wasn't. Day off. We start the shoot tomorrow."

Eames smiled. "Good. So...do you want to...do something today?"

Arthur nodded. "Why not?"

"Well, in that case, why don't we-"

Suddenly, Arthur's cell phone began to buzz. He sighed. "Oh, what now?"

"Tell them..." Eames murmured, nuzzling his shoulder, "to get lost."

Arthur swallowed. "OK, hold on." He picked the phone up, and clicked it. "Hello?"

"Arthur? Its Robert."

Arthur frowned. "Robert? What is it?"

"I was wondering...would you meet me for lunch today? That is, if you're not busy."

"Well, I-" Arthur paused, feeling somewhat perplexed. "I was spending today with Eames."

"I really would like to see you." Arthur narrowed his eyes. There was a pleading tone in Robert's voice. "Please Arthur."

"Well, I-" Arthur paused, and turned to look at Eames. The older man was lying with one eyebrow raised, a look Arthur interpreted as a bad sign. "I could meet you for maybe half an hour."

"OK. I'll be at Geno's. See you at 12?"

"OK." Arthur heard the click, sighed, and turned to Eames. The older man was lying with an frown on his handsome face. "What did he want?"

"To meet up." Arthur sank back onto the pillows. "I said yes- but only for half an hour."

Eames frowned. "I don't like it. He's up to something." His eyes flashed slightly. "If he tries anything, or hurts you-" His voice had taken on a slight growl, "I'll kill him."

Arthur looked at him. "I don't think he will." He spoke softly, reflectively. "He was very...subdued."

Eames nodded. "OK." He leaned back. "But if he tries anything.."

Arthur leaned over, and kissed him. "He won't."

Eames smiled. "No, he won't. I trust you."

* * *

><p>Robert frowned as he buttoned a shirt. It was pulling against his stomach slightly, and he blinked. "Aaron?"<p>

"Yes, Rob?" Aaron called out. He was in the kitchen, and hurried through to the bedroom of Robert's penthouse. "What is it?"

Robert turned to him, slightly forlornly. "Do I look fat to you?"

Aaron shook his head. "No," he replied, honestly. "To me, you look gorgeous." He walked up to him, and took him into his arms. "Trust me."

"Well, its just I have this-" Robert frowned and grabbed at his stomach. "Slight roll here."

Aaron frowned. "Robert. You look fine. Trust me."

"Well, what if Arthur makes fun of me!" Robert erupted. "Its what I deserve!"

Aaron shook his head. "Arthur's a nice guy. Go and meet him. Please."

Robert nodded, and began to leave the room. Aaron sighed, and rubbed his forehead as he looked after him.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur approached the elegant restaurant with a sense of foreboding. He adjusted his sunglasses, and his jacket. Despite being relatively casually dressed, in a shirt with crisp black jeans, he still felt too stiff, too formal.

_Remember, _he told himself. _This is just a friendly meeting between two former colleagues. That's all. Nothing sinister. _

Taking a deep breath, he began to walk inside the doorway. A maitre d' approached him. "Sir?"

"Good morning," Arthur said, his voice calm. "I'm meeting Mr Fischer?"

The other man nodded. "Yes, of course. This way, please."

Arthur pulled his sunglasses off as he followed the other man to the tables. The sunlight was falling through the large glass windows, creating patterns on the pristine tablecloths. He noted the carefully arranged silver, the flowers. Finally, after weaving his way past several full tables, they came to a small nook, where Robert was sitting, studying his iPhone.

"Robert?" Arthur asked, cautiously. The other man blinked, and looked up. "Arthur." He stood, and thrust out his hand. "Its good to see you."

Arthur was taken aback - both by Robert's humbleness, and the gesture of a wanted handshake. Swallowing, he took the offered hand, and pumped it up and down. "Likewise," he said, feeling the word sitting uncomfortably in his mouth.

"Please." Robert gestured with his hand. "Do have a seat."

Arthur pulled his chair out, and sat down. "Thank you." He looked at the tablecloth, then at Robert. "What do you want?" he asked, his tone neutral.

Robert toyed with a teaspoon. "Well, I-" he paused, and swallowed as the waiter approached again. "What would you like?" he asked, his voice suddenly calm.

"An Americano, please, white," Arthur said, his voice as calm as Robert's. Robert nodded. "The same, thanks." The waiter nodded and moved away.

"Well, I-" Robert flushed, and looked at Arthur. "Well, I thought this would be a good opportunity to-" he paused, clearly struggling to find the words. "A good opportunity to try and-"

"Build bridges?" Arthur interjected. "Make up?"

Robert nodded, looking relieved. "Yes, among other things." He fell silent. "Its just now I'm in a settled relationship-" Arthur's eyebrows rose - "And you're so happy with Eames-"

"Which you tried to ruin." Arthur's voice was quiet, but the impact was as though he'd fired a gun. Robert looked up. "What?"

"My settled relationship with Eames, which you tried to ruin." Arthur's voice was cold. "Remember? You never missed an opportunity. Oh, and you tried to sabotage me diet-wise at every opportunity. And humiliate me. What was it you said? 'I hate the fact you're thin! You should be fat! The fat man we all pity!'"

Robert blushed scarlet. "Arthur, I-"

"Come on Robert, did you really think I'd let you off the hook?" Arthur's tone was slightly hard. "You went out of your way to be as hurtful as possible. You nearly broke Eames and I up, you tried to make my mother think I was on the verge of dying of starvation, and you frequently fired abuse at me." He shook his head. "And as for the holiday in Mexico-"

Robert was crimson. "Arthur-"

"All you wanted was for me to be on a beach and be embarrassed by myself." His eyes narrowed. "You wanted me to be humiliated. Well, you got your wish. I got called a beached whale, which is how I felt. But, I should really thank you for that."

Robert's eyebrows went up. "What?"

"Being on that beach was what made me meet Aaron," Arthur said, quietly. "And thanks to him, Eames began to see me as I am. And also - it led him to you."

Robert nodded. "Yes."

"So, are you happy?" Arthur pressed. "Do you feel that you and he could be together, have a future that could work?"

"Yes." Robert looked at him. "I think we could. He...loves me."

"For you?" Arthur asked gently. "For what you are, rather than because you have money, influence, and a name?"

Robert nodded. "Yes. And he doesn't mind that-" he blushed slightly.

"Mind what?" Arthur's tone was still gentle. "Mind what, Robert?"

"Mind that I've gained some weight," he blurted out. "I'm not as-" he paused, and blushed. "I'm not as thin as I was."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "To be honest, I haven't really noticed." But as he looked at Robert more closely, he noticed there was a slight roundness to the other man's face. He looked content, Arthur mused.

"Well, Aaron almost encourages me," Robert confessed. "We went out to dinner the other night, and he told me to enjoy myself!"

"And did you?"

Robert nodded, blushing. "I did. I had cheesecake." He blushed.

"Look, Robert," Arthur said, guardedly. "I don't think we're ever going to become best friends. But, I do like Aaron, and as he seems to like Eames and myself, I think we can try and be friends."

Robert looked at him. "You mean it?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded. "Some of the things you did were -" he paused - "hurtful. But I'm not going to spend my time hating you for it. There's no point."

Robert looked astonished. "You mean it?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"Well, after the way you stood up for me at the party-" Robert fell silent. "Thank you."

Arthur shrugged. "No problem." Suddenly, the waiter appeared with their Americanos. "Look, I need to go in a few minutes. I have an appointment."

Robert nodded. "Of course."

Arthur looked at the other man. "Listen. I have a show coming up in a few weeks. We'll see each other again, ok?"

Robert nodded. "That would be good. But Arthur-"

"Yes?"

"Would you come back to the firm?" There was a slight pleading in his voice. Arthur stood up, and shook his head.

"No," he said gently. Turning, he began to leave. "I'll see you again." Before Robert could protest, the younger man had begun to walk away.

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur sighed as he walked away from the restaurant. Robert had looked healthier than he had done, and, Arthur was prepared to admit, happy. He walked to his car, unlocked it, and began to open the door.

As he slid behind the wheel, his phone flashed. He took a look - a text, from Eames. He smiled.

_Hope it went ok. Meet me for lunch? E x_

Arthur pocketed his phone, and smoothly shifted the car into gear. He had a business meeting regarding a shoot, and, as he left the car park, was beginning to dread it. The shoot was for expensive evening wear, and he knew that the agency had a very high expectation.

"If you get this," Dean, his representative had told him, "we would be in line to reap nearly a quarter of a million dollars."

Arthur had almost choked on his espresso. "You're not serious?"

"Oh, I am," Dean had said, almost soothingly. "You see, Art, your face and body are a fortune. But, I would advise you lose a couple of pounds. They're looking for a really cut, defined look. It'll be worth your while."

Arthur had nodded. "Um...ok."

He'd left, and headed home. However, he'd decided not to mention his need to lose weight to Eames. The older man, he'd noticed lately, was beginning to mutter about him "being too thin."

"I think you might be getting..." Eames paused, and Arthur frowned slightly. "What?"

"Well, I hate to say this," Eames continued, "but are you sure you're not getting anorexic?"

Arthur swallowed. "Eames. I can assure you I'm not. Don't worry."

"Well, you say that, but I don't really see you eat much anymore..." Eames' voice trailed off. "I just worry, Arthur, that's all. I like having something to-"

"Eames." Arthur looked at him. "Its my job. I have to be like this."

Eames shrugged, and stared at the table. "I know. But-"

"But what?" Arthur said, gently, aware that sensitivity was crucial.

"Not important," Eames said, shrugging.

"No, what is it?"

"Well, its just I remember when you were...plumper," Eames said, not meeting his eyes, "and well, I enjoyed that there was-"

"Eames." Arthur spoke, trying to stay calm. "I know you worry that I'm getting too thin. But, seriously, I know what I'm doing."

Eames nodded. "OK. As long as you're sure."

Sighing, Arthur pulled into the parking lot of the hotel he was due at. This particular fashion representative, he'd been warned, possessed extremely high standards.

"The fact he even looked at your photo is enough," Dean had commented. "Be sure to impress him!"

Arthur swallowed. He looked down at himself - although he was wearing a pair of crisp dress slacks, he'd coupled it with a simple white shirt. He straightened his jacket, and headed in.

As he entered the foyer, he spotted the agent. He was standing, waiting, and looking at his wristwatch. Arthur noted that he was a good looking man, perhaps a couple of years older than Eames. He turned, and smiled at Arthur.

"Hi! Arthur?" the younger man nodded, and they shook hands. "Good to meet you! I'm Chris, please, let's go to the lounge."

Arthur nodded, and they walked into a luxurious, expensive looking room. Arthur sat down, feeling nervous. Chris smiled, reassuringly.

"OK, Arthur, I've seen your photos. I'm impressed," Chris said, sincerely. "But, I can't offer you this job." He bit his lip. "There is a problem."

Arthur sagged in his seat, feeling deflated. "What is it?" he replied, slightly defensively. Chris looked at him.

"Well, you're..." Chris looked regretful. "You're too thin."

Arthur blinked in shock. "I'm what?"

"Too thin," Chris replied. "You see, the point of these shots is to promote a hedonistic, indulgent lifestyle. I can't do that with a model who looks - no offence - like a waif."

"But my agent-" Arthur was struggling to control his emotions - "my agent told me that I needed to lose weight for-"

Chris shook his head. "Ignore him. Its the opposite. But, I'll tell you what - if you can gain a few pounds in a couple of weeks, I can definitely use you."

Arthur stood up, his head spinning. "I, uh-"

"Just eat, ok?" Chris said, smiling. They shook hands, and Arthur began to leave, his thoughts in turmoil.

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Eames looked up as he heard the younger man enter. "How did it go?"<p>

"Terrible." He sank into a chair, next to Eames. "I'm not suitable."

"Why?" Eames demanded.

"I'm too thin." Arthur closed his eyes. "If I can gain a few pounds, they'll use me..."

Eames was out of his chair. "Oh, Arthur!" The younger man looked at him - he was beginning to grin. "This is-"

"I know," Arthur said. "Just...don't get carried away, ok?"

"I won't!" Eames called over his shoulder, scurrying towards the kitchen. "Now, do you want cheesecake?"

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Apologies for taking so long to update this!**

Robert sighed, and shifted in the bed. Aaron's arm was draped carelessly over him, and as he turned his head, he noticed the other man was lying on his stomach. The shrill alarm began to pierce the air, causing a mumble of annoyance from him. Robert swallowed, and slapped the alarm, silencing it.

"What time is it?" Aaron asked, his voice muffled.

"Half six," Robert replied, pushing back the covers.

"And you're getting up?" The annoyance was becoming replaced with surprise. Aaron turned to face him, his hair rumpled and eyes creased. "Why?"

"Because," Robert replied, slowly, "I'm going running."

"Rob. Its half six. Its dark. Its cold. Stay in bed."

Robert faltered, and swallowed. "I'm going running."

"Robert!" Aaron protested. He pushed himself up, resting on his forearms. "Why?"

"Because," Robert snapped, "I seem to be getting fatter by the day!" He swung his legs round, and started to get up. Suddenly, he felt Aaron's hand close round his wrist.

"Rob." Aaron's voice was soft. "We've been through this. OK, yes, you have put on a little weight. But when we first met, you were far too thin!"

Robert's shoulders sagged. "No-one has ever complained before."

Aaron turned over, and looked at him. "Because they were all to afraid of you." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not afraid of you. Sorry."

Robert bristled slightly. "I'm not going to turn into a fatass for you-"

"I'm not asking you to. But I'm not going to have a skeleton in my bed either." Robert flushed scarlet, and Aaron looked at him. "I'm serious." He settled back into the bed, and looked at him. "Robert. When we met, you used to undereat. Don't give me any crap about your fast metabolism. You and I both know it was a case of coffee for breakfast, coffee for lunch, then steak and salad for dinner." Robert fell silent. "The reason you taunted Arthur was because, ok, the guy was overweight, but he ate. Oh, and then you would eat junk. Not healthy."

Robert's shoulders slumped, and leaning over, Aaron began to tickle them. "Come on," he said, gently. "Come back to bed. Better way to exercise."

Robert began to slide back under the sheets. Aaron turned over, and pulled him close. "You'll be fine," he said, softly. "I promise."

"Really?" Robert said, tiredly.

"Yes." Aaron began to run his hand down Robert's torso. "Rob, listen to me. You are utterly gorgeous, I promise. But that's not the reason I'm with you. Its because I've found - underneath that cold, arrogant, disdainful, bored, aloof exterior - a nice person."

Robert blanched. "Really?"

"Yes, Rob. Really. Now shut up, and let me kiss you."

Robert sighed and fell back onto the bed, Aaron shifting over him. "Oh, you're lovely," Aaron mumbled. "Even if you were 300lbs, I'd still want you."

Robert blinked, surprised. "You mean that."

"Absolutely. Here, have a kiss."

* * *

><p>"You allright?" Eames murmured, as Arthur shifted.<p>

"Fine." He turned his head. "How much did we drink last night?"

Eames shrugged. "We enjoyed a bottle of red wine, put it that way." He smiled. "Feeling a bit hungover?"

Arthur grinned. "You lowered my defences. One minute I'm being virtuous and deciding not to have dessert, the next minute, I'm eating cheesecake."

Eames looked innocent. "Well, can't have you wasting away on me...it interferes with my fantasies!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you!" Arthur retorted. He let Eames pull him close, for a hug. "Still, should get up. I've got a meeting at 10am."

"Who with?"

"Chris." Arthur smiled. "See if I'm good enough now for his clothes!"

Eames nodded. "Well, after all the effort I've been making..."

"Tell me about it. Boy, can you cook!" He glanced down at himself. "Don't you complain you can feel my ribs now!"

"No chance." Eames' hands started to wander over his torso. "Oh, God, you feel so good. Come on, come back in to bed, let me demonstrate my-"

"Eames!"

Eames grinned. "Oh, I love to show off, darling, you know that." He watched as Arthur got out of bed and began to wander towards the en suite bathroom. "Oh, Arthur?"

He poked his head out of the door. "Yes?"

"When you've finished being measured with Chris, give me a call, ok?"

"OK." Arthur looked puzzled. "Any reason?"

"Well," Eames said, thinking of a small box he'd hidden at the bottom of closet. "Just want to see you, all right?"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur swallowed as he walked into the photography studio. He'd arranged to meet Chris, but as he looked round, he noticed it was disturbingly silent.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone-?"

"Arthur!"

He turned. Chris was hurrying towards him, looking flustered. "So sorry I'm late, got held up in traffic." He looked at Arthur, and smiled. "Wow!"

"I...look ok?" Arthur said, hesitantly.

"You look terrific," Chris said, admiringly. "Exactly what I wanted. Filled out, but not too muscular. !"

Arthur swallowed as a photographer hurried over. He was slight, and when he saw Arthur, broke into a grin.

"Oh, Chris!" He said, nodding. "You were right! Arthur, you are dynamite!"

Arthur swallowed. "If you think so."

"I know so!" Sam said. "OK, let's get you in make up, we need to get these pictures done!"

Arthur nodded, meekly. "OK."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Oh, hello, is this Ariadne?"

"Yes- Eames?"

"Absolutely!"

Ariadne smiled, and leaned back in her chair. "Where are you?"

"Outside. Can I come up?"

"Of course. Robert's in his office."

"Be there in ten."

A few minutes later, Eames strolled through the doors of the office, and as he entered, Ariadne got out of her chair. Without pausing, he swept her into a hug. "Well, hello!"

"Good to see you!" she breathed, as he hugged her. "How's Arthur?"

"On a shoot," Eames said, smiling as he released her. "But, I'm here to ask you something."

Ariadne's eyebrows raised. "What is it? Have a seat."

"Well," Eames said, sitting down, and adjusting himself. "You know I've been with Arthur for a while? Twelve months, give or take?"

Ariadne nodded. "Yes."

"Well, it feels as though its only been twelve weeks. And its just-" Eames stopped, as the door to the inner office opened. "Oh. Robert."

"Eames." Robert nodded. "Good to see you."

"And you." Eames looked at the other man - his face was flushed, as though he'd been crying. "Are you allright?" the British man asked, his tone gentle.

"Well, I- no," Robert admitted. He looked at the floor. Without being asked, Eames got up, and headed towards the office, Ariadne biting her lip.

* * *

><p>"Oh, yes, if you could just turn this way, oh yes!"<p>

Arthur swallowed. He was beginning to feel decidedly uncomfortable. The suit he was wearing was hot, and restrictive, but, Sam had grown increasingly insistent that he start to shed it. He'd removed the jacket, but Chris had then stepped forward.

"And the shirt," he said, authoratively.

Arthur blinked. "What?"

"Arthur." Chris' voice was insistent. "Please. Take off your shirt."

"I didn't think this was-" Arthur swallowed - "part of the contract."

"Oh, it isn't," Chris said, smoothly. "Sam's done all the shots for the fashion shoot, for the magazines. These are for my private collection." He began to walk towards Arthur, circling him. "Why do you think I asked you to fatten up a little? Scrawny guys don't do it for me."

Arthur felt his face flame with anger. "I'm not your fantasy," he growled. He began to gather up the discarded clothes, and started to walk for the door.

"I wouldn't do that," Chris warned. "I'll see to it that you never model again."

"Correction," Arthur snapped. "I'm never modelling for you again."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Suit yourself. But, listen, sooner or later, that boyfriend of yours is going to get tired of you. Face it, everyone moves on eventually. He'll get sick of you being on billboards, and never in his bed. Don't you want someone to come home to? Because if he does, its not going to be you."

Arthur, the cruel taunts ringing in his ears, hurried to the dressing room, desperate to get changed, and leave.

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Right," Eames said, smiling pleasantly at Robert as they sat opposite each other. "What's the problem, exactly?"

Robert swallowed, and paused as a waitress approached. "What can I get you?" she asked, gently. Robert shifted. "Um...water, please."

"Water?" Eames raised an eyebrow. "Is that all your having?"

Robert nodded. "Yes." Eames shrugged, and smiled at her. "Cappuccino, please."

As she walked away, Robert looked at Eames. "I um, I'm trying to be careful," he said, finally.

"Careful?" Eames looked surprised. "How, exactly?"

"Well, I, uh..." Robert paused, and fiddled with the tablecloth. "I've gained some weight since I started seeing Aaron."

Eames shrugged. "Can't say I noticed."

Robert looked at him. "Eames?"

"Yes?"

"When we were together..." Robert paused, noting the slight flush that warmed the other man's face, "did you think I was too thin?"

Eames looked at his lap. "No."

Robert blinked. "Oh."

"No, I thought you were a spoiled, stuck up brat who wanted a bit of rough," Eames said, honestly. "Its not every day that someone like you comes out of his ivory tower for someone like me."

Robert looked at the floor. "Oh."

"And did I think you were too thin? Yes." Eames shrugged. "But, I also knew that criticising you would be more than my life was worth."

Robert bristled. "Well, maybe you should have-"

"Should have what?"

"Fed me then!"

Eames raised his eyebrows so high they almost vanished into his hairline. "Robert, what is this? We dated, for a while. But it didn't work out. You weren't my type."

"Oh, really?"

"Robert." Eames leaned forward. "You are like a bottle of very expensive wine. Its a little too much every night."

Robert started turning scarlet. "Eames-"

"Robert, look, I'm not sure what you're playing at," Eames said, calmly. "But the fact is that I'm with Arthur, and I'm very happy with Arthur. He's everything I want in someone."

"Really?" Robert's tone was slightly sullen.

"Yes." Eames paused as the waitress approached, and smiled as the glass and cup were put down in front of them. "He's like a really excellent bottle of wine. Subtle, flavoursome, and I want to drink it every night."

Robert picked up his glass. "Well, why did you date me then?"

Eames looked at him, noting how his hand was shaking slightly. "I was flattered. Flattered someone like you was interested. But, Robert, when I met Arthur, it was, well-"

"Like an arrow piercing your heart?" Robert said, slightly sardonically. Eames nodded. "Guess so."

"But when you met..." Robert swallowed. "He was fat. Obese even!"

"Cuddly, rounded," Eames retorted, picking up his cappuccino. "Good to hold onto!"

Robert glared at him. "Unlike me, you mean?"

"Well, Robert," Eames replied, putting his cup down, "you're not exactly...cuddly."

"You know, Arthur did comment about how I wasn't man enough for you," Robert growled. "Still, maybe you're really a chubby chaser."

"Maybe. And maybe Aaron is," Eames said, smiling. "Trying to feed you up, is he?"

Robert nodded. "Constantly. Its as though he's not happy unless I'm eating something!"

"Well, maybe he just thinks you're too thin," Eames said, leaning forward. "And, come on, don't you get sick of people only wanting to be with you because you look like a model?"

Robert sighed. "Well..."

"Robert. I can honestly say that I was flattered you were interested. But personality wise, we didn't click. It wouldn't have worked."

"And what about Arthur?" Robert said, suddenly. "How do you feel about him being in magazines?"

Eames swallowed. "Well, I don't really like the idea of other men drooling over him...but, I-"

"Well, maybe you should do something about it," Robert said, smiling sarcastically. "Do to him what Aaron's doing to me! Maybe he'd enjoy it!"

Eames pushed back his chair, and stood up. "Aaron is doing it because he actually likes you. He clearly doesn't like the idea of being with someone who looks as though they're going to collapse!" He glared at Robert. "And as for Arthur, only if he asks! Simple as that!"

Robert smiled. "Have you asked?"

Eames swallowed. "I-"

"Well-"

"Eames. Your boyfriend is becoming fantasy fodder for other men. Are you telling me you're not jealous?"

"I'm not."

"But you think he's-"

"Look," Eames snapped, starting to move away. "Arthur is not my property! And I'll only feed him if he asks! Understand!"

Robert nodded. "Perfectly," he croaked.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur swallowed as he entered the apartment. It felt too empty - Eames had murmured about going out. Sighing despondently, he entered the bedroom, and looked at himself in the mirror.

He frowned. He looked, he thought, too heavy. The weight he'd deliberately added seemed to be clinging to his skeleton, with no purpose. Feeling miserable, he walked into the living room, and sank into the chair.

Chris' words were swirling in his mind. _He'll leave you...he'll leave you...he'll leave you..._

He walked back into the bedroom, an idea burning at the back of his mind. Walking over to the bureau, he knew exactly what he was looking for. Pulling open a drawer, he reached in, and began to move his hand, looking for a bottle. As his fingers curled round it, and he pulled it out, he smiled at the small, pale pills.

"Well, you'll help me get rid of this bulk," he muttered. Feeling a sudden rush of anger and defiance, he wrenched open the cap, and shook two pills out into his hand.

Arthur closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a key scraping in the door. Blinking in shock, he took the pills, and the bottle, and threw them into a corner.

"Arthur?"

He swallowed, and wandered into the hallway. "Eames?"

"Yes, who else?" the older man said, jokingly. "Oh, come here..."

Before Arthur could move or resist, he was pulled into a embrace. "Oh, you feel so good," Eames murmured, caressing the top of his head with his lips. "So good..."

Arthur stiffened slightly. "Eames, where have you been?"

Eames pulled away, and looked at him. "I met with Robert."

"Robert?" Arthur looked at him, almost disbelievingly. "I thought so. I can smell his cologne!"

"Yes, its on my hand...after I shook his this morning," Eames retorted. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Arthur huffed, trying to fight against a feeling of creeping despair. "What's wrong is that you met with Robert!"

"Arthur, calm down," Eames said, mildly. "You were on a shoot, Robert want to talk. He wanted to apologise." Eames shook his head, concerned about Arthur's seeming over reaction. "What happened?"

Arthur had stalked into the kitchen, leaving Eames to follow.

"Well, the shoot was a complete joke," Arthur snapped. "It turns out that all Chris wanted to do was ogle me, and wanted me to gain weight so I looked better for him." He slammed his water glass down. "So, guess what, I got heavier for other men to ogle!"

Eames swallowed, his jaw tightening. "He did what?"

"You heard," Arthur said, almost sullenly. "Still, I think I'll lose this weight, I doubt its attractive-"

"Oh, it is," Eames said, smiling. "Trust me." His face darkened slightly. "But I think I might find this Chris, and give him a piece of my mind. How dare he!"

"Eames, its ok," Arthur said, suddenly feeling tired. "Its just...I'm over sensitive, and-"

"I know," Eames said, coming up behind him, and nuzzling his neck. "Come on...let's go and have a...lie down..."

Arthur couldn't help but smile. "Why not?"

Eames squeezed him around the waist. "Excellent. I'll see you in there!"

Arthur sighed as Eames headed into the bedroom. He swallowed the last of his water, and walked in.

He stopped. Eames was standing in the centre of the room, a grave expression on his face. Arthur blinked. "Eames, what's-"

He swallowed. Eames was holding the bottle of pills.

"Funny," Eames said, trying to control his voice. "I never thought having your ribs covered bothered you that much."

He threw the bottle on the bed, and faced Arthur directly.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Eames," Arthur said, trying hard to remain calm in the face of the older man's obvious anger. "I can explain."

"I hear that from you a lot," Eames said, his tone cold. "Can you explain this time? I mean, can you?" He glared at him. "So you're taking these again."

"No," Arthur said, shaking his head. "I'm not. But if you don't believe me, then-"

"Arthur!" Eames snapped, his face distraught. "They are on your bed! What am I supposed to think?"

"You'll think what you always think...the worst," Arthur said, sourly.

Eames glared at him. "What else do you expect me to think? Arthur, you are so-"

"So what?"

"So obsessed with how you look!"

Arthur froze, and turned to look at Eames. "Is that what you really think?" he asked, incredulously. "Because if it is, then maybe-"

"Look, all I want is for you to be happy!" Eames burst out. "Healthy!"

"No, you don't!" Arthur snapped back. "All you want is for me to be the way that best suits you! What was it you said last November?"

Eames shook his head. "I said-"

"You said, 'If I have to fatten you up so you can't run away from me, I will!'"

Eames blinked. "Arthur, I-" he felt as though he'd punched him. "You can't really think that-"

"Well, admit it. You love the fact I've gained some weigh, don't you?" He looked down at himself. "I've seen the way you look at me."

The older man struggled to control his emotions, as he looked at him. "I'm not going to deny that I've enjoyed the fact there's a little more of you at the moment, but Arthur, you're being completely irrational and its-"

"What?" Arthur challenged. "Its what?"

"Unreasonable," Eames said, simply. "You've been badly treated by an agent who seems to think you're up for sale, but its no reflection on how I feel about you."

Arthur swallowed. "If you say so."

He walked over to the towel rail, and pulled a fresh blue towel from it. "I'm going to take a shower."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Want me to come in with you?"

Arthur swallowed. "I'm fine, thanks." He turned his face away to avoid looking at Eames' hurt expression. The older man began to walk out of the bedroom, and Arthur went into the en suite, and carefully locked the door.

Eames picked up the bottle of pills, and jammed it into his pocket. His face assuming a determined expression, he began to walk to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Arthur let the hot water run over his body, soothing him. He glanced down at himself, noting the tiny roll that had appeared to develop around his stomach. He frowned, and soaped it, trying not to look at it.<p>

He sagged slightly when he thought of what he'd said to Eames. Feeling the water pounding on his shoulders, he rinsed his scalp, and turned off the faucet.

Reaching for the towel, he opened the door, and began to walk back into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Eames slammed the pills on the kitchen table, and slumped into a chair. "Nothing you can do," he mumbled. "Leave it."<p>

Then his anger took over. Walking to the jacket hooks in the hall, he rummaged in the pocket of Arthur's black leather. As he pulled out his cell phone, he carefully scrawled through the numbers. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, and smiling, proceeded to make a note.

Switching the phone off, he reached in his pocket, and pulled out his own. Carefully, he tapped in the digits of the number he'd just acquired. He held it to his ear, and listened.

Eventually, a voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Chris?"

"Yeah?" the voice was confused. "And you are?"

"You don't know me. I'm Arthur's other half."

"Oh, right. Eames!" Chris chuckled, softly. "You know, Arthur's not very fair. All I asked him was to stand still for pictures, and he freaked out."

"This may come as a shock," Eames snapped, "but he's not into posing for photos that other people intended to use for private pleasure."

"Well, its only because he has you." Chris' voice was snide. "But, isn't it hard work being with him? He's such a prima donna. Why don't you just let him go, come over to-"

"To you?"

"Why not?"

"Because," Eames said, quietly, "I love him. And whilst I sometimes wish hundreds of other eyes weren't looking at him, its his choice."

"Suit yourself."

"Don't call him again."

"Fine."

Eames swallowed, and dropped the phone onto the table. He began to walk back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Arthur was standing in front of the mirror, frowning. "Why do I bulge so much, here?" he muttered. He remembered Chris and his insistence on him gaining weight, and how Eames had been happy to help. He shuddered. He felt as though he'd encouraged his own boyfriend to help him cheat. He reached for his towel.<p>

"It was better when I was fat," he mused, aloud. "At least then other men didn't try and-"

"No, I just fantasised about you. So you did have an impact on me."

Arthur turned. "Eames, you-"

"Arthur when we were in Mexico, I meant what I said," Eames said, seriously. "It didn't matter to me, I'd fallen for you already. But you were too thin. And if you start taking pills, making yourself throw up, or anything else, I will leave you - after I've put you in therapy. Understand?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "So you're happy with me-"

"Very," Eames said, nodding. Walking over to him, he began to tug him towards the bed. "Now, let me prove it."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Mmm..." Eames murmured, leaning over to nuzzle Arthur with his chin. "Thank you."

Arthur smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I always enjoy being with you. But-" Eames looked at his watch - "the night is still young. Shall we go out?"

Arthur shrugged. "If you like. What do you suggest?"

"We go out to eat." Eames looked at him. "I'm serious."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I know you are."

"I won't tell you what to eat. I promise."

Arthur smiled and turned over, resting his head against Eames' shoulder. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>Robert sighed and slumped down in his chair. Aaron smiled, and picked up a menu. "So, what shall we have?" he asked, opening the leather bound volume.<p>

Robert gritted his teeth. "Well, I was going to have salad. And steak."

"Come on Rob, live a little! You always want salad and steak!"

"Well, its healthy!" Robert retorted, suddenly acutely conscious of the burgeoning spare tyre around his waist. "Have you any idea of how much weight I've gained lately?"

"Yes," Aaron said, nodding. "About...10lbs I'd say."

"Well, its 10lbs too much!" Robert snapped. "Carry on like this and I'll be a blimp by Christmas!" He scowled. "I'm getting fat, Aaron, haven't you noticed?"

Aaron smiled, placatingly. "But you'd be my blimp. Oh, here's the waiter."

* * *

><p>"So which restaurant?"<p>

"Oh, I was think Arcadia's. Good food."

Arthur nodded, sliding into the driver's seat. "I'll drive."

"Fair enough. Its your car."

Arthur turned the key in the ignition, and began to carefully concentrate on backing out. "There was something I meant to ask you."

"Go for it."

"What were you meeting Robert about?" Arthur asked, carefully.

"Well, he wanted to talk - apologise, really." Eames smiled. "I think he's waking up to himself."

"Maybe Aaron's having a good effect," Arthur commented. "Loves him, for example!"

Eames chuckled. "He's a bit paranoid there."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's beginning to convince himself that Aaron is a-" he looked at Arthur - "feeder!"

Arthur couldn't help but grin. "Well, he has put on weight lately. Still, if Aaron loves him-"

"But does Robert love being fed?" Eames asked.

"Well, part of me thinks he deserves it." Arthur gave Eames a sidelong glance. "When he and I were a couple, he was very fond of taking me to restaurants, telling me to have a salad, then ordering a three course meal for himself."

"He didn't!"

Arthur nodded. His mind flashed back to an incident at the very restaurant they were going to. Robert had ploughed his way through pate, salmon en croute, and then ordered a large slice of cheesecake for himself, whilst Arthur had looked at his salad. Robert had smiled whilst downing a glass of red wine.

"What you have to realise," he'd commented, wiping his mouth, "is it all comes down to metabolism, Arthur. Mine is fast. This is why I can eat this, and stay this size, whilst you would only get fatter and fatter. I'm doing you a favour, trust me. You don't want to crush me, do you?"

"No," Arthur said, evenly. "I guess not."

Eames shook his head. "He just-"

Arthur nodded as he drove. "I know."

"He's met his match," Eames commented.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on," Aaron wheedled. "Robert, please! Have the sauce!"<p>

"No," Robert snapped. "Will you stop trying to feed me? You're obsessed!" He glared at him, ignoring the waiter who was nervously approaching the table. Aaron spoke. "Yes?"

"Do either of you gentlemen wish to have dessert?"

"Oh, yes. Cheesecake, for both of us please."

Robert blinked. "Aaron, I don't need it, I'm full, I-"

"Oh, stop it." Aaron interrupted. "You need it."

"I don't!" Robert looked at him, outraged. "Aaron, are you trying to fatten me up? Why don't you lock me in a cage and be done with it!"

Aaron leaned forward, smiling seductively. "I'd rather tie you to the bed-"

"That's it!" Furious, Robert threw down his napkin, and got up. "I'm done! I am not going to be with a feeder!"

"A feeder?" Aaron stood up too, looking annoyed. "Robert, just listen to me. I do not want to hold a bag of bones every night, that's all!"

"Its my body!" Robert shrieked, forgetting that they were in the restaurant. "That's final!"

He began to march away from the table, pushing past an astonished Arthur and Eames as he left. Eames turned to Arthur.

"Oh," he said, softly. "I think they just broke up."

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Robert!" Arthur exclaimed, running after the other man. "Robert, hang on!"

The older man was standing outside the restaurant, gasping slightly. As Arthur got closer, he saw that there were tears running down his cheeks.

"Robert," Arthur asked, gently, "what is it?"

Robert pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped his face. "Aaron! He's- He's-"

"He's what?" Arthur asked, his voice soft. Carefully, he extended his arm, laying a placating hand on Robert's shoulder.

Eames, noticing the gesture, bit his lip and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Aaron sighed, and leaned back in his seat. He looked up as he saw Eames approaching.<p>

"Can I help you?" he asked, puzzled, then his face cleared as he recognised Eames. "Have a seat."

Eames pulled the chair out, and placed himself on it. "I've just seen Robert. Care to tell what's going on?"

Aaron fiddled with his wine glass. "I'm not entirely sure. All I do know is I take him out for dinner, and he freaks." He sighed, and took a sip of wine. "He's very unhappy, but I'm not sure why."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe Arthur and I could...talk to him."

Aaron's face brightened. "Would you?" He leaned forward, and grabbed Eames' hand. "If you did, it would mean a lot."

"Well, at the moment, I'm supposed to be with my boyfriend who is trying to comfort your boyfriend." Eames winced slightly at the terseness of his words. "But, I suppose-"

"Eames, if you can find out what's wrong with Rob at the moment, I'll be forever grateful. I promise."

Eames sighed. "I can try."

* * *

><p>"OK," Arthur said, gently, handing Robert a glass of water. "Just tell us everything."<p>

Eames sank into a chair, scowling slightly. Arthur had insisted that Robert come back to his apartment, and try and gather himself. Robert accepted the water, smiling weakly. "Thank you."

"So what's going on?" Eames asked, idly. Robert took a deep breath before speaking.

"Aaron is trying to force feed me. I swear he is." Robert swallowed. "All he ever does is try and push food at me!"

Eames choked slightly. "Robert, I don't think that's entirely true. I mean, he is tying you to a chair and-"

"Eames!" Arthur interrupted, noticing Robert had gone scarlet. "I really don't think that's a necessary comment to make!"

"That's probably his fantasy," Robert muttered. "No, he is trying to fatten me up, I swear he is!"

"Evidence?" Eames asked.

Robert got up, and began to pace the room. "OK. He insists on making me pancakes every morning. He insists on taking me out to lunch. He insists on cooking in the evenings. He insists on feeding me, non-stop!"

Eames coughed, and Arthur rubbed his chin. "No offence, Robert, but I think you're getting a little paranoid. It sounds as though Aaron is just being kind, trying to keep you happy-"

"Well, he's not going to be happy unless I'm a blob!" Robert snapped.

"Robert," Eames said, quietly, "I know this sounds really bizarre, but instead of talking to your exes about this, don't you think you'd be better off talking to him?"

The older man froze. "I - uh-"

"Listen," Eames said, firmly. "I really wanted to take Arthur out tonight. Instead, you have to turn up. And to be frank, I'm not sure what your problem is. You have a boyfriend who'll clearly adore you when you get stuck in the door, so why don't you allow me to spend time with mine, whilst you go back to Aaron?"

Arthur looked at Eames, his jaw dropping slightly. Robert stiffened, his face whitening with anger. "So you're saying-"

"Robert. When we were dating, you had an eating disorder." Eames spoke wearily. "You starved yourself. Now, Aaron's happy for you to relax, put some weight on, and be more cuddly. Go and find him. You may be fatter, but you're becoming an infinitely more loved person."

Robert nodded, dumbly. "If you-"

"Yes."

"Eames!" Arthur interrupted. "Its Robert's body! Are you saying he should just eat to keep Aaron happy?" He glared at him.

"No," Eames said, hurriedly. "That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Well, Aaron does love me," Robert said, slowly. "And he likes me, for me."

"Go and find him," Eames said, nodding. "Before its too late."

Robert nodded, and turned for the door. Arthur looked at the older man. "Why - what are you-"

"Because," Eames said, irritably, "I'm fed up with him coming between us. And now, I want to spend some quality time with you."

"Yes, but if he's feeling pressured-"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Eames shouted. "Anyone would think you were in love with him!"

Arthur looked at him, and spoke quietly.

"No, Eames. I'm in love with you." He bit his lip. "But I don't think Aaron is with Robert. And whilst he was a nightmare, he does deserve some compassion."

Eames sighed, and wrapped his arms round Arthur. "You may be right."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Robert swallowed as he let himself into his penthouse apartment. He felt tired, and after locking the door, headed straight to his bedroom. As he shed his suit, he became aware of a buzzing in his pocket. His cellphone. Sighing, he pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Robert. Aaron." The other man's voice was slightly clipped. "Where are you?"

"At my place." Robert lay down on the bed, in his underwear and shirt. "Nowhere special."

"Well, you ran out on me, it was-" Aaron's voice caught - "a little upsetting. I only wanted to take you out to dinner."

"You wanted me to eat myself into a coma!" Robert snapped.

A silence emanated from the end of the phone.

"Robert. Please. This isn't going to work if you don't talk to me."

"I really need to sleep."

"I really need to talk to you. Please, don't shut me out."

Robert swallowed. "OK. Do you want to come over?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>"Arthur?"<p>

"Hmmm?"

"You awake?"

Arthur opened one eye, and peered at Eames. "Obviously not," he said, smiling. "Wide awake."

Eames leaned over, and tickled his stomach with his fingers. "Wonderful." He lay down next to him, and began to curl his arm around him. "This feels so-"

Suddenly, Arthur's phone rang. He reached for it. "Hello? Oh, Mom, Hi!"

Eames pulled his arm off him, and began to sit up. Arthur swallowed. "No, I'm fine - no, I am not trying to lose weight again - what? You think? Mom, its photoshopping. They can airbrush- no, I am not starving myself - yes, Eames does make sure I eat - yes, it is enough- no, Mom I really don't need you to come and visit - yes, I'm sorry that came out wrong, I-" he stopped, biting his lip. "Mom, I know Alex knows about nutrition, but please assure her I'm not about to turn into a size zero - oh, she thinks I look sick? No, Mom, I am fine, no, you don't need to visit, I promise you, Eames takes care of me-I do eat, we went out tonight, I'm not on the verge of collapsing, Mom - oh, you've booked your plane ticket? What, your doing online bookings right now? You're arriving on Tuesday? Mom, I'm fine - oh, ok, Mom, I'll see you Tuesday. Love you too. Bye now."

Arthur clicked off his cell, and stared at it, disbelievingly. "Did that just happen?"

"Your Mum's coming for a visit? Great!" Eames reached over, and wrapped his arm around Arthur. "I do like her. She doesn't criticise my dress sense."

"She'll criticise my weight." Arthur bit his lip. "She's seen photos of me, and now thinks I'm far too thin. So, she's coming here to cook for me."

"We've been here before," Eames reminded him. "It turned out ok."

Arthur smiled. "Yes, we have. And I'm sure you're right."

"I am. Just remember, your name is not Hansel, she doesn't have a cage, and she loves you."

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Robert heard the buzzer sound, and he spoke into the intercom. "Aaron?"<p>

"Yes. Going to let me in?"

Robert pressed the button, allowing Aaron to enter. He looked at himself. He was wearing a t-shirt, and pyjama bottoms. He hoped it would be a clear signal to the other man that he wanted to get some sleep.

"Rob!" Aaron walked in, and pulled him into an embrace. "So! Ready for bed!" His light blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Well, I'm feeling tired myself, so-"

Robert pulled away, scowling slightly. "You said you wanted to talk." His tone was clipped, and he looked at Aaron directly. "So, let's go and begin."

Aaron bristled. "Don't talk to me as though I'm your assistant. I'm your boyfriend, remember? The person who loves you?" He looked at Robert. "I'm not going to let you speak to me like that. Sorry."

"Fine. I'm not going to let you feed me, either."

Aaron sighed, and folded his arms. "Rob, please. I don't really want to argue with you. And I'm not-" he blinked - "I'm not a feeder. Which is what you seem to think."

"What do you expect?" Robert said, angrily. "All you ever do is encourage me to eat!"

"And why does it bother you?" Aaron snapped his own voice rising. "Let me guess - your mother never let you have cookies, and you weren't fed properly as a child. So now, you see someone like me as sinister!"

Robert sank down onto the couch. "My mother thought I was too heavy as a child," he mumbled, wearily. "She died when I was 11. I had a growth spurt at 12, and I've been thin ever since. But, she thought I was too fat. Didn't want me eating too much sugar, so she restricted it. So since then-"

"You've had a horror of weight gain," Aaron finished, sinking onto the couch beside him. Robert leaned over, putting his head on Aaron's shoulder. "And a horror of types of food."

"Yes." Robert sighed. "I think that's why I liked tormenting Arthur. Playing the whole 'your fat, I'm not' game."

"You've admitted you tormented him?" Aaron raised his eyebrows.

"I'm a vile person." Robert sniffed. "Really." He shrugged. "I should have just enjoyed being with him."

"Well, you're with me now."

"I am."

Aaron kissed Robert. "Look, now I know what the problem is, I can help you." He gently caressed Robert's cheek. "Now, fancy a snack?"

"Aaron, are you trying to-" Robert stopped himself, and swallowed. "Sounds good."

Aaron nodded. "It will be."

**Thank you for reading - please leave a review, it is appreciated!**


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Arthur!"

Arthur looked up. "Yes, Eames?"

The other man was holding a cloth, and pointing. "Will you come and look? I want to make sure its clean enough to meet with your mother's approval!"

Arthur sighed and got up, walking into the lounge. "Eames, its fine," he said, turning to him. "Thank you."

The older man beamed. "Well, I just get worried. I don't want your mum's opinion of me to go down, so-"

Arthur shook his head. "It won't. I promise." He sighed. "Its just- I just wish that she would stop over reacting to everything. She thinks I'm-"

"Don't jump to conclusions," Eames warned him, wrapping him in his arms. "She's seen a photo of you, she's worried. Its understandable."

Arthur bit his lip. "As long as-"

Suddenly, his cellphone rang. "Hello? Ariadne? Good to hear from you? What?" His face creased. "No, it would be lovely to see you. This week? Well, my mother is visiting, but no, come over. Bring Dom. That's wonderful news! OK, bye!"

He clicked off, and smiled at Eames. The other man looked slightly puzzled. "What is it?"

Arthur smiled. "Ariadne and Dom-" he paused. "They're engaged!"

"Oh!" Eames exclaimed, feeling taken aback. "Oh, thats good news!"

"Isn't it?" Arthur nodded. "People making commitments..." his voice trailed off. Eames looked at him. "Arthur, do you-"

He was interrupted by the shrill ring of Arthur's cellphone. "Sorry, Eames, its Mom." Arthur hastily opened the small black device, causing the older man to turn away, thinking despondently of the small box he was finding it increasingly hard to keep hidden.

"You're nearly here?" He heard Arthur exclaim. "Oh, great! Listen, I was thinking we should eat out tonight, is that ok? Yes, I know, I know...ok, see you later!"

Eames turned to him as he clicked off. "So, when is she arriving?"

"Probably about half an hour." Arthur smiled. "I was thinking - we can invite Dom and Ariadne over for dinner while she's here. To celebrate."

"Yes," Eames said absently.

"What is it?" Arthur looked at him, curiously. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Eames said, shrugging. "Now, shall I finish tidying the lounge?"

* * *

><p>"Arthur!"<p>

He smiled as he opened the door. "Hi, Mom." He allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. "Oh, Arthur," his mother exclaimed, holding him. "You're so-"

"I know," he interrupted, not letting her finish her sentence. "So, I was thinking, you can leave your bags here, and we can-"

"Arthur," his mother, said, taking a step back. "Those photos- you-"

"Yes, I know," he repeated, desperately trying to put off the inevitable comments. "So, shall I take your bags?"

"Arthur!" his mother's voice held a warning note. "Arthur, you and I-"

"Mom!" Arthur held up his hands. "I know! I know exactly what you're going to say! You're too thin, you need to eat more, is-"

"Arthur!" his mother interrupted. "I was going to say, 'you look better than I thought you would!'"

He blinked. "Oh."

"I mean, you're thin, but-"

"Well, Eames takes care of me," Arthur said, the older man coming up and hooking an arm around his waist.

"I'm glad," his mother said, almost happily.

"Now," Arthur said, almost sighing with relief. "Shall we get you settled?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

As they walked up the stairs, she turned to him. "I was so worried about you. You look so thin in those photos!"

"Mom, as I explained, they photoshop them. They slim me down, digitally!"

She shook her head. "Its not healthy."

"Well, I'm here, in the flesh, and-"

"Arthur, its not healthy for them to do that to you. What if you start to become sick again?"

Arthur stopped and gritted his teeth. Eames smiled, sympathetically.

"Mom, I am not sick. I'm not anorexic, I'm not bulimic. I can prove that to you-"

His mother shook her head. "You don't have to prove anything to me."

Biting his lip, Arthur carried her bag to her room.

* * *

><p>"I've never been here before," Eames commented, as Arthur drove carefully down the street, approaching the restaurant. "How come you know of it?"<p>

"Oh, I had a breakfast here," Arthur said, almost casually. "I think they wanted to impress me."

Eames raised an eyebrow. "Well, they must have succeeded, otherwise-"

He lapsed into silence. Whilst he'd been pleased to see Arthur's mother, and her visit, begin relatively smoothly, he'd wished he'd been able to finish his conversation with Arthur earlier that day. Arthur parked, and began to open his door. "Hang on Mom, I'll open the door for you-"

"No, its no problem," his mother insisted. "I'm capable!" Before Arthur or Eames could get out, she'd opened the door, and was walking around to the driver's side. She turned and looked at the restaurant. "Arthur, this looks very-"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Arthur assured her. "Its on me."

* * *

><p>"Robert, will you just make up your mind?"<p>

"Well, I do just want a salad-"

"As long as that's just for the starter."

Robert looked at Aaron. "I thought we had a new agreement?"

Aaron sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Robert. Please. Just don't starve yourself, ok?"

Robert glowered. "I'm not. I just refuse to become a beached whale, thats all-" he broke off, and Aaron gazed at him. "What is it?"

"Arthur. And Eames." Robert shook his head. "I wonder when are we going to be able to go anywhere- and oh, God, no, please-"

"What is it?"

"Arthur's mother is with them," Robert hissed. "I need to leave! Now!"

Aaron raised an eyebrow, and looked at him. "Oh, Arthur's mother. The nice lady who you rang and told her her son was anorexic, humiliating him, and upsetting her?"

"Yes," Robert admitted, blushing.

"Get up," Aaron said, coolly. "We are going over, to be pleasant, and you are going to apologise. Come on!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"So, what would you like?"

Gwen scanned the menu. "I think I'll have- oh!" she exclaimed, as a shadow fell across the table. "Well!"

Arthur looked up. "Robert. Aaron. Good to see you!"

"Oh, Robert!" Gwen exclaimed, standing up. "Its so good to see you again! You look so - chubby and contented!"

Robert blinked, speechless. Eames lips twisted in a grin, whilst Arthur could not suppress a smirk. Aaron smiled, placatingly.

"Sorry to interrupt. We thought we'd come over, say hello!"

"Join us!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yes!" Eames said, grinning. "Do!"

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**

**I'm going on holiday for a couple of weeks - will pick this up when I return! Thank you to everyone who reads!**


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Robert and Aaron sat down at the table. Arthur looked at Eames, and shook his head. Eames tilted his head towards him. "What?" he whispered, softly.

"Be gentle," Arthur whispered.

Gwen was busying herself with her napkin. When she'd finished laying it carefully on her lap, she turned to the two other men. "So...how long have you been together?"

"About three months," Aaron told her, his eyes alight with pleasure. He moved his hand onto Robert's. "I've never been happier!"

Robert swallowed and opened the menu. Arthur frowned, and picked up his water glass.

"Its wonderful when you find someone you're happy with." Gwen looked at Arthur and Eames. "I was very unsure about these two, at first, but well, the way Eames treats Arthur-"

"I charmed you," Eames said, smiling. "But, I-"

"I realised how happy you made Arthur," Gwen said. "I realised-"

"Oh, of course," Robert interrupted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "As long as your little boy is happy, that's all that matters."

A silence descended on the table. Aaron turned to Robert, a puzzled expression on his face. Gwen, flustered, began picking up cutlery that was already

arranged.

"I'm sure, Robert," she said finally, breaking an uncomfortable silence, "that your mother would be happy to see you-"

"My mother's dead," he said, coldly, causing Gwen to gape at him in horror. "And my father. So, no, I don't have anyone to see that I'm happy." He looked at Arthur. "When were together, you never introduced me to your mother."

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "We were only together a couple of months. Until you decided you wanted a thinner model."

"Yes, I did. Eames." He smirked.

Gwen sank back in her seat. Eames, his lips tightening, reached for Arthur's hand, and closed his fingers around it, protectively.

"So, you-"

"Yes," Robert snapped. "I've dated your son, and his current boyfriend, and whilst I was with them, neither of them offered to introduce me to their families!"

Arthur blinked, astonished. Eames found his voice. "Robert, I never thought you-"

"You never think," Robert spat contemptuously. "That's your problem!"

"Robert," Aaron interrupted, his voice taut. "Please, just calm down. This is not a problem. My family want to meet you, I-"

Robert got to his feet, pushing his chair back. Before anyone could stop him, he'd turned and begun to leave. Arthur bit his lip. "Robert-"

"Leave him," Gwen said, getting to her feet. "I'll go to him." To his astonishment, Arthur watched as his mother strode after the fleeing man. Eames squeezed his fingers. "Its all right, Arthur."

Arthur shook his head. "I just don't-"

Aaron, feeling his heart sink, got up and headed to the bar.

* * *

><p>Robert sat locked in his porsche, sobbing. The tears were flowing and he made no effort to stem them. All he could see were Eames and Arthur, together, happy, with Gwen bathing them in maternal glow. His mouth twisted.<p>

"All Aaron wants to do is feed me, and have sex," he mumbled, fishing in his pockets for a handkerchief. Suddenly, he heard a tap on the window.

He looked up, his eyes widening. Gwen was standing next to the door.

"Robert?" she said, gently. "Will you let me in?"

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at Eames. "What a-"<p>

Eames shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm here with you." He wrapped his fingers around Arthur's. "And I want to ask you something."

Arthur's eyes widened. "what?"

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Eames cleared his throat. "Arthur, I want to ask you if-"

"Arthur!"

Eames looked up, and groaned inwardly. A young woman was approaching, waving. Holding a wine glass, she came straight up to him.

"Arthur, so glad I caught you!" Leaning over, she kissed him on the cheek. "We need to talk, and-" she blinked. "Oh, sorry, who is this?"

"Eames," Eames said, his face stretched in a taut smile. "And you are-"

"Leila," she said, brandishing a perfectly manicured hand. "Leila Calhoun. I'm fashion director for the company Arthur's doing a shoot for next week. So glad I caught you!" she repeated, turning to the younger man. "We need to talk, and I have no time, so-"

"Sorry, do you have to do this now?" Eames asked, his temper beginning to rise. She blinked.

"Well, yes. I'm going to Australia tomorrow, so I'll be out of the office all week! Arthur," she said, turning back. "I need to talk to you about your pre-shots. You see, there's a problem."

* * *

><p>"Robert?"<p>

Robert shifted, and unwound the window. "What?" he asked Gwen, misery clouding his voice. She looked at him, sympathetically. "Will you let me in?"

Silently, he leaned over and unlocked the door to the passenger side. She walked round, and slid into the seat. Turning, she surveyed the younger man. His skin had taken on a pinkish tint, and his eyes were red rimmed.

Grace leaned over, and put her arm around his shoulders. He didn't pull away.

"You shouldn't be nice to me," he mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because of the way I treated Arthur." He looked down at his hands. "And when I contacted you, telling you he was anorexic-" he flushed - "I'm sorry."

"Well, I was worried," Grace said, her tone serious. "He did look very thin. But, I wasn't used to him being that way." She swallowed. "He'd been heavy since the accident."

"Well, I didn't help," Robert muttered. "I would take him out for dinner and try and encourage him to order high calorie foods. And then taunt him about his weight. Plus I'd make remarks about how I didn't go to bed with beached whales."

Gwen shook her head. "Robert."

"I know." He rubbed his face. "I didn't deserve him. But he has Eames now, and-"

"You have Aaron."

Robert shook his head. "Aaron is obsessed with feeding me." He looked at Gwen. "Give him six months and I'll be obese, bedridden and unable to move!"

"I'm sure that's not the case," she countered. "He's just trying too hard. Trying to show you he cares." Robert fell silent. "Maybe you should open up to him. Tell him the truth."

"The truth?"

"That you're scared of being loved. That's what its about, isn't it?"

"Mrs Hamilton, I-"

"Robert. My son would have loved you if you'd let him. You didn't. But, Aaron will. He's trying to show you he cares through his behaviour. Its similar to how I treated Arthur, before I realised it was making him unhappy." The older woman exhaled, slowly. "Talk to him. Please."

Robert looked at her. "I don't-"

"Robert. You're lonely. To do you always want to feel this way?"

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with the shots?" Arthur asked.<p>

Leila shook her head. "Too skinny. Sorry. The exact words from the client were 'how can I sell this on someone whose as skinny as a rake?'"

Arthur flushed. "I-"

"You need to get a little buff," she interrupted. "Go to the gym. I can give you the name of a trainer who can-"

"Stop it," Eames interrupted. "Stop it, stop it, stop it. Arthur. Don't listen."

Leila looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Leave him alone," Eames repeated, firmly. "I am so sick of him coming home feeling insecure, because apparently he doesn't look right. He's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

The woman's face was flushing a dull red. "Arthur, I'm sorry, but I cannot tolerate being spoken to like this. I'll call you." She got up, shoving her chair back, and stalked across the restaurant.

Arthur turned to Eames, his jaw hanging open. The older man swallowed. "I know, I shouldn't have, but-"

To his surprise, Arthur's hand was covering his. "Thank you."

"What?"

"No, thank you." Arthur was smiling at him. "I'm always being told I'm not right by people. I don't look right, or there's another problem- but with you, I'm always right."

"You are." Eames looked at him. "And I wanted to do this earlier, but now-" swallowing, he pulled out the box, and flicked it open.

Inside was simple silver band.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Eames, are you-" he swallowed. "Are you asking me to-"

"Will you marry me?" Eames whispered.

Arthur smiled. "For better or worse? Richer or poorer?"

Eames nodded. "Yep."

"And most importantly..." Arthur paused - "For thinner or fatter?"

Eames nodded. "Of course."

Arthur smiled, and leaned forward. "Yes. Yes!"

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur yawned and burrowed into the couch. Eames came out of the kitchen, holding a tray. "Coffee?"

Arthur smiled, and accepted a mug. "Thank you." He turned to Gwen. "You not having one, Mom?"

"No, its a bit late," she said, tactfully, and got up from her chair. "I'll think I'll head to bed." Nodding, and smiling, she began to leave the room, causing Eames to wink. "See you tomorrow!"

"Night," Arthur called after her. As she closed the living room door, Eames began to grin. "Here I am, with my betrothed..."

"Betrothed?" Arthur blinked. "Since when did you start being Shakespearean?"

"When the most gorgeous man alive agrees to spend the rest of his life with me," Eames responded. Leaning forward, he kissed Arthur on the lips. "Reckon she's pleased?"

"Well," Arthur responded, "she could have been faking her calling you her new son, but I don't think so. She's delighted."

"Well, of course she is. I'm going to be her son in law." Eames pulled Arthur close. "And you are going to be all mine!"

"Yeah," Arthur said, nodding. "Think I'll give up working when we get married. I'll stay at home, cook, and bake cookies. Get fat. You'll have to still love me, because we'll be married."

Eames turned to him, his eyes widening. "Arthur...are you serious?"

Arthur hit him with a cushion. "Strangely enough...no."

* * *

><p>"OK, so, I guess I'll see myself out."<p>

Robert nodded. "Fine."

"Robert, if you..." Aaron looked at the floor, seemingly lost for words. "Robert, you have my number, you can call me anytime..."

Robert shrugged. "I will if I need to. Thank you."

Aaron turned, a bag holding a few personal possessions was in his hand. "Well, back to my place," he said, with forced lightness. The other man bit his lip.

"Rob, it doesn't have to be...like this. I love you, we can start again, I-"

Robert stood up, and looked at him. "When you stop trying to turn me into a contender for title of morbidly obese."

Aaron shook his head. "Robert. You've got it all wrong. Why do you make it so hard for people to love and care for you? Arthur, Eames, and me." His lip twisted. "Enjoy your life. Looks like you'll have it all to yourself."

Robert flinched as the door slammed.

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Eames murmured as he turned over. Arthur shifted. "You ok?"<p>

"No," the older man, muttered. "Still overcome with thoughts of you baking cookies for me all day. My perfect little- ok, ow, I won't say the next word."

Arthur nodded. "Good." Smiling, he cuddled up against Eames, who raised his arm, and let him lie against his chest. "I was wondering about something, earlier."

"What?" Eames muttered. "The things you'll do for me without complaining once you and I are tied together?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Cut it out. No, I was wondering about Robert, and Aaron. He spends most of the night hiding in his car, Aaron leaves without saying goodbye."

"Well, its obvious. Its over." Eames turned over, stroking Arthur's side. "Question is, who do you feel most sorry for?"

Arthur frowned. "I hope Robert's allright."

"Arthur, he's a-"

"Human being," Arthur interjected. "And, I don't know. Mom would never say what he said to her, but I get the impression that he opened up. And his comment in the restaurant, that no-one has ever introduced him to their parents..."

"He's a trophy boyfriend," Eames commented. "That's how he sees himself."

Arthur frowned. "And an unhappy one."

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wish you were...still with him?"

Arthur blinked. "No. No, I don't. Robert was difficult, you know that. And he used to mock my weight. But still...he's a human being."

Eames looked at Arthur. "Should I be worried?"

"Eames. No. No, you should not be. I'm with you. Remember?"

* * *

><p>Robert lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Talking to Gwen had felt liberating. Being honest. Honest about the fact that all they ever wanted him for was his looks and his money...except Arthur.<p>

He frowned, and adjusted himself slightly. Arthur had been different, he decided. He'd seemed to genuinely like him, and done things for him. He smiled, remembering the way he'd brought him doughnuts one morning. All because Robert had managed in passing that he liked them.

And what had he done? A pang pierced his heart. He'd mocked him.

"What are you trying to do, Arthur?" he sneered, holding up the cellophane bag. "Trying to make me as enormous as you? One tubby guy is enough in this relationship!"

Arthur had gone scarlet, and slunk back to his desk. Robert had felt smug, bathing in his vindictive victory.

He scowled, feeling tears form again. "Why did I behave like that?" he muttered. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do. Biting his lip, he reached for his cellphone.

Aaron answered on the second ring. "Rob!"

"Sorry, its late," Robert replied. "I needed to call."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Look, we need to talk-"

"Aaron. There is no point. You tried to change me. I've realised I need someone who loves me for me."

"Robert, I do love you for you, as you put it. I just...you were too thin, that's all. And yes, I left early, but that's because you wouldn't get out of the car!"

"Well, I thought you should know, I'm going to try again."

"What?"

"With Arthur."

A strange choking noise came from Aaron. "You're not serious."

"I am. He loved me, despite what I did."

"And now he's with Eames." Aaron's voice was dangerous. "Don't even try it."

"I don't need your approval."

"Robert, listen to me. They're eng-"

Robert closed the cell, and looked at the ceiling. "I'll win you back," he muttered. "Even if it means taking you for dinner every night!" Smiling, he turned over, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!<strong>


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Robert swallowed, and rubbed his eyes. Sitting up, he pushed the covers aside, but looked down at himself and grimaced. He still, he felt, had a roll of fat round his middle. The residue of being with Aaron.

"Soon fix that," he murmured, and headed for the shower. As the hot water cascaded on his shoulders, a plan began to formulate. Smiling, he turned off the water, and reached for his towel.

* * *

><p>"You working today?"<p>

Arthur blinked as he emerged from the bathroom. He'd just finished brushing his teeth.

"I'm not sure," he said, rubbing his forehead. "No shoots today, thought I'd stay here, get the place tidy, maybe cook..."

His voice trailed off. Eames was grinning at him. "What? he asked, slightly puzzled.

"We're getting so...domesticated." He pulled him towards him. "Soon I'll have you baking cookies and making my bed."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You're keen to turn me into your domestic slave, aren't you?"

"Only with your permission," Eames retorted. Suddenly, Arthur's cellphone began to ring. Eames raised his eyebrows. "For you."

Arthur smiled and swiped it off the bureau. "Hello?" His eyebrows shot up. "Robert? No, its fine, really. We didn't stay late after that - well, no, you don't - oh, look, if-oh, ok, meet you at 1pm."

Eames looked at him as he hung up. "Problem?"

"No, I don't think so. Robert wants to see me, to apologise." He shrugged. "He feels badly about what happened a couple of days ago."

"Well, its still positive," Eames retorted. "Not too long ago, he would have enjoyed behaving badly and laughed about it."

Arthur rubbed his forehead. "Probably. But still, guess I'll find out what he has to say."

* * *

><p>Robert sipped water as he waited for Arthur. He'd chosen the restaurant carefully.<p>

A little smile played on his lips. Eames seemed to be deeply devoted to the younger man...but, Robert mused, because he was now so much thinner. He smirked, remembering how Eames had stubbornly refused to accept that Arthur had been heavier at the beginning of their relationship.

Robert looked at his water glass. "How would you feel if he got fat again, Eames?" he murmured. He closed his eyes.

"Robert?"

Robert opened his eyes, and blinked. Standing in front of him was Arthur, clad in black trousers and a white shirt. He got up, and offered his hand. "Arthur!"

Arthur took it, and shook his hand in response. "Robert. What's this-"

"Oh, sit down!" Robert said, quickly. "I ordered a starter. That's all right isn't it?"

"I-" Arthur was lost for words. He looked at the other man. "You're-"

"I want to make up for my behaviour the other night," Robert said, quickly. "I left, I cried all over your mother, I- oh, look, here's our food."

Arthur blinked as a plate of pate and toast was set in front of him. "Robert, this looks-"

"Oh, come on," Robert said, trying hard not to grin at Arthur's seeming docility. "You look like you need this!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Do I?"

Robert hurriedly picked up his water glass. "Well, you're just thinner every time I see you," he said, smiling. "I'm worried about you. There are very high levels of eating disorders in models, Arthur."

Arthur leaned forward. "Robert. Are you worried I'm anorexic?"

"Well, no," Robert said. He looked at the younger man. "But, Arthur, you do need to take care of yourself. I mean, you don't want to collapse, do you?"

Arthur swallowed. "No, but Robert-"

"Oh, do eat!" He said, leaning forward. "Please!"

Arthur looked at the pate, and picked up a knife. Carefully, he began to spread it on the toast, lifted it, and took a bite.

Robert watched with a sense of triumph. "Wine?" he asked, casually, picking up a bottle. Before Arthur could protest, the liquid had splashed into his glass.

Arthur looked at it. "I really shouldn't," he protested.

"Arthur!" Robert looked hurt. "You've just got engaged! We're celebrating!"

Arthur looked at Robert. Something was going on, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Robert, I-"

"Now, Arthur," he interrupted. "Your mother was so good to me the other night. I owe it to her to show you a good time. I was thinking of ordering steak for the main course. How about you?"

"Robert, I really don't-" Arthur swallowed. "I, uh-"

"Come on. Once in a while won't hurt." Robert smiled, and held up the menu.

* * *

><p>Arthur let himself in the front door. Pate had led to steak, and suddenly, he'd found himself being confronted with death by chocolate cake. Robert, had merely smiled and poured more wine into his glass.<p>

He sank on the couch, and swallowed. He'd felt full to the point of uncomfortable, and had to try to leave. He swallowed, and looked down at his distended stomach.

"If I eat like that every day," he said out loud, "I'll be the size of an elephant!"

Frowning, he got up. Robert had been very insistent that he ate, a complete contrast to how he'd behaved when they were together. Arthur rubbed his forehead. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "Arthur?!"

"In here!"

Eames bounded in, then frowned. "You ok?"

"Fine," Arthur said, nodding, although his stomach groaned in protest.

Eames slid down onto the couch. "Oh, come here."

Arthur leaned into him. "Eames..."

"Mmm?"

"I think Robert's trying to..." he swallowed. "Make me get fat again."

Eames turned to him, looking slightly shocked. "Tell me what happened. Now!"

* * *

><p>Robert smirked as he settled back at his desk. Arthur was too easy. Place him in front of food, and he was completely lost.<p>

He took a sip of coffee. "How long before you're piling it on again?" he mused, aloud. "A week? Two weeks? Before you're back at being chubby?"

He smiled. Arthur had always been so attentive, so loving towards him. Looked at him as though he was the most beautiful man alive. Robert nodded, picking up his mug. A few more weeks of meals out, and Eames would be content to let Arthur go, back to the person who needed him the most.

Robert.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Eames smiled sympathetically, and handed Arthur a mug of coffee. The younger man smiled. "Thanks."

"Right." Eames settled next to him. "What happened?"

Arthur blinked, and rubbed his forehead. "Robert just went all out to feed me." He looked at the older man. "He insisted on a starter, then a main course, then dessert, kept pouring out wine-"

Eames bit his lip. "Odd." He took a sip of coffee. "Why?"

Arthur shook his head. "I think..." he looked at Eames. "I think he wants me to get fat- again- but there's something else as well."

"What?" Eames demanded, leaning forward. "Talk to me!"

"It was when I resigned," Arthur said, tiredly. "He told me it was only a matter of time before I started swelling up, and you'd just leave." He held his mug, tightly. "Essentially, if I get fat again, you'll leave."

Eames shook his head. "No chance." He put his hand on Arthur's thigh. "No chance, at all."

"You say that, but-" Arthur bit his lip, and leaned back. "When we first met, I was fat. Not plump, not bulky - fat. I couldn't buy clothes off the peg, and I never got attention, except to be jeered at. I'd go into coffee shops, and the barista would immediately ask 'skinny, right?'"

Eames winced. Arthur nodded. "Yeah. And being fat..." he sighed. "The worst thing was when people said 'oh, but you have such an adorable face!'"

"Well, you do have an adorable face," Eames said, leaning close to him. "And it would still be adorable if you weighed 300lbs..."

"But this is it!" Arthur said, exasperated. "You say that, but how would you really feel? If you went away on business for three months, and came back, and I was over 200lbs again, would you be bothered?"

Eames bit his lip. "I-" he paused, and looked at the younger man. "I'd be worried for your health, Arthur. But...I'd still have you." He wrapped his arms around his waist. "You're still with me, still mine."

Arthur looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Its just...my body isn't perfect." He rubbed his forehead. Suddenly, he realised that Eames was kissing him.

"Come on," he whispered. "Bed time. Please?"

* * *

><p>Robert settled down in a chair, and smiled. Arthur's appetite, he decided, was all to easy to provoke. He rubbed his forehead, wondering how Eames would react.<p>

Suddenly, the phone rang. He pulled his cellphone out. "Hello?"

"Robert." Aaron's voice was slightly guarded. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just decided to feed Arthur, this lunchtime." Robert was smirking. "Couldn't eat fast enough!"

"Robert." Aaron's voice held an angry undertone. "What you're doing-"

"Is necessary." Robert yawned. "Eames will dump him when he's fat. He's very shallow, trust me."

Aaron chuckled, softly. "You're a piece of work." Before Robert could respond, the line had gone dead.

* * *

><p>Eames leaned over and kissed Arthur in the centre of his chest. Arthur smiled, and put his hands on Eames' shoulders. "Thank you," he whispered.<p>

"My pleasure." Eames wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly, Arthur's cell rang. He groaned. "I'm ignoring it," he announced to the ceiling. Eames smiled and began to move further up his chest.

The landline rang. "Not answering!" Arthur called, and Eames pulled him further into his arms. Suddenly, there was a click, and the answering machine whirred into action.

"Oh, Arthur, its Nash. Designer for the latest shoot. I was wondering...do you want to fly to the Bahamas? That's the next shoot! Oh, and your partner...bring him with you!"

Arthur blinked, and waited for it to click off. Finally, he turned to Eames.

"Well? A holiday?" He smiled.

Eames nodded. "Does it mean I get you away from Robert? Count me in!"

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur sighed, and turned over in bed. Eames was slumbering beside him, snoring slightly. Trying hard not to wake him, Arthur began to sit up, yawning.

The flight to the Bahamas had been smooth, and even enjoyable. First class seats, good service...Arthur had been keen to introduce Eames to the perks of the job. He rubbed his face, trying to will himself to get up.

Suddenly, two arms began to snake round him. "Going somewhere?" Eames murmured, pulling Arthur down. The younger man smiled, allowing himself to be caressed by Eames' knowing hands.

"Not now!"

Eames pulled him on top of him. "Good. What time is the shoot?"

"Half eleven." Arthur squinted at the clock by the bed. "Its only half seven now."

"Wonderful. I get to have a few more hours with you. Just us."

Arthur smiled. "If you say so." He let himself settled against Eames. "Want to get married here? Its warm and sunny."

"How would your family get out to us?" Eames murmured. "I take it they want to come?"

Arthur nodded. "Oh, my mother's thrilled. I think she reckons that when we're settled, I'll be fat and happy."

Eames grinned, reached out, and tickled him. "Of course! I'll make sure you're fed!"

Arthur sighed. "Eames, we need to talk about this."

"What?"

"Do you ever look at me and think - I wish he were heavier?" Arthur bit his lip, almost afraid of Eames' reaction. "I do want to know."

"Well..." Eames paused, gently running his fingers through Arthur's hair. "There have been times when I thought you were getting too thin - but now, I think you look wonderful. But, I did find you attractive when you were heavier. You know that."

"Yes." Arthur leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks." Suddenly, his cellphone began to ring. He frowned, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Arthur?"

"Robert?" The younger man frowned, and glanced at the clock. "Robert, I'm not in the States right now. Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm in the States." Robert's voice sounded small, and forlorn. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"Robert..." Arthur bit his lip. "Robert, I'm with Eames, and I'm-" he blushed. "This really isn't convenient, I'm sorry-"

He heard a click. Blinking, he stared at the receiver in surprise.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing." Arthur frowned. "Very strange."

"There's something a bit stalkerish about this." Eames got up. "Trust me."

Arthur shook his head. "More to it than that. Definitely."

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne blinked as she entered the office. Robert's door was shut, and the blind was pulled down. She stood, listening - she could have sworn she heard the sound of someone sobbing.

Swallowing, she walked to her desk, and laid her purse on it, clicking on her computer. She moved the mouse around them mat, opening her hotmail inbox. Smiling, she leaned forward. A message from Arthur had appeared. Moving her hand, she opened it.

_Ariadne - hope you're well. In the Bahamas with Eames for a shoot! Could you do me a favour? Is Robert all right? He rang me last night, and sounded a little strange. Call you soon, love A. x_

Ariadne bit her lip. She looked warily at the closed office door. Disturbing Robert was not something she ever wanted to make a habit of. She swallowed, and pushed her chair away, heading towards the glass door, effectively sealing her boss away from the world.

She considered her options. Eventually, she decided to ask him if he wanted a cup of coffee. Steeling herself, she knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"Robert? Its Ariadne."

"Well, come in."

She turned the sleek metal handle and entered. Robert was sitting at his desk, his head bowed over a paper spreadsheet. He looked up, and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Um..." she paused. He was so calm, that asking him if he was all right seemed almost ridiculous. "I was heading to Starbucks. Do you want anything?"

"Black coffee. Thanks." His head bent down over his spreadsheet, and Ariadne took it as her cue to leave.

* * *

><p>"So, what time do they need you on the shoot?"<p>

"In an hour." Arthur looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Eames..."

"Yes?"

"Am I getting too thin?"

The older man shook his head. "Finally, he takes notice of what I say! Maybe a little," he commented, walking over and putting his arms around his waist. "Don't fret. I'll feed you up when we're on the honeymoon!"

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

"Then we'll burn the calories off. In bed."

"Even..." Arthur leaned forward, letting Eames kiss him. "Better." As they broke apart, his phone bleeped. He pulled it out of his pocket, and noticed he had a new email.

Eames noticed the gesture, and frowned. "Not your stalker again, is it?"

Arthur bit his lip. "No, its Ariadne. I emailed her, asking her if she could see if Robert was all right." He cast a glance at Eames. "He's behaving...oddly."

Eames scowled. "Arthur. He has done nothing but interfere since we met. He can't handle losing you, that's all. He needs to get over it."

Arthur nodded, and read Ariadne's reply:

_He seems ok. Love, Ari. xx_

Eames peered over Arthur's shoulder. "He's fine. Stop it. Stop it stop it stop it stop it. Stop letting your - our ex ruin our time together. He's bitter. That's all."

Arthur nodded and clicked off. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Robert scowled at the desk. He couldn't concentrate. Slamming down his pen, he got up, and began to leave the office.<p>

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" The photographer, Ellis, walked towards him, a grin on his face. "Good to see you! You look wonderful - so glowing and healthy!"<p>

"He's pregnant!" Eames chipped in, mischevously. Ellis laughed and extended his hand. "Really? Better photograph him while the clothes will fit!"

Arthur, blushing furiously, scowled at Eames. "Ellis, this is Eames, my-"

"Fiance," Eames interrupted, shaking Ellis' hand. "Pleasure to meet you." He looked at Eames. "You ever thought abou doing this?"

"Modelling? Well, no, I-"

"You should." Ellis looked at him. "Good body. Nice bone structure." He smiled at Arthur. "You do make a very handsome couple!"

"I keep telling him," Eames said, putting his arm around Arthur and squeezing him.

"Do," Ellis said. "I've never met anyone with as low self-esteem as Art." He shook his head. "By the way, you really do need to eat a little more, Arthur. Thin is ok - skinny is not."

"Don't worry," Eames said, grinning broadly. "I'm planning to take care of him!"

Ellis nodded. "Glad to hear it. Now...the shoot!"

* * *

><p>Robert stood in the airport, anxiously scanning the boards. He suddenly realised he had nothing with him but his wallet, but shrugged - he could afford to buy himself clothes when he landed.<p>

* * *

><p>Ariadne frowned, feeling unsettled. Robert had not been in the office when she'd returned with two cups of coffee, and she'd noticed an ominous message in her email folder.<p>

_Be out of the office for a few days. I'm sure you can handle it. Robert. _

Ariadne swallowed. Nervously, she reached for her cellphone. As she waited for a connection, she bit her lip as it went straight to voicemail.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you something to drink?"<p>

Robert smiled, and nodded. "Please." He smiled, contentedly. Being the head of a major corporation had its perks...such as getting a first class seat on the flight. In four hours, he mused, he would be in the Bahamas. With Arthur.

"You look happy," the attendant commented. Robert smiled even more broadly.

"I am. I'm about to see my boyfriend." He smiled. "I'm going to propose!"

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed. After posing for a few hours, he was beginning to feel tired. Standing still, he thought grimly, could be hard work. Eames came up to him, and kissed him on the forehead.<p>

"Nearly 7pm. Shall we go to dinner?"

Arthur smiled, tiredly. "Let me shower first."

Eames grinned. "Of course. I'll wash your back!"

They wrapped their arms round each other as they headed back towards the hotel. The beach was an enticing golden shade as the rays of the sun lengthened, and the surf crashed softly on the ground.

Back at the room, Eames disappeared into the en suite. "I'll get the shower running!"

Arthur smiled. He could forgive Eames his earlier comments. Sighing, he began to take off his shirt, when there was a knock on the door.

He swallowed, pulling it back on over his shoulders. "One minute!"

He walked to the door, and opened it. To his shock, Robert stood in front of him. His suit was creased, and his eyes red.

"Robert!" Arthur felt shocked. "What are you...I mean, how..."

"Arthur!" Robert flew at the younger man, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh, Arthur, I've missed you so much! You have no idea!"

"Robert," Arthur said, feeling surprised and concerned, "please, get off me!"

"How can you talk to me like that?!" Robert demanded, pushing at him. "You know how much I love you! But you're so thin! Its fine, we'll get you eating and fattened up in no time!"

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Robert, you hated it when I was fat-"

"Well, I like you cuddly!" The other man was defensive. "Come on, you don't want to stay with Eames, he'll starve you! I'll feed you! Come here and let me-"

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened with a bang. Arthur turned.

Eames, his expression furious, stood glaring at them both.

**Please review - it is appreciated!** **Thank you for reading this fic!**


	104. Chapter 104

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"Robert!" Shocked, Arthur tried to move out of the way. "Robert, stop this, this isn't what you want!"

"Oh, I'm looking at what I want," the older man asserted, looking at Arthur through narrowed eyes. "Its why I'm here, Arthur!"

"Did you notice me at all?"

Arthur turned, and looked at Eames. The older man's face was red with fury. He was glaring at Robert. "Go. Now."

Robert scowled at him, and stood directly in the centre of the room. "I'm not leaving. Arthur should be with me."

The younger man blinked, and shook his head. "Robert, its not going to happen. I'm staying here."

"But why?" Robert snapped, turning to him. "Eames doesn't love you Arthur- when are you going to accept that?" He shook his head. "Remember, when you met, you were fat, and he kept on insisting you were thin!"

Arthur swallowed, a feeling of nervousness beginning to move inside him. "Robert, there was a reason for that, and it happened, but now-"

"Oh, come on," Robert wheedled. "Arthur, Eames only wants to starve you! I'll let you eat! You can sit on the couch and eat until you're the size of an elephant, and I'll still love you!"

Arthur swallowed. "Robert, I-"

"Well, its nice to see you care so much for Arthur's health!" Eames moved towards the other man, his face rigid. "But, I suggest you go. Now!"

Robert smirked. "Can't handle the competition? You know I'd look after Arthur! I'd take care of him!" He moved towards the younger man, his arms outstretched. "Arthur, listen to me! Your mother was right, you are too thin! I'll get you healthy again!"

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Presumably you've bought a cage to lock me in?"

Robert narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Or are you just going to tie me to a chair?" he retorted.

"The only thing you'd take care of is ensuring he ends up with an eating disorder!" Eames almost snarled. "You used to taunt him about his weight, now you're claiming you'd feed him!"

"And you just want him to stay thin so he can be your trophy husband!" Robert sneered. "At least I accept he'll get fat again!"

Eames blinked. "What?"

"Oh, face it Eames. Arthur stay this size forever? You're deluding yourself!"

Arthur shook his head. "Fight amongst yourselves." He swallowed, pulling is shirt around himself protectively, and reached for his jacket. "I'm done."

Eames blinked. "Arthur-"

"No, I've had it," he responded, his tone harsher than he'd expected. "You two seem to see me as a piece of meat. I'm not a possession. Once you both realise that, maybe we can talk things through. For now, I need to get out of here."

He shrugged into the jacket, and opened the door. Stepping outside, he closed it, and began to walk down the corridor.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur kept walking down the corridor, fixing his eyes on the elevator doors. His intention was to get out of the hotel, away from both of them. He punched the numbers of the panel, and as the metal doors slid opened, stepped inside with relief.

As the doors closed, and began to descend, he began to breathe. Rubbing his forehead, he swallowed.

* * *

><p>Robert looked at Eames, who took a step forward. Both men were barely inches from each others' faces.<p>

"So," Eames began. "You come over here, upset my boyfriend, and stand there, with a smirk on your face. Care to explain why?"

Robert tilted his head. "Why are you not running after him? Or are you happy to let him go?"

"I think he needs some time to himself," Eames retorted. "He'll come back when he's ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Eames' voice was slightly strained. He looked at Robert with intent dislike. "Why are you trying so hard to make us both hate you, Robert?"

"I'm not trying to do anything," the younger man retorted.

"Except break me and Arthur up." Eames glared at him. "You left him, remember? Can't handle the fact that he and I are committed to each other? That I succeeded where you failed?"

"So, he's just a declaration of your self-worth?" Robert's smile was mocking. "Thought so. Yes, I did leave Arthur...a stupid decision. Because he's the best man I ever met."

"You don't deserve him."

"Funny." Robert shook his head. "Neither do you. Remember how you used to deny his - forgive me - weight problem? Become jealous everytime he talked to another man?"

Eames nodded. "Oh, I get it." His voice was heavy. "But, remember this - he and I are engaged. Its called commitment. That's something you don't, and will never have."

* * *

><p>Arthur began to head outside, for the beach. The sun was lowering in the sky, staining it peach with slight flashes of red. He inhaled, letting the salty breeze settle on his lips.<p>

He walked, and then noticed a young woman sitting on the beach by herself. She was wearing a dark swimsuit, and a sarong. He bit his lip, having hoped the beach was deserted. He decided to continue walking. As he passed her, he accidentally kicked sand in her direction.

She looked up, irritably. "Hey, watch it!"

Arthur's politeness rose to the surface. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-" he stopped. She was looking at him fixedly, lowering her sunglasses.

"Are you-" she narrowed her eyes - "no, forget it."

Arthur stopped, slightly stumped. "Sorry?"

"Are you- Arthur Ogilvie, the model?" her tone was almost hushed, and Arthur blinked in astonishment. He bit his lip. "I...yes."

"Oh!" she breathed. "You're even better looking in real life!" To his astonishment, she pulled out a smart phone. "May I take your picture?"

Arthur, feeling stunned, nodded. "Yeah...why not?"

Excitedly, she got up, and immediately stood next to him. She looked at him, tentatively, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her in. She put her arm round his shoulder. As they moved closer together, he realised she was overweight.

As she took the photo, he heard jeers and whistles coming from the beach. "Hey, look! A beached whale has found someone to mate with!"

Arthur, shocked, turned. Two men, with a grinning woman in attendance, were looking at them. The young woman's face burned with embarrassment, and humiliation. Furious, Arthur turned and faced the tormentors.

"Problem?" he asked, coldly. Snickering and shaking their heads, they began to walk away. He turned back to the young woman, and noticed her tears. "Hey," he said, gently. "Come on."

"Sorry," she sniffled. "I shouldn't have asked. Someone like you standing with me...its ridiculous."

Arthur swallowed. "Well, I didn't always look like this," he said, carefully. "I have been known to gain weight at times."

She blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," Arthur told her, nodding. "Really."

They began to walk back to the hotel.

"So, what's your secret?"

"Well, I-" Arthur stopped. "I think the biggest thing is that I'm with someone who loves me regardless of what I look like." He paused. "That encourages me."

They stopped at the hotel's entrance. Arthur turned, and smiled at her. "Listen. Don't say someone like you to me. You're a person, I'm a person. Simple as that."

Leaning over, he kissed her on the cheek. "Look after yourself," he said, gently. Turning, he began to hurry towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Eames sat on the bed in the room, feeling exhausted. Leaning back, he closed his eyes.<p>

_Am I superficial? Do I really love Arthur? _

__He began to sit up, and rubbed his forehead. Robert had finally left, but Eames was trying to fight back a suspicion that he was right. Robert had known exactly what Arthur was like - he had kept trying-

Suddenly, the door opened. Eames looked up as Arthur entered the room. The younger man's eyes were resolute.

"Eames." His tone was firm. "We need to talk. Properly."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	106. Chapter 106

Disclaimer: **Inception does not belong to me.**

"Eames," Arthur began. He looked at the other man, and swallowed. "Eames, you need to realise that I-" his voice faltered, and he tried to form the words, but he shook his head. "I can't. Can you just kiss me, now?"

Eames took him in his arms, and silently drew him to him. As they melded into each other, Arthur felt a rush of security. Before he could speak again, Eames' lips were all over his face, darting down to his collarbone, back up to his hairline, kissing him on the lips. Arthur sighed with pleasure. "Oh, this is good."

"I love you." Eames voice was slightly muffled, but there was no denying the intensity in his voice. "I love you, I want to be with you, and the fact I nearly lost you makes me..."

He swallowed, and Arthur heard the slight crack in his voice. "Its all right," he said, soothingly. "It will be allright, Eames."

"But how can we make this work, Arthur?"

Arthur smiled, and pulled him down onto the bed. "Well, I can get a proper job, and not stand and pose in front of the cameras."

Eames nodded. "Only if you want to."

"No, I do." Arthur rubbed his face. "Posing isn't doing me any good - I spend a lot of time just feeling insecure, and judged."

"I see." Eames settled down next to him, and stretched out. "Come here."

Arthur fell next to him, and felt Eames' fingers carefully wind their way through his hair. He smiled at the sensation. "I need to feel good about myself- but, Eames, I can't guarantee I'll stay this weight forever, and I need to know-"

"What?" Eames asked, gently.

"I need to know if you'll still love me if-"

"If you get fat again?"

"Yes."

"Arthur - the answer is yes, always will be yes, and always has been yes. You have no need to ever doubt it."

"Thank you," he said, shakily. "I guess you now feel you can stuff me with cheesecake!"

"Don't give me ideas." Eames leaned forward, and kissed him. "Now. When do you finish here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?"<p>

"Yes."

Arthur zipped his bag up, and slipped it over his shoulder. On impulse, he took Eames' hand. "Listen, you know we're supposed to be getting married?"

"Yes?" Eames' eyes lit up.

"How about we get married...soon?"

"How soon?"

"Very soon." Arthur breathed out, shakily. "Please."

"Yes," Eames said firmly. "Next week?"

Arthur nodded. "Perfect."

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	107. Chapter 107

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"So...you'll come?"

Ariadne dropped her spoon and squealed in delight. "Arthur! How could you even think I wouldn't?! Of course I'll come!" She picked her spoon up again, a warm, pleasured flush colouring her cheeks. "Can I bring Dom?"

"Ariadne. Dom is the reason Eames and I are together." He smiled. "Of course bring him!"

"What about your family?"

Arthur smiled. "I rang and told Mom..."

"What did she say?"

"Her exact words? 'Good, now I know you'll never get too skinny. Eames will keep you fed!'"

Ariadne began to laugh. "She really only sees you in terms of your weight, doesn't she?"

Arthur swallowed. "Yes. And I have no doubt that after Eames and I settle into married life, I'll start to puff up again." He bit his lip. "Especially since I've decided modelling is not for me."

"So what are you going to do?" She looked at him. "Robert?"

"I can't work for Robert again," Arthur said, shaking his head. "Never. Its too...messy. Too personal. Too difficult. I need to find a job that means I can pay my way." He looked at her. "Can you imagine...he'd be leaving cookies in the office..."

Ariadne began to laugh. "He really does want you back, doesn't he?"

"He does. Not going to happen." Arthur picked up his cup of black coffee. "Eames and I...can't explain it, but it works."

"Going to write your own vows?"

"Yes." Arthur looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "Any suggestions?"

"How about...I'll still love you if you lose your hair?"

Arthur grinned. "Eames will go wild!" He scratched his chin. "And how about...I'll love you if you can't fit through the door?"

Ariadne screwed up her paper napkin and threw it at him. "You really do expect the worst."

He smiled. "I know."

Ariadne took a sip of her latte, and a contented silence fell over the two friends. Finally, Arthur found his voice. "How is Robert?"

"Not good," Ariadne admitted. "He hides in his office, most of the time." She frowned. "I don't think he's eating properly."

Arthur stirred his coffee. "Why do you say that?"

"He just...hides. He doesn't look well." She frowned. "Maybe you could-"

"Talk to him?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather not."

"No, talk to Aaron." Ariadne lifted her cup. "He and Robert...he needs someone. He's a needy person, Arthur."

"Don't I know it," Arthur muttered. He stared into the dark liquid. "All right. Got his work address?"

"Yes." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"So you just happened to..." Arthur nodded. "Point taken."

"So you'll see him?"

"Yes. There's something I need to ask him, anyhow."

* * *

><p>"So, you're going to do it? Finally?"<p>

Eames nodded. "Yep. He's making an honest man of me." He rubbed his forehead. "Never thought it would happen."

Cobb shook his head. "In all fairness, none of us did. But you'll both be so happy together!"

"We are." Eames nodded, firmly. "Of course, there are some logistics - whose apartment do we move into - but, it should be all right."

"Your family coming?"

"My sister," Eames said, smiling. "I haven't seen her for five years!"

"Oh!" Cobb blinked. "Well, you know Arthur's family are."

"Arthur's mother has offered to cook for the reception buffet." Eames grinned. "I told her to make it as fattening as she wants. Use cream, butter, the works."

Dom shook his head. "Eames!"

"Well, you can gain weight in a happy marriage," Eames said, innocently. "Just thought I'd get it started..."

Dom sighed. "Eames. You are..."

"I know. Thoughtful."

* * *

><p>Arthur swallowed as he entered the building. Aaron's top floor office was five flights up. He smiled, and walked to the elevator. As the metal box reached the floor, he took a deep breath.<p>

The floor was a hive of activity. In the centre of the designs and drafting boards, he could see Aaron, wearing a sleek grey suit, with a cellphone in his hand. Arthur approached him, timidly.

"Aaron?"

The other man looked up, and his eyes widened, before breaking into a grin. "Art!" He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. "So good to see you!"

"Thank you." Arthur looked at the other man. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Aaron smiled. "And you?"

"Getting married. To Eames."

"That's wonderful!"

"And I want to ask you..." Arthur took a deep breath. "Will you be my best man?"

"Arthur...I'd be honoured."

"Good," Arthur said, nodding. "But..." he paused. "Will you talk to Robert?"

Aaron sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	108. Chapter 108

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"Arthur? Arthur?"

Arthur mumbled and turned over. Eames leaned forward, caressing his hip. The younger man opened an eye, and turned his head towards him.

"You're persistent."

"Well, let's say you've got another thirty years of this to look forward to." He leaned over, and kissed the younger man's cheek, watching him blush with pleasure. As if rising to the challenge, Eames leaned forward, and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. "No escaping now."

Arthur giggled. It was such an unabashed sound that Eames responded by nuzzling his neck. "Come on, let me up..."

"Nope. Get used to it."

"I'm not enslaved yet!" Arthur turned to face him. "When we're married, yes. Until then-"

"Spoilsport!" Eames stroked his back. "Still, as long as you're getting in the mood..."

"Oh, I am."

"Really?"

"Yes." Arthur cleared his throat, and began to sit up. He squinted at the clock. "Eames! Its only half six!"

"I know." Eames smiled, smugly. "I wanted to have at least an hour to enjoy with you." He looked at Arthur. "What is it?"

"Well..." Arthur swallowed, reflexively. "I've asked Aaron to be our best man."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Eames smiled. "Good choice. I'll ask Cobb to be Groomsman."

Arthur nodded. "Fantastic. Since they were both responsible for us getting together."

Eames smiled an turned over. "Indeed. And who else are we inviting?"

"Well..." Arthur paused. "Well, I told Aaron he could bring a partner, and I thought he'd-"

"Ask Robert?" Eames frowned. "Arthur, the man is sick. Or half cracked."

"He was a better person when Aaron was with him," Arthur reminded him.

"He was."

"So...I thought I'd go and talk to him." Arthur began to get up, and stretched. "See if I can...well..."

"Arthur." There was a slight warning tone in Eames' voice. "Arthur, are you planning on asking for your old job back?"

"Well, I-" Arthur blinked, and reddened. "I just-"

"Arthur!"

"Eames." Arthur turned and faced him. "We are getting married. You don't own me!"

Eames opened his mouth to retaliate, then sank back down again on the pillows. "No," he said, softly. "You're right."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Robert listlessly stirred a cup of coffee. Ariadne swallowed, standing by his desk. He looked up, and nodded.<p>

"Thank you." He turned back to his computer screen.

"Are you sure you-"

"Quite sure."

Ariadne bit her lip. As she turned away, she heard footsteps. Turning, she blinked. "Arthur!"

"Hey!" Heading over, he pulled her into a hug. "So good to see you!"

"Oh, who is that?" Robert called, his voice irritated. He headed to the door. "Arthur!"

"Robert," Arthur said, slightly guardedly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Of course. Come in." Robert walked back into his office, the younger man following. He sat down, and eyed him. "Well, don't you look happy," he commented, listlessly.

Arthur nodded. "I'm getting married. To Eames."

"Congratulations." Robert smiled. "Soon you'll be under his thumb. Fat and happy, just the way he likes you."

Arthur frowned. "Stop it."

"Oh, sorry." Robert shrugged. "Still can't quite get over how thin you are...even though its been a few months." He leaned back. "So, what do you want?"

"I need my..."

"Old job back?"

"Yes," Arthur whispered.

"What happened to modelling?"

"I, uh-"

"Oh, I understand. Too much pressure. All right, come back." Robert sighed. "I need you, anyway. No other data manager has ever compared to you."

"Thank you, Robert."

"Not a problem."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Eames wandered round the apartment, frowning. All Arthur seemed to live on were diet foods - low fat, low sugar...everything.

He frowned. That was going to have to stop. He bit his lip. Hugging him that morning - all he'd felt were the bones. They weren't married yet. But Eames could still do something to stop him wasting away.

Determined, he headed towards the door, intending to go to the store.

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. Little chapter, before I go away for a couple of weeks. **

Eames was whistling as he cooked. Over the last couple of days, he had started sneaking more high calorie food into the cupboards, and cooking food with more oils and butter. He smiled - Arthur, he decided, was not going to be a skeleton when he walked down the aisle with him.

Sighing happily, he reached for a carrot, and began to chop it. Arthur would be back soon, and it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Arthur rubbed his forehead. Being back at work was already turning into an endurance test. He'd arrived that morning to find a box of Krispy Kremes in the office. He'd gritted his teeth, and pressed on with his work.<p>

"Not having one," Robert asked, smoothly. "I'm disappointed, Arthur."

"I'm not hungry," he said, curtly.

"Shame. You need to eat. You can't waste away before your wedding!" Winking, Robert sauntered away. Arthur, cursing, turned his attention to his data files.

Ariadne looked over. "Don't let him get to you."

Arthur smiled thinly. "Not easy.

Ariadne bit her lip, and pressed on with her work.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel his anxiety increasing. Was this really his destiny? Doomed to be harrassed by Robert, and possibly force fed by Eames?

He'd noticed the more fattening foods sliding into the cupboard. He'd also noticed that Eames was determined to cook more. He began to toy with his keys. He wasn't going to be a victim. Not anymore.

"Arthur? You allright?"

"Oh, yes, fine." He picked up his mug of black coffee and took a sip, carefully thinking through his options. He couldn't go back to his old life, his old way of doing things. And he wasn't going to.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur stepped out of the shower, towelling his hair. Eames was still in the kitchen. He rubbed his abdomen, and frowned slightly. Eames had not stopped in trying to feed him during dinner.

"Arthur, are you sure you don't want more?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he'd said quietly. He'd decided not to start a confrontation, muttering he really needed a shower. As he continued towelling himself dry, he examined himself in the mirror.

He swallowed. He was still lean, and had not re-gained the weight he'd lost - although he suspected he might have gained a couple of pounds. He looked at the small stretch marks, a lasting testament to his former obesity. He sighed and pulled open a drawer, pulling out a pair of cotton striped pyjamas. For some reason, he felt shy about showing his body to Eames at present. Putting the pyjamas on, he pulled back the covers, and slid underneath them to bed.

Lying back against the pillows, he sighed. Eames clearly would prefer him a little heavier. Ariadne had never said anything but he suspected she thought he was becoming too thin. And his mother would only be too happy for him to -

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

Eames put his head round the door. "Oh, you're going to bed?"

"Yes." He turned over, pulling the cover up. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh, well, it is half ten." Eames swallowed. "So- hang on."

Arthur lay in bed, listening to Eames going through his nightly ritual of checking the lights were switched off, and doors were locked. After about ten minutes, the older man came into the bedroom, and started shedding clothes. Arthur heard the soft thumps as they fell to the floor. He sighed. Eames never picked them up.

Suddenly, the covers were lifted and he slid in next to him. Arthur burrowed himself into the pillow as he felt an arm snake around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Oh, come here," Eames murmured, kissing his neck. "Mmmm."

Arthur smiled. "You're cold."

"Right, well turn round, and warm me up!"

Arthur did so, and Eames ran a hand down his abdomen. "You know...you used to keep me so warm." He pulled him closer.

"I know. When I was fat."

"You weren't. You were cuddly." Eames sighed.

"Look." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Just tell me the truth, all right?"

"About what?"

"About my weight!" Arthur's face had reddened. "Or shall I start wearing a fat suit?!"

"Arthur!" Eames scowled. "All right, I'll tell you the truth. Yes, I do miss that you used to be heavier. I miss the fact you used to have love handles I could grab onto. I miss the fact that you used to keep me warm. I sometimes do think it would be good if you puffed up - but, somehow, I also love you at this size."

Arthur was silent.

"Look, if you get fat again, as you seem to fear, I'm here." Eames looked at him, guiltily. "And I may contribute to that, as its a fact people get fat in happy marriages - but I love you."

Arthur blinked. "Oh."

"But yes, by all means get a fat suit," Eames commented as he closed his eyes. "We can always role play with it."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I will."

"What?!"

"No, just to-" He looked at Eames. "Everyone needs a sex aid."

"Kinky!" Eames retorted. He grinned. "But still, if you think we need it."

Arthur looked at him. "Well, I won't complain if you lose your hair."

"Oi!"

Arthur sighed, feeling happier. "Just don't try and force feed me, ok?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Good." Closing his eyes, he laid his head against Eames' chest, his mind already planning ahead.

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


End file.
